Addiction
by JaiPrincess9487
Summary: Addiction is serious, addiction can lead to obsession, Kagome soon finds that out the hard way. Discovering she's addicted to sex, she begins to risk everything to gain what she wants, even her marriage to the one man she's ever loved...
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, this is my second Inuyasha fic. I do not own Inuyasha and his friends (I wish: :sighs:) Anyhow this story is loosely based on my favorite book called Addicted by Zane.

I'm not trying to copy the story. I love this story so much and I admire the author greatly so I wanted her story to be known to those who haven't read the book.

I'm just a novelist-in-training admiring her favorite author so I hope you enjoy the story and I promise next one I make will be something of my own until then enjoy and let me know what you think.

Also I like to call this Secret Affairs and Hidden Scars Part II. (I redid the story but don't worry for those who read it already I just made some minor adjusments to the story)

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Hate First Sight?**

Katsuko smiled as she pulled up to the large house before her. She got out the car and gasped.

"Kagome hurry and get out the car look at this house." She ushered for her daughter to come. The young girl did as her mother told her and looked at the house. It was a nice medium size house. Her father passed away not too long ago and her mother decided to move in with her late husband's father. Since the house was too big for him by himself.

Katsuko opened the back door of the car and picked her up infant son.

The older man opened the door and smiled at them.

"Katsuko, Kagome it's so great to see you." He smiled. Katsuko walked over to him giving him a hug and a kiss. He then took his grandson into his arms.

"Oh wow Souta you got so big since I last seen you." He smiled and kissed his grandson's temple. "Kagome, come give _Jii-Chan_ a hug." He held out one arm. Kagome walked over to him and hugged her grandfather. He kissed her temple and smiled. "All your stuff arrived yesterday so all you have to do is just unpack it."

"Oh excellent, I'm beat, I can't wait to rest." Katsuko sighed.

A silver Lamborghini pulled up to the house across the street and a beautiful woman got out the car. She looked at across and gasped. She then ran over.

"Hi _Jii-Chan,_ you're having company?" She smiled.

"Hi Setsumi-Chan, my daughter-in-law and my grandchildren are moving in with me." He told her. She nodded her head and looked Katsuko. She removed her shades and held her hand out to Katsuko.

"Hello, I'm Setsumi, I live across the street with my two sons it's nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Katsuko it's a pleasure meeting you." She smiled shaking her hand. Setsumi then looked at Kagome who was leaning on her mother's car looking spaced out.

"Is she your daughter?" Setsumi asked. Katsuko nodded her head.

"Yes, that's Kagome and _Tou-Chan _is holding my son Souta he just turned eight months."

"Aw, they're beautiful. How old is Kagome-Chan?"

"Eight." Katsuko replied.

"Really? I have an eight-year-old son as well. He's actually in the car. Inuyasha!!!" She called out. "Come over here hun!!!" She flagged down the young boy in the passenger seat of the car.

Shortly a boy emerged from the car and slowly walked over to her. She gently pinched his cheeks and smiled.

"He's so cute isn't he? My other son is sixteen he's just as cute as well. So when Kagome starts school they can go together." She smiled.

"Oh that's great. Isn't it Kagome, you now know someone." Katsuko smiled while looking at her daughter who blushed and looked away.

"Do you need any help unpacking anything, I have nothing to do. When my other son comes home, I'll ask him to help as well. The more help the faster you'll get situated." Setsumi offered while walking over to Katsuko.

"Oh, Arigatou Setsumi-San."

"Just call me Setsumi, let's go. Inuyasha stay here with Kagome and keep her company honey." She said to him and they went inside. Kagome slowly looked at Inuyasha as he looked at her. Amber met bluish-gray.

He was pretty short for a boy, his silky jet-black mane fell down his back, his amber color eyes held a slight sadness to them and his tan skin molded over a thin body.

Kagome slowly looked away from him as he took in her appearance.

Unlike him she was tall for a girl, her unruly onyx hair stopped at her shoulders, her bluish-gray eyes were hard to read yet they seemed unsettled and her thin body was covered by a creamy complexion.

It was silent between them and they both looked back at each other. Inuyasha began blushing and glared at her.

"_Nani_?!" He snapped. She looked a bit taken back and shook her head.

"_Bestu Ni_." She looked down.

"Don't think that just because you're tall you can bully me. Even though I'm short I can kick someone's ass if I have to girl or not." Her eyes widened in shock. "But you're so tall if I was to fight you people might think you're a guy anyway." He shrugged. She bit her bottom lip and growled.

"You're jealous just because you're short!!" She yelled at him. He looked at her in shocked. "You're small like a girl!!!"

"So, I'll grow!" He snapped.

"No time soon _chibi_!!" She snapped back and they both glared at each other.

"_BUSU_!! _DEBU_!!" He yelled at her. Sadness over came her face but was quickly replaced with angry. She growled and tackled him down to the ground. They both began fighting with all their might.

A red convertible pulled up behind the silver Lamborghini and three teenagers got out the car.

"I can't believe that girl she's crazy as all fuck." Teen boy with a baldhead exclaimed.

"Well what the fuck do you expect? Girls nowadays are so fucking stupid there's nothing you can do but just fuck them and leave them behind." A blonde teen boy stated as he shrugged. The bald boy stopped walking and spotted the two kids fighting on the front lawn. "Hey Sesshoumaru ain't that your kid brother?" He asked. Sesshoumaru turned around and sighed when he saw Inuyasha.

"And he's a fighting a girl on top of that." The blonde kid stated.

"He's getting his ass handed to him." They both burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and walked over to them.

"_Oi_! Break it up you two!!" He yelled and pulled the kids apart. Both of them were covered with dirt, bruises, and cuts. He began to wonder how long have they been fighting. Inuyasha looked at his brother as he glared down at him. "What did you to her?!!" He snapped.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "She hit me first." He pointed at her. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and saw tears running down her face. Inuyasha froze when he saw the tears as well.

"He made fun of my height, the kids in my old school made fun of me because I was tall and the girls called me ugly and fat just like he did." She then dropped to her knees and began sobbing.

Sesshoumaru sighed and grabbed Inuyasha by the back of the neck. He then pushed his head down.

"Apologize."

"_Wari_." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Say it politer." Sesshoumaru growled.

"_Gomen-Nasi_." He restated.

Setsumi and Katsuko walked outside and paused when they saw the kids.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing?" Setsumi asked and Katsuko ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you ok what's wrong? Why are you so dirty?" She asked as she wiped her daughter's endless tears.

"When I came they were both fighting and like usual it was his fault." He said while pointing at Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Setsumi sighed deeply. Inuyasha stared at the ground and didn't say anything.

"I'm taking him back to the house." Sesshoumaru stated and pulled Inuyasha along by the back of his shirt.

"_Gomen-Nasi,_ Kagome-Chan." Setsumi said feeling bad. Kagome wiped her eyes and ran inside the house. "Katsuko, _Gomen_."

"It's fine Setsumi they're children after all." Katsuko smiled softly. "Kagome always been sensitive about her height, numerous of kids made fun of her and called her names. Inuyasha just probably stirred old memories."

"I'm worried about Inuyasha he fights with a lot of the children. You see Inuyasha isn't my real son." Setsumi began and Katsuko looked at her. "He's my son's half brother and Inuyasha's mother died last year so I figured instead of him going to a foster home he can come and live with me and Sesshoumaru. I adore Inuyasha so much but he has a barrier up and when I took him to a child psychologist I was told something probably happened to him when he was living with his mother that's why he's quick to withdraw and quick to throw a punch." She stated and looked down.

"What about the father?" Katsuko asked. Setsumi scoffed and shook her head.

"What father? That man makes children and then goes MIA." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such a touchy topic." Katsuko said looking down. Setsumi giggled.

"Don't worry about it now we're neighbors so we gotta look out for each other right?" She smiled as she gave Katsuko a pat on the back. She smiled and nodded.

"Right?" She could tell Setsumi was a good person and she knew they were going to be friends.

* * *

The next day Kagome walked out the house and she spotted Inuyasha and another little boy playing on the driveway. She sighed deeply and walked on the lawn. She then laid in the grass and stared at the sky. She hated being herself. Everyone made fun of her, the girls always picked on her, and the boys always called her Godzilla. She bit her bottom lip trying not to cry. She closed her eyes and decided to let the tears trickle down her face. She knew she was going to be alone forever.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha's friend asked looking at Kagome. Inuyasha looked over at her and looked down at the toy cars. He sighed deeply.

She did look pretty sad yesterday. Both Sesshoumaru and Setsumi scolded him badly. He moaned, he felt bad about what happened but he didn't want to admit it. He cleared his throat and stood up. His friend looked at him.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" He ignored his friend and ran into the house. He went straight to his room and opened the closet door. He threw all the shoeboxes out the closet but couldn't find it. He then went under the bed and pulled out a gray and red shoebox. He opened it and smiled when he found what he was looking for. He grabbed it and ran outside.

He looked both ways before crossing the street. Kagome opened her eyes when she felt the sun being blocked from her face. She saw Inuyasha standing over here. She quickly sat down getting ready to attack as he knelt down next to her. He looked away and held out his hand.

"This reminded me of the color of your eyes so you can have it. It's a friendship stone." He mumbled.

Kagome stared at it and it did match the color of her eyes. She slowly took the stone from his hand and smiled softly.

"Arigatou." She whispered. He looked at her and saw her smiling happily. His cheeks turned pink and he looked away.

"Keh." He mumbled. "If you want you can play with Miroku and me. He just moved here three weeks ago so you can be friends with us and if anyone makes fun of you I'll kick their ass." He mumbled. She smiled and nodded her head.

Inuyasha stood up and she stood up after him. They both crossed the street and Miroku stood up.

"Whoa, you're tall." He smiled and she looked down. Inuyasha punched him in the head. "_Itai!_!" Miroku glared at him.

"Don't talk about her height, so what if she's tall, she's our friend."

"_Hai_, I'm Miroku." He smiled and held his hand out.

"Kagome." She placed her hand in his. He shook her hand.

"Let's play." They all sat on the driveway and began playing with the cars.

Katsuko looked out the door and spotted Kagome happily playing with Miroku and Inuyasha. She smiled and walked back in the house.

_"Inuyasha and Kagome are definitely going to have an interesting relationship when they get older."_ She thought to herself.

"That's not how you play with the cars _baka_!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"I can play with them anyway I want to _baka_!!!" Kagome yelled back.

"No you can't _baka_!!"

"Yes I can _baka_!!" Amber clashed with bluish-gray and they both looked away from each other with a huff.

Miroku rubbed his head in confusion.

"I thought we were friends."

* * *

Translation List (A lot of you may know and a lot of you may not so here's a list of the words I used. PS. I'm a Japanese language student so I'm still learning. If I do translate any of these words wrong I do apologize but I'm fairly confident that they're correct. If not I do apologize again)

**Arigatou**-Thank You

**San**-Mr./ Mrs./ Ms. (Used after someone's name ur not familiar with)

**Jii-Chan **(Informal way of saying Grandpa)

**Tou-Chan** (Informal way of saying Dad)

**Chan**-(Usually used for children and girls that you're familiar with or older than)

**Nani**- What

**Bestu** Ni- Nothing really

**Chibi**-Small, Shorty (not really nice)

**Debu**- Fatty (Really rude to say to a girl)

**Busu-** Ugly (Harsh to say to a girl)

**Oi**- Hey! (Informal way to get someone's attention)

**Wari** (Informal way of saying sorry)

**Gomen/Gomen Nasi** –I'm sorry (Gomen Nasi politer)

**Itai**-Ouch! Ow!

**Hai** (It's usually translated as yes but it also means like u r correct or I agree with what you're saying)

**Baka**-Stupid, idiot (Famously used in most animes)


	2. Chapter 1

**First Step to Womanhood**

Inuyasha sighed deeply as he sat on the porch steps of Kagome's house. He rolled his eyes and tried keeping his cool. All he knew was she was definitely going to hear his mouth when she walked out the door.

"_Ittekimasu_!" Kagome shouted as she opened the front door.

"_Itterasshai_." Katsuko said from the kitchen.

"_Itterasshai Nee-Chan_." Souta ran over to Kagome. She smiled at her five-year-old brother. She kissed his cheek.

"Bye Souta." She grabbed her schoolbag and ran out the door. She spotted Inuyasha sitting on the steps. "Oh you waited." She said as she began walking. He hopped off the steps and placed his school bag over -his shoulder.

"Ya damn right I waited and I waited for a long time. What the fuck were you doing that took so long bitch?!" Inuyasha barked. She rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"I was getting ready, can't help it I take my time." She shrugged.

"It's not like you're a real girl anyway so why would you need more than ten minutes to get ready?" He shrugged. She glared at him and held her fist up about to strike him. Someone grabbed her wrist she turned to see who grabbed her.

"_Ohayoon_." Miroku smiled. "I know Inuyasha can be annoying as hell but there's no point in kicking his ass he'll never learn his lesson." Miroku told her and released her wrist. She crossed her arms.

"Well, he's an asshole. Why do we hang out with him anyway? Shouldn't we ditch him and find someone more pleasant? After all we're going to high school next year do we really want someone like him holding us back?" She asked. Miroku began laughing.

"Yeah, he can sure be unbearable sometimes." He smiled.

"Fuck you too asshole." Inuyasha glared at him. He turned to walk away from then but stopped short staring straight ahead of him. Kagome and Miroku turned to look at him.

"What's up Inu?" Miroku questioned. He then turned to see what had his friend's attention. His eyes winded and he became in trance. Kagome looked at Miroku and turned to see what had them like zombies. She then spotted Kikyo Takahashi she was the most popular girl in the junior high. There was even a rumor saying that guys from high school and even college liked her.

She was an average height girl. Her pin straight raven hair stopped at her tailbone. Her grey eyes were calm and gentle and her porcelain like skin covered a petite figure. She had on a grey pencil skirt that stopped above her knees with a black blouse that was tucked in and black open toe shoes.

Kagome looked down at her baggy denim jeans, her NY Giants football jersey, and her worn white sneakers. She also had her hair in a tight ponytail.

She never had any problems with Kikyo honestly she didn't know the girl and really didn't care to know her either. She never got along with girls anyway she felt boys were better company.

"Hello, are we going or what?" Kagome asked looking at them but neither one said anything. They watched as Kikyo stood talking with some friends. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving you morons behind lata!" She then walked off. She turned to look at them but their eyes were still on Kikyo. She growled and stomped off towards the school.

Kikyo and her friends then began walking and Inuyasha and Miroku watched her until she was out of sight. They both sighed deeply.

"Wow Kikyo, she's hot." Miroku stated and Inuyasha looked down. He then looked around.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked. Miroku looked around and didn't see her anywhere.

"I don't know she was here a moment ago." He shrugged.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said and began walking. Miroku shrugged and followed behind his friend.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she placed all her books in her locker. They didn't even notice she was gone. That was the only thing she hated about guys they were so quick to oogle over a girl and forget about everything else. She grabbed her social studies textbook and closed her locker. She jumped sky high when she saw Inuyasha standing there.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Kagome sighed placing her hand on her chest.

"Why the fuck did you leave on your own bitch?" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"Because I wasn't going to stand there while you two got horny thinking over Kikyo!" She snapped and he covered her mouth.

"_Damare-yo_! What the hell are you saying?!" He yelled at her looking around. She rolled her eyes and moved from him.

"Anyway…" She trailed off and began walking. Inuyasha followed behind her. "If you like her so much, ask her out."

"I can't do that." He mumbled looking down.

"_Naze_?" Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha sighed.

"Because, I don't know how to talk to her, she's a girl so I feel weird approaching her."

"You talk to a girl all the time. I'm a girl aren't I?" She looked at him. He moaned and looked away from her.

"You and Kikyo are in two different classes you can't compare the two." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"So Kikyo's a girly girl and I'm not but it's still the same." She shrugged. He stopped walking and began staring at her. She looked back at him feeling confused. "_Nani_?" She whispered. He sighed deeply and began walking.

"_Keh_! I don't feel the slightest sexual arousal towards you it's not the same." He stated. She smacked her cheek a bit when she felt her face warming up. She walked next to him.

"So what are you going to do just stare at her from afar everyday? You do realize that's creepy." She snapped. "You mind as well ask her out. You can do it, you're not scared to fight with your twenty-one year old brother or anyone else for that matter, but you're telling me that you can't ask one girl out. What are you a _bitch_ or something?" She smirked deciding to taunt him a bit. His eyes widened and he glared at her.

"I'll kick your ass if you want me too." She shrugged.

"Not scare at all, last time I checked five years ago I handed your ass to you." She smirked and he began blushing.

"That was because you were bigger than me! We're eye to eye now and I sure as hell ain't scared of you no more." She quickly looked at him.

"You were scared of me?" She asked and he began walking quickly down the hall. "_Oi_! Inuyasha don't walk away from me! Were you really scared of me?!!!" Kagome yelled chasing after him.

* * *

Later that day Kagome walked into her math class. She spotted Miroku flirting with a bunch of girls. Every now and then, his hand liked touching various body parts. He either was slapped or flirted with even more.

She sat down at her desk.

Now that the she thought about it, Miroku never touched her or flirted with her. Not that she was angry about it but he seemed like a guy who loved girls. So she couldn't understand why he never flirted with her. Majority of her guy friends were players and yet they never flirted with her or even called her a girl.

She sighed deeply. Something was making her depress and she didn't know what it was. Lately she had been getting really sensitive more than usual. She moaned her stomach was hurting a bit.

"Hey Kags, I see you got your Giants jersey." Bankotsu smiled pointing at his matching jersey. He gave her a high five.

"The Giants are gonna win this year just like they did last year." She smiled and he began laughing.

"Hell yeah."

"Please, you two are so corny everyone knows the Patriots are gonna win." Miroku said walking over to their desk forgetting the girls.

**(A/N: Know nothing about football just going by how I hear my boyfriend and his friends talk…so if you hate these teams or I'm not saying your favorite team no offense…u can blame my boyfriend) o(. )o **

"_Keh_! What a load of bullshit. Miroku I'm surprised at you." Inuyasha said walking into the class. "You need to pick your teams better loser." He stated taking his seat next to Kagome. Miroku sucked his teeth and waved his hand.

"Whatever, I believe in my Patriots. Oi Takeda the Patriots right?"

"Patriots are gonna wipe the floor with the Giants." He said and got ready to give Miroku a high five. Miroku withdrew his hand.

"You didn't blow your nose yet did you?" He asked.

"No." He said and Miroku gave him a high five. Takeda then sneezed and snot dripped down his nose.

"ILL!!!" Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Miroku, and Kagome exclaimed loudly. Everyone began laughing and Takeda ran out the classroom.

"That's a nasty motherfucker." Bankotsu shook his head. "So anyway back to our convo…where were we, oh yeah Giants are gonna win." Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

Kikyo walked over to them and smiled.

"I like the Giants my dad is a big fan so almost everything in our house is Giants." She stated and Miroku, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha gave her a dumbfound look. Kikyo looked at them and didn't know how to react. Kagome rolled her eyes.

_"Ahou, seriously…" _She then smiled at Kikyo. "My Grandfather is a fan and so is Inuyasha's older brother that's how I came to like them." She said. Kikyo looked at her and smiled. "But you like football?"

"I love football, I would love to play but my dad would never let me." She replied. Kagome looked at Inuyasha before looking back at Kikyo.

"You know Inuyasha is a big fan of football and he's very good at playing it as well right Yasha?" She nudged him very hard. He instantly nodded his head.

"_H-Hai_." He replied. Kagome rolled her eyes and Kikyo giggled.

"Actually, my dad is having a super bowl party tonight so if you guys wanna come you're more than welcome." She stated. Kagome took out a pen and paper.

"Here give me your number and I'll give you a call." Kagome said.

"Ok." Kikyo wrote down her number as Kagome wrote hers down. They both exchanged numbers. "You know a lot of people misjudge you." She said and Kagome raised her eyebrow. "They say you're stuck up and you only hang out with the guys to get special attention but now I see you're not like that. Let's make sure to become friends in the future." She smiled. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I'll like that." She stated. The bell then rang and the teacher walked in. Kagome slid Inuyasha the paper with Kikyo's number. He looked at her.

"I can't take that. I'm not calling her." He whispered.

"Either you call her or she calls you either way, because I wrote your number down instead of mine."

"You did what asshole?" He growled at her.

"You can thank me anytime you want jackass." She glared at him.

"Thanks a lot bitch." He snapped and she gave him a smile that said _fuck you too._

* * *

Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku off at Kikyo's house that night. Kikyo opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, come in come in." She ushered them and moved out the way. She closed the door and led them into a small downstairs where some kids from their school were. "My parents have the upstairs and we have down here." She stated.

Inuyasha took in her appearance. She had on a mini jersey that stopped at her belly button and a mini denim skirt. Inuyasha felt a lump in his throat.

"Saiko!" Miroku ran over to the red head. She stood up.

"Miroku!" She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. His hands then slid down to her butt and gave it a nice squeeze. She didn't seem to care and gave him a deep kiss, which he accepted.

"Can you fuckers sit on the couch and make out instead of standing in front of the TV?" Bankotsu snapped. Miroku picked her up and sat her on his lap as they continued their make out session. Kagome stared at them in shocked she then shook her head and looked back at the TV.

"Inuyasha sit here." Kikyo patted the seat next to her on the love couch. Inuyasha sat next to her and placed his arm on the top of the couch. She snuggled up next to him as they watched the game.

"Hey Bankotsu." A girl with short blonde hair and green eyes crawled over to him. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. Kagome sat on the floor and stared the TV. She felt a weird chill down her back and her stomach began hurting. She turned around and saw almost everyone making out. Inuyasha and Kikyo were engulfed in a conversation. She even had her legs over his thighs and his hands were on her legs.

Kagome sighed deeply and stood up. She walked over to the counter where the chips were. She saw that Inuyasha and Kikyo were about to kiss and she quickly turned away not wanting to witness that.

A girl looked towards Kagome and gasped.

"Kagome, there's a red stain in the back of your pants." She pointed and everyone looked at her.

"Did you sit in juice?" Another girl asked.

"_Iie_." Kagome shook her head looking confused.

"EWW!!! She got her period." Saiko said from Miroku's lap and everyone except Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Miroku roared in laughter.

"So she really is a girl after all!" One of the guys said which maybe the others roar in laughter.

Kagome's face began to flusher as tears fell from her eyes. She then ran upstairs and ran towards the front door.

"_Oi_ Kagome! Hold on!" Inuyasha shouted and ran after her. Miroku sighed and pushed Saiko from his lap.

"What?"

"That wasn't funny!" He yelled at her and she looked down. Bankotsu glared at the girl he was making out with as well and she looked down.

* * *

Kagome ran fast as she could.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha called out after. Even though she heard him she continued running. She couldn't look at his face or anyone's face at that. She was way beyond embarrassed. He growled and ran even faster. He grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him. "God damnmit wait a fucking minute!!" He yelled at her. She covered her face and began sobbing. Inuyasha panted heavily as the cold air was piercing through his lungs. He stared at her in shock. The last time he saw Kagome cry was the day he made her cry when she first move across the street from him.

He didn't see it before but now he saw it. She was definitely a girl no matter how much she tried fitting in with him and his friends she was a girl and she was different from them.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and lent her his shoulder. She instantly wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. He felt her trembling, he wanted to console her, but he didn't know how. He couldn't even begin to feel the embarrassment she must've felt.

"_Gomen_." He whispered hugging her even tighter. She then realized she was crying like a baby. She pushed back from his embraced and hugged her arms.

"Don't be stupid there's nothing you should apologize for. I'm fine, I'm just being sensitive." She whispered. "You must think I'm stupid for crying like this. You can laugh if you want. I won't get mad." She said wiping her tears. Inuyasha took his sweatshirt off and tied it around her waist. He then took her hand as they began walking. "Aren't you cold?"

"_Keh_! I'm a man I can handle a little coldness." He shrugged.

"I ruined your chances of making out with Kikyo, _gomen_." She whispered.

"Forget it, if you think I'm going to pick some girl over my best friend then you got another thing coming. There'll be other chances." He shrugged. She then hugged his arm and he smiled at her softly.

* * *

After thirty minutes, they finally reached their block and Inuyasha walked Kagome to her door. Kagome looked down.

"You probably don't want your sweatshirt back." She laughed softly as her cheeks turned red. Inuyasha gently hit the top of her head with the side of his fist.

"Fuck that wash my shit and give it back. You got till the end of the week." He told her and she began laughing.

"I'll make sure to have it." She whispered and it became silent between them. Her stomach began cramping badly. "I should go in my stomach hurts." She said. "Oyasumi." She turned to walk to her steps. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pressed his lips against her. Her eyes widened. He placed his hands on her waist and slid his tongue in her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly and moaned a bit feeling her knees go weak.

His tongue explored every inch of her mouth until it explored every part. His tongue danced with Kagome's and he held he gently held her cheeks in his hands. Between the cold that surrounded them and the heat they were creating Kagome's legs were about to give on her.

After some time Inuyasha moved from the kiss and they both looked at each other panted out of breath.

"You go in and get settled and call me before you go to sleep." He told her. She slowly nodded her head feeling like a zombie. He gently kissed her lips and walked away. Kagome then gasped.

"That was my first kiss Inuyasha!!" She yelled at him. He looked at her and stuck his tongue out at her before going back to his house.

Kagome moaned and leaned against her front door. Her face was red and she also felt weird in lower region. She knew it just wasn't from the period it had a lot to do with what Inuyasha just did to her. She moaned.

"Great is this the first step to womanhood?"

* * *

**Translation List**

**Ittekimasu**-I'm Leaving but will return (sed when u r leaving ur house)

**Itterasshai**-Be safe, return home safely (sed when someone is leavin' ur house)

**Nee-Chan** (Informal way of saying big sister)

**Ohayoon** (Informal way of saying good morning)

_**Damare-yo**__­_- Shut up

_**Naze**__-Why_

_**Nani**__-What _

**Ahou- **_(It's something like dumbass it's not as harsh as baka usually sed to friends)_

_**Oyasumi**_**-**Good night (Usually sed before going to be bed)

_**Iie**__-_(It's usually translated as no but it also means like u r not correct or I disagree with what you're saying)


	3. Chapter 2

**What Are We?**

Kagome sighed deeply as she straightened her hair with the flat iron. Ever since that kiss she thought something would come but nothing changed. He treated her like he always had. A part of her was wondering if she became delusion from her period. Also, it was hard to tell what his relationship was with Kikyo. Sometimes they seemed like they were dating and other times they seemed just like friends. And it wasn't like he revealed much to her about it. Every time she asked, he always made a joke about her being noisy and changed the subject.

She sighed deeply and turned her flat iron off. She brushed her hair and stared at herself in the mirror. Today was her first year of high school and after her first period, her mother convinced her to start dressing and acting more like a girl.

She looked at the time and gasped. She knew Inuyasha was waiting and most likely, he was pissed. She quickly placed lip-gloss on and ran downstairs.

"_Nee-Chan_, Inuyasha-Nii-Chan is waiting for you." Souta told her. She kissed his cheek and ran to the door.

"_Ittekimasu_!!!" Kagome shouted.

"_Itterasshai_!!" Her mother shouted back. Kagome opened her door and spotted Inuyasha sitting on the steps with his back towards her like usual.

"You're fucking late." He growled. "Are you ever gonna come out when you say you-" He stopped short when he looked at her. She looked at him.

"_Nani_?" She shrugged. He felt a lump in his throat. He quickly stood up and looked at her.

Her usually unruly hair was now straight and falling down her back, she had on fitting black jeans that made her growing hips noticeable along with a fitting U-cut purple short sleeve shirt that showed the curves of her waist and open toe black sandals. He quickly glanced at her breasts that have definitely gotten bigger and noticed her lips were shiner.

"Inuyasha." She called out to him and he shook his head.

"Why are you dressed weird like that?" He asked looking away from her as they began walking. She looked down at her attire and nodded.

"I agree it is weird, but _Kaa-Chan_ said I should start dressing like this since I'm in high school." She stated and shrugged. Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"_Keh_, you just want the older high school guys to look at you."

"Is that bad? I'm single aren't I?" She asked looking straight ahead. Inuyasha tensed for a moment. He then cleared his throat and shrugged.

"That's how you wanted it." He said with a slight attitude. She quickly looked at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked but saw he wasn't looking at her.

"_Oi_ Kikyo!" He shouted and ran over to her. She smiled and hugged him tightly which he returned. Kagome stood in her spot looking a bit stunned. She shrieked when someone grabbed her butt.

"Oh shit Kagome, I didn't know it was you my fault." Miroku said he then did a double take on her. "Oh second thought let me get a second feel." He said moving towards her. She laughed and punched his arm, which made him wince in pain.

"You really shouldn't." She warned him. He decided to heed that warning.

"Goddamn Kagome what the hell happened to you over the summer?" Bankotsu asked walking next her. She laughed.

"What do mean?" She asked feeling confused.

"You haven't noticed all the looks you been getting?" Miroku pointed out. She looked around and spotted a lot of guys checking her out. She looked down and began blushing. She felt weird she never had this type of attention before.

She looked at Inuyasha and saw him staring at her. He quickly looked away from her and wrapped his arm around Kikyo.

"Miro, Bank I'll see you two later." He put his hand up.

"Ah shit!!!" Miroku and Bankotsu cheered as he and Kikyo walked away. Kagome looked down, somehow her heart felt very heavy.

* * *

Kagome walked to her new locker and sighed deeply. Instead of being sad like most girls would be she felt angry. He kissed her so passionately and then just like that he goes back to acting as if nothing ever happened. Kagome moaned and stuck her head in the locker. She wanted to fade away.

"Are you ok?" She heard someone ask her. Kagome turned around and saw a girl about her size standing in front of her. Kagome laughed feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't usually stick my head in lockers for fun. I'm just a little overwhelm." She laughed sheepishly. The girl laughed and opened the locker next to Kagome's.

"Oh my god me too this school is so big my Jr. High was nothing like this." She laughed as Kagome nodded.

"Oh I know." They both laughed. Kagome then held her hand out. "I'm Kagome."

"Oh, I'm Sango." They both shook hands and smiled. "What class do you have now?" She asked. Kagome looked at her schedule.

"I have homeroom in room 123 and math in that same class."

"Oh my god me too." Sango smiled. Kagome gasped and they both gave each other a high five. "Shall we?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and they both began walking down the hall together.

Sango stood the same height as Kagome reaching five foot five, her brunette hair stopped at her tailbone her eyes were a cinnamon color and light tan skin molded over slender yet curvy body. She was dressed in black Capri's with a long yellow halter-top and black sandals.

Kagome noticed a lot of guys staring at Sango. She was a beautiful girl Kagome began to wonder if she was as pretty. She sighed deeply she still had a lot of growing to do.

* * *

They reached their homeroom and Kagome spotted Inuyasha sitting in the back staring out the window. She walked over to him and sat down next to her while Sango sat in front of her.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kagome questioned. He sighed and looked at her with a bored expression.

"Did I ever say I was mad at you?" He snapped.

"But you have an attitude right now? Why do you always take your anger out on me?" She asked getting frustrated.

"You're the one who came over and bothered me first!"

"I just asked you a question it would've took a simple yes or no answer. You're the one getting nasty like you usually do. If you don't talk out your problems you're gonna have a lot relationship problems." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"And what are you now the fucking relationship guru?"

"Did I ever say I was a relationship guru?!" She snapped giving back what he gave her.

"Fuck you." He mumbled looking out the window and Kagome shook her head looking down. Sango looked between them. She could tell their relationship wasn't good. She just hoped they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend.

Miroku walked into the class and spotted Sango. He ran over to her and put on his best smile.

"Miroku, Miroku Yamazaki." He introduced himself.

"Sango." She replied smiling. He sat down next to her and instantly tensed up. He jumped up from his seat.

"Whoa what the fuck is up with this tension? Are you two fighting again?" Miroku asked and neither one of them replied. "You know you two are gonna end up getting married one day."

"Fuck you!!" Inuyasha and Kagome spat in unison. They both glared at each other and looked away. Miroku shrugged and sat back down.

"Don't mind them they fight all the time. After a while you'll learn to drown it out like I do." He smiled at her.

Bankotsu stood by the doorway.

"_Oi_! Inuyasha and Kagome fighting again?" He asked. Miroku nodded his head.

"Like always." He replied.

"I figured I felt the classroom next door rumble. I was like oh shit the honeymooners are at it again." He stated and everyone began laughing. Miroku clapped his hands and laughed as Sango laughed. Inuyasha and Kagome began blushing.

The sensei for the room walked behind Bankotsu who jumped out his skin.

"Whoa don't sneak up on me like that, that's the fastest way to get cut." He said. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha began laughing as Kagome shook her head.

"Are you a student of mine?" He asked Bankotsu.

"No, my homeroom is next door but I'm in this class for math though so I shall be back. _Hasta La Vista Bitches._" He waved and left. Miroku and Inuyasha began laughing. The man sighed deeply and shook her head.

"So you guys all know each other?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded his head.

"_Un_…the three of us went to grade school together and we went to Jr. High with Bankotsu." Miroku answered.

"As you can see Miroku is nice, Bankotsu silly but someone over here had to give you a bad first impression." She glared at Inuyasha.

"_Keh_!"

* * *

After school, Inuyasha and Kagome walked home quietly. It was an awkward silence since neither of them knew how to break it. Like usual they were fighting over something utterly stupid. Kagome decided to be the bigger person and end this like she always ended up doing.

"Inuyasha, can we stop fighting already?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked down and cleared his throat.

"I don't wanna fight with you." He stated. "I don't know I guess I get crazy every now and then." He replied. Kagome looked down.

"Are you and Kikyo dating?" She asked.

"_Un_." He whispered. "I asked her out 9th period." He stated. She stopped walking and Inuyasha turned to look at her. "_Nani_?"

"_Nande_?" She whispered staring at the ground. She then looked at him as tears emerged from her eyes. "_Nande_?!!" She yelled.

"_Nande_ what?!! I don't get it!!!!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Why did you kiss me like that if you had no plans of dating me? Did you kiss me just to practice for her?!!" Kagome shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He shouted back.

"Why did you kiss me?" She lowered her voice. "Did you pity me because I was embarrassed that night?"

"Of course not what kind of guy do you take me for?" He scoffed.

"So why? Is what I'm asking?" She looked at him letting her tears roll down her cheeks. He paused and cursed under his breath. Why was she always crying and why was he always the cause?

"After I kissed you, you never said anything you just acted like nothing happened so I thought maybe you wanted to forget that it happened." He stated rubbing the back of his head.

"You never said anything so I thought that's what you wanted." She said and they both looked at each other. It became silent between them as they looked in opposite directions. Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"Shit, I guess I have to break up with Kikyo." He stated and Kagome quickly looked at him.

"_Nande_?" She asked.

"Do you wanna be with me or not?" He snapped. She nodded her head. "Unless you wanna share me with her?" She shook her head no. "Alright, then so I have to break up with her. I kissed you because I like you, I like you a lot." He told her. She smiled at him. He wiped her tears and kissed her lips gently. Kagome closed her eyes and accepted his lips. He slid his tongue in her mouth and she moaned. She felt her heart racing as the kiss between them deepened. He slowly moved from the kiss and looked at her. "Come back to my house." He whispered. She looked at him and nodded her head.

They walked back to his house hand in hand. Kagome began getting nervous she had no idea what he was thinking or why he wanted her to come back to his house so suddenly. Maybe he wanted to do this and that with her. Her face became hot as crazy thoughts filled her mind.

Inuyasha opened the front door of his empty house. He closed the door behind them and instantly caught her lips. He laid her on the couch and slid his tongue on her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and ran her hands through his dark mane. He began kissing her neck and he pulled her shirt out of her jeans. His hands crawled up her waist as he sucked on her neck. She let out a soft moan and bit her bottom lip. He grabbed her breasts and kissed her jaw making her moan even louder.

He quickly sat up and grabbed his head. Kagome looked confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"_Betsu Ni_." He whispered and stood up. "Are you hungry?" He asked with his back towards her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called out but he walked into the kitchen not turning back to look at him. Kagome looked down and her hands.

She couldn't figure him out.

* * *

**Translation** (I don't know how much or how little anyone knows Japanese so every word that I write that's Japanese I will just translate it so everyone can understand)

**Nii-Chan**-(Informal way of saying older brother, also one doesn't have to be related in order to say older brother the same with Nee-Cha)

_**Kaa-Chan**__-_(Informal way of saying mother, more like Mom)

_**Un**__-Yeah, Yep_

_**Nande**__-Why_


	4. Chapter 3

**Back to Square One**

Inuyasha sat at his usual spot waiting for slowpoke to leave the house. A car pulled into the driveway and Kagome's mother, grandfather and brother came out the car.

"_Konnichiwa_ Inuyasha-Kun." Jii-Chan waved at him.

"Konnichiwa Jii-Chan." Inuyasha replied standing up.

"Good afternoon honey." Katsuko smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"_Konnichiwa_ Katsuko-_Ba-Chan_." He smiled at her. Souta ran to him and punched at him. Inuyasha grabbed him and picked him up the air. "_Bozu_ you're a hundred years too early to be attacking me." Inuyasha said and Souta began laughing.

"Ah Inu-Nii-Cha got me again!!" He began laughing harder when Inuyasha started tickling him. "_Kaa-Chan,_ save me." He held his hand out towards his mother.

"You started it with him." She giggled and walked in the house with Jii-Chan. Inuyasha put Souta down and sat down on the step.

"Are you going to marry _Nee-Chan_?" Souta asked sitting next to him. Inuyasha looked at him and cleared his throat.

"Do want me to?" He questioned and Souta nodded his head.

"_Hai_, so that way we can play all the time." He exclaimed. Inuyasha looked at six-year-old and chuckled. Sesshoumaru never played with him when he was younger. Not that he really wanted him to but Sesshoumaru sometimes hardly acknowledged him and that drove Inuyasha crazy. This was why Inuyasha was prone to start fights with Sesshoumaru even though he always got his ass handed to him in the end.

"Inuyasha, sorry to make you wait so long." Kagome ran out the house and smiled. "Hi Souta." She pinched her brother's cheeks. She loved him so much he was so adorable.

"_Nee-Chan_ you're always pinching my cheeks." He said rubbing his cheeks.

"That's because you're so _kawaii_." She giggled and kissed his cheeks over and over. He giggled and began blushing. "Alright that's enough love you get, now go in the house because we're leaving." Kagome said.

"Alright, _Nee-Chan_ can you play me later when you come home?"

"Will do." Kagome gave him the thumbs up. His face lit up and he ran in the house.

She giggled and they began walking away from the house. Kagome pulled out her cell that was ringing.

"Hi Sango, where are you?"

"I'm at the park with Miroku, Bankotsu and some of their friends. We're waiting for you guys now."

"We're on our way now." Kagome told her. Inuyasha took her phone from her.

"It's your friend's fault that we're late Ms. Diva had to get all dolled up." He said and Sango began laughing.

"Ain't nothing wrong that Miroku and I just got here a while ago." She shrugged. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"You and Miroku came together?" Inuyasha questioned and Kagome looked at him. Sango began blushing.

"I'll see you guys later, bye." She then hung up. Inuyasha smirked and handed Kagome her phone.

"They went to the park together?" Kagome asked putting her phone in her pocket. He nodded his head and shrugged.

"Do you think Sango would date him?"

"I hope not. Miroku's my best friend in all but he's a man whore I would never let Sango go out with him. She's setting herself up for a heart break."

"Keh! Like girls care about that shit. It's now June and every girl in that damn school knew he was up to no good yet they still ran to him trying to get with him. You think next year is gonna be any different? I don't, so I don't think Sango is an exception."

"I do." Kagome said believing in her friend. Inuyasha stopped walking and she looked at him. He then grabbed her and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He placed his hands on her waist and slowly slid his hands down to her hips feeling the material of her cream color shorts. His hands then moved down to her behind and he gave it a squeeze. He was noticing how fuller her body was starting to become he knew she was going to have a killer shape when she got older.

Kagome pushed from the kiss and saw people passing by staring at them. She began blushing and licked her lips. Inuyasha licked his lips as well and smirked.

"Hmm strawberry?" He said referring to her lip-gloss. She laughed and nodded her head as she took his hand.

"Do you like strawberry?" She asked.

"I sure do." He said encircling his arm around her waist and she giggled.

* * *

They arrived at the park five minutes later and spotted their friends sitting on the bleachers acting silly.

"Damn y'all slow." Bankotsu said looking at them. "We wanna play basketball Yash so hurry up."

"I'm coming god damnmit." He snapped. Kagome sat next to Sango as the boys grabbed their things for the game. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "My team's gonna win right baby?" He asked. She laughed and nodded.

"You're gonna kick ass." She told him. He leaned forward and kissed her lips before going on the court.

"Aww…" Sango exclaimed.

"_Urasai_." Kagome mumbled while blushing.

"You and Inuyasha are so cute though." Sango giggled as Kagome shook her head. The boys began playing basketball as Kagome and Sango watched.

Kikyo and her friends passed by the court. They looked at Inuyasha and friends playing basketball.

"_Ne_, _Ne_ Kikyo isn't that your ex-boyfriend?" A girl asked. Kikyo scoffed.

"I can't even say boyfriend he dumped me the same day he asked me out." She sighed looking down.

"Wasn't it for that tomboy he was always hanging around?" Another girl asked. "She was probably sucking his dick that's why."

"Really?!" Sango shouted suddenly staring right at them. Kagome felt her heart drop as she looked at Sango. Sango stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "For your information Inuyasha and Kagome are together because they love each other and I hate it most when stupid bitches run their mouths about shit that they don't know!!" She told them off. Kagome stood up and placed her hand on Sango's shoulder. It wasn't really that serious she was use to hearing rumors like that.

Kikyo looked away from Sango and then looked at Kagome. They both looked at each other and Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." She said and she and her friends walked away.

Sango sat down.

"I'm sorry Kagome I hate it when I hear false rumors. Back in my Jr. High this guy I was dating he lied and told almost everyone in our school that I let him give me anal sex."

Kagome's eyes went wide and Sango nodded her head.

"Everyone was so ignorant and people who I thought were my friends were spreading the rumor like crazy." She shook her head. "So I get angry when I hear false rumors."

"It's all good." Kagome shrugged. "Since I moved here I've been friends with all guys so everyone use to spread all types of rumors. I never cared because none of them had the balls to say it to my face." She smiled and Sango burst out laughing holding her hand out. Kagome laughed and slapped her hand. "Do you like Miroku?"

"Do you think pigs can fly?" Sango questioned and they both stared at each other for a moment before roaring in the laughter.

"What the fuck?" Kagome laughed out. "What was that?"

"My retaliation." She replied and they laughed.

"So you do like him then?" Kagome smirked. Sango shrugged.

"He's a nice person but he's a player." She replied. Kagome nodded her head.

"True. But do you like him?" Kagome looked at her. Sango laughed.

"He's hot." Sango looked at her and Kagome nodded.

"I'll settle for that."

* * *

After the boys' game, Kagome and Inuyasha headed back towards his house. Kagome plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Inuyasha hooked up his game system and began playing Madden.

"I saw Kikyo today." She stated.

"Yeah…" He trailed.

"Yeah, her friends said that you only got with me because I was sucking your dick." She said sitting up. He shook his head.

"_Baka_." He stated. "Ah fuck, come on." He growled.

"Well you're fifteen already and I'm gonna be fifteen when school starts is it weird to want to have sex?" She asked and the game controller dropped from his hands. He turned and looked at her.

"What did you just say?"

"I was saying is it bad to think about having sex at this age? When you kiss me it feels good and sometimes I wanna go further." She said staring at her hands. His eyes widened.

"What are you thinking about?!" He yelled and she looked at him. "We're only fifteen well I'm fifteen and you're **fourteen** why would you think about sex now?!"

"What are you getting all bent of shape for Inuyasha? I was just asking a question, you don't wanna have sex with me?"

"No!" He shouted and she looked a bit taken back. "I-I-I mean not right at this moment." He revised his comment.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with me?" She asked. He stood up.

"Nothings wrong with you." He said and rubbed his head as he face became red. Kagome looked down.

"You don't even touch me nor will you let me touch you." She whispered. He sighed.

"Because now isn't the time." He told her.

"So when will it be the time?!!" She yelled standing up.

"Why are you so engulfed with sex for? You're only fourteen you should be thinking about going to the mall or watching whatever dumb shows girls your age think about." He snapped.

"Sex is also a thought too. Inuyasha I love you and I want something more between us if we don't have sex let's do something like…foreplay or something."

"You even know the terms!" He yelled at her. She scoffed.

"Everyone knows that." She snapped.

"No they don't!"

Kagome sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was getting them nowhere.

It became silent in the room. Kagome then threw her hands in the air.

"I give up." Kagome said.

"What do you mean you give up?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Inuyasha, I want to have a mature relationship but it's clear to me that you don't." She stated crossing her arms. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you won't give me what I want then I'll find someone who will…maybe even an older guy." She placed her hands on her hips. He scoffed and shook his head.

"What are we ten again?" He snapped. He then held his hands up and shook his head. "You know what I don't care if you wanna go I'm not stopping you." He said and crossed his arms staring into her eyes. Kagome wasn't expecting that she thought maybe he would change tune but then again Inuyasha was never the type to beg.

She looked down before looking back at him.

"Just like that? You don't care?" She questioned.

"If you wanna act like your five then no I don't." He stated. Kagome shook her head.

"Fine! Be that way Inuyasha you're an asshole! And I fucking hate you!!" She shouted. He shrugged his shoulders looking unfazed by her words. Kagome held back her tears. "I'll let myself out then." She opened the door.

"Bye!" Inuyasha said not looking at her. She slammed his door shut and ran downstairs. She slipped on her sandals and Setsumi walked into the house.

"_Konnichiwa_ Kagome-Chan." She smiled.

"_Konnichiwa_ Setsumi-_Ba-Chan_." She whispered and ran out the door before she broke down sobbing.

* * *

Kagome ran in her house and went straight to her room. She plopped on her bed sobbing.

"Inuyasha, I hate you." She cried into her pillow. She was regretting saying what she said. Now they were right back where they started.

Souta opened her door.

"_Nee-Chan,_ can you play now?" He asked and saw her crying. His eyes widened and he ran over to her. "Are you sad?" He asked. Kagome sat up and wiped her eyes.

"_Hai_, I'm sad but I'll be ok, wanna stay with me for a while?" She asked. He nodded his head and climbed onto her bed. He laid next to her and she cuddled her little brother. "_Arigatou_ Souta." She whispered closing her eyes. Souta looked up at her. He couldn't understand why she was sad but he knew he loved his sister very much. He closed his eyes as well.

* * *

Inuyasha punched his wall and growled. Why couldn't he say what he wanted to say? His pride wouldn't let him and now he just the best thing he ever had. He sighed deeply.

"Great, right back where we started." He moaned. His life was all messed up and he thought as he got older he would be able to overcome his problem but it appears he wasn't quite over it.

If only his mother never let her friend live with them. He closed his eyes and walked out his room.

* * *

That night Kagome was flipping through the channels on her TV. She then stopped at a fuzzy channel where she saw briefly saw two people having sex. She turned the TV up some and heard a woman moaning like crazy. She stared at the TV and saw the woman riding on top of the guy. Instantly she felt moist between her legs. Without thinking her hand slid down her shorts and she began massaging herself. She moaned out a little and stared at the TV. She felt herself getting wetter as her fingers moved faster. She didn't know what she was doing exactly but this felt great and she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She bit her bottom lip and opened her legs wider as she felt she was soon climaxing. Her muscles then began tightening and fell onto her side as she tightly closed her eyes. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed deeply.

"What the hell am I doing?" She whispered feeling ashamed.

* * *

**Translations**

_**Konnichiwa**__-Good Afternoon_

_**Kun**__-(Used for boys that you know well and that r younger than you)_

**Ba-Chan** (Informal way of saying Aunt)

**Bozu**-(Informal word for kid, kinda saying something like Hey Squirt)

**Kawaii**-Cute (I know we all know this famous wrd ^__^)

_**Urasai**__-Shut Up/ You're noisy _


	5. Chapter 4

**Better This Way**

Kagome sighed deeply and moaned. She stared the ceiling. Ever since that day, neither she nor Inuyasha spoke to each other again. She couldn't deny that she was hurt and just to spite her he began dating Kikyo again. Kagome rolled over on her side and sighed deeply.

Her cell phone began ringing. She reached over and grabbed it.

"Hey Sango."

"Hey are you ready? I'm bored at the school by myself." She sighed.

"I haven't even got out of bed yet." Kagome admitted.

"Well hurry up school's not gonna change it's time for you ya know." She laughed.

"_Hai_, _Hai,_ give me ten minutes. I'll call Taigo and see if he can give me a ride to the school because I'm not walking." Kagome said getting out the bed.

"Alright, call me when you get here."

"Alright." They both hung up and she called Taigo.

"Hey babe, you're up?"

"_Un_, can you give me a ride to school please?"

"Sure. I'll be to you in ten minutes."

"Great, thanks. Love you."

"Love you." She hung up and went to the bathroom. She quickly washed up and ran into her room. She grabbed a pair of fitted low rise jeans and a hot pink baby tee that said _Your Boyfriend thinks I'm Hot_. She sat her vanity and brushed her hair. She stood up and looked out the window.

The sun was nice and warm. She smiled as the warm wind blew in her face. She look towards Inuyasha's house and spotted a black expensive car in the drive. She saw him ran out his house talking on his cell phone. He hopped in the car and quickly left. She knew he was going to get Kikyo.

She rolled her eyes and quickly got dressed. She grabbed her denim half jacket and gathered her schoolbooks.

Her phone began ringing. She grabbed her phone.

"Are you here?" Kagome questioned.

"_Un_."

"Ok, I'll be down in a few." She ran out her room and ran downstairs.

"I'm leaving!!!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome, you're not gonna eat breakfast honey?" Kyoko asked walking out the kitchen.

"I'm fine I'll get something at school." She stated.

"Ok, have a good day." Kagome smiled and left out the house. She ran to the dark red dodge stratus and got in. She kissed Taigo's lips and he drove off.

"Sorry to make you come out so early." She said. He shook his head.

"It's nothing I have a class at nine anyway so I had to get up eventually." He stated.

"I can't wait to go to college. How's the school you're going to?"

"Eh, it's alright nothing to brag about." He shrugged. She smiled and nodded.

She met Taigo the summer she was entering the eleventh grade. He had just graduated from the high school not too far from hers and they were instantly attracted to each other. He was a tall guy standing six foot three, he had short dark brown hair, his eyes were a really pretty emerald green and his tan skin covered a toned body.

He also never started fights with her they actually had a comfortable relationship. They're first year anniversary was approaching soon and he wanted them to become one. However, Kagome wasn't feeling up to it. All she did was kiss Taigo when he tried going further she usually stopped him. For some reason she didn't feel any sexual arousal towards him regardless of how hot her friends said he was.

"I won't be able to pick you up after school because I have a lab that goes until four." He said pulling up at the school.

"It's ok baby." She kissed his lips. "Call me later."

"Ok." She got out the car and called Sango.

"Hey." Sango answered.

"Where are you?" Kagome asked stopping at her locker.

"I'm in the cafeteria, are you here?"

"_Un_…I'm just dropping my books off at my locker, I'll be right there."

"Ok." They both hung up. Kagome ran her hand through her hair and began walking down the hallway.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Ryousuke-_Sempai_." She smiled as he walked next to her.

"So are ya gonna hold the fort down for me when I leave the school. It'll be your school next year." She began laughing and nodded.

"I don't know about all that now." She stated and ran her hand through her hair. A couple of guys passed by and stared at Kagome.

"Hey sexy." They called out to her. She rolled her eyes and ignored them.

"They're so stupid it's hard to believe they're seniors." Ryousuke rolled his eyes. She began laughing.

"Right."

She then spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting on a table by a science classroom with a bunch of friends. Inuyasha kept in touch with Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu, and his other friends but he mostly hung out with the jocks since he was on the football team and Kikyo was a cheerleader. She rolled her eyes. The perfect team they made.

Ryousuke put his hand up towards Inuyasha and Inuyasha nodded his head towards him.

"Hey Ryou-Sempai I didn't know you were attracted to fast girls who dated college boys." A blonde girl said. His eyes went wide and Kagome turned to her.

"If you wanna call me whore then have the balls to say it to my face if not then shut the fuck up if you don't wanna get punched in the mouth." Kagome warned her and the girl quickly got quiet.

"You didn't have to come at her like that." Kikyo snapped. Kagome glared at her.

"Not talking to you so shut the fuck up." Kagome snapped and it became painfully silent in the hallway. "Thought so." Kagome said and turned around.

"You're just mad because I'm with Inuyasha and you're not!" Kikyo shouted. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked at Kagome whose back was towards them as she kept walking. She put her middle finger.

"Bitch please, didn't he dump you first to go out with me, he's just with you again because I dumped him." She stated and kept walking. "So Ryousuke-Sempai who are you taking to the prom?" She asked. He rubbed the back of his neck before falling out in laughter.

"You're crazy." He told her and put his arm around her.

"Damn that girl is a force to be reckoned with." A red haired boy laughed and shook his head. "She's fierce but sexy as hell."

"Exactly can I talk to her? You don't care right Inuyasha?" A black haired boy looked at him.

"She's a whore you know she's fucking that college guy and she's probably fucking Ryou-Sempai too." The same blonde girl stated.

"I agree and she thinks she's so tough but she's not. If she comes at me like that again I'll show her." Kikyo said crossing her arms as the other girls agreed. Inuyasha sighed in boredom. He knew better, he knew Kagome would kill those girls including his girlfriend if they tried started a fight with her. He also knew she was still a virgin. Regardless of them not speaking anymore, he knew her in and out.

***

Kagome met Sango and Miroku in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, what's up did you think of an idea for the school festival?" She asked.

"I was thinking maybe a dunking booth." Sango stated and Kagome nodded.

"Ooh sounds like fun." She smiled. Miroku nodded.

"I was talking to our other team members and they liked the idea so we wanted to make sure you liked it." He stated. She nodded her head.

"I'm cool with it." She said opening her bag of trail mix. "Oh you know Kikyo and her friends started with me." Kagome said and Miroku and Sango looked at her.

"For real?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded.

"What you say?" Miroku laughed. Kagome shrugged.

"I told them to shut the fuck up if they didn't want to get punched in the mouth." She said simply and Miroku and Sango laughed.

"Damn Kags, your ass don't play huh?" Miroku smiled at her. She shook her head no.

"Then Kikyo goes _you're just mad because I'm with Inuyasha and you're not."_ She rolled her eyes. "I was like bitch please, didn't he dump you first to go out with me he's just with you again because I dumped him." Miroku and Sango burst out laughing. Miroku clapped his hands and held his hand out to Kagome. She laughed and gave him a five.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He said between laughter.

"I know she shut the fuck up." Sango laughed.

"You know she did." Kagome smiled and shrugged.

"Kagome!!!" Bankotsu ran over and hugged her. "I heard you told Kikyo and her friends off." He laughed. "Damn why do I always miss you in action?" He sucked his teeth.

"I know right. We better tell Inuyasha to keep his girl in check especially since they don't talk anymore I know Kagome will deliver Kikyo thee _**ultimate **_ass whooping." Miroku said and they all began cracking up.

"Shut up." Kagome snapped which made them laugh harder.

* * *

That Saturday Kagome grabbed a book and sat on the porch's swing. Her mother had to take her grandfather to his doctor appointments so she was stuck watching her brother and his friends, which included Sango's younger brother Kohaku.

She placed her shades on and turned her phone on. She opened her book and began reading. She cleared her throat, she had to read for her English class and write a report on it. It was her last report of the year and she wanted a perfect grade. The book was called _Speak by _The book was called _Speak by _**_Laurie Halse Anderson_ (**Great book if you haven't read it already**)**it was very interesting and she didn't have a problem reading. Souta and his friends ran around the house playing cops and robbers while Kagome enjoyed the sun. She then heard the sound of a lawn mower. She looked up and saw Inuyasha mowing the lawn across the street. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the book. She then realized he didn't have on a shirt and she looked back towards him.

After hitting sixteen, he definitely changed in more ways than one. His height skyrocketed he was nearly as tall as Sesshoumaru standing close to six foot three or four. After joining football, the definition in his body definitely became noticeable. His abs, arms, and chest looked chiseled as if someone took time out their busy schedule just to sculpture his watched as he pushed the machine back and forth. Each time he pulled and pushed the muscles in his arms contracted before releasing. His back was well toned and his legs were just as toned. He was well balanced.

As an automatic reaction, she licked her lips. Crazy thoughts began filling her head. She was lusting after him and the craziest thought popped in her head.

"Why did I break up with him in the first place?" She was definitely regretting it. She was so immature then and she definitely let it get the best of her. She wanted him back but she figured he probably was happy with Kikyo since they were always stuck hip to hip. She suddenly felt sad and jealous. She wanted to be back in his arms again. She wanted to be the one who rubbed his body and made him happy.

Inuyasha suddenly looked at her and she instantly looked back at her book. She felt stupid being caught staring at him. He cleared his throat. He couldn't understand why she was looking at him if she hated him so much. He decided to obverse her since she wasn't looking at had to admit he was jealous of the clown she was dating.

She developed into such a beautiful young woman. He looked at the pink tank that held her ample breasts together, his eyes traveled down to her lean stomach that was exposed before traveling down to the black mini shorts she wore that exposed all her thighs and legs. He licked his lips and he sighed looking away.

There was no point, this was what they choose. No matter how hard he tried with her they just couldn't get it right and he didn't want to make up to break up with her anymore. He came to the final conclusion.

They were fine the way they were...

* * *

**Translation**

_**Sempai/Senpai**__ (a term used for someone who's more experienced at something than u are. Students usually say this to students older than them)_


	6. Chapter 5

**Determination **

Taigo stopped in front of the school and looked at Kagome.

"Are you sure you don't need me here?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I promise, I'll call you tonight and good luck on your test."

"Thanks." He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back and got out the car.

"Bye baby." She blew a kiss at him. He winked at her and drove off. Kagome ran into the school building. She ran towards the back of the school where the festival was taking place. There were many activities going on but she knew her booth was going to be the best.

She spotted Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu along with Eri and Yuka.

"Hey guys." She smiled. Her smile quickly faded when she saw her group members in distress. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Junna was supposed to be here but she fell over her dog this morning and twisted her ankle. She's on her way here but there's no way she can be in the dunking tank." Sango explained to her and Kagome nodded.

"So what now?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, we voted you to be in the dunking tank." Miroku told her and she looked at him.

"_Nande_?!" She snapped. Miroku then hid behind Sango.

"Don't kill me." He mumbled. Bankotsu stepped forward.

"Listen we voted you because you're the best trash talker in the group. You'd be good at that. The job is to piss people off and make them spend as much money as possible just to dunk you." He stated.

"I don't have a swim-suit." Kagome stated looking at her yellow Capri's and red sleeves shirt.

"You can use Junna's. Take one for the team please. _Onegaishimasu_." Eri said clasping her hands together. Yuka nodded her head and smiled.

"_Onegaishimasu_ Kagome-Chan."

"_Onegaishimasu."_ They all bowed at her. Kagome moaned as she rubbed her head.

"Fine." She figured it wouldn't be that bad.

"Yosh!!! We're gonna win now, let's kick ass!!" Miroku said putting his hand out.

"_HAI_!!!" They all put their hands on top of his.

***

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked through the festival hand in hand. They still had time before they opened their booth so they decided to see what the other students were doing.

"Come on ova and see how good you're throwing skills are!" Sango announced. They noticed a bunch of people standing around the dunking booth and they decided to check it out.

A tenth grade boy threw his last ball that missed. Kagome shrugged.

"I bet your grandmother can throw better than you can, ya chick." She said and the crowd roared in laughter.

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked up and they saw Kagome in the dunking tank. She was dry which indicated no one got her. She changed into a pink and yellow bikini. She had on denim shorts over the bikini bottom and just wore the top.

"Anyone else up for a try? Three dollars for three balls! Can anyone dunk this smartass talker?" Bankotsu asked the crowd. Inuyasha smirked and stepped forward. He handed Bankotsu three bucks.

"Let me get a try." He said and Miroku, Sango, and Bankotsu looked stunned, as did Kagome. She held back a growl.

_"What the hell is he up to?"_ She thought to herself. Miroku gave Bankotsu three balls and he handed them to Inuyasha.

He threw the first ball and it missed by a long shot.

"_Boke! _You're throws are as good as your kisses." She smirked and the crowd began laughing. Inuyasha scoffed and threw the other ball but it missed. "_BAKA_ _YARO_ you'll never hit anything like that, trying to get revenge for being dumped?" She smirked and everyone _oohed_. Bankotsu cleared his throat feeling weird. He took a step back. Sango and Miroku looked toward Inuyasha who seemed pissed.

Inuyasha gripped the last in his hand and threw it with all his might. The ball tapped the target but it wasn't hard enough to make her fall.

She snapped her fingers and smiled sweetly.

"_Sou Ka_, you're throws are like how you would be in bed: Quick with little to no potency.

The crowd became painfully silent as everyone winced for Inuyasha. Bankotsu's mouth dropped to the ground. Sango covered her mouth looking in shock and Miroku began praying Inuyasha didn't jump that tank and kill her.

"_Ki-Sama_…" He growled. "NAMERU JA NAI!!!!!!!!!" He shouted at her and shoved a dollar in Bankotsu's hand. Miroku slowly handed Bankotsu a ball who gave it Inuyasha. He snatched the ball and stared at the target. Kagome suddenly felt nervous. She could tell that last comment pushed his last button.

He cleared his mind and threw the ball with everything he had. The ball hit the target and she was dunked in the tank. Everyone began clapping and laughing. Kagome emerged from the water and Inuyasha looked at her.

"By the way, you'll be the last the person to ever know how I am in bed." He said and walked away with a laughing Kikyo attached his arm. She climbed back on the seat. She was glad she was wet so no one could tell tears were running down her face.

***

After two hours of being constantly dunked, she was finally granted a break. She ran her hand through her damp hair and walked around to see what else they had. She noticed two extremely long lines. She walked over to her friend.

"Ayumi, what's going?" She asked.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are holding a kiss booth where they're both giving out a kiss to anyone. It costs five bucks but it's so worth it." She giggled. The line was so long she couldn't see the front line. She sighed and shrugged. "Where have you been? What's your booth? You're all wet."

Kagome nodded.

"We're doing a dunking booth and guess who's the lucky one to be dunked." She held her out arms and Ayumi began laughing.

"Ah that sucks but at the same time it must be good it's so hot today."

"Yeah, I'm pretty cool. I'm hungry too."

"Oh yeah before I forget Ryousuke asked me to the prom." She said. Kagome gasped.

"Oh my god when did he ask you?"

"Yesterday and we're dating." She giggled. Kagome laughed and they both began talking.

They were so caught up in the conversation that Ayumi was the next person to be kissed. Inuyasha paused looking at Kagome for a moment before looking back at Ayumi. She gave him five bucks and he kissed her cheek close to the corner of her lips. She giggled and moved the side feeling stunned. He then looked at Kagome and crossed his arms.

"What now? Are you here to curse me out and say how I ain't shit for dunking you?" He questioned. Kagome thought about it but decided to play his game. She held up five bucks and smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about I'm here for a kiss _ki-sama." _She snapped. He sighed and nodded.

"Ok so I was a little extreme but you made me so angry."

"I guess I still got it." She walked up to the booth and handed him five bucks. He took the money and looked at it.

"Are you sure you want a kiss?" He asked. She nodded. He shrugged and kissed her forehead. She raised her eyebrow.

"That's it?" She asked. He shrugged.

"What do you want?"

"I want a real kiss. Kiss me like how you use." She said staring into his eyes. He looked a bit taken back and cleared his throat.

"Whatever Kagome, I gave you a kiss, now move you're holding up the line." He said waving his hand at her. She looked down before looking back into his amber eyes.

"You don't love me anymore?" She asked softly. She sighed and cleared her throat. "Inuyasha, I was stupid, I was immature and dumb. I made the biggest mistake leaving you and I regret it so much. I don't care how many people I date it'll never be the same I want to be with you again. I love you." She admitted. His eyes went wide and Kikyo instantly looked over at them not liking what she was hearing.

"Kagome, you're holding up the line please move." Inuyasha whispered. She began tremble.

"If you have no feelings for me and you've truly moved on, turn your back to me and I'll quietly leave and never bother you again." She said and he instantly turned his back to her. Kikyo smirked and went back to her costumers feeling confident.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as tears fall from her eyes.

"_Gomen-Nasi_." She whispered and left from the line with her head down. The girls on the line began whispering.

Inuyasha sighed deeply and his head starting throbbing. Why did she have to be so selfish? He couldn't understand her. One minute she wanted him then the next she didn't. It was driving him out of his mind.

He then jumped out the booth's window.

"Kagome!!!" He shouted and everyone around looked at him. Kagome stopped walking and slowly turned to him. "No more!" He said. She raised her eyebrow. "It's neither you wanna be with me or you don't wanna be with me. I won't let you go back and forth anymore and if you try to run out my life again…I'll make sure to stop you." He said. Without another word, Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and jumped in his arms. He held her up as she wrapped her legs around his torso and they both shared the kiss they been dying to share since they parted.

Kikyo looked down and walked away as she began sobbing.

Sango gasped and hit Miroku. He jumped and looked at her.

"Oh my god look!" She pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome who were still tonguing each other down. Miroku smiled.

"About damn time." He laughed.

Inuyasha slowly put Kagome down and held her face wiping her tears away.

"God I love you so much. It kills me."

"I love you too Inuyasha." She told him and they kissed again. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry." He told her.

"But it was my fault." She said.

"It really wasn't. I should've tried to stop you."

"But I was acting so immature and stupid and I didn't want to respect your feelings so I'm at fault."

"I'm the one at fault." Inuyasha snapped.

"No I said I was." She snapped back and they both glared at each other.

Sango ran over to them and placed her hands on their backs.

"Guys you got back together so be happy. Don't fight." She told them. They both laughed and hugged each other.

"We're both at fault." Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded.

"We have a lot of growing to do but at least we'll be together." He said kissing her lips. She gigged and hugged him. He was absolutely right.

***

Translation

_**Yosh**__- Alright (If you watch the Japanese version of One Piece then you've probably heard this word a lot)_

_**Onegaishimasu**__- Please (it's kinda like a pretty please)_

_**Boke**__-Knuckle Head_

_**Baka Yaro**__- Stupid Bastard_

_**Sou Ka**__-Ahh I see_

_**Ki-Sama**__- Your honorable self (It's really, really insulting actually, it makes you sound really arrogant. Don't say it unless you really don't like the person and u wanna fight)_

**Nameru ja nai**- Don't fuck with me


	7. Chapter 6

**First Time Blues**

The loud sound of an alarm clock was heard. Kagome moaned and lifted her hand up to find the alarm clock but she couldn't find it and picking her head up was out of the question. She then felt another hand knock the clock off the table. Kagome sat up and looked at the clock that was in pieces. She turned and saw Inuyasha roll on his side facing his back towards her.

"You just broke your clock Inuyasha." Kagome told him. He grunted but did say anything. Kagome grabbed her cell phone to see what time it was. She gasped and hit his back. "Inuyasha get up we have to get ready for school." She said getting out the bed and began cleaning up the mess he made.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"What the fuck? Why are you so noisy in the morning?" He snapped at her. She rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"We're gonna be high school graduates soon and you're still tardy as ever, grow up." She snapped right back and he glared at her.

"Whatever." He got out the bed and rubbed his bare stomach. "You're here more than you are at home."

"Because you were bitching at me about how you're tired of me making you wait so you told me to stay here." She glared at him. He sucked his teeth and shrugged.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He walked out the room. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed as she put the clock pieces in the garbage. She felt like they were married. She moaned and sat on the bed rubbing head.

She stared out the window. She couldn't believe that they were really together again. Even though they did fight a lot, they always found a way to work out their problems.

He also made a promise to her that after college they would get married. She smiled and looked down at the stone that Inuyasha gave her nine years ago. After they got back together, he had it made into a necklace for her.

"_Oi_! Kagome you rush me out the bed and now you're sitting on bed staring into space get in the bathroom." He told her. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his toned body. She kissed his lips gently. He welcomed her lips and held her waist tightly. She pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him.

"I need to get ready." She winked and walked into the bathroom. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip. She drove him crazy in the best and worst ways and he loved it.

***

Kagome sat in the cafeteria with Sango, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi during a free period.

"Are you serious though? When did it happen?" Sango asked. Eri giggled and sighed.

"Over the weekend, we just started kissing and next thing I know we're on his bed making love." She began blushing but she looked extremely happy. "Oh my god guys it was the best thing I've ever experienced." She swooned.

"But didn't it hurt, mine hurt so bad I cried." Ayumi giggled. Eri nodded and shrugged.

"It did but it was soooooo worth it." She laughed Yuka cleared her throat.

"Mine didn't hurt." Yuka stated.

"Oh yeah you lost yours last year. It didn't hurt?" Sango asked. She shook her head no.

"It was small pinch for me." She shrugged. Sango sighed.

"I'm so scared, you know since Miroku and I began dating he's kinda been after me but…I'mma make him wait." She smirked and they all began laughing.

"Kagome, you can't still be a virgin with how long you and Inuyasha been together, you guys did it when you were like thirteen right?" They all laughed. Kagome shook her head.

"_Iie_, we did it like…" She trailed off. "…for Valentines Day." She said.

"Awww!!!!" They all exclaimed.

"That's so romantic." Eri sighed. "I bet Inuyasha set up some nice romantic stuff for you right?" She smiled and Kagome nodded while smiling.

"Oh god it was soooooo beautiful." She giggled.

"Did it hurt?" Ayumi questioned. Kagome paused for a moment and cleared her throat. She then quickly nodded.

"It did, it was a killer. He's big so it took us even longer." She stated and Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi began laughing. Sango looked at her before chuckling.

The bell then rung and the girls went their separate ways. Sango pulled Kagome to the side.

"Kagome, why did you lie about having sex with Inuyasha?" She questioned her best friend. Kagome sighed she knew Sango knew the truth.

"I couldn't help it they put me on the spot."

"But still, nothing's wrong with you still being a virgin." She shrugged. "It just means you guys are waiting for the perfect time." She told her. Kagome laughed sheepishly.

_"More like I keep getting rejected."_ She thought to herself and then nodded. "You're right but come on Sango I bet Inuyasha does the same thing to his friends. You know how guys are." Kagome said putting her arm around Sango's shoulder. Sango nodded.

"That's true. I wonder if Miroku tells his friends we're having sex when we're not. I would kill him." She said and they both began laughing.

***

Inuyasha sat with Miroku, Bankotsu and two other boys on the bleachers. Inuyasha laid on his back with his hands behind his head as he let the sun hit his face.

"Sango's hard to crack, she won't give it up easily." Miroku sighed deeply while drinking a Red Bull. Bankotsu sucked his teeth and while smoking a cigarette.

"Do you blame her ass? You're known as the three F's guy." Bankotsu stated and Inuyasha burst out laughing, as did Toby and Jun. Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"What the fuck is that?" He snapped.

"Find em', Fuck em', Forget em'." Bankotsu stated and Miroku began laughing.

"Oh yeah I did that a lot didn't I?" He asked.

"Are you asking or telling us?" Jun asked while smoking a cigarette. Miroku shrugged.

"Both. But anyway Sango is different, I like her. Hello I been with her since last May and we're still together about to be a year and I kept my shit in my pants. That should be telling you assholes something."

"Yeah, you want the virgin that badly." Toby said and they all burst out laughing. Miroku sucked his teeth and waved his hand at him.

"Whatever, you're just mad because you couldn't fuck more girls than the first two fingers on your right hand and your left hand got a jerking start." He stated and they all roared in laughter. Toby gave Miroku the middle finger. Bankotsu shook his head.

"Damn y'all fuck up." He then looked at Inuyasha. "Speaking of which Yash, I know you're tapping Kagome's sweet behind right?" And they all looked at him.

"_Iie_." He replied not looking at them. It was silent and Miroku shook his head.

"You're not having sex with Kagome."

"_Iie_." He replied again.

"Did you have sex with Kikyo?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Nope." He shrugged.

"Oh shit you're virgin still?" Jun exclaimed. Inuyasha then looked at him.

"What of it?"

"Ha, ha that's funny you're still a virgin. Aww…" Toby swooned.

"Aww…" Miroku, Bankotsu, and Jun joined in. Inuyasha sucked his teeth and closed his eyes again.

"Whatever, tease all you want but you better be prepared for the hurricane if you push my buttons." He stated calmly. Bankotsu, Jun and Toby quickly shut up not wanting to experience that first hand.

"You'd wish Kagome push your buttons." Miroku dared to say and Inuyasha glared at him. Miroku just began laughing.

"That has to be because they been friends for so long." Jun stated.

"It damn sure is only Kagome and Miroku doesn't care about his temper. Especially Kagome…she's just as bad." Bankotsu shook his head.

"I wonder what sex between them would be like." Jun wondered. Toby began laughing.

"They would be up there beating each other with whips and chains." Toby added.

"They would have the freakest sex." Miroku joined the conversation. Inuyasha growled and sat up.

"Hello I'm still here mother fuckers I can hear every word you're saying!!!!" He yelled and his friends roared in laughter.

***

Inuyasha sighed as he walked to his locker. Kagome walked over to him and kissed his lips.

"Hey baby."

"What up." He sighed and grabbed his economics textbook and notebook.

"Hey Inuyasha, hey Kagome." They turned around and saw Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

"What's up?" He said giving them a hug.

"Inuyasha, you have to teach my boyfriend how to be romantic." Eri stated. Inuyasha slowly cocked an eyebrow.

"I know Valentines Day for you two was the most memorable." Yuka swooned. Kagome chuckled nervously and looked off the side.

_"Shit."_

"Valentines Day?" He furrowed his eyebrow. He then looked up. _"Only thing we did was watch college basketball and play video games."_ He shrugged.

"I envy you and Kagome so much. You two must make love over and over I'm sure the passion never dies out." Ayumi stated. His eyes went wide and he looked at Kagome who found the opposite direction from him more interesting.

"We won't keep you two any longer. Kagome call us." Eri stated and Kagome waved.

"Will do." She laughed nervously. She knew he was going to kill her. "Well class is starting, I don't wanna be late for English, see ya babe." She quickly turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't. You told them we had sex." He glared at her. She cleared her throat and looked down.

"It was just a figure of speech." She mumbled looking down.

"How the hell is _that_ a figure of speech?!" He yelled at her. She sighed and looked at him.

"Is it so bad that I want to do it badly? When they asked, I got a little delusional so sue me."

"I already told you we're not doing anything until we're married." He snapped. She sighed and stomped her feet.

"But you said after college we're getting married. I can't wait that long." She whined.

"_Nande_?" He looked at her. She looked down.

"_Eto…_Everyone's doing it." She mumbled. He leaned his ear closer to her.

"_Hah_?" She growled.

"Everyone's doing it." She said loudly and the side of his fist gently tapped the top of her head. Even though it was gently she still felt a little pain. "Ow!" She exclaimed and looked at him. He kissed her lips.

"I'll see you later." He put his hand up and walked away. Kagome sighed staring at his back.

_"There this has to be way to get him to crack before this years ends."_ She thought to herself.

***

Later that day Inuyasha sat at his computer typing his report. Kagome laid on his bed as she read her history text book. She sighed.

"It's so hot in here Inuyasha, open a window." She whined.

"It's open." He replied not looking at her. She cleared her throat and sat up.

"Fine." She then took her tank top which she wore nothing under it. Inuyasha turned to look at her and nearly jumped out his skin when he saw her topless in mini shorts on his bed.

"What the hell are you doing?!!" He snapped at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm hot." He slowly looked away.

"Well since my mom isn't here you can stay like that." He stared at the computer screen but couldn't concentrate. She sighed and rolled her back staring at the ceiling.

"I can't wait to graduate. I'm tired of high school already." Inuyasha looked at her bare breasts and licked his lips. He sighed and stood up suddenly. She looked at him. He grabbed his zip drive and his books.

"I'll work on the computer downstairs." He said.

"_Nande_?"

"Because, it's uncomfortable in here." He said and walked out the room. Kagome sighed deeply and sat up bringing her knees to her chest.

"Am I really that repulsive to you Inuyasha?" She asked tears trickled down her face.

***

Kagome plopped on her bed and growled in frustration. Two weeks passed by and still no luck. She moaned and stared at the ceiling.

_"Inuyasha no baka."_ She sighed and her cell phone began vibrating. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Sango. "Hey my love." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, you're the first person I'm telling." Sango exclaimed as if she was outta breath.

"_Nani_?" Kagome sat up.

"Miroku and I…had sex a while ago." She said and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Really? What made you do it?"

"Kagome, I love him I've always loved him and I just wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing me like the other girls and we had a long talk and we did it." She cleared her throat. Her face was still red. Kagome felt a chill down her spine. She was the only one out of her friends who didn't have sex. The scariest realization came into her head. All her friends' boyfriends pursued them yet she was the one pursuing Inuyasha. "Hello Kagome…are you there?" Sango's voice brought Kagome from her thoughts. She cleared her throat as tears rolled her down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Sango, I'm so happy for you guys but let me call you in a bit I have to help my grandpa move some things." She whispered.

"Ok, make sure to call me I have to tell you everything." Sango giggled. Kagome nodded.

"Will do." She hung up and tossed the phone on her bed. "_Gomen_, Sango I don't wanna hear your story right now." She pressed her knees to her forehead.

***

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as he looked at Kagome who completely ignored.

"_Hora_!!! Do you hear me talking to you?!!!" He snapped at her. She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"I heard you." She snapped not looking from her paper.

"Why are you giving me an attitude for?"

"I'm not, you keep nagging me." She sighed deeply and pushed her hair over her shoulder. Inuyasha sat next to her on his bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Kagome looked down and sighed again.

"Miroku and Sango had sex." She told him. He nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I know Miroku called me after it happened." He replied. Kagome looked at him.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Sango all their boyfriends wanted to have sex with them yet here I am constantly trying to get you to want me and you never do. So I don't know is something wrong with me?" She asked looking away. He sighed deeply and rubbed his head.

"Why can't you wait till we get married?" He questioned looking at her. "I just feel that sex should be something between two people who are married and committed." He stated. Kagome looked away from him.

"I know I'm being selfish Inuyasha but I love you so much and I want to be connected to you even deeper than we are now…but I love you so if you wanna wait till marriage then I respect your wishes." She whispered. Inuyasha grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Her eyes widened when he kissed her. He moved from the kiss and looked at her.

"I respect your wishes you too and I wanna be connected with you even deeper as well. I know we'll get married so let's have sex." He said. She felt her heartbeat increase ten fold. He pulled her on his lap and kissed her as she welcomed his lips. He slid his tongue in her mouth and she moaned.

There was always something about his kisses that made her lose half her sanity if not all of it. He held her waist tightly and removed her halter-top. He kissed her neck and massaged her breasts. She moaned this would be the first time that he ever touched her.

He laid her on her back and kissed her lips again. She pulled his shirt up and felt his rock hard abs. She kissed his neck and he removed his shirt. He stood up and took his shorts and boxers off as Kagome took her skirt and panties off. They both looked at each other and knew their relationship would be different after tonight.

He climbed on top of her and connected his lips with hers. Kagome hugged his body close to hers. He looked into her bluish-grey eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"_Un_…Inuyasha I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed her again and slid inside of her. They both moaned out. He gently pushed into her. Kagome felt a bit uncomfortable since she wasn't use to his size. He placed his hands on both sides of her head to hold himself up. This felt a lot better than he thought it would. He closed his eyes and began letting his body take over. Kagome closed her eyes tightly as the pain began getting the best of her. She bit her lip trying to feel only the small amount of pleasure that was there.

"Inuyasha, it hurts." She whispered.

"_Gomen_." He whispered. He couldn't stop even she asked him too. He felt the hymen that was blocking his path. He began hitting the thin wall that blocked him. Once he broke through Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha looked down at her and noticed the tears in her eyes. He kissed her cheeks. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her again. She hugged him tightly and began feeling pleasure after a while.

Inuyasha began shaking and he released himself. He sighed and rolled on his side. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. Kagome laid her head on his chest.

_"That's it?"_

***

Translations

_**Eto**__- Um…Uh…Urm (along those words)_

_**Hora**__-hey!! (informal used to get someone's attention)_


	8. Chapter 7

**Turning Point**

Inuyasha and Kagome moaned out and Inuyasha froze. Inuyasha hugged her close to him. He kissed her shoulder and shortly fell asleep. Kagome stared ahead of her. She couldn't see anything since it was dark in the room. She sighed deeply. This wasn't what she planned for. She thought sex would be more enjoyable at this point. She couldn't understand what the fuss over sex was. She turned over and laid her head on Inuyasha's chest. That didn't matter, at this point, she knew she was closer to Inuyasha and she knew he was the one she wanted to be with forever.

***

Kagome sat at her computer desk and tapped her pen on the desk as she stared at the wall. She bit her bottom lip before rubbing her head. She sighed deeply as she stared at all the sex experience websites. She read how people enjoyed sex. How they're partner did everything to please them. How sex was the most passionate experience they ever had. Somehow she felt jealous. She felt left out. She felt two minutes of pleasure before Inuyasha would cum. She shook her head. She loved him and that was all that matter. Sex wasn't everything sex couldn't make or break a relationship.

There was a knock on her door. She quickly clicked out of the screen and went back to her paper she was working on.

"Come in." She answered. Katsuko walked into the room and placed a plate full of onigiri on her desk.

"I know you're working hard honey so I decided to bring you up a snack."

"_Arigatou_ _Okaa-Chan_." Kagome smiled.

"Have you thought about what you wanna go to college for?" She asked. Kagome bit into her onigiri and titled her head to the side.

"Maybe law." She stated and Katsuko's face lit up.

"You wanna be a lawyer?" She asked and Kagome nodded while shrugging.

"Why not? They make good money and I think law is interesting." She replied and Katsuko clapped her hands.

"Aw my daughter's gonna be a lawyer I'm so excited and if Souta becomes a doctor that would be even better." She giggled which made Kagome laugh. "I won't bother you go back to studying. I'll be back with some tea for you."

"Arigatou." Kagome smiled and Katsuko walked out the room. Kagome stared at the onigiri as she started to feel sick. She placed the rice ball down and looked back at the computer screen. She then jumped up and ran into the bathroom as she threw up everything she ate that day.

She flushed the toilet and held her mouth. This was her third time throwing up this week. A realization popped in her head. She and Inuyasha never wore a condom and he never pulled out.

"Shit we're fucked." She moaned.

***

The next day Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." She called out and he looked up from his book.

"What's up?" He asked. Kagome took a breath.

"Can you lend me like twenty bucks?" She asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. She knew that wasn't going to go easy.

"I need to buy something." She answered. He nodded his head.

"Ok, what is it?" He asked again.

"Why can't you just give it to me without asking any questions?" She snapped.

"Because I wanna know what you're using my money for. Cuz if it's for some dumb shit I'm not giving it to you." He told her bluntly. She bit her bottom lip.

"I need to buy a pregnancy test." She replied and he stared at her.

"You think you're pregnant?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"It's possible. We never used a condom, you never pulled out and I'm throwing up everything I eat." She explained. He moaned and threw his hands up.

"Shit that's the last thing we need right now. What are we gonna do with a baby?" He snapped at her. She growled and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me if it's my fault last time I checked it takes two to tango." She snapped right back at him. He sighed deeply and nodded his head. She had him on that.

"Alright, I'll give you the money and you text me as soon as you get the results." He said handing her twenty bucks.

"Can I have twenty five just in case?" She asked sweetly and he glared at her. "_Onegai_." She pouted. He sighed and handed her five bucks. She kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you for lunch." She waved and walked down the hall. Inuyasha moaned and rubbed his head. He really hoped she wasn't pregnant. He didn't think he could be a father. Not with the way he was.

***

Kagome laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had a feeling she was pregnant. They hadn't used a condom not once since they began having sex. Kagome sighed deeply and slapped her forehead. At least graduation wasn't that far so it wouldn't be as if she was a high school drop out. She just didn't know if she would able to go to college right away so most likely being a lawyer was out of the question.

She got up and walked over to her vanity where her pregnancy test was located. Her heart was throbbing it was a simple test _pregnant_,_ not pregnant._

She covered her eyes not wanting to see the results. She slowly moved her hands from her eyes and looked at the results. Her eyes widened and her heart nearly jumped out her chest. _Pregnant._ She stared at the test and sighed deeply. _Kami_ definitely wasn't on her side. She moaned and plopped on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"_I'm pregnant fuck!"_ She bit her bottom lip and blew her bang out her face. _"Inuyasha's gonna be mad. I really can't see him being happy about this situation. The first thing he's gonna say is __**See I told you we should've waited until we got married fuck now what are we gonna do with a baby.**_" Kagome moaned. She wasn't looking forward to hearing him rant and rave for hours.

She grabbed her phone and began texting him. He should've gotten off work by now.

_Hey Yasha, I got the test results back._" She placed her phone down on the bed. She walked over to her closet and grabbed red sweat pants. She placed them on over her mini shorts and tied the drawstring. Her phone began vibrating. She ran over and looked at the text.

_And........?_

She took a deep breath.

_It came back positive I'm pregnant_. She slowly sent the text. She grabbed her flip-flops and slipped them on. She cleaned up the pregnancy test and tied the bag up. She figured she'd throw it out so her mom didn't find it. Her cell phone began vibrating and she looked at the message.

_Come outside I'm outside._

She nodded her head and walked out her room. She then ran out downstairs. She poked her head in the den where her mother was watching a movie.

"_Kaa-Chan_ I'll be right back I'm just gonna talk to Inuyasha really quick outside."

"Ok." Katsuko said not taking her eyes off the TV.

Kagome walked out the front door and spotted Inuyasha sitting on the steps. She ran to the trashcan and threw the bag out. She then turned to him and he looked at her. He looked irritated but that was only because he was cranky.

"You're pregnant?" He asked and she nodded her head. He sighed deeply and ran his hand over his face. He then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ah shit. What are we gonna do Kagome? We can't afford a baby." He exclaimed.

"I know that Inuyasha but we can't afford an abortion either." She snapped. He sighed deeply.

"You see this is why I told you we should've waited until we got married before having sex, fuck now what are we gonna do with a baby." He threw his hands up in the air. Kagome looked down not knowing what to say.

"Do want me to get an abortion? I'm sure if I work I can get the money." She said and he looked at her.

"No, I don't want that. I didn't mean to get mad at you. It's just as much my fault as it is yours." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I just…I just want things to go well between us." He whispered. She nodded her head and looked at him.

"I do too Inuyasha and I believe it will. I love you so much." She told him. He smiled and kissed her lips.

"Let's get married." Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Really?" He nodded his head.

"We were gonna do it anyway so let's do it now." She giggled and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back. He sighed to himself. Everything he had planned was going backwards. He couldn't complain though he was with Kagome in the end so that was all that mattered.

***

That Saturday morning Kagome sat on Sango's bed reading a magazine as Sango particularly tore her room up looking for a pair of shoes.

"Sango, you're gonna destroy everything in your room if you don't stop while you're ahead." Kagome warned her. Sango moaned.

"I know but I really wanna wear those shoes tonight." She said and looked under her bed. She then let out a loud shriek and jumped back making Kagome's heart jump out her body.

"What happened?"

"Damnmit Kirara, stop hiding under my bed." She scolded her cat. The small cat then jumped on the bed and rubbed against Kagome's leg.

Kagome laughed and began petting the cat.

"Buyo does the same thing to me." Sango sucked her teeth.

"I hate that. YES!! I found them." She pulled out dusty open toe black heels. "I'm wearing these tonight." Sango looked at Kagome. "Are you going to Junna's party tonight? She's having a birthday bash."

"No…" Kagome trailed off while staring at the magazine. Sango looked at her.

"Why not? After her sweet sixteen you said that you were gonna go to every party she gives."

"I know but Inuyasha won't let me go." She mumbled and Sango raised her eyebrow.

"Why not? And why are you listening to him anyway? You usually ignore what he says and just go do what you wanna."

"I know but this time he'll be really furious if I go." Sango titled her head to the side.

"I don't get it."

"Sango…I'm…I'm pregnant." She whispered and Sango stared at her.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." She stated a bit louder. "I found out last night and that is why Inuyasha doesn't want me to go to any parties." She replied and Sango stared at her.

"Are you serious?"

"_Un._" She nodded. Sango sat on the bed.

"Are you keeping the baby?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Yeah, we're gonna get married as well."

"Aww can I be the godmother?" She asked and Kagome giggled.

"Of course I wouldn't have anyone else but you." Kagome told her. Sango placed her hand on her stomach and squealed.

"I'm so excited. Does your mom know?" She questioned and Kagome rubbed the back of her neck.

"Not yet. We're gonna talk to them and see what they say. At least I'll be able to graduate without being noticed too much."

"Right." Sango nodded her head. "Aww!" She squealed while covering her mouth. "A little Inuyasha and Kagome I'm so excited."

"I feel bad for this kid." Kagome stated and they both began laughing. Kagome sighed and rubbed her stomach. She just hoped their mothers took the news as well as Sango.

***

Kagome grunted and crossed her arms looking away from Inuyasha as he drove from the doctor's office. He looked at her before looking at the rode.

"What are you huffing about now?" He snapped.

"Why do we have to sign papers? I thought we were getting married." She pouted.

"We are but neither of us can afford a big wedding so we'll have to wait for that." He said. "Is it so hard to wait?" He questioned.

"_Iie_." She mumbled. "I guess I'm just a little disappointed that I won't be able to attend prom and graduation but I don't want anyone to know I'm pregnant." She stated. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Yeah, same here now we have to tell our Moms." He sighed. Her eyes widened. She moaned and placed her hand to her forehead.

"Oh god _Kaa-Chan's_ gonna kill me." She moaned. Inuyasha was silent. He knew his mother wasn't going to be too happy either. If anything, she was going to be upset that she has to become a grandmother at a young age. He shook his head. She was so weird. Either way Kagome and Inuyasha were in for a bumpy ride.

***

Katsuko and Setsumi stared at their children who sat across from them. Setsumi raised her eyebrow.

"So what was so urgent that you two needed to talk with us about?" Setsumi questioned. Inuyasha placed his elbow on the arm of the couch and rested his palm against his cheek as Kagome stared at her hands.

"Hello are you guys gonna talk or what?" Katsuko asked looking confused. They both looked at each other before looking at their mothers.

"I'm pregnant." Kagome stated and both women looked at her with little to no expression. Setsumi sighed deeply and placed her hand to her forehead. Katsuko cleared her throat not knowing what to say.

"We're planning on getting married. We just need your permission Katsuko-_Ba-Chan_ since Kagome's still seventeen." Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded her head.

"We're gonna take full responsibility, Inuyasha's looking for a better job and after the baby is born I'll get a job and…" She trailed off and looked at Inuyasha for help. He nodded his head.

"Yeah what she said." He simply said and she glared at him. "_Nani_?" He shrugged. She rolled her eyes and looked the two older women. Setsumi was the first speak.

"First I must commend you two, Katsuko and I thought you would get pregnant much sooner." She stated and their faces dropped.

"We're sorry guys we figured that you two would make a mistake along the line but whatever you didn't. You'll be graduating in four months from now so how many months are you?" Katsuko asked.

"4 weeks." Kagome replied.

"Here's what I will do if Katsuko agrees, after you two get married. I'll give you two the basement until you can afford your own place. Rent free but don't take advantage and don't have another baby before you can get your own place." She then looked at Katsuko who nodded.

"I agree with that."

"Fair enough." Inuyasha stated and Kagome nodded. She then stopped up.

"Excuse me." She said and walked into the bathroom.

***

Later that night Inuyasha laid on his back as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what to think. He was going to be father. The thought shook him up. He didn't know how to be father. He didn't even know where to begin. He cleared his throat and looked at Kagome who was sleeping next to him. He wasn't even sure how to be a husband. He never had a father figure in his life. Sesshoumaru ignored him and lived his own life for the most part. So he was pretty much alone in becoming a man. He sighed again and turned his back towards Kagome.

He knew Kagome was the one he was suppose to end up with. He knew as long as she was by his side everything was going to be fine. But one question jumped in his head. If everything was going to be ok how come he had such an unsettling feeling?

****

Translation

_**Kami**__-God_

_****_

_Don't forget to R&R to let me know what you think of the updated reverse ^__^_


	9. Chapter 8

**Clear Understanding**

"Seniors, during your free period come to the infirmary for your measurements. You have three more weeks to get your cap and gown. Once again, seniors, during your free period come to the infirmary for your measurements. You have three more weeks to get your cap and gown."

Sango looked at her receipt and sighed.

"This is such a fucking rip off, all this money for a damn cap and gown." She sighed. Kagome pouted.

"At least you can go I have to receive my diploma in the mail because I'll be fat as a whale by then." She stated. Sango looked at her.

"Don't worry, save your money. If you think about it's a rip off I'm only wearing it for one day and not even a whole day at that." Kagome then began laughing.

Eri walked over them.

"Guys, Junna's having a graduation party, her mom rented this big hall, you're coming right?"

"I'm there. Oh my god was her party wild or what?" Sango laughed. Eri burst out laughing and clapped her hands.

"Tell Bankotsu he's never allowed anywhere near liquor again." They both began laughing as they talked about various events of the party. Kagome smiled softly and looked down. Somehow, she felt she was missing out. She looked out the window.

"Oh hey Inuyasha." Eri gave him a hug. "Are you coming to Junna's graduation party?" She questioned. He glanced at Kagome before looking back at her.

"I have to see because Kagome and I made plans." Kagome looked at him. Eri began laughing and nudged him.

"_Ecchi_ you're supposed to make plans like those for prom." She giggled. Inuyasha laughed and sat at the desk in front of Kagome.

"You don't air me out like that Eri." He stated and she and Sango laughed.

"Oh let me go I have to finish promoting the party. I'll see you guys later." She waved and ran out the class. Sango then turned to her friends.

"So you guys won't even stop by?" She questioned. Inuyasha shook his head as he stared at his notebook.

"_Iie_." Kagome looked at him.

"Why not? I'm sure just making an appearance won't hurt." She shrugged. He looked at her before looking back at his notebook.

"No." He stated firmly. She crossed her arms.

"Why not? Just making an appearance won't hurt." She repeated. He looked at her.

"Are you forgetting your situation? Do you know what goes on at parties, drinking and smoking and you don't need to be in that kind of atmosphere. So no we're not going. I'm not going either."

"But you never go anywhere so it doesn't matter if you don't go. But Junna's my friend and I wanna see her. It's the least I can do since I won't there at graduation." She snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, don't make me repeat myself." He stated and placed his head down. Kagome growled and kicked the leg of his desk making him jump up. "What the fuck Kagome?!!" He yelled at her.

"You're such an asshole! You only think of yourself and do what you wanna do. You don't care nothing about me! You're selfish asshole! I hate you!"

"Kagome." Sango exclaimed in shock. Kagome gathered her books and moved the other side of the room. Inuyasha sighed and placed his head back down. "You're not going after her?" Sango asked. Inuyasha yawned.

"What for? She's so stupid, she doesn't get why I don't want her to go to the party. She thinks I'm being selfish because I'm trying to keep her safe. Whatever she'll get over it." He shrugged and placed his head down. Sango sighed deeply and shook her head.

_"If I was in a relationship like theirs I think I would die from a brain tumor. They're both exasperating."_

***

After class Kagome waited for Sango and looked confused when Inuyasha walked passed her. She growled and gripped her books as they walked down the hall.

"Kagome, don't you think you should reconcile with Inuyasha. I mean he was only telling you no because you know Junna's parties can get wild. Think back to her sweet sixteen and the cops came." Sango stated trying to talk sense into her friend. Kagome sighed deeply and nodded her head.

"I know, but it's just the way he does things that pisses me off. He never sits down and explains anything to me. It's just _this is how it's gonna be and it's gonna be my way_. That pisses me." She growled and Sango nodded.

"I hear ya, did you ever tell him that?"

"No, because then he states that I'm annoying him and he doesn't wanna hear me." She rolled her eyes. Sango sighed deeply.

_"I feel for that poor child. It's gonna be up to me to keep that child sane._" She thought to herself.

***

During gym Inuyasha laid down on the bleachers with his hands behind his head. He kept dozing in and out. He hated fighting with Kagome but she always took everything out of portion. He sometimes wondered why they fought more than they got along. He then felt someone sit on the bleachers. He opened his eyes and saw Kikyo sitting directly in front of him with her back towards him. He closed his eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Are you happy with her?" She asked.

"_Un_." He replied. She sighed deeply and stared at her hands.

"You know I don't find it fair. I never really got my chance to love you. I never got my chance to show you why you should be with me and not her. Every time she came you just dropped what we had and ran to her. How is that fair?" She whispered. Inuyasha stared at the ceiling.

"You're right, it's not fair. I liked you Kikyo but I was never in love with you." He told her honestly. She turned and looked at him. He saw tears falling from her eyes.

"But you're in love with her?" She questioned and he nodded his head.

"We're getting married after we graduate high school and we're having a baby together." He stated and her eyes widened. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"You can run and tell everyone if you want I don't care but I hear any other facts that weren't what I said to you. I won't be happy." He stated and Kikyo looked down. She stared at his half sleeping face. She couldn't understand why she couldn't get the chance Kagome did. Kagome threw him away and ran back to him as much as she wanted and he always took her back in the end. Kagome was immature and every tiny thing pissed her off. Inuyasha on the other hand was more mature of the two and she was mature as well. She couldn't understand why Kagome won over her. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at his handsome face.

She moved her hair out the way and leaned over gently placing her lips on his. She moved back and saw Inuyasha looking at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked even though his voice was calm a lot of venom poured out at the same time. She froze.

"I just wanted to kiss you one last time."

"Inuyasha?" He sat up and saw Kagome standing at the bottom of the bleachers. She looked confused and hurt. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her.

"It's not what you think." He stated and she backed away.

"Then what is it? You guys kissed!" She yelled.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me!" He yelled back. "I left her for you I'm not gonna go back to her after I'm with you again!"

"Is that so?!" She yelled.

"Yeah! You don't trust me or something?" He asked and she stared at him.

"Why should I?" She asked and he looked completely stunned.

"Are you serious?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO MAKE YOU NOT WANNA TRUST ME?! IF ANYONE SHOULDN'T ANYONE IT SHOULD ME NOT TRUSTING YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A COMMITMENT IS?!!" He shouted feeling extremely hurt.

"How don't I know?"

"You're quick to run out on a relationship if it doesn't go your way. You're so immature and it pisses me off! Sometimes I wonder why we even got back together." He stared at her as she stared at him. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"If you truly feel that way then why don't you be single again?!" She shouted and ran out the gym.

"Kagome! Wait!" He ran after her. Kikyo sat there watching the whole scene. A small smirk came upon her face. Obviously their relationship wasn't that strong.

***

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her into her his hard body as he wrapped his arms around her. She tried pushing away from him.

"Let me go! I hate you!" She sobbed against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't mean that. I swear I don't mean that. I love you Kagome." He whispered. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Inuyasha." He cupped her cheeks and stared into her watery eyes.

"Please believe me, I did not kiss Kikyo. She kissed me and I was about to yell at her but you came up. I left her for you I have no intentions on getting back with her I swear that on my mother's grave." He stated and she looked at him in shock. She looked down.

"You've only been nothing but good to me and I just been giving you a headache. _Gomen_." She whispered as she continued to cry. Inuyasha smiled gently and kissed her lips.

She was immature but so was he. They both had a lot of growing to do but he knew they were going to be together.

***

Kagome sat on her bed while reading a magazine while Inuyasha sat on the floor playing with Buyo or more like annoying Buyo.

"Why do we have to read these parenting books?" She asked out of frustration.

"Because, we need some idea on what to do. I've never been a parent and neither have you." He stated as he poked the sleeping cat's fat belly.

Kagome sighed deeply and Inuyasha's cell phone began vibrating.

"Who is that?" Inuyasha asked not taking his eyes from Buyo as he began tweaking the cat's ear.

Kagome reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the phone.

"You have text message." She stated.

"From?"

She opened the phone and raised her eyebrow.

"Hey baby, just texting you to say hey and that I can't wait for our date on Saturday." She read out loud and Inuyasha looked back.

"You text me?" He asked.

"Obviously not." She snapped.

"Who is it from?" He questioned.

"The number isn't in your address book because no name came up."

"Ignore." He stated and poked the cat's belly again. Buyo bit his finger and ran out the room. "OW! Fucking stupid cat." He growled.

"You keep bothering him leave him alone." Kagome stated as she looked back at the magazine. His cell phone began vibrating again. Kagome opened the phone.

"Oh by the way this is Kikyo and this is my new number." She read and looked at Inuyasha. He looked confused.

"What? I had the same number since the tenth grade." He stated and Kagome sent a text back to Kikyo.

_Get a fucking life you desperate man needing, cheerleading, gray eye ugly anorexic whore. BTW I'm in love with Kagome she's hot and you're not._

She smirked and pressed send. Inuyasha took the phone from her.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." She giggled. He went to his sent messages and read what Kagome wrote. He looked at her and she looked back at him. He then began laughing.

"Why do I know you?" He asked as he laughed. Kagome began laughing.

"What I do?" She asked as she snuggled up next to him. He kissed her lips and wrapped his arm around her as he grabbed the remote.

"What don't you do is the question." He looked at her. She giggled and hugged his waist tightly.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome." He gently kissed her lips. She deepened the kiss and rubbed his stomach.

"Let's make love." She whispered in his ear. Inuyasha shivered a bit but then moved away from her.

"No, you're pregnant." He stated. She looked at him.

"So we can still have sex." She replied and he shook his head no.

"No, I'm not touching you while you're pregnant." He then began watching TV. Kagome sighed deeply. She knew these were gonna be a long nine months.

***

Translation

_**Ecchi**_(I can't really think of the word I would say for it but it's not as extreme as Hentai which means pervert or abnormal. So I guess you would say Pervy or Fresh) 0_o'


	10. Chapter 9

**Career Plans**

Kagome sighed deeply as she sat at her desk. She stared at different college websites. She had no idea what she wanted to go to school for. She moaned and rubbed her swollen stomach. She then began looking at apartments. She wanted to get her own place so bad. She knew Setsumi-Oba-Chan was nice enough to give them the basement and she was grateful for that but she did want her own place. She didn't want to raise her child in the basement of Inuyasha's mother's house. She sighed deeply and stared at the different types of apartments. She then began looking at dream homes. She definitely knew she was out of her league but she knew looking couldn't hurt. She gasped.

"This house is gorgeous."

It was a big two garage house with a white Pickett Fence. She clicked to see a tour of the house. It was seven bedrooms and 6½ bathrooms. The master bedroom had a window on the ceiling. She covered her mouth as she thought about how she could stare at the full moon or the stars as she laid in the bed. The thought made her excited.

The basement door opened and Inuyasha ran into the room she was in.

"Kagome, you'll never guess what just happened." He said. She gave him her full attention and he took a deep breath to collect himself. He cleared his throat. "My job just offered me a new position with a full scholarship to school." She gasped and stood up.

"Oh my god really?" She exclaimed and he nodded his head.

"I'll be going to school for architecture and they'll start me off with construction. 12.35 is my starting pay and after three months I get full benefits with you and the baby on them." He told her. She squealed out and hugged him as tightly as she could. She kissed his lips.

"I'm so happy for you baby." She told him. He nodded his head.

"I'm excited." He then looked at the computer screen. "What are you looking at?" He asked. Kagome sat back down and looked at the computer.

"I'm looking at my dream house." She stated. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bed. "Why you roll your eyes?" She asked.

"Because you're looking at a house and we didn't even get our own apartment yet. Don't you think you're running before you can walk?" He asked as he turned on the TV. He began taking his clothes off.

"I was just looking Inuyasha I didn't say I wanna move in the house as soon as possible."

He looked at her with a bored expression.

"I know you too well Kagome, the more you look at something the more you want it and I know you're gonna end up wanting a house like that." He stated. She pouted she knew he knew her too well. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Well you are studying architecture, so you maybe one day you can build my dream house." She mumbled and he looked at her. He smirked and looked back at the TV.

"If you're a good girl, I'll think about it." He replied and she giggled. "What's there to eat I'm starving?"

"I made ramen tonight." She replied.

"Ooh my favorite." He jumped up from the bed and ran into the kitchen. Kagome giggled and shook her head.

***

The next day Kagome and Sango went out shopping for things for the baby. Kagome picked up a blue teddy bear and smiled while looking at it.

"Aww, _kawaii." _She exclaimed. Sango looked at it and smiled.

"Oh my god it is. What do you think you're having?"

"I think I'm having a boy." She stated while rubbing her stomach. "Inuyasha, wants to have a girl but…I rather have a boy first." She replied and Sango nodded her head as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, because I don't have time to be chasing your daughter while, trying to find her." They both began laughing.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha got offered a new position at his job."

"What's that?" Sango asked while looking excited.

"He's going to be doing construction but his job is sending him to school for architecture."

"Get out of here." Sango exclaimed and Kagome shook her head no.

"I'm serious."

"Wow, I'm so proud of Inuyasha. He's taking his roll serious. I give it to him." She smiled and Kagome nodded. They walked out the store and stopped short when they saw Kikyo walking some friends.

Kikyo looked at Kagome who rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys make way for the fatso." She announced and her friends began laughing. Kagome and Sango looked at her. Kikyo shook her head. "Hmm, how does it feel not attending graduation because you're too fat to fit into the robes?" She questioned as she and her friends began laughing.

"Whatever, you're just jealous!" Kagome spat. Kikyo shrugged her shoulders.

"I was jealous at first but then I realized I rather sit here and be jealous than to be a pregnant teenager who's child is never gonna respect them." Without another word Kagome walked over to her and slapped her across the face. Kikyo grabbed her cheek and looked in shocked.

"Fuck you, you bitch." She said venomously Kikyo's eyes widened in horror. "You make me sick, whatever, I know I'm young and I know I got pregnant and I know I missed out on graduation and I'm gonna miss out on a lot more things to come but I have one thing that you'll never be able to understand. I have a baby that's gonna love me unconditionally. I'm gonna have someone who needs me. I'm gonna have someone that I'm gonna raise to be a better person and I have something to look forward to in life. So take your high horse ass and go somewhere else before I slap the shit outta you again."

Kikyo's red headed friend stepped over to Kagome and got ready to strike her but Sango stepped in. She grabbed the girl's wrists and twisted it behind her back. The girl then screamed out.

"I wouldn't hit a pregnant woman if I were you and not just any pregnant woman but this pregnant woman because I don't know how the godmother which is I will react." She warned her and released her wrist.

"Let's go." Kikyo said. She then looked at Kagome. "How can an ill tempered bitch like you become a good mother? I feel bad for that child." She said before walking away. Kagome looked down. She didn't expect Kikyo's words to hit home as hard as they did. She sighed deeply and rubbed her head. Sango placed her hand on Kagome's back.

"Are you ok?"

"_Un, Arigatou Sango-Chan_." She smiled softly before looking down.

***

Kagome entered the house through the front door. She heard Setsumi laughing out laugh.

"Kagome-Chan is that you?"

"_Hai._" She replied while walking into the den. She then saw Setsumi sitting on the couch next to a beautiful petite woman. Setsumi stood up and placed her hand on Kagome's back.

"Kagome-Chan, I want you to meet Sesshoumaru's wife Rin-Chan."

She was a beautiful woman, her onyx color hair fell down her back, she had beautiful brown eyes, her skin was a soft ivory color, and she looked to be a petite woman. It was easy to tell she was mature and professional.

"Rin-Chan, this is Kagome-Chan she's Inuyasha's wife and they're expecting their first child in three months." She introduced the two. Kagome instantly bowed her head.

"Hajimemashite Rin-San." She began giggling.

"Yoroshiku, there's no need to be so formal Kagome-Chan after all we are family…_ne_?" She smiled and Kagome smiled.

"_Un._"

"Oh yeah, guess what Kagome, Rin-Chan is a marriage counselor isn't that neat?" She asked and Kagome nodded her head.

_"Sugoi Rin-Sa-uh Nee-Chan." _

"_Nee-Chan_?" Rin then gasped. "I've never been called that before." She exclaimed happily. "I have to tell Sesshoumaru his _imouto-chan_ is extremely _kawaii_." She giggled and Kagome smiled.

Rin was the exact opposite of Sesshoumaru. Kagome almost found it hard to believe they were actually married. She figured their marriage had to be excellent since she was a marriage counselor.

***

That night Kagome sat in the bed while reading a magazine. Inuyasha came through the door looking extremely exhausted.

"Okaeri." She smiled at him.

"Tadaima." Inuyasha mumbled. He stripped from his clothes and went straight to the bathroom. She wasn't surprise he was cranky, he was covered in dirt. Kagome got out the bed and picked up his filthy clothing. She folded them and placed them with the dirty clothes.

After an hour Inuyasha came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He ran hand through his wet hair. Kagome watched him walk over to the draw and grabbed a pair of boxers. He slipped them on and removed the towel. He walked over to the computer chair and hung his towel on the back of the chair.

"I'm so tired." He sighed as he got in the bed. Kagome looked him up and down as she licked her lips. She then placed her hand on his chest.

"Inuyasha, I know you said no, but as a pregnant woman I need some attention too." She began and he looked at her. "Can we please have sex?" She asked and he furrowed his eyebrows. He sucked his teeth and turned his back to her.

"No." He replied sternly. Kagome sighed deeply and crossed her arms.

"_Nande_?"

"I'm not touching you while you're pregnant you can forget it." He snapped.

"What does it matter? I may be pregnant but my fucking pussy is the same." She snapped back. He didn't bother to respond. Kagome sighed and laid her head on the pillow. "I'm so glad I got a husband that can fulfill my needs." She retorted.

"I'm gonna only warn you once Kagome. Tonight is not the night. Heed the warning if you're smart." He said calmly. Kagome rolled her eyes and snuggled her pillow. She stared at the wall and saw nothing but darkness but even if there was light she wouldn't have been able to see anything from the tears that filled her eyes. She just had one question. How was the one who made her happiest also made her cry the most?

***

Translation

_**Sugoi/Suge**_- Amazing

_**Imouto**__-Little sister_


	11. Chapter 10

Baby Blues

Kagome rubbed her stomach and moaned.

"Why am I in so much pain?" She asked to no one in particular. She then saw water trickling down her leg and gasped. _"Oh shit this is bad, I'm in here alone what am I going to do?"_

She then slowly got up and walked towards the steps. She moaned and grabbed her stomach. The pain she was in was way more to bear. She slowly crept upstairs and once she got to the door she let out an ear piercing shriek as she dropped to her knees.

Sesshoumaru and Rin came running around the corner.

"Oh my god Kagome-Chan." She ran over to the young girl who looked in extreme pain. "What's wrong?"

"M-M-M-My water b-b-broke." She whimpered as tears fell from her eyes. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Kaa-Chan!!!" He shouted. "Kaa-Chan!!!"

"_Hai_, _Hai_." She replied as she came from downstairs. She walked over to where they were and gasped. "Kagome, what happened?" She asked forgetting about everything else.

"Her water broke. What should we do?" Rin asked. Setsumi nodded.

"We have to get her to the hospital ASAP. Kagome can we you walk honey?" She asked and Kagome shook her head no as she sobbed. She never in her life felt this much pain and she didn't know how to handle it.

Sesshoumaru then lifted her up she looked at him in shock.

"Come on, be strong, you can make it throw this." He whispered and she looked down at her hands.

"_Arigatou_." She whispered.

"I'll get in contact with Inuyasha." Setsumi stated.

***

Inuyasha sighed deeply as he sat in his architecture class. This was interesting to him but he was extremely tired. He didn't go to sleep until at least four because Kagome was having one of her pregnant meltdowns.

_"I swear never again after this. Just one kid and I'm good. I don't think I can handle the emotions again. I just might kill her." _He thought to himself as he looked out the window. His began buzzing in his pocket. He looked at it and saw it was his mother. He shook his head. He knew she was probably yelling at him because of something Kagome blew out of proportion. He silenced the phone and placed it back into his pocket.

He yawned silently and shook his head so he could try to pay attention. His phone began buzzing again and he saw it was Sesshoumaru. He raised his eyebrow. Sesshoumaru never calls him unless it's something extremely important. Inuyasha slowly got up and walked out the classroom.

"Yeah." He answered.

"What the hell are you doing right now?! You didn't see Kaa-Chan calling you!" He snapped. Inuyasha growled instantly getting pissed off.

"First of all I couldn't answer the phone because I'm in class and once I saw your dumbass calling which you never do I picked up. Now what the fuck do you want?" He snapped. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply.

"Kagome's in the hospital. She's having the baby." That last sentence echoed through his head. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, no, no she's not supposed to be in labor until next month." He snapped.

"Hey listen, don't fucking yell at me! That's your kid that's coming out!!"

"Sesshoumaru, don't talk like that in here and don't yell at your brother!" Setsumi snapped. Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"Shit." He mumbled. "Ok, class is almost-"

"Leave your class right now. Don't wait until it's over you don't know how long it's gonna take and you don't wanna miss it." Sesshoumaru told him softly. Inuyasha nodded his head slowly.

"Ok…I'm on my way now bye." He hung up and walked back into the class. He gathered his books and pushed his chair in as the professor turned and looked at him.

"Inuyasha!" He called out and he sighed deeply. One thing he forgot to mention his professor was a real dick. "Where do you think you're going in the middle of my class?" He asked. Inuyasha sighed and looked around. He saw everyone staring at him and he felt kinda embarrassed.

"Something important came up and I have to leave early."

"What's important?" He asked. Inuyasha cursed under his breath, he knew he wasn't getting out unless he told him a reason and the reason had to be good. Inuyasha took a deep breath,

"My wife is at the hospital getting ready to give birth to our first child." He proudly said. One person in the room cheered and next thing everyone began cheering for him.

"_Omedeto!!"_ They shouted. He smiled at him as his cheeks turned pink. The professor looked at him and smiled softly.

"Go to her and I expect you to be in class after two weeks and make sure you have the work done." Inuyasha smiled and bowed at bended waist.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_." He then stood up straight and bolted out the door.

***

Katsuko wiped Kagome's forehead as she laid their panting.

"How you feel honey?" She asked while rubbing Kagome's stomach. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't wanna do this anymore." She cried. "I don't wanna have a baby anymore. Just make this all stop and go away please!!" She screamed out as she began sobbing. Katsuko's eyes began to water. She never wanted to see her child in so much pain.

Inuyasha ran into the room and both women looked at him.

"Inuyasha." Katsuko smiled softly. He smiled at her but his smile faded when he saw Kagome's tear stained face. He instantly ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. She shook her head as she continued to cry. He wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek. "It's ok, don't be afraid any longer I'm here with you. We're gonna go through together ok?" He looked into her eyes and she nodded her head slowly. "We gotta be strong together ok?" She nodded her head and he gently kissed her lips. She instantly began to calm down and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad that you're here." She told him as tears came out her eyes.

"I'll always be here with you baby, forever." He told her. Katsuko smiled softly looking at him. She knew she wasn't needed.

"Inuyasha, I hand her over to you." She told him. She then kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Be strong baby girl, you'll make it through." She told her before walking out the room.

"Oh yeah I got some things on my way here." He told her suddenly. She looked at him in confusion as she wiped her tears away. He placed a big black bag on the chair and opened it. "I went to the store and this guy told me some of the things I could bring in here to make you feel better." He then pulled out a puppet. It looked human but it had little dog ears on the top of its head. Its long white hair flowed down its back and it had piercing amber eyes almost matching Inuyasha's.

Kagome's face dropped. Inuyasha held the puppet up towards Kagome.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha number 2." He said in a weird voice. Kagome instantly cocked an eyebrow up. "What's making you sad little girl?" He asked. Kagome then began laughing.

"I don't know what worse the fact that you bought a puppet or the voice you're trying to make." She said in between laughter. He sighed deeply. He then realized she wasn't laughing because he was funny, she was laughing at him. He sighed deeply again and put the puppet back in the bag.

"Whatever, my child will appreciate it." He mumbled which caused her to giggle. "Oh yeah and I got this." He pulled out a camcorder and instantly Kagome's face dropped.

"Don't you fucking dare turn that on!" She yelled. "I don't wanna be on camera!"

"We have to catch the moment on video."

"You're not video taping my vagina!!" She yelled out.

"I wasn't going to _baka!_ Why would I do that?!!" He yelled back.

"I don't know what you were thinking! So what are you videoing taping then!! You're videoing taping me!!" She shouted. He sighed deeply and turned the camera on. He then faced the camera towards him.

"Hey little one, this is Otou-Chan speaking." He smiled and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Okaa-Chan is being mean right now so I thought I show you how mean she can be." He then turned the camera towards her. Kagome looked away.

"Inuyasha! I fucking swear to god if you don't get that camera out my fucking face!!" She shouted. He turned the camera back towards him.

"Don't worry she's not mad at you. She's mad at me because I'm irritating her but guess what that's what being married is all about." He chuckled. Kagome then yelled out in pain.

"Get the nurse!" She told him. He opened the door and saw his family looking at him. "Is there a nurse anywhere?" He asked. Setsumi stood up.

"I'll get one." She told her and walked down the hallway. Inuyasha then closed the door as he began video taping his family.

"Over here is Okaa-Chan's side of the family. We have Ojii-San." The old man waved at the camera. "We have Okaa-Chan's Okaa-San." She giggled and smiled. "Then we have your Oji-Chan." Souta smiled and waved happily into the camera.

He then moved over to his side.

"This is Otou-Chan's side of the family. This mean looking guy right here is your Oji-San Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked at the camera but didn't say anything. He then pointed the camera towards Rin. "This right here is your Oji-San's wife Rin Oba-San. And your Obaa-San just went to get a nurse for Okaa-Chan."

Setsumi returned with a nurse by her side. The nurse looked at Inuyasha in shock for moment before walking in the room which he followed her in. She looked at Kagome and began checking to see if she was alright.

"She's fully dilated." She told Inuyasha. He gave her a blank look.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"She's gonna have the baby at any moment." She told him and Kagome began yelling out. "I'll get the doctor." She replied as she quickly walked out the room.

"Breath Kagome, breath." He told her and glared at him. She then took a pillow and threw it at him.

"Shut the fuck up!!" She yelled out. He then looked at the camera.

"Chibi-Chan don't ever use the foul language Okaa-Chan is using ok?" He then turned the camera back to her. He walked over to and held her hand.

The doctor then soon entered the room.

"Hi, how are both of you? Are you ready Hayashi-San?" He asked looking at her. She nodded her head. "Now I only I want you to push when I say push ok?" He asked her gently and she nodded her head. Inuyasha placed the camera down and grabbed both of her hands. "Now push." He told her. Kagome began pushing with all her might.

"Inuyasha, I hate you so much!" She cried out. He looked at her in shock.

"What did I do?!" He snapped.

"You did this to me!!" She yelled at him.

"I did not! You were the one who wanted to have the baby!!" He yelled back.

"That was because you wanted me to have it!!"

"Push!" The doctor said again. Kagome pushed again and tightened her grip on Inuyasha's hand.

"Don't ever touch me again! I'm never having sex with you ever again!!!" She shouted.

"Fine by me!!!" He shouted back.

"Push!" The doctor said again and Kagome screamed out as she pushed harder. "I hate you so much Inuyasha!!!" She screamed out. Soon the sound of a baby wailing was heard. Inuyasha and Kagome instantly stopped arguing and they looked at the baby as the doctor held up the child.

"It's a boy." He told them. Inuyasha grabbed the camera and held it up towards the crying baby.

"It's you, look at you." He smiled. "We don't know you're name yet. What's his name?" He asked looking at Kagome. She then looked at Inuyasha and shrugged. "We'll get back to you on that one chibi-chan." He then turned the camera off.

The nurse walked over to Inuyasha and held the baby towards him. He sat down on the bed and looked at Kagome.

"Look at him, he's beautiful." Inuyasha said almost in a trance. He stared at the small baby wrapped in a blue towel. Everything about his son was tiny the hands the feet, his eyes were barely open. As an automatic reaction, he kissed his forehead. He then looked at Kagome. She looked at the baby before looking away.

A feeling came into her mind which made her sad. Instead of feeling happy while looking at her baby, she felt completely disgusted.

***

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha next to her on the chair sleeping. She smiled softly while looking at him. She then felt her stomach and there was no more baby. She felt weird she could feel the baby even though she knew it was gone. She sighed deeply and laid on her back while staring at the ceiling. However, she did feel better after she took a long nap.

The nurse then walked into the room with a wailing baby. She turned the light on and Kagome looked at her as Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi, it's feeding time. Would you like to bottle feed him or breast feed. Once you start a particular feeding, I suggest you keep him on it if you want to change then talk to your doctor." She told them. Inuyasha then looked at Kagome who looked at her hands before looking at the nurse.

"We should bottle feed him because I'm extremely weak and I can't hold him right now." She said and the nurse nodded her head. She then handed the baby to Inuyasha. He proudly took his son and stared at him.

"I'll be back with the bottle." She told them and walked away. The baby continued to crying and Inuyasha cradled him.

"You know Kagome we didn't give him a name yet…" He began and she looked at him. "What do you think?"

"I don't know…" She trailed off.

"I want a good name, a meaningful name." He said while looking at his newborn son.

"My father's name was Kaname…" She began and Inuyasha looked at her. "And I always use to say if I had a son I would like to name him after my father."

"Hayashi Kaname." He said and the baby sneezed before crying again. He then smiled softly at the infant. "I think that was a sign." He chuckled and Kagome giggled.

"Kaname…" She whispered and something mad her stomach, turn for the worse.

***

Kaname began crying extremely loudly. Inuyasha sighed deeply and slowly got out the bed. He walked over to the crib and picked up the crying infant.

"You know child, no one eats more than you do I swear." He said as he went into the mini kitchen. He began preparing the bottle and looked down at his now six month old son.

Kagome slowly got out the bed and Inuyasha looked at her.

"Do you wanna feed him? I really need to get some sleep, I have work then school tomorrow and I'm exhausted." He said to her. Kagome looked down at the floor and cleared her throat.

"No…" She trailed off and he looked at her in shock. He grabbed the bottle from the microwave and turned the faucet on. He held the bottle under it to cool it down some.

"Why not?" He snapped. Kagome sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't wanna hold him right now." She stated.

"Kagome, what the fuck? You haven't held him since he was born which was six fucking months ago. You're being selfish again! I'm not a single parent! We're supposed to be working together and you're not working with me!!!" He lashed at her. Kagome stared at him and rolled her eyes as she walked back to the bedroom. Inuyasha looked at her in shock. The baby began to wiggling in his arms. He looked at the child and began feeding him. He had no idea what was going on with Kagome.

***

Kagome woke up the next morning and heard the baby crying. She looked around and saw that Inuyasha was gone. Kagome growled and placed the pillow over her head.

"Stop fucking crying!" She shouted however that didn't stop the infant from wailing. She sighed deeply as tears began falling from her eyes. Kikyo's words began ringing through her head.

_How can an ill tempered bitch like you become a good mother? I feel bad for that child._

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she began crying. She couldn't help but agree with Kikyo. She knew she couldn't become a good mother and that thought was killing her.

She heard the door open and closed.

"Kagome." She heard Setsumi call out. She heard the footsteps approach towards her. She then heard the baby stop crying. "Kagome-Chan, are you alright dear?"

"_Hai_." She whispered. "I'm just not feeling well." She said not moving her from under the bed.

"Ok…" She trailed. "You do know I'm upstairs most of the time and your mom is across the street so if you ever need help you can always let us know."

"Thank you Okaa-Chan." She whispered still not moving her head.

Setsumi took the baby and went upstairs. Kagome removed the covers from her head and sighed deeply.

_"What's wrong with me?"_


	12. Chapter 11

Maternal Instinct

Inuyasha cradled his six month old son as he fed the infant. He then looked at Kagome who was sitting by the window just looking into space. He sighed deeply and looked down at the baby as he thought about his pervious conversation with his mother.

***

_"I don't get it Kaa-Chan she hasn't held Kaname since he was born." Inuyasha shook his head as he stared at his son who was trying to suck on his toes. "I mean did I do something wrong? I did lose my cool and snap at her. I didn't mean to but I work fulltime go to school fulltime and when I come home I have to take care of the baby too. It's like she's not helping me. Sometimes I feel like she's not even there. I don't know what to do." He sighed while rubbing his temples._

_"Inuyasha, I know you're the last person I should ask this but I'm gonna have to." Setsumi began and Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. "Be a little more patient with her. Kagome, is young, she gave birth to a child before she could even turn eighteen. She's in complete shock right now. You don't understand this because you're not a woman and you will never have to give birth to a child. But there is this thing called postpartum depression which means when a woman who gives birth becomes depressed, she doesn't want anything to do with the child, she feels worthless, and she doubts herself of being able to be a good mother." She shook her head. "I've been through it, Kanameko has been through it. So we understand. The best thing you can do is just support her, try sitting next to her with the baby in your arms and tell her how happy you are to have her and the child in your life. But Inuyasha, just be patient." _

_"It's been six months long does this last?" _

_"It can last a long time especially if some trauma happened in one's life." She replied and Inuyasha sighed deeply._

***

He then got up and walked over to Kagome. She looked at him before looking at the baby. He sat down next to her. He held the baby up and kissed his cheek which made the baby giggle. Inuyasha then saw Kaname staring at Kagome as she looked back at him.

"You see, Kaa-Chan." He said and Kaname began making baby noises. Kagome looked at Inuyasha before looking away as tears fell from her eyes.

"You know Kaname and I love you more than anything right." He said and she looked at him. He saw the tears falling off her cheek. "You're my wife, my one true love and you brought Kaname into this world. You're his mother and he's gonna love you no matter what."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed off. She then covered her eyes. "I can't do it. I can't be a mother." She cried. "I tried but I can't do it. I don't wanna hold him. I don't wanna look at him. I don't wanna hear him. But I don't know why." She sobbed. "He's my son but yet I hate to know that he's here. I hate feeling like this but I can't knock the feeling….What's wrong with me." She then broke down crying. Inuyasha stared at her in shock. He had no idea she felt like that. He put the baby in the crib and walked over to Kagome. He then hugged her tightly.

"I'm scared too Kagome. I grew up without a father. My real mother…my real mother…" He tightened his grip on her. "My real mother died when I was young. So I didn't have my parents growing up. My half brother's mother took me in. How do you think I felt? Sesshoumaru didn't have much to do with me so it wasn't like I had a father figure in my life. However, because I know it's a baby that's apart of you and I, I know I wanna give him the life that I didn't have." He told her. She pressed her face against his chest as she began to calm down some. "If you still need time just let me know and I'm always here but I'm gonna say this, don't miss out on the most precious parts of his life because you're afraid." He told her gently. Kagome slowly nodded her head.

"I'll get it together…I promise." She whispered. He kissed her head.

***

Even though she said that it was a lot easier said than done, she laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Inuyasha left not too long ago. He fed Kaname and put him to sleep. He then told her he was going to leave the rest up to her. She felt couldn't let him down. She couldn't let her son down. She sighed deeply. She then heard the baby moving around. She slowly sat up and stared at the baby blue crib. She rubbed her head and looked towards the window.

She saw a shadow quickly move away from the window. She jumped up from the bed and looked at the other window which saw the shadow move from. Her heart began pounding. She knew she was in the house alone. She then saw the same shadow at the door trying to look in.

Without another thought Kagome picked up Kaname and ran to the phone. She picked up the phone to call the police before she heard a loud knock.

"Hello, this is the police we have a question for the owner of this residents." She heard. She gripped the baby tightly and slowly walked over to the door. She looked in the peephole and saw a police officer. She sighed in relief and opened the door. She looked confused when she saw the police officer holding Miroku by the back of his shirt. "Konnichiwa, ma'am, I saw this man loitering on your residents and he claimed that he knew who lived here. Is what he said true?" Kagome sighed deeply and giggled.

"_Un,_ he's my son's godfather." She replied and the officer nodded his head before releasing Miroku.

"I got all these toys in my hand what harm could I be planning?" He snapped feeling insult. Officer bowed at bended waist before walking away. Kagome closed the door behind Miroku.

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing? What happened to ringing the doorbell?" She snapped.

"I was ringing the doorbell. Does it work?" He asked. He then opened the door and pressed the doorbell which they heard nothing. He then looked at Kagome who giggled.

"Speak to your friend, that's his job." She stated and Miroku shook his head as he closed the door.

"I finally got some time and decided to come by. Inuyasha said that you were home but it was so silent in here that it fooled me." He stated and they both began laughing. Kaname then sneezed getting both of their attention. Kagome then realized she was holding the baby in her arms. She stared down at him. This was her first time ever seeing him so close. He actually was a bit heavy which, was a good sign he was healthy.

His eyes were also a dark blue for a moment she felt like she was staring at herself. His black hair was slowly growing in. She rubbed his head before placing her index finger to his soft cheek. Instantly he turned his head and opened his mouth as if he was going to eat.

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she hugged her son tightly. Miroku looked confused. He had no idea what he just walked into and he wasn't sure what to say.

"That's right, I forgot that I said that." She said out loud.

"Said what?" Miroku asked as he placed the bag of toys down. Kagome giggled.

"I told Kikyo exactly, _I know I'm young and I know I got pregnant and I know I missed out on graduation and I'm gonna miss out on a lot more things to come but I have one thing that you'll never be able to understand. I have a baby that's gonna love me unconditionally. I'm gonna have someone who needs me. I'm gonna have someone that I'm gonna raise to be a better person and I have something to look forward to in life._" She said as more tears fell from her eyes. "Kaname, Kaa-Chan loves you more than anything." She said to him and he looked at her as his the two corners of his mouth turned up.

"Look at that he's smiling."

For the first time in Kagome's life she felt a type of happiness that words couldn't describe and knew more was on its way.

***

Inuyasha walked through the door and he heard Miroku and Kagome laughing.

"Hey Miroku, you made it over here." He said and spotted short when he saw Kagome feeding the baby. She got up with a smile on her face and kissed his lips.

"_Okaeri._" She giggled.

"_T-T-Tadaima."_ He whispered feeling confused. "You're holding the baby." He said. She nodded her head and kissed Kaname's forehead.

_"Un_. I can't believe I denied him at first. He's so cute. He's so chubby." She looked at the infant and cooed at him. "You're such a little chubby baby aren't you." She said in a high pitch voice. Kaname began kicking his feet as he giggled. Inuyasha smiled. He knew at this point they were definitely going to be a family.


	13. Chapter 12

Working Woman

That Saturday, Kagome stood in the shower and sighed deeply.

_"I gotta find a job but I don't know what I want to do yet…" _She sighed deeply. _"Inuyasha, got his life set through his job. Him being an architect he'll be making good money but where does that live me? I don't wanna be a housewife. I wanna make a name for myself as well. So for all those who said I wasn't going to be nothing because I had a baby early. I can prove them wrong." _She made a fist. She was determined to be successful in her life.

Once she got out the shower. She put on shorts and a tank top and decided to let her hair air dry since it was warm out. She walked out the bathroom and spotted Inuyasha and Kaname sleeping on the bed. A soft smile came on her face. Kaname was lying on Inuyasha's chest while Inuyasha had his hand on the baby's back. Kagome noted this was the only time both of them were most peaceful.

_"This looks like a cute picture for a calendar._" She grabbed her father's favorite camera that he gave her a year before his death. She always treasured this camera. He also took the best pictures.

She walked over to Inuyasha and Kaname. She knelt down in front of them and snapped a picture. She snapped a couple of pictures. She stared the camera and realized her father made a living by being a photographer so why couldn't she. She suddenly felt inspired.

_"Don't worry Inuyasha I'll be right behind you."_ She thought happily.

*** 

Kagome got up early Monday morning. She dressed Kaname up and headed toward this small photography shop that she always saw on her way to the doctor's. Her mother was kind of enough to let her borrow the car.

Kagome arrived at the shop and slowly entered it with Kaname in his stroller.

She saw an older man yelling at someone over the phone. He held his hand up towards her.

"Ok…I understand that but didn't I ask you to get that assignment done?" His eyes then flew open wide. "OH!! So that's how you feel huh?!! Well then if that's the case then don't bother coming back! Yes that's exactly right. I'm firing your ass and good luck on that project!" He then slammed the phone down. "Emiko! Put up a help wanted poster in the window now!!!" He shouted.

"_Hai, hai_." A voice sung from the back. He then looked at Kagome remembering she was there.

"Oh yeah, how can I help you kid?" He asked. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Um…I was going to ask you if you were hiring?" She asked softly. He looked at her before looking at the baby in the stroller.

"Your kid?" He asked and she nodded her head. He then smiled softly at the child. "Aww, aren't you adorable." He cooed at the six month old child who smiled back at him. He then looked at Kagome. "So you want a job huh?"

"_Hai_." She nodded. He then nodded his head.

"Let me see some of your work?" She then gave him a blank look. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me you did bring something. This isn't just a regular office job where you apply to and you demonstrate if you're good. You gotta bring proof before I sign you up."

"Oh, yeah I have pictures that I developed."

"Yourself?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"I went to my husband's college and the photo shop club lent me their shop so I could." She explained as she pulled out a manila folder from the bottom of the stroller. She handed him the folder and he took it into his hands. He then opened the folder and stared at the photos she took.

"Your husband and son?" He asked and she nodded her head. He slowly nodded his head. He then stared at one picture.

It was a picture of Kaname sitting in his stroller. The background was that of a park and there was a bright yellow and red butterfly on his nose while he was smiling.

He couldn't explain what the emotion he was feeling exactly was but he felt warm by looking at it.

Emiko came out the back with a help wanted sign. She stopped short and looked at the picture her boss was staring at. She then gasped.

"_KAWAII!!_" She exclaimed. She looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Did you take that?" She asked and Kagome nodded. "Is he your son?"

"_Un._" She replied. Emiko then looked at the stroller and saw the star himself .

"Aaahh." She squealed and ran over to him. "Hi, cutie pie…you're so adorable did you know that?" She cooed him. He began kicking his feet as he laughed. Kagome smiled softly.

"Emiko." Her boss called out. She stood up.

"_Hai." _

"Get rid of the help wanted sign. We got ourselves a new member on our team." He stated and they both looked at him. "You are eighteen or older right?" He asked and Kagome nodded.

"_Un_, I just turned eighteen two months ago."

"Great welcome to the team…um…uh…what's your name?" He asked.

"Hayashi Kagome." She replied. He then stood up.

"My name is Yamamoto Eiichi and this is my daughter Emiko." Kagome bowed.

"_Hajimemashite_."

"_Yoroshiku_." Emiko smiled at her. Kagome then took Kaname out of his stroller and held him in her arms.

"This is Hayashi Kaname." She introduced them to her son. He began babbling and Emiko grabbed one of his little fingers.

"Hajimemashite Kaname-kun." She cooed at him which made him happy.

Eiichi then stood up.

"Let me show you what you'll be doing." He told Kagome and she nodded her head.

"I'll watch the stroller down here." Emiko told her. Kagome bowed her head.

"Arigatou." She smiled and followed the older man.

They were extremely nice. Eiichi was an old small man. He had long gray hair that was pushed back into a ponytail which fell down his back. He had fierce black eyes that showed a mean exterior but Kagome was able to tell he was really a sweet man.

Emiko was a pretty woman. She had shoulder length brown hair that had blonde highlights. She had a petite body that Kagome felt jealous over. She had friendly black eyes. Kagome knew they were good people.

***

After Kagome left from the shop, she went over to Inuyasha's job. She saw him eating lunch with three of his coworkers. Kagome had to admit he looked cute with his yellow construction hat on and his light blue jumper suit. Inuyasha looked up and looked in shock when he saw Kagome.

"Kagome." He said standing up. Kagome smiled at his coworkers who smiled back. Kaname squealed happily when he saw Inuyasha that instantly put a smile on Inuyasha's face. He kissed his son's temple before kissing Kagome's lips. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I couldn't wait for you to get home to tell you…" She began and he raised his eyebrow. "I got a job. I'm working at a photo shop and I'll be working in the calendar department. So I get to go out and take pictures and I also get to select the pictures for the calendar. The starting pay is 11.29 and…" She trailed as he nodded. "They're sending me to school. Lucky." She smiled widely. Inuyasha hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations baby." He exclaimed and kissed her lips.

"Can we celebrate tonight?" She asked him seductively as she bit her bottom lip. Inuyasha looked at her and nodded his head.

"Put the baby to sleep early tonight and I'll see you when I get home." She giggled and kissed his lips.

"Will do." She winked and waved at him. "Say _bai-bai Tou-Chan."_ She took Kaname's hand and made him wave at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and waved at his son who giggled.

***

Inuyasha walked out the bathroom and saw Kagome laying in bed. She had on a white thin nightgown and that automatically turned him on. He removed his towel and climbed into the bed. He began kissing Kagome and moved between her legs. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his neck. He kissed her neck and slipped inside of her. They both moaned out in pleasure. Inuyasha moved in and out of her as she tightened her grip on him. She knew this time between them was going to be good. She just felt it in her body. Inuyasha began moving faster and Kagome's body filled with pleasure. It wasn't long before Inuyasha released himself. He kissed her lips and turned over before passing out for the night. Kagome looked at him and sighed to herself. She was definitely wrong. He didn't please her at all. She moaned and laid her head on the pillow. She had no idea what to do.

***

Translation

**Yoroshiku**- (There's no direct translation for the word but it's usually translated as please be kind to me, let's be friends)


	14. Chapter 13

Life of Luxury

_Hmm. How can I describe the last ten years that have passed by?_

_For my friends, after Kaname turned one Sango and Miroku called it quits. However none of us knew why. Miroku moved to America and Sango began dating this thug named Ryuu. Inuyasha and I weren't too crazy about him. He had trouble written all over him. Also lately Sango had been a lot quieter and she didn't smile as much as she use which made me worry. This guy was really tall standing near Inuyasha's height. He had black spiky hair and dangerous gray eyes. On his back was a large tattoo of a black and red dragon, on the claws blood was dripping from it as well as its fangs. I didn't like him at all. However, Inuyasha told me I couldn't interfere, Sango made her own decisions. As for Bankotsu he met this girl named Kagura and they moved in together his last year of college. They ended up having a little girl that was five years younger than Kaname. I didn't like Kagura at first but after some time she grew on me and we became good friends._

_Souta left for college he got enrolled in Tokyo U I was proud of him. He was going to be a doctor and I told him I was going to support him all the way. Sadly, Ojii-Chan passed away on my twenty-third birthday. I visit his grave every day when I get a chance. Okaa-Chan is now married to another man named Seito, he's a nice guy he got my approval and Souta's. He makes her happy so that's what count. _

_Sesshoumaru Nii-Chan and Rin Nee-Chan just had their first child. A little girl named Seira, she was currently six months. She was adorable. Setsumi Kaa-Chan moved in with Rin and Sesshoumaru. She felt that house was too big for her alone. Every so often we all get together and have family dinner. _

_As for Inuyasha and myself, after Kaname's seventh birthday, Inuyasha and I welcome our first baby girl, Hayashi Inya. She took after her father. She had pin straight onyx color hair that I usually styled in pigtails because it was sooo cute on her. She had open and friendly amber color eyes. She was extremely friendly and usually talked to anyone. We had to teach her not to talk to strangers. Also her nickname was Hime-Chan, she definitely was a spoiled little girl._

_Kaname was the perfect big brother, he made sure his little sister was safe at all times even though he always said she was pain. _

_We also adopted a little boy named Shippo after Kaname and before Inya. He was a very cute boy he had soft bushy red hair and beautiful green eyes. At first he didn't take well to the family but after two months he began opening up and we were like one big family. As of now, Kaname is now 10, Shippo is 7 and Inya is 3. They are my everything and more._

_Inuyasha began his own business once he finished school. He owns an architect building in which he recruits young adults who are interested. The amount of money he brings in is ridiculous. _

_Not to mention after Inya was born he build my very own dream house from scratch. _It was a large two gara_ge house with a white Pickett Fence. There were seven bedrooms and 6½ bathrooms. The master bedroom which was our room had a window on the ceiling. Just like the one I saw on the computer before I had Katsu. It was beautiful during the nights when I would stare at the full moon and the stars while lying in bed. Our front door was glass it make, me nervous when Kaname and his friends would play outside. _

_Our backyard, I don't even wanna get started. It was big enough to go camping with a whole troop of boy and girl scouts._

_For me, I was highly successful I ran a photo gallery. My photos definitely became popular and I got to travel around the world and meet/work with so many different people. People actually came to check out my work and they also paid me to get their work included in my gallery. I felt so honored. Not to mention the love of my life built the gallery for me. Inuyasha and I have a perfect life, a perfect home and a perfect love. He makes me happy and I know there isn't anything he wouldn't do for me just like there's nothing I wouldn't do for him….However there was one thing that didn't change in our marriage…So I didn't know if I was as happy inside as I was on the outside._

***

Kagome stared at the letter in her hands. She sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes. She then neatly folded the letter before placing it in an envelope.

"Mama!Mama!Mama!" Three year old Inya said as she ran into the bedroom. Kagome looked at her.

"Yes Hime-Chan." She replied. Inya ran over to her and stared at the envelope.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at the envelope.

"This is going to Mama's Otou-San." She replied and Inya stared at her with bubbly amber eyes.

"Mama's Otou-San." She repeated and Kagome nodded her head.

Shippo then ran into the room and placed his hands on Inya's head.

"Tou-Chan said, are you ready yet?" He asked looking at Kagome. She stood up and nodded her head while smiling warmly.

"_Hai." _

***

Kagome made sure Inya and Shippo were tightly secure in the car before getting in the passenger seat. Inuyasha and Kaname walked to the car. He instantly got in the car and placed his seatbelt in. Inuyasha got in the driver's seat and looked at Kagome.

"We have everything right?" He asked her. She then looked at the kids. Kaname was playing his Nintendo DS while Shippo and Inya were watching Dora the Explore DVD.

"We have everything…I think." She stated. He nodded his head and shrugged.

"Oh well, if we forgot something then its forgotten." He stated he pulled out the driveway.

They saw one of the neighbors mowing the lawn. Inuyasha beeped the horn and waved at him as he waved back. He knew they had a long day.

***

After two after hours they arrived at the grave sight. Inuyasha parked the car.

Kaname hopped out the car.

"Kana Nii-Chan let me out, let me out, let me out." Inya began kicking her legs. Kaname sighed deeply and took her out the car seat. He then picked her up and placed her down. Shippo got out the car.

"It's scary over here I don't like it." He said while looking around. Kagome took his hand and he looked at her.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to you with Kaa-Chan and Tou-Chan here." She reassured him. He slowly nodded his head.

Inya ran over to Inuyasha and he instantly picked her up. He locked the door and they all began walking over to the gravesite of their destination.

"Papa, there's so many people here. Why are they crying?" She asked while looking around.

"They missed their loved ones." He told her gently.

"Loves ones? Did they die?" She asked which made Kagome and Inuyasha look at her in shock.

"Yes." He replied softly.

"Goldie died, is he here too." She asked while looking around. Inuyasha kissed her temple.

"Goldie is at the goldfish graveyard. This one is for people." He told her.

"Oh…" She trailed off. She saw a mother with two children. They were in front of a tombstone all three of them were crying. She hugged her father tightly. She couldn't understand why they were crying so much. She just knew that every time they came here her mommy always ended up crying.

They approached the tombstone they were looking for and saw Souta standing there with a girl by his side.

"Souta." Kagome called out to him. He looked at him and smiled softly at her.

"Hey _Nee-Chan_." He waved. "_Nii-Chan_."

"_Oji-Chan_!!!" Kaname and Shippo shouted as they ran over to him. He hugged them tightly and placed his hands on their hands.

"Boy, you two keep growing. You're gonna be tall like your dad huh?" He asked and they both began laughing.

"_Oji-Chan_." Inya held her arms out to him. He took her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Hime-Chan, you're just as cute as ever." He told her and she giggled.

"I'm in preschool now and I learn all types of things. I count, I sing and dance. I wanna be a ballerina princess when I grow up." She told him in one sentence. He began laughing.

"I know you're gonna succeed at that since you're so cute." She giggled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you _Oji-Chan_."

"Aww, I love you too." He told her. Kagome looked at Yumi who was Souta's girlfriend. They had been dating for two years and Kagome thought she was a pure sweetheart. Not to mention the kids loved her as well.

"How long have you been here?" Inuyasha asked Souta as he gave Yumi a small hug.

"We just got here." He replied.

"We cleaned the tombstone and placed some food and water there." Yumi stated and Kagome nodded her head. She took her letter and placed it on the step of the tombstone. She placed a stone on top of it so it wouldn't get blown away by the wind.

"You know I just feel weird, I never met _Otou-San_, I didn't think it bothered me so much." Souta sighed as he stared at the tombstone. Kagome placed her hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

"_Otou-San_, was excited when he found out _Kaa-Chan_ was pregnant with you. All he kept saying was _I can't wait until my son is born._ He made me excited about having a younger brother. _Otou-San_ was great man." She told him. Inya stared at her uncle. She then wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"You're crying _Oji-Chan." _She replied softly. She then hugged him tightly. "I love _Oji-Chan_ very much. _Daisuki Oji-Chan_." She told him. He hugged her back.

"You know you're my favorite little girl." He told her feeling better.

Kagome smiled while staring at them. She didn't know how she was able to do it but Inya always managed to put a smile on someone's face.

***

After they all paid their respects before leaving the graveyard. They all went out to dinner by the time Kagome and Inuyasha reached home Inya and Shippo were sleep.

Kaname got out the car and picked up his younger sister as Inuyasha grabbed Shippo.

"You got her Kaname?" Kagome asked and he nodded his head.

"_Un._ She got a lot heavier than she was when she was a baby." He stated and Kagome giggled.

"That's because she's growing babe." She told him and he nodded his head. Inuyasha opened the door and they all walked inside. Kaname held Inya tightly and followed Inuyasha up the steps. Kagome stood behind him to make sure he didn't fall back. "I'll take her. Get ready for bed you got school in the morning."

"Ok." He gave Inya to Kagome as she kissed his cheek. He hugged Inuyasha went to his room.

Kagome walked into Inya's room and turned the light on.

Inya's bedroom was pink everything. The walls were painted a baby pink. She had a princess canopy twin bed. The bed was white and pink with Princess Jasmine bed sheets. Kagome sat down on the bed and took her pigtails letting her long hair fall down to her mid-back. She then took off Inya's short sleeve shirt and shorts, leaving her in just her undershirt and panties. Inya began stirring.

"_Kaa-Chan, _I want ice cream." She said half sleep. Kagome giggled and kissed her cheek.

"Ok honey. You get some tomorrow." She said pulling back the bedspread. She tucked Inya and she instantly cuddled with her big pink dog that Sesshoumaru bought her. Kagome kissed her cheek and walked out the room. Inuyasha walked out of Shippo's room.

"He's out cold." He told her. She giggled and nodded her head.

"I won't complain on that one." She stated as they went to their bedroom. Inuyasha closed the door as Kagome began getting undressed. Inuyasha started at her from head to toe. Even after giving birth to two children and becoming a mother of three as well as hard working businesswoman Kagome was still attractive to him. Her teenage shape developed into a woman's. She had full hips and her breasts had grown while her mid section stayed in shape. He licked his lips as he watched her get undressed. She removed her dress just leaving her in her bra and thong.

Without another word Inuyasha grabbed her and began kissing her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced around and Kagome moaned into the kiss. Kagome unbuttoned his pants letting them hit the ground. She pulled his shirt up and began kissing his chest. He took his shirt off and Kagome licked his chest. He twitched a bit. She then moved down to her knees and got ready to remove his boxers. He grabbed her and pulled her up.

"What are you doing?" He snapped.

"I just wanted to give you oral." She replied. Inuyasha sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Forget it." He said walking into the bathroom that was connected to their room. Kagome looked at him in shock and stomped over to the bathroom.

"Are you serious Inuyasha? You don't wanna have sex now because I wanted to give you head?" She snapped. He then glared at her.

"You're my wife not some hooker on the street. I don't expect you to do that anything like that." He snapped back.

"Yeah, but Inuyasha all we do is missionary! You don't do foreplay, you won't do it doggy style and you won't let me on top. What else is there?" She felt herself getting frustrated.

"I'm going to take a shower can you please close the door." He said not looking at her.

"Gladly!" She as she slammed the door shut. She changed into her night gown and sighed deeply. She turned the light off and her hand slowly into her panties. She moaned out.

Over the years she began to find other methods to keep her satisfied. Usually when she did have sex with Inuyasha after he was finished, she had to go else where and finished what he started. She then began thinking maybe something was wrong with her. How come she couldn't the passion she knew her husband could give her?

She instantly became wetter and her hands began moving faster. She still heard the water running so she had time. She bit her bottom lip and pictured Inuyasha licking her all over her body. First he would suck on her nipples before slowly moving down to her stomach then between her legs. She pictured herself kissing Inuyasha everywhere, taking him into her mouth and hearing him moan and throwing back his head. She then pictured Inuyasha picking her up and throwing her on his desk inside of his study with him pounding into her as hard and powerful as he could as she licked and bit his chest.

Her muscles began contracting and she began panting just as the door opened. Kagome turned on her side as she moved her legs around. This wet feeling was definitely uncomfortable for her.

Inuyasha placed his night clothes on and climbed into the bed. He turned his back toward her as her back was turned to him. A tear trickled down her cheek. Where was her happy life that she thought she had?

**

* * *

**

Hey guys don't forget to leave reviews to let me know what you're thinking. Also i will be uploading chaps regularly I hope to get up a chap or two a day but if not then a couple of days in between. I Thank you all who have been patient with me and who kept reading. So don't forget to review. m(_ _)m _Arigatou Gozaimasu_

* * *

**Translations**

**Hime**-Princess

_**Daisuki**_- (that's what you say when you wanna state your favorite thing. It's equivalent to love)


	15. Chapter 14

I just wanna say, these aren't my characters…well except for a few (^__^) but other than that everyone else belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Also this story is loosely based on my all time favorite story called Addicted by Zane. Great book, if you haven't read then I suggest try. That book is for an 18+ audience lol. Also please don't bash the story for how the characters behave its a little outta character but nothing major. Everything will fall into place.

***

Business Proposition

The next morning Kagome walked into her office and her secretary Tatsumi stood up.

"_Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hayashi-San_." She greeted. Kagome smiled at her.

"_Ohayo Tatsumi-Chan_. _Genki desu ka?_" The younger woman nodded her head.

"_Un._ _Genki desu. Arigatou." _She bowed. She then grabbed some mail off her desk. "These letters came in for you today, and you have two calls that you received, they left you messages on your answer machine." She told her.

"Thank you Tatsumi. She smiled and entered her office. She closed the door behind her and locked the door. She sat down at her desk and turned her computer on as she began going through her mail.

She was currently in business of getting a bigger gallery to fill with more pictures, between her and Inuyasha they were getting forty-thousand a piece.

Kagome then began listening to her messages as she got herself situated.

_"Ohayo Gozaimasu Hayashi-San, this is Giza Iria from Tokyo Creative Arts and I was interested in getting in touch with you. I heard that you were currently in the making of getting a bigger picture gallery and I was wondering if you wanted to do business. I have some young students that I think you might be interested in and I was hoping that you would call me back when you got the chance. My number is 651-xxxx-xxx. Thank you." _

Kagome wrote down the number and entered that into her computer. She was going to give her a call next week. Kagome always loved seeing young children interested in art of any kind.

_"Hayashi-San, Ohayo Gozaimasu, this is Takahashi Nobu, I know that we set up a meeting for Tuesday, 3pm, unfortunately I will not be able to make that. My mother's funeral is that day but I was hoping that we could reschedule within a week or so. I do really hope we can work together. My number xxx-674-xxxx."_

Kagome pouted as she wrote the number down. She actually felt bad. She was going to give him a call later that afternoon to show her respects.

Her phone began ringing.

"_Moshi-Moshi _Hayashi Kagome speaking." She answered.

"Hello, Ms. Professional woman." Sango giggled. Kagome smiled.

"Hey, Sango my love how are you?" She asked. Sango sighed deeply.

"I'm good, I was bored at work and decided to give you a call."

"Aww, I was thinking about you too pumpkin." She teased and Sango began laughing.

"Aww, I feel so honored. But the reason for my call is…I was wondering if you wanna get together with the kids and go out to the mall or something. I haven't seen my darlings in a while. I know they're big as ever." Kagome began laughing and nodded her head.

"Yeah, Kaname just turned 10 two months ago."

"Oh, I know that's crazy. I still remember when he was a little chubby happy baby." They both began laughing. Kagome looked at her calendar on her computer.

"Me too, I remember when they were all babies. Kaname, Shippo and Inya, it's hard to believe how fast they grow."

"That's true."

"But, that's a good idea. I need to get out the house." Kagome sighed. Sango then frowned.

"Is everything ok Kag? You sound stressed babe."

"It's not that…" She trailed off and looked down. She actually felt embarrassed to tell Sango about her poor sex life. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "It's nothing really, I just got a lot going on, as you know I'm opening up another gallery, a bigger and better one and everyone wants to get in. So I'm just swamped with a shit load of work."

"I hear you. Listen, I'm so proud of you and I can't wait until the gallery is open. Did Inuyasha start on it yet?"

"Not yet he and the guys will actually start next month. Inuyasha showed me a blue print and I love it. I can't wait for it to be done." Kagome said getting excited. Sango giggled.

***

After two hours Kagome hung up with Sango and began getting all her dates and meetings together. She wanted to make sure she didn't forget anything. She felt like she was living a double life, strict businesswoman by day and nearly exhausted mom and wife by evening. She definitely had it tough. She sighed and looked out the window.

_"I'm so horny. I wish Inuyasha was more spontaneous. If that was the case then I could take an hour and fifteen minute lunch break, go over to him, have a quickie and be happily on my way back to work._" She sighed deeply, but she knew better. She knew if she did such a thing, Inuyasha would have a fit. She knew her husband wasn't like most men. _"You would think a man would love his wife to have a high sex drive."_ She moaned and opened her top draw. She couldn't take it any longer. She pulled out a small pink vibrator.

She sat down on the couch and slipped her hand into her panties. She then pressed the vibrator against her clitoris and moaned out softly. Ever since she started masturbating she had been hooked it. Whenever Inuyasha didn't finish the job which was all the time, her toys did.

It wasn't long before she came. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed deeply. Also even though masturbating made her feel great it also made her feel guilty at the same time. She thought after a certain age a woman was supposed to grow out of it. She moaned and fixed her clothing.

There was a soft knock on her door.

"_Chotto matte kudasai!_" She said and began fixing herself up. She placed her toy in the top draw in its case before locking the draw. She fixed her hair and took a deep breath.

She walked over to the door and opened it. "_Hai…_" She trailed off as she started directly at a chest. She looked up and saw a beautiful man before her.

He was tall standing well over her five foot six height plus three inches with her high heels. He had long wavy dark brown hair that was pushed back into a pony. He had a tan complexion that molded over a fit body. She knew he was fit by how his three piece black suit clung to his body. He had enchanting dark brown eyes that were covered by thin frame glasses.

Kagome's cheeks instantly began to warm up. She cleared her throat to regain her composure.

She then glanced at the time and saw that was passed one. She forgot she had a business meeting good thing she slipped that quickie in or else she wouldn't be able to concrete.

"_Konnichiwa_, Onigumo-San." She stated and he nodded his head as a gentle smile came to his face.

_"Hajimemashite._" He had while holding out his hand. Kagome placed her hand into his as he bowed his head.

_"Yoroshiku._" He then kissed the back of her head. Kagome instantly felt her body warm as she withdrew her hand.

"Onigumo-San please, have a seat." She said as she sat behind her desk. He sat down in front of her desk and fixed his tie.

"I just wanted to say Hayashi-San, you threw me off guard at first." He said and she looked at him. "I didn't expect you to be such a beautiful young woman." He stated and Kagome giggled.

"I'm not that young, I'm 27 going on 28." She stated.

"I'm 34, you're a young woman." He restated and she felt her face warm up. She knew she was blushing.

"Thank you for the compliment Onigumo-San and you are extraordinarily handsome." She complimented him back which made him smile. "So, you had a business proposition for me?" She asked getting professional again and he nodded his head.

"_Hai,_ I saw your last photo gallery and I was extremely impressed by the work that I saw. I was baffled when I saw the photography done by you, you managed to catch every detail every picture you took. The one with the baby and the butterfly made my heart so warm inside." He told her. She instantly smiled.

"Thank you. So do you want to enter one of your photos into my photo gallery?" She asked. He cleared his throat.

"Actually, I'm a business psychologist." He stated as he handed her his card. She stared at it and her face dropped in shock as he continued speaking. "I go around to different businesses I help them create settings that will apply to the human mind. I'm also an artist so I would to design the inside of your new art gallery."

Kagome stared at his card before looking back at him. She didn't know he was thee Onigumo Naraku. This man was well known by many successful businessmen. He was able to turn small business into large blowing companies all because he knew how to work human minds. She instantly became excited. This was definitely her lucky day. She and Inuyasha were freaking out because they were worried about how much the interior designing would cost.

"Do you have some art I could see?" She asked become interested.

"I don't have any on my right now. But my apartment isn't too far from here. Do you know the huge _Yama Complex_?" He asked and Kagome nodded her head. She always passed it everyday on her way to work.

"I live there. My apartment is like my art gallery, so you can come there and check out some of my work. I promise you won't be disappointed." He told her. Kagome nodded her head.

"How about we set up something for tomorrow? I'm swapped with work today but during my lunch break I'll come over and check it out." She stated and he nodded.

"Sounds good." Kagome handed him a note pad as he wrote down his apartment number and home number.

"I'll be waiting for you call." He said standing up as Kagome stood up. Kagome held her hand out.

"I hope to do business with you Onigumo-San." He shook her hand.

"You too." He bowed his head before letting himself out. Kagome plopped on her chair and placed her hand on her forehead.

_"He's so fine as well. Lucky!!!"_ She giggled.

***

Later that night Kagome walked through the door.

"_Tadaima!_" She shouted and shortly she heard small footsteps she automatically knew who it was.

"_Okaeri _Mama!!" Inya said as she ran over to her mother. Kagome picked her up three year old daughter and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you _Hime-Chan_." She cooed and Inya began giggling.

"I missed you too Mama." She stated. Shippo ran over to Kagome.

"Kaa-Chan save me, Tou-Chan's making me do homework. My brain can't take no more." He moaned as Kagome giggled. She placed Inya down and kissed Shippo's head.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted as he walked over to the seven year old. "Come in here and finish your homework." He snapped and Shippo pouted. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha walked over to her and kissed her lips.

"_Okaeri." _He then grabbed his seven year old son by the head. "Get your little butt in there and finish your homework." He ordered and Shippo giggled.

"Ok…" He mumbled and went into the den. Inya trotted behind her older brother. Inuyasha sighed deeply and followed Kagome upstairs.

"How was work?" He asked as they entered the room. Kagome turned and looked at him.

"You will never believe who came to my office today." She said getting happy. Inuyasha sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Who?"

"Onigumo Naraku." She stated and his eyes widened in shock as she nodded her head. She removed her earrings placing them in her jewelry box. "He wants to design the inside of the new gallery when it's finished." She told him. Inuyasha stood up.

"Really?" He asked looking happy and Kagome looked at him while nodding her head. Inuyasha hugged her tightly and kissed her lips.

"I'm so happy. Who would've thought?" He stated as she nodded her head. She kissed his lips back.

"Hmm, Inuyasha, can we not fight tonight? I wanna make love so bad. I miss you baby." She told him. He nodded his head.

"We'll put the kids to sleep early." He told her and kissed her lips again. Kagome just new this night they were going to celebrate big.

***

Inuyasha laid between Kagome's legs and began kissing her lips. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly and slipped inside of her. They both moaned out in pleasure. Kagome tightly closed her eyes as Inuyasha glided in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his body.

"Oh Inuyasha." She whispered into his ear and nibbled on his ear. He kissed her lips and began pumping faster into her. She moaned again and Inuyasha shortly came. He kissed her lips and rolled over to his side. Kagome sighed deeply and turned her back to him. She pushed whatever thought she had to the side and went into the bathroom. She decided to finish herself. This was the only way.

***

**Translations**

**Genki desu ka**-(It's usually translated as how are you. But it actually means how's your health? Are you healthy…along those lines)

**Genki desu**-I'm fine/healthy/ My health is good

**Chotto matte kudasai-** Please, wait a moment/minute

**Yama**-Mountain


	16. Chapter 15

Kagome's Troubles

Kagome cleared off her desk and gathered her things as she got ready for her meeting. She had to meet up with Naraku in a few. She was actually kind of nervous. Naraku was so mysterious she wasn't sure what he thought. She cleared her throat and stared at herself in the long length mirror.

She fixed her hair and make up and walked out her office. She saw Tatsumi on the phone. She instantly hung up and looked at Kagome as she stood up. Kagome giggled.

"Tatsumi, relax darling, you're a great secretary so take a seat and relax." She smiled and Tatsumi instantly turned red as she slowly nodded her head. "I'm going out for lunch. I should be back within an hour and fifteen minutes, if not then I'll cancel my other appointments, this one is big." She told her and Tatsumi nodded.

"_Hai." _

"Enjoy your lunch break." She smiled and placed her pocketbook strap on her shoulder.

***

She got in the car and drove over toward the _Yama Complex._ _Yama_ was the correct term for this apartment complex it was huge just like a mountain. She knew only the richest lived her. She parked her car in the parking lot and made her way over to the building. She looked at the piece of paper in her hands and saw that Naraku was located all the way on the top floor which was floor number 12. She sighed deeply and stepped in the elevator. She had butterflies and couldn't explain why.

Once she stepped off the elevator she saw there were no other doors but just one red door.

_"He even got his own floor, Sugoi._" She thought to herself as she walked over to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"_Chotto matte." _She heard his masculine voice which sent shivers down her back. Shortly the door opened and her face dropped.

Naraku was dressed much differently than he was yesterday. He had on black loose sweats along with a button up white shirt with the first three buttons undone. His wavy dark brown hair was out and loose falling down to his waist and there weren't any glasses on his face which made her able to clearly see how handsome he was and how enchanting his eyes were.

"Ah Hayashi-San, please come in." He said moving to the side. Kagome slowly walked inside.

_"Shitsuree Shimasu._" She said softly and removed her heels. She followed Naraku further into his apartment. Her heart stopped for a brief moment as she looked around the living room. The living room itself was large enough to be a studio for one person. There was a large black leather couch over by the balcony window. She spotted different types of abstract paintings hanging up on the walls. She had to admit she was impressed with his art work. Up against a wall was a large painting however it was covered by a sheet. This made her curiosity spark.

"Can I offer you coffee or tea?" He asked and Kagome looked at him.

"Oh no thank you, I don't want to impose." She stated as her face began to warm up. Naraku smiled at her softly.

"It's alright I insist, which is it coffee or tea?" He asked. She cleared her throat.

"Tea please." She replied giving in. He nodded his head.

"Feel free to look around make yourself at home." He said before walking out the living room. Kagome placed her pocketbook on the couch and began looking around at the different paintings before her. There was one painting of a sunset on a beach. The colors mixed in well with one another. She couldn't help but feel intrigued by the dark sky mixing in with orange, light pink and red. He also managed to perfectly paint the reflection of the sky in the ocean as well. She smiled softly. She then turned around and walked over to another painting which was an abstract painting. She was a big fan of abstract.

He had this one painting that just consisted of black, white and grey somehow he made each color stick out in it own individual way. She was honored that he wanted to work with her.

"How do you like my artwork?" He asked appearing in the living room with a tray. Kagome turned and looked at him. She then bowed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry so deeply." She apologized. He chuckled as he poured some tea into a cup.

"It's alright, I told you to look around. Are you impressed?" He asked as he walked over to her with a cup of tea.

"_Un_." She nodded and then took the cup. "_Arigatou, _your art is truly amazing. I wish I could paint like this. My artwork is mediocre." She giggled. He poured himself a cup of tea and walked over to her.

"I doubt that." He said as he stared at her.

He couldn't lie to himself he wasn't expecting Kagome to actually be as attractive as she was. There was something about her that drew him to her. He noted how tightly formed her forest green suit fitted on her, her skirt stopped at before knees and the heels she wore gave her legs great shape. Naraku licked his lips. Her husband was definitely a lucky man.

"So, can I assume that the business deal is a go?" He asked and Kagome looked at him.

"How much is your cost?" She asked. Naraku looked at up before looking at her.

"Ten grand." He stated and Kagome's mouth dropped.

"That's cheap, are you sure?" She asked. She felt like if she paid him that much then she was ripping him off. He nodded his head.

"Working with a beautiful woman like you I don't need that much money." He stated and Kagome instantly felt danger. She nodded her head.

"I'll talk it over with my husband." She stated. His house phone then began ringing.

"Who can that I be calling? I told everyone I was handling business around this time." He sighed deeply. "_Sumimasen_." He bowed and stepped out the room. Kagome took a sip of her tea and placed it on the coaster. She then looked over at the large painting with a cover over it. Her curiosity was getting the best of her and she needed to see what was behind that cover. She slowly walked over to it and looked down the hall. She saw the long hallway lead to his bedroom which the door was open. All she saw was black carpeting and white walls. She wondered what kind of bed he had. She then looked back at the large painting.

She placed her hand on the cover and began lifting it up some.

"Curious?" She heard him asked and jumped out her skin. She turned and looked at him. "_G-G-Gomen nasi_." She said and bowed. She felt completely embarrassed she was caught prying. He chuckled and walked over to the large painting.

"It's not finished yet that's why the cover is over it. But as soon as it's done, you'll be the first to see." He told her gently as he stared at her. She smiled softly and tucked her hair behind hair.

"I should get going…" She trailed off and Naraku frowned.

"Already?" He asked and she looked at him as she nodded slowly.

"_Un,_ I have tons of other things to do. But hopefully, we can meet up again to sign the contract." She stated and he nodded his head as he stared at her. She grabbed her pocketbook and Naraku walked her to the door. She slipped her heels on. "Thank you for showing me your lovely apartment." She stated.

"You can come by anytime." He told her and she stared at him as she looked down before nodding again.

_"Un…_I'll like that." She said. Naraku then closed in on her and kissed her lips. Her eyes flew opened wide as he gently pushed her up against the door. His long tongue slid her mouth and almost as a reaction she moaned into the kiss. Naraku pulled from the kiss and looked at Kagome's flushed face.

"Responsive aren't we?" He teased and she slapped him across the face.

"What are you doing? I'm a married woman!!!" She yelled at him. He caressed his stinging cheek.

"I bet you're a married woman with a poor sex life." He stated and her face dropped. He then smirked. "I'll give you pleasure that your husband won't." He stated and Kagome looked down to the ground before looking back at him.

"I'm faithful to my husband and our sex life is none of your business." She snapped and turned towards the door as Naraku leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"I was able to tell that you just finished masturbating yesterday while in your office." He stated and Kagome froze in her tracks. She slowly turned and looked at him. "Why would a woman who's fully satisfied by her husband have to masturbate during work?"

"Like I said before, it's none of your business." She snapped and walked out the door. Naraku smirked.

Kagome stomped down the hallway. Her body was steaming just from that one kiss that he planted on her. She shook her head no and walked over to the elevator. She opened her pocketbook and to get her keys but noticed they weren't in her pocketbook. She looked towards the door.

_"Shit._" She cursed to herself. ­­

She slowly walked back over to the door and rang the door bell. Naraku opened the door holding up her keys. She slowly took the keys from him.

"If ever get bored during lunch, come here and I'll take up your time." He replied. She didn't say anything else as she left as quickly as she could. She needed her husband and fast.

***

That night Inuyasha was reading a book while Kagome was lying on her back staring out the window in her ceiling. She then looked at Inuyasha and sat up. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. She felt a bit disappointed. He didn't turn her on as much as Naraku did when he kissed her. She then moved back from the kiss and kissed his neck before nibbling on his ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Inuyasha, let's try something different tonight." She whispered in his ear. He looked at her.

"Different? Different like what?" He asked. Kagome rubbed his hard chest and kissed his neck.

"Like…let's have sex with me on top this time." She suggested and he automatically shrugged her off. "Why do you push me away every time I ask for something else?!" She snapped. He then glared at her.

"How many times do I have to say this?! You're not a fucking slut or a hooker! We don't need to do all those unnecessary actions!" He snapped and looked back at his book. Kagome sighed deeply and laid back down. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her eyes.

***

Kagome paced back and forth. She had no idea what she was doing. However she couldn't stop herself from coming here. She moaned and rubbed her head. She then rang the doorbell.

Shortly the door opened and Kagome looked at Naraku. He was dressed in black shorts and a muscle shirt. From this attire Kagome was definitely able to see his muscles. She licked her lips.

"I think I left my lipstick here yesterday." She said softly. Naraku looked in his apartment before looking at her.

"You should find it then." He told her moving out the way. Kagome stared into the apartment and slowly stepped inside.

***

Inuyasha sat at his desk as he was drawing out a blueprint for this school that they were going to be building next.

"Oh my god, my wife is insane." One of his employees stated as the other guys laughed. "Last night, I came home, took a shower. I walked into my room and she's waiting for me on the bed naked. My heart jumped out my chest and we had the craziest sex ever. I think it was the best yet." The men then began laughing. "Just because I'm forty-one doesn't man I don't have it any longer." They all began laughing and Inuyasha looked up at his employees.

"My girlfriend is good at head. She loves oral sex the most." A younger guy said.

"I like it doggy style best, my wife likes it and I love it." They all began laughing and Inuyasha looked back at his work.

"What about you _shachou?_" The older man asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"I'm your boss I'm not talking about my sex life." He snapped.

"Stingy, I bet you have the best sex ever." The youngest one in the group said as the men began laughing. Inuyasha sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand what was so great about sex. Sure it felt good and he and Kagome always climaxed but at the end of the way he wasn't too fond of it.

***

Naraku sat Kagome down on the couch and began kissing her. She moaned into the kiss and pushed him away.

"Listen, this is no more than just friendly sex. I'm married." She stated. He nodded his head.

"I understand I just wanna show you what good sex is like." He said while taking off his shirt. Kagome was able to see his ripped body and licked her lips. He kissed her neck and buttoned her white blouse. He opened her shirt fully and removed the shirt off her. He kissed in between her chest before removing her red bra revealing her bare breasts. His mouth went to the left one as his hand caressed the right. She moaned and ran her hands through his long wavy locks. His tongue circled her nipple making it become erect at the same time his fingers played with the other. She arched her back as an electric feeling shot through her body. She definitely wasn't use to this feeling. He then switched and his mouth assaulted the right. "Naraku." She moaned his name out. He kissed the middle of my chest. He then began kissing her stomach, which made her shiver. He paused for a moment and kissed another spot of her stomach making me involuntarily shake.

"So that's a spot for you huh?" He asked while smirking at her. She felt a bit embarrassed.

"_Urasai_!!" She yelled at him as her cheeks turned red. She didn't even know that was a spot for her. He chuckled and began kissing her stomach stopping at the top of her skirt. He slowly began zipped her black skirt and pulled it down. She lifted her hips up and he removed her skirt just leaving her in her red g-string. He was definitely turned on. He put her leg on his shoulder and kissed her inner thigh while his fingers went explore on her. She arched her back and moaned. He ran his tongue across her inner thigh and slid two fingers in her. "AH….." She moaned closing her eyes. He began creating a movement between fast and slow. His strokes were perfect almost as if he knew exactly how she liked it. His tongue teased her thigh. He then moved his head between her legs making her moan even more.

She didn't think that oral would feel so good. She then came to realize she felt like a teenager once again experiencing her first time with an older man.

She jerked her hips up a bit he grabbed her hips and held them down so she couldn't move. His tongue attacked her in such a way she didn't know how to react.

"Oh Naraku!!!!" She yelled out. She felt like she was going to burst any second. He grabbed her breasts and continued to feast on her.

Her whole body began shaking and her muscles contracted tightly. She began panting. Just from that, she felt exhausted she looked at him.

"Done that many times huh?" She asked. He smiled.

"I pride myself as close to number one if not number one itself." He laid between her legs and kissed her. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid down on his king size bed and removed his shorts and boxers. He placed a condom on and slipped inside of her. She moaned out and gripped his back. He held himself up with his arms and moved in and out of her. He then pressed his chest against hers and began thrusting a little faster yet not too hard. She felt nothing but pleasure with him. She couldn't hold it back any longer and she just began moaning she didn't care if her neighbors heard or not. She couldn't explain the feeling this was something she never felt in her life. He pulled himself up and placed her legs on his shoulders making him dive deeper into her. She gripped the sheets and only their cries could be heard.

"Oh my god Naraku, you're killing me." She moaned out. He put her legs down and pulled her up. He laid on his back pulling her on top. She straddled over him and moaned. This was her first time on top ever so she was a little nervous. But she did watch enough to porn to copy what they did. He gripped her hips as she began moving her hips against him. He pushed his hips up and grinded deeply into her hips. They movements were so in sync it made the feeling unbearable.

She looked down at him. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't understand how can a man she just met give so much passion that he husband who she been with since she was in Jr. High couldn't deliver. She gripped his shoulders as her inner muscles began contracting. This was the second time she came. He moaned out and pulled her up. He pushed her on her hands and knees and entered her from the back. She threw her head back and pushed back meeting each thrust. She cried out as he gripped her hips. His movements became faster. He then yelled out as he released himself. She had no energy to hold myself up and she fell on my stomach. He moved next to her and collapsed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She kissed him back with no hesitation. After a while, they broke from the kiss.

***

Kagome quickly left out of Naraku's apartment without saying anything else. He smirked and looked up at the ceiling. He knew she would be back.

Kagome got in her car and began driving she knew she couldn't go straight home because she knew Inuyasha and the kids were home. Tears began filling her eyes. She couldn't believe she cheated on Inuyasha. The guilt was killing her.

She drove to the only other place she knew she could go to.

Sango opened the door and smiled widely when she saw her best friend.

"Hey Kagome, what brings you here?" Her smile faded when she saw her tear stained friend. "What happened Kagome are you ok?" She asked. Kagome instantly dropped to her knees and cried out.

***

**Translation**

**Shitsuree Shimasu**- Excuse me (You say this when you're entering someone's room, house…etc)

**Sumimasen**- Excuse me (When you're excusing yourself out the room, or you want to pass by someone, etc)

**Shachou**- President of a company (Since he owns the company I thought of it as the same thing. I could be wrong 0_o;)


	17. Chapter 16

* * *

Hi everyone, i hope you are enjoying this fanfic. I just wanna state this one isn't as carefree and fun as the last one. I choose to do a story like this because you don't find too many serious Inuyasha and Kagome serious with a point to it. However as I sed the characters r a bit outta character but not to the extra of you hating it. Anyway please leave a review or two to let me know what you think and be honest. I don't hate honesty. if you don't like it let me know, if you don't like it let me know ^__^ thank you.

* * *

Mind Made Up

Sango stared at her hysterical friend. She then knelt down and looked at Kagome.

"What happened Kagome?" Sango asked feeling worried. Kagome took a deep breath. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't tell Sango. How she could possibly tell Sango that she cheated on Inuyasha? Everyone they went to high school with new them as the dream team she couldn't ruin their image. Kagome stood up and cleared her throat.

"I was driving home and I began thinking of my father." She lied. "I began crying and I couldn't see the rode. Can I take a shower here and relax for a bit please?"

"Sure, come in." Sango placed her hand on her best friend's back.

***

Kagome ran her hand through her damp hair as she parked her car in the driveway. She got out the car and pulled up the pink sweat pants that she borrowed from Sango.

She entered her house and saw Inya running behind Shippo and Kaname.

"Tadaima." She said. Inya stopped short and ran over to Kagome.

"Okaeri Mama." She smiled at her. Kagome smiled softly at her child and picked her up as she hugged her tightly. She couldn't imagine a life without her kids. She kissed Inya's temple.

Inuyasha came out his office and removed his glasses as Kagome placed Inya on her feet. Inya then ran to the den where her brothers were located. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw him staring her from head to toe.

"You go to work like that now?" He questioned. She heard the sarcasm in his voice. She began walking upstairs as he followed her.

"No, I went to the gym with Sango. I didn't have gym clothes on me so I borrowed clothes from her." She replied as she tossed her work clothes in the hamper.

"So when were you planning on telling?" He asked crossing his arms. Kagome nodded her head as she kissed his lips.

"_Gomen_, I should've said something early next time I will." She said sweetly which saw instantly calmed him down. "How was your day?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his arms around her slim waist and hugged her tightly.

"It was tiring as usual. How about you?" He asked. Kagome tightened her grip on him so she could recollect herself. She then moved back with a huge smile on her face.

"It was nice, couldn't complain. I just got a lot on my plate since we're opening the gallery soon." She stated and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I got a lot of work to do." Kagome then grabbed his hand.

"Can we make love tonight?" She wanted to prove to herself that she could experience the same feeling with her husband that she did with Naraku earlier even better. He sighed deeply.

"Not tonight." He said blatantly. "I got to get up early. Can you get the kids ready in the morning? I have to be up and out by 5 in the morning. We're going to a construction site in Osaka." Kagome slowly nodded her head.

"No problem." She whispered. He kissed her forehead and walked out the room. Kagome sighed deeply and sat on the bed. So much for proving the wrong.

***

Kagome sat in her office on the phone. She grabbed a post-it notepad.

"Yes, I say by early spring 2010, the building will be complete." She stated as she stared at the calendar which meant they had only they a year in a half. "Yes, I'm looking over photos that I'm receiving and I'm making my picks day by day, oh this gallery will hold at least three hundred different photos." She nodded her head as she wrote down some information. "Yes, I'm having everything from landscape to photos of a house." She stated. She giggled. "_Un. _No problem, thank you bye." She hung up and went into her calendar as she began putting down dates.

There was a knock on Kagome's office door. She raised her eyebrow and looked at the time and the date. She wasn't expecting anyone.

"_Hai._" She replied and the door slowly opened. Kagome's eyes widened as Naraku stepped through the door. She cleared her throat and looked back at her work. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her desk.

"You didn't miss me, I take it?" He replied and Kagome glared at him.

"How may I help you?" She asked. He smirked and placed a bag of food on her desk. She looked at him in confusion.

"I was home today and I made dinner and I know you're constantly working so I thought I bring you some food. I made seasoned steak along with mashed potatoes and greens beans." He stated instantly Kagome's stomach growled once she smelt the nice amour. Her face began to warm up and Naraku smirked. "I thought you would be hungry." He said walking over to her. She looked up at him and he leaned in to kiss her lips. She quickly moved her head from him.

"This isn't right." She replied and he stared into her bluish-gray eyes. "I love my husband and I can't cheat on him again." She told him firmly. She was going to stick to her gun. She promised herself to never sleep with another man again. Naraku then walked over to the front of her desk. He then leaned against it with his back towards her as he crossed his arms.

"What a shame? A man that you've been with since high school and after being married for ten years, you've cum for the first time." He stated which made Kagome flinched. He then turned and looked at her.

"Don't you wanna know what an orgasm feels like that?" He questioned. Kagome glared at him and looked away. He then turned to her and placed his palms firmly on the desk. "If I can make you achieve an orgasm then you continue to let me please you but I can't then I'll never bother you again." He whispered and Kagome looked away from him. "I'll be home after you get off of work. Think of what you're gonna tell you husband remember don't use the same excuses too much." He smirked and slowly walked out her office. She sighed deeply and rubbed her head. This was definitely a dangerous man she got herself involved in with.

Her phone suddenly began ringing which made her jump out of her skin. She sighed deeply and cleared her throat before answering the phone.

"_Moshi-Moshi, _Hayashi Kagome speaking." She answered.

"Hey Kagome." Kagome felt her heart beating extremely fast and she ran her hand through her hair.

"Hey Inuyasha." She said softly. "What's up honey?" She asked.

"Are you coming home on time tonight?" He asked. Kagome cleared her throat and stared at the computer. She couldn't do this to him. She and Inuyasha fought so hard to build what they have now. She didn't want to risk throwing it away. She couldn't.

***

Inuyasha slowly hung up the phone and sighed deeply as he stared at his blue print. A cup of coffee was placed on his desk. He looked up and saw his secretary Yuna. She smiled softly at him.

"I know you got a long day ahead of you. So I thought this would help you." She stated. He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"_Un, Arigatou._" He told her.

"If you need anything else please let me know." She said and bowed her head before walking away.

He took a sip of his coffee and it instantly hit his taste buds. She always made his coffee the way he liked it. He had hired Yuna two years ago and she was such a big help.

She was twenty five and very beautiful. A lot of the men who worked with her always asked her out on a date. She stood five foot three, she had brunette color hair was that was styled in a shoulder length bobbed. She had beautiful clear friendly green eyes that always reminded him of Shippo.

He was happy that he hired her. He sighed deeply and looked at the phone.

***

That night Inuyasha walked through the door. He felt good for once that he was the last one coming home.

"It's Papa!" Inya ran from the den and ran over to her father. He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"_Tadaima._" He smiled as he kissed her temple. Kagome walked out the den with Shippo. He looked at Inuyasha and quickly looked down. Inuyasha slipped his shoes off and walked over to Shippo. "What happened?"

"I put a frog in the teacher's desk." He mumbled.

"Why?" He asked. Shippo took a deep breath.

"Because the boys in my class told me I acted like a girl so I had to do that to prove that I didn't." He replied honestly. Inuyasha placed Inya down and placed his hand on Shippo's head.

"Putting as frog in your teacher's desk doesn't make you more like a boy. It makes you more like an obnoxious child. You have to write the teacher an apology note." He stated and Shippo slowly nodded his head. "What was the punishment?" He asked Kagome.

"Two days suspension, I talked it out with my mom and she'll watch him during the day." Kagome replied. Inuyasha nodded and stood up.

"You're gonna be punish though. No TV, no video games and you have to go to bed early." He stated and Shippo looked down sadly.

"Actually, I was hoping just for tonight after you get settled, if we could play a family game. We haven't done that in a long time." Kagome said as Inuyasha looked at her. Shippo and Inya both looked excited after seeing their happy faces he couldn't deny it.

"Alright, family fun tonight." He announced and they both cheered as Kaname smiled while standing at the den doorway.

***

After what seemed like three hours of game playing, the kids went to sleep with no problem. Inya actually fell asleep during the last game which I thought was cute. She just out of the blue laid on her side next to Inuyasha and passed out without a care in the world.

She gathered her stuff to take a bath and looked at Inuyasha who was staring at the TV.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower wanna join babe?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"No, go head babe." He said while staring intensively at the TV that was showing sports.

Kagome sighed deeply and took a quick shower. She opened the window to let some steam out. She stared at herself in the long length mirror. For a woman with three children she thought she was in great shape. Her breasts were tight and firm, she gave them a small squeeze before her hand slid down her flat stomach. She turned the side and saw her firm round behind. She knew a lot of men wanted her but Inuyasha was her everything. He was the love of her life. If only he would open up sexually then their marriage would be perfect. She always thought that deep down inside their lack of sexual pleasure was her fault since Inuyasha wasn't that attracted to her. An idea then popped into her head.

She opened the bathroom door and saw Inuyasha stilling staring at the TV while watching the news.

"Inuyasha, look at me." She said out loud however he request fell on deaf ears since his eyes didn't move from the TV. She sucked her teeth and walked over to the TV before hitting the off button. That instantly got his attention.

"Kagome, what the hell you do that for?" He snapped.

"I want you to look at me." She said placing her hands on her hips. Yes, she was standing before him completely naked. He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes before glancing at her.

"Ok, I'm looking at you. But put some clothes on before you get sick just like you did when we went to the hot springs when Kaname was two." He stated. Kagome shook her head and ran her hand through her wet hair.

"No, I mean _look_ at me Inuyasha." She said as she placed her hand on her chest. "After all the years we've been together, you still don't like looking at me when I'm naked, don't you?" She snapped.

"Kagome, what bullshit are you going on about now?" He snapped as he began looking at her. Kagome saw his eyes tracing the outline of her body. She shivered a bit from his gaze she was getting really turned on. "You're beautiful baby, you already know that. That's why I married your crazy ass." He chuckled. Kagome smirked and gently pushed him on his back as she climbed on top of him.

"Is that why you married me huh? Only for my beautiful looks huh? Damn shame! And here all this time I thought you married me because you admired the way I beat your ass the first day we met." They both looked at each other before laughing. He then began tickling her. Kagome instantly tried moving but he was far stronger than she was.

"Is this what you do huh woman? You bring up past shit that both of us agreed to never mention again. Besides, you were much taller than I was so you had height advantage."

"Whatever, I'll remember to tell the kids how I gave you the ultimate beat down when they ask how did we meet?" She giggled. He began laughing as he flipped her on her back he then pinned her wrist down and looked at her.

"Fuck you Kagome." He laughed. Kagome bit her bottom lip and stared into his beautiful amber eyes.

"Can you do that Inuyasha? Can you fuck me please?" She asked him straight out.

The moment she said that, he slowly climbed off her and laid on his side of the bed. He then turned the TV back on and began watching TV. Kagome sighed deeply and sat up.

"Inuyasha." She whispered softly. "I was thinking maybe…if you it's ok with you to try something different..." She felt a lump in her throat as nervousness overcame her body. "Maybe like oral sex or something…" She finally got out. Inuyasha sighed deeply but didn't move his eyes from the TV.

"Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you that's disgusting?! You always ask and I always tell you the same shit. Its not gonna fucking change." He snapped. Kagome shook her head.

"How do you know it's disgusting if you never tried it before?!" She snapped. She then moved over towards him and slowly pulled the strings of his pajama pants. She was shock that he didn't throw her off him like he usually did. The moment she pulled her hand reached into his pants he instantly became erect. She laid her head on his stomach as she began stroking him.

Kagome instantly became excited, Inuyasha would never let her stroke him as she was now. She then began to think that maybe just maybe he was going to give him. After all she was very persistent and when she wanted something she stopped at nothing until she got it. She took a deep breath and went in for the kill…

"Kagome, what the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled at her. He then snatched her hand from him and pulled his pants back up. "Why are you so fucking hard headed?! I said I don't want that done! Not now! Not ever!" Kagome growled in frustration.

"Why not?!! I want to see how it feels to have you in my mouth? You're my husband is that wrong?!" She yelled out she felt like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. He didn't know that each time he rejected her he was tearing her to pieces.

"I know exactly." He stated and Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Sango and all your other lil' friends have been drilling their nasty filthy sexual experiences in your head. You need to snap into reality and learn you can't be the same as everyone. If it's too hard for you then you need to leave those bitches alone and hang out with someone else." Kagome stared at Inuyasha in pure shock.

"Bitches?" She repeated.

"Yes, bitches. I didn't stutter." He snapped. Kagome really wanted to give up all she wanted to do was give her husband the love of her life pleasure and somehow they ended up arguing like usual.

"First of all…" Kagome began a she started getting furious. "This has nothing to do with Sango and the girls. This is strictly about you and I so don't fucking throw them in the conversation."

"Whatever Kagome, I don't have time for this bullshit I got work early in the morning." He turned the TV off along with the lamp on his nightstand. He then turned his back towards her. "Good night." However that was a sincere _I love you and have sweet dreams_ good night. It was a more like _fuck you and have a nice night_ good night. Kagome didn't want it to end like this.

"Inuyasha." She said softly.

"Good night Kagome, just leave this subject up in the air while I'm still calm. I don't wanna argue no more the kids are sleeping now."

"Baby, I don't wanna argue either, I love you Inuyasha." She said while rubbing his back. He instantly pulled away from her.

"I don't what to think sometimes Kagome at times you just sound like a slut to me. You're a married woman with children who owns her own business. All your other friends are busy trying to see who they can fuck and how many times."

"That's not true!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Whatever, I'm done with this good night…again." Kagome didn't say anything and soon she heard Inuyasha's soft snore. She got up from the bed and threw on a robe.

She went downstairs and made herself a cup of tea. She sat at the counter and stared at the patio window. She felt tears falling from her eyes. Inuyasha made her so angry. He didn't understand her at all. She didn't want to do all those things with just any man. She just wanted to do those things with him. If that made her a whore then apparently her whole definition of a whore was completely wrong.

She then began tapping her fingers against the counter as she mind began wandering.

_"Every time I say something to him, I'm always acting like a whore._" She then paused for a moment. _"Why shouldn't I be a whore? Why shouldn't I have the best sex life I can have. Sango, doesn't complain about her sex life, Eri, Yuka, Junna they all have amazing sex stories which makes me so…jealous. I wanna have great sex stories too…"_ She finished her tea and placed the cup into the sink.

She went back to her room and stared at the stars. She had to admit she already slept with Naraku once but she didn't want that. She wanted Inuyasha. She glanced at his back before looking up at the stars again.

"_If Inuyasha won't give me the love and affection I long for then I'll go find it else where. In the arms of another man, another man named Onigumo Naraku._"


	18. Chapter 17

Pandora's Box

Kagome tapped her pen against her office desk. Even though her statement was easier said than done, she didn't have the guts. Yes, she slept with him once but to have a full fledge affair that was a different story. She avoided him for the past two weeks. She also knew she was risking a business deal but she messed up when she slept him. She moaned and grabbed her head. Why was she so stupid? She loved Inuyasha more than anything in the world and to betray him like that was killing her heart.

Rin was a marriage counselor and she knew Rin could help them but she also knew Inuyasha would be furious. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her happiness was slowly giving out.

She also began working harder and longer. Of course Inuyasha wasn't happy about that because he had to completely change his schedule to work with hers for the children. Kagome stared at the phone and called the only person she knew that could help her. Her mother.

"So how long?" Katsuko questioned.

"Just three evenings a week, Inuyasha and I our schedules are colliding and I need to get this project wrapped up as you know I'm opening a new gallery." Kagome stated.

"Alright, that's fine. We don't get to see the kids often and I know you and Inuyasha could use some peace every now and then." Kagome sighed deeply.

"_Kaa-Chan,_ you are a life saver _Arigatou." _She whispered. Kagome then shortly hung up. She felt a ton of weight lift off her shoulders. Now she didn't have to worry about rushing home to clean, cook, help with homework, break up petty fighting and all the other duties that mothers everywhere _loved _doing.

***

Kagome stared at the time and saw it was late. She cleaned up her work and decided to call it a night. One her way home she passed Naraku's complex. She sighed deeply. Kagome parked in the parking lot deciding if she should go or not. She then called Inuyasha, maybe he could help soothe her nerves and then she would be able to go home and relax.

"I can't talk right now Kagome, I'm really busy. I'll see you at home." He then hung up. Kagome stared at the phone at shock and gripped it tightly. She looked at her phone and called Naraku.

"Hello." His deep sensual voice answered. Her throat felt dry and she quickly swallowed the saliva in her mouth so she could speak.

"Um…this is Kagome…" She said nervously. He then began laughing.

"I know stranger. What's up?"

"A-A-Are you home?" She questioned. There was a long pause on the phone before he responded.

"No…" He answered and Kagome sighed to herself. She figured no sex for her tonight. She could always masturbate but it wasn't the same. "However, I just got to the downtown Tokyo movie theater. I'm checking out that new movie _Soul Eater_. It just started playing previews if you hurry you can catch it before it starts." He told her. "It's up to you." He stated nonchalantly.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Alrighty, catch you another time." He then hung up. Kagome sighed deeply and rubbed her head.

***

Kagome stared at the movie theater before her. She didn't know why she was here. She didn't know what to do. She sighed deeply.

"Whatever, I'll just tell him I had time to spare and I wanted to see this movie anyway." She mumbled to herself as she got out the car.

She bought her ticket and entered the movie theater just as the lights turned darker to indicate the movie was starting.

"Psst Kagome." She turned around and saw Naraku sitting at the end left aisle all the way in the back. Kagome walked over to him and sat down. She was surprised it wasn't crowded at all. There at least thirty people and they were all spread out. "Glad that you came." He stated and Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I had time to spare and I wanted to see this movie anyway." She ended up saying what she practiced. Naraku chuckled softly and nodded his head.

"That's good, we got a common interest then." He then crossed his arms. "I'm glad you came. You had me thinking I was never gonna see you again." He then grabbed her hand and gently kissed the back of it which made Kagome's heart fluttered.

During the next hour they both watched the movie in silence. Kagome raised her eyebrow. She had no idea what she was watching it was some mystery suspense and she felt bored out of her mind. However she couldn't concentrate since Naraku was holding her hand so firmly. Even Inuyasha never held her hand out in public really.

"I'm going to get some nachos and a drink." He whispered as he stood up. "Do you want anything?" He asked. Kagome cleared her throat.

"A coke please." She whispered and he nodded as he walked away. Kagome shifted in her seat. She was extremely horny. She then began rubbing her hard nipples through her thin blouse. She knew there was something wrong with her. From the time she was young up until now she was always thinking about sex and she couldn't count how many times she masturbated. There was a sign there but she didn't want to recognize it.

Naraku soon returned and Kagome quickly moved her hands to her lap while pretending to be engulfed in the movie. He sat down and something snapped in Kagome. Without thinking thoroughly she reached over and began caressing him through his jeans. He instantly reacted and looked at her.

"You want me to pull it out?" He whispered and Kagome nodded her head.

"_Onegai."_ She whispered back. He instantly unzipped his pants and pulled out his nice length was ready and waiting. He then looked at her.

"So…." He trailed. "What are you gonna do with it?" He questioned as Kagome stared at him. She cleared her throat. She wasn't going to lie she was extremely nervous. She never gave our oral sex before so she wasn't sure if she knew how. However, she did watch a lot of porn so she was sure she could manage some way just as long as she didn't bite. She gently ran her tongue across him which made him flinch. She wasn't going back down. She moved between his legs and knelt down in front of him. She took him in his mouth. She wanted to prove she could do it even though she didn't know who she was proving this to. Maybe it was herself, a part of her that she had hidden all this time.

Naraku gripped the arm rest tightly as he moaned a bit. Kagome mimicked the scenes from the pornos that she was vividly remembering at the moment. It wasn't long before he came right in her mouth. She felt his legs trembling even though he was trying hard to fight it.

Something then scared her. She didn't know exactly what it was but she was frightened. She wiped her mouth and stood up.

"I have to go." She said suddenly as Naraku's face dropped.

"What the hell do you mean you have to go?" He snapped.

"I have to go home. Enjoy your movie." She then gathered her purse and coat. Naraku then turned to her.

"You're crazy! You're always running away! So did you just come in here to suck my dick and leave?!" He yelled out. Kagome instantly ducked trying to hide herself since she was embarrassed. She then glared at him.

"Shh! Keep your voice down and yes that's what I'm about to do. I'm leaving." She snapped.

"Fuck the movie. Let's go back to my place. I want to fuck you again." He stated aggressively as he began rubbing her thighs. He tried getting his hands between her legs but she kept her legs tight.

"I have to go besides I wanted to return the favor from when you ate me out. So there an eye for an eye, one good lick deserves another." She then stood up and walked out as fast as she could.

***

She ran to her car and started the ignition. She jumped out her skin when Naraku grabbed her car preventing her from shutting it.

"Kagome, you can't do this to me." He told her softly. Kagome felt her knees go weak from his soft masculine voice. "Let's go back to my place and talk. I just wanna talk to you that's all." Kagome sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Naraku, I can't. I really have to go home. It's late now." She had to stand strong. He then began running his fingers through her black mane and she began losing her composure.

"Come and take a ride with me. I wanna show you something special to me." He stated. Kagome lifted an eyebrow.

"Special? Like what?" She questioned, her curiosity was getting to her.

"You will like it I promise." He told her and she just sat there staring at him. He knew she was going to give in so he just turned her car off to give her an extra push. He then gently pulled her out the car. "However, there is one little thing I have to do first." He stated and she looked at him.

"Which is?" She asked.

"Let me blindfold you."

Anyone with common sense would've just gone home like they were supposed to but not Kagome. She followed him like a child being lured into a white van full of _candy_.

***

Kagome sighed restlessly.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" She questioned once she felt the car stop completely.

"Hold on." He said as he got out the car. He then opened the passenger side. She felt nothing but cool air hitting her skin however it contracted with the heat that was blowing with in car. "Not yet. Give me your hand." He said. She reached her hand out and he gently pulled her out the car.

She then realized they were standing on gravel. She raised her eyebrow. She then realized what that sound his tires were hitting before he stopped.

"Where are we Naraku?" She asked suddenly.

"Patience, my dear, patience." He said softly. He held her hand and pushed her hips backwards so she was sitting on the hood of his car. "I just want to make sure your first look is a perfect one." He stated which made her confused.

"My first look? Look at what?" She instantly began getting nervous, she couldn't explain why though. "Can you hurry up and take this thing off!" She snapped getting impatient.

"Relax." She heard the car door open and soon smooth jazz was heard. He moved onto the car and kissed the nape of her neck before speaking. "I was a big fan of jazz since I could remember maybe twelve or so. I would have my little tape player and zone out as I worked."

"Worked?" Kagome questioned. "You were working since twelve?"

"Something like that." He replied. He then untied the blindfold and the cloth hit her lap. "I was working on this."

Kagome's mouth dropped as she stared in awe. They were by the railroad tracks beside an old, dirty abandoned warehouse. Naraku's headlights were on and shining on the most breathtaking wall painting she's ever laid eyes on. She covered her mouth feeling lost of words. She climbed off the hood and walked closer to take a better look.

"Oh my god Naraku. You did all this when you were twelve?" She asked in shocked. He chuckled softly.

"I started it at twelve it took me damn near five years to finish it. It's the first mural I've ever painted therefore it's extremely special to me." He replied.

The mural was of a Japanese family sitting around a gigantic wooden table eating dinner, everything was huge the giant pot used to make _Nabemono_, a huge fire blazed in the background, both a cat and a dog were sitting on the floor of the fireplace while playing with a ball full of red yarn together. Everything was extremely descriptive, right down to the wrinkles under the mother's eyes. There were five people in the picture, a man, a woman and three beautiful children. She then noticed the youngest boy sort of looked like Naraku.

"Is this of your family?" She questioned.

"Hell no." Naraku scoffed. "My family was fucked up as hell." She quickly turned and looked at him. She saw nothing but pain on his face. "My father left my mother for some foreign woman from Britain when I was five. My mother let herself go completely after that there was nothing to her. When I was nine, she killed herself. She slit her wrists over the kitchen sink while she was washing dishes. I guess she just decided she was tired of all the bullshit that life had given her." He shrugged nonchalantly. Kagome walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him letting him use her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She kissed his forehead and he moved away.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't have anything to do with it."

She then felt a bit uneasy when she heard the angry tone in his voice. She then began wondering, why was she here in the first place. She had a husband and children that she belonged to.

"Why did you bring me here Naraku?" She asked softly.

"Because, I wanted you to see it…" He replied softly as if he was whispering. "I've never showed this to anyone before. Never." He stated while staring in her bluish gray orbs.

"It's beautiful." She stated. "Who are the people in the family then?" She was way beyond curious.

"It's a family that I wish I had growing up." He answered. "My older brother and sister along with me ended up living with our grandmother. She tried as hard as she could but she was torn from my mother's suicide. I assumed that every time she looked at us it just reminded her of own failures as a parent. She constantly blamed herself for my mother. However, it wasn't her fault. It was that no-good bastard that I once called father's fault." He walked over to the picture and placed his fingers on the eyes of the mother. "Do you know that mother fucker didn't even come to her funeral? He was too busy living in American with his fucking foreign bitch living a fucking carefree life!!"

"I'm sorry." Kagome repeated.

"Stop fucking saying sorry!!" He shouted and Kagome jumped back in fright. He then came to his sense and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered.

"I'm ok." She whispered still feeling a little nervous. "I just can't think of anything else to say." She told him. He then looked in her eyes.

"Then don't speak anymore." He said extremely gently. Their lips then locked together. She wasn't sure where all the passion from her lips were coming from. All she knew was it was beyond words.

Before any thoughts could register they were both naked and making love on the hood of his car. She kept staring into the eyes of the woman in the picture. She couldn't imagine how much pain she must've had to take her own life away like that.

Naraku and Kagome both climaxed at the same time and she felt her body go limp. She believed she just experienced her first orgasm. She didn't even achieve a feeling like this from masturbating and she knew she was a pro at that.

Naraku looked Kagome in the eyes.

"Kagome, I know this is wrong." He whispered as he caressed her left breast. "I shouldn't have feelings for another's man's wife, but I can't help it. I do." Kagome felt a deep confusion in her body. She didn't even know what she was feeling at this point. "I just want you to know that I don't have any extraordinary expectations. I just want to be able to see you whenever I can."

Kagome's mind then went blank before picturing Inuyasha sitting in his office drawing out his blue prints waiting for her to come to him. She dreamed of her children sleeping in their beds dreaming about a carefree world. She then abruptly sat up and started feeling for her clothes.

"Naraku, I don't know what to say right now. Something incredible just happened between us right now. I know that and just so you know, I've never cheated on my husband. I never had thoughts of cheating on my husband. Ever."

He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know that." He then began sucking on her neck and her body began reacting again. "I know this is hard and confusing for you but we can make it work…somehow."

Kagome felt herself getting lost in his eyes. She was sure her heart literally stopped for a moment. She looked away from him.

"Can we get back to the theater so I can get my car please?" She whispered.

"Your wish is my command." He stated.

***

The ride back to the theater was silent once they arrived to the theater, Kagome looked at him.

"Naraku, what happened to your brother and sister? Where are they now?" She questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." He replied while taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "We'll talk about it another time." He stated. Kagome nodded her head and left it as is.

He saw her to her car and made her promise to keep in touch. She reluctantly promised. Even though she knew she should've really told him to stay away from her.

***

When she arrived home, everyone was asleep. She took a quick shower trying to scrub away all her sins and guilt. She then joined Inuyasha the bed. He draped his arm and leg over her and whispered between half sleeping and waking up.

"I love you baby." Kagome kept her back to him and stayed awake for the remainder of the night as tears fell onto the pillow. She knew at this moment she just opened Pandora's box and didn't think she could close it.

* * *

Anyway please leave a review or two to let me know what you think and be honest. I don't hate honesty. if you don't like it let me know, if you don't like it let me know ^__^


	19. Chapter 18

Addicted

Six months had passed by since she began seeing Naraku by this point she was having a full affair. She was filled with confusion, guilt and a newfound sexual freedom. Naraku took her places that she never been to. She had learned a term that expressed her beyond words. _Nymphomaniac._ There weren't enough hours in the day for her to have sex and when she wasn't with Naraku, her loving husband was ignoring her as usual. She started masturbating more than usual.

One night when it was raining heavy she had to pull over under an underpass to let the rain calm some. She ended up masturbating in the car. Her obsession with sex was getting out of hand and she couldn't control it at all.

Naraku demonstrated his creative and not just with a paintbrush. He taught her so much about sex. If she explained all the sexual positions and techniques he taught she would have her own version of the _karma sutra._

Kagome then looked out the window as she thought to herself.

_"Everything is perfect. I have the husband of my dreams, who loves me and who is a great father to our children, and I have the lover of my dreams as well. Everything is perfect._" She then giggled to herself.

"Kagome, sit still." She then sighed deeply.

"I'm trying to but my back is itching." She whined as she was sitting on a velvet covered crate. She was posing for Naraku while he painted a portrait of her. This was his second on he already had one hanging over his bed. He complained how he wanted another one to hang in his studio.

"Let me scratch it for you." He put the paint brush down and walked over to her to end her misery and pain. She then began laughing while he scratched her bare back.

"Stop it that tickles!" She exclaimed. She was nude from the waist up she finally agreed to it and felt she was getting bolder as the days went by.

"Kagome." He began.

"Hmm." She replied looking at him. She figured he was going to ask her to have sex or tell her how horny he was looking at her just sitting there or say he was hungry and wanted to get a bite to eat which she was game for all, all except for his actual statement was.

"I want you to leave him."

"_Eh?_" She exclaimed softly. Her body couldn't move.

"I want you to leave your husband and move in here with me." He stated firmly. Without saying anything Kagome grabbed the silk bathrobe that was on the chair and placed that on.

"Naraku, you know I can't leave Inuyasha! Not now! Not ever!" She snapped. Naraku stared at her not saying anything.

"_Sou ka…_" He sighed deeply. "Well then Kagome, we got a serious problem." Kagome stared at him and walked over to him as she placed her hands in his pants.

"No, we don't have any problems." She said softly. He moved her hand from him.

"_Yamero-yo!"_ He shouted and walked over to the window. "This isn't working for me anymore. I need you to be here with me all night, every night. Not just when you feel you're ready for me." He stated. Kagome sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Naraku, you know from the beginning I was married. Why did you get involved with me if you wanted to be more?" He looked at her before throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Shit, how the hell am I suppose to know?! I just had to have you when I first saw your sexy ass. I knew you were the one."

"Well I can't be the one." She snapped getting angry. "Not in that way, anyway." She began getting dressed. "I'll leave and I won't ever bother you again if you don't want me to. _Gomen-ne_, I never expected things to turn out like this."

"No! You're not going any fucking where!!" He grabbed her by the arm and snatched the robe from her. He pulled his pants down and moved her thong to the side as he slide inside of her. "We'll do it your way. I would rather have a part of you than nothing at all." He told her as he thrust deeply within in her.

For a moment, Kagome actually felt fear in her heart. There were many times when he seemed to have an evil side of him but she wasn't sure. She would often ask him about his brother and sister but he would become tense and change the subject. The only other response she would get is _they're long gone._ However, she didn't know what that meant.

***

During her ride home, Kagome rubbed her head. She didn't know what to do. She began wondering if she should break it off it with Naraku. She knew in her heart that was the right thing to do. She knew only trouble would rise if she continued her affair with him. He pretty much laid his cards on the table and made her aware of his wants and desires. She knew continuing having sex with him meant three things: _trouble for him, trouble for her and trouble for her marriage._ However she knew she was long gone. She couldn't stop having sex. She was hooked on it. She was addicted.

****

**Translation**

**Sou ka**- really? I see…

* * *

Leave a review or two to let me know what you think and be honest. I don't hate honesty. if you don't like it let me know, if you don't like it let me know


	20. Chapter 19

**Girl's Night Out**

"Kaname, get your brother before he falls and kills himself!!" Kagome shouted. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to have family day so they took the kids to the park to have a picnic.

"Kagome, don't yell at them. Let the boys be boys." He stated. Kagome sighed deeply and sat on the blanket across from Inuyasha. She then glanced at Inya who was lying next to Inuyasha out cold. She was worried about Shippo he was very clumsy so he was always getting hurt. Kagome then looked at Inuyasha.

"You say that now, but you're always the first one to panic when one of the kids get hurt." She told him. He began laughing and nodded his head.

"I suppose you got a point there."

Kagome smiled softly while staring at Inuyasha. She loved how the sunlight was shining across his face. It really made his eyes stand out. Also his hair gently flew around from the soft breeze blowing through his hair.

"How's work going babe?" Kagome asked trying to start a convo. Inuyasha leaned back on his hands and blew his bang from out his face.

"It's tiring as ever. I'm almost done with the blueprints for the civic center." He replied. Kagome smiled at him.

"I'm so proud of you baby, you're really coming into your own." She stated as he smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you as well." He told her. Kagome then began picking grass blades and tossing them aside. It was trying to figure out a way to talk to Inuyasha about sex. Deep inside she was afraid. Kagome sighed deeply and cleared her throat.

"Inuyasha, I think I have a problem." She began softly.

"What problem is that?" Kagome looked at him and watched as he snacked on green apple slices waiting for her to reply. She didn't know what to say, it wasn't like she was going to turn to him and say _hey baby, I've been fucking another man_. So she decided to try something else.

"I don't think my fascination with sex is…what you would call…normal. Some pretty crazy things have been happening to me recently." Inuyasha immediately tensed up and looked away for a moment. She knew he was going to get nervous. Whenever she would mention sex around him he would tense up and close down.

"Strange like what?" He questioned. Kagome felt this was her big chance. It was time for her to come clean and tell him everything.

"Inuyasha, I…I…I've been mastur-"

"KAA-CHAN!!!!" Shippo suddenly yelled out. Before Kagome could move Inuyasha was up and over to his seven year old son. Just as Kagome predicted it, Shippo fell off the jungle gym and scraped his knee. Kagome cleaned his wound with the first aid-kit they kept on them at all times.

Afterwards Inuyasha began playing with him to keep his mind busy. Inya soon woke up and began playing with them as well. Kagome sighed deeply.

_"So much for coming clean._" She rolled her eyes and moaned. Kagome asked Kaname to help her clear up their picnic area.

On the drive home Kagome stared out the window. Inuyasha looked at her before looking back at the road.

"You know Kagome, going back to what you were saying earlier, I think you're just stressed out from working too hard." He stated and Kagome looked at him.

"But I never got the chance to tell you what I meant."

"I know, but we can't talk now in front of the kids. We'll talk about it later." Kagome felt like her heart was stopping. "Anyway, as I was saying, I think you've been working too hard." He said brushing her off sort of. "Why not call Sango and plan a girls' night out or something. I'll watch the kids." He suggested. Kagome crossed her arms.

_"Little does he know in the past few months I had barely gotten any work done since I was busy playing with Naraku constantly._" She thought to herself.

"_Un_, I just might need that." She replied.

***

Kagome realized that hanging out with Sango wasn't such a bad idea, after all she did promise Sango that one day they would get together and chill. It had also been ages since the two of them just went somewhere and went crazy.

She was also hoping that Sango would understand her problem more than Inuyasha. She needed someone to talk to and it was clear that Inuyasha wasn't the one.

***

After they got home, Kagome called Sango.

"Hey Sango-Chin." Kagome giggled as Sango laughed.

"Hey Kagome-Chin." She replied back. "What's up?"

"I was wondering, do you wanna go to a club tonight? Have a lil' girls' night out, I got the hubby's permission." Kagome joked as Sango laughed.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that. We haven't hung out in ages."

"I know. So how about we meet at Oragin's about eleven." Kagome suggested.

"I'll be there." Kagome hung up. She was definitely excited about this night.

Kagome ripped her closet apart as she began looking for something to wear. She ended up choosing a black fitted spaghetti strap dress that stopped at her thighs. She slipped on her black heels and wore her hair out and flowing. Inuyasha kissed her and told her to have a good time. That she knew she was.

***

Kagome arrived at the club and saw so many people. Kagome sighed she didn't think they were going to get into the club. The line was so long.

"Kagome!" She turned around and saw Sango walked over to her. She was wearing a black leather pants along with a gold glittery halter that showed off her lean stomach while exposing all her back along with black heels.

"About time Sango, I was getting ready to go home and take my behind to sleep." She stated as they hugged each other.

"Gomen-nasi, Kagome-Chin, I was just trying to make sure I had everything in the right place before leaving." She stated.

"Sango, look at this line. We have a better chance of getting into an Arashi concert. Let's go someplace else." Kagome suggested.

"Not-uh. We're getting in this mother fucker, follow me." Sango told her. Kagome shrugged and followed her. Sango cut the line, Kagome felt a little reluctant to follow her but she trusted Sango so she stayed behind her. Sango went over to the bouncer.

"Hey Snake. How are you honey?" She asked. He smiled at her. Kagome felt shocked. She didn't know Sango knew someone here. She also knew why they called him Snake, had snakes tattoo all over his body. Kagome rolled her eyes.

_"Figures._" She thought to herself.

"Hey lovely Sango, you're looking sexy as usual." He told her. She giggled and gave him a kiss on the lips. Kagome raised her eyebrow. Sango then turned and pointed to Kagome.

"This is my best friend Kagome it's her first time here." She explained to him. He shook her hand while staring at her from head to toe.

"It's pleasure meeting you Kagome."

"You too." She lied. He then unhooked the rope and let us entered. "You two lovely ladies have a great time." Kagome and Sango turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you snake." They then entered the club. They instantly sat down at the bar. Kagome looked at her best friend.

"I take it you come here often." She stated and Sango lit a cigarette. Kagome felt tempted to take a drag but she knew Inuyasha would kill her. Sango nodded her head.

"This is where I met Ryuu." She stated and Kagome rolled her eyes. That was enough said.

Sango and Kagome ordered drinks. Sango started off with Pepsi and Bacardi while Kagome had a dry martini. They both talked and laughed and Kagome listened to her crazy sex stories.

Kagome felt a bit tipsy but she knew that was a lie. She was extremely drunk. She began looking around the club and saw that it was a nice club. They had cages with half naked dancers male and female showing what they got.

Reggae music began playing and the dance floor was packed. She also spotted fine men standing up against the wall. She knew she should've been looking but she couldn't help herself.

Kagome felt herself choke when she saw one of the finest men she ever laid eyes on. He was of course surrounding by women of all types. To calm herself down, she ordered another drink. She decided to admire him from afar.

He was tall, almost standing Inuyasha's height. He had tan skin that was molded over the finest body that was ever created. He had black hair that was tied back into a high pony. The whole aura around this men spelt _badass_. Kagome's mind began going wild, she pictured him throwing her on the bar and sexing her until she passed out. She looked away from him and looked at Sango who was on her fourth cigarette. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Sango-Chan…" Kagome began and Sango looked at her as she exhaled her cigarette.

"What's up?" She smiled. Kagome decided to come out and confess. She had to tell someone and someone trusted with her life which was Sango.

"I met this guy, he's a really famous Business Psychologist as well as a artist. His name is Onigumo Naraku."

"Oh really? That's cool. What does he do?" She asked.

"He studies the psychology of business. He managed to transform Embrace Computer into a multimillion franchise also he's really famous for his murals. Do you remember the mural that we walked to from my office when we had lunch a while ago?"

"Yeah, the one at the Marta Station?"

"He did that one."

A guy then walked over to Kagome and asked her if she wanted to dance. She instantly rejected his offer. She really had to get this off her chest to Sango.

"Oh wow, sugoi. So how old is he? What does he look like? Can you hook me up?" She smirked as she took another drag of her cigarette. Kagome rolled her eyes. If only she knew the things Kagome did with that man.

"So what happened to Ryuu, the love of your life?" She snapped sarcastically. "Or did you forget him?" They both began laughing.

"Oh shut up of course I didn't forget him. It's just that as a bachelorette I need to have at least one man riding the bench at all times for backup purposes." She stated and Kagome laughed.

"You're crazy." She waved her hand at her friend. Sango put her cigarette out and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm just saying, not everyone is fortunate in finding a perfect love like you and Inuyasha share." She giggled.

Kagome wanted to slap her forehead. Once Sango said that she lost her nerve to tell her, she was just about to come clean and get everything off her chest. She stared at her drink as her thoughts began to wander.

_"Perfect huh? Everyone on the outside looking in has always thought my life was perfect. Little did they know my life is barely satisfying at the best of times and pure agony at the worst._" Kagome shook her head. She had to get this off her chest and she knew Sango wouldn't say anything. She opened her mouth to say something and until some weird looking guy approached them.

"Oh my, you two are lovely. What's up with y'all?" He flirted. Kagome ignored him as Sango smiled at him.

"What's up with you?" She flirted back. Kagome looked at her in shock. She knew Sango turned loose after her break up with Miroku but she didn't think it was to this extent of not being picky.

"I'm tryna find out pretty thang, shall we dance?" He asked and Sango looked at Kagome.

"Do you mind Kag?" She asked and Kagome shook her head no.

"Go for it." She forced a smile on her face. Kagome definitely wasn't happy with her friend's choice of men.

"Thanks." She winked and walked away with the guy. Kagome bobbed her head to the music and enjoyed her drink. Until the one she saw earlier sit next to her.

"Hello, beautiful." Kagome shivered. His voice was deep and his blue eyes were truly mesmerizing not to mention he looked ten times better up close.

"Hi." She replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"Just great, beautiful." Kagome had to admit from him calling her beautiful it was definitely turning her on. "Can I refill that drink for you?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Sure, thank you." She smiled. He waved the bartender down and ordered her another drink. Kagome eyed him like he was a piece of candy waiting to be eaten. He had on khaki cargo pants along with a black muscle shirt that exposed his defined muscles. She also a noticed a tattoo of a black wolf on his arm, she knew he was a bad-boy to the extreme. This definitely intrigued her.

They had drinks and conversated a lot. He surprised her by having a civilized conversation, she was so sure he was gonna beg her to let him take her home and give it to her hard. She didn't know much about clubs she got married young and had three kids. She missed out on a lot of things that her friends got to experience.

They dance for the rest of the night, until the lights began coming on. Kagome excused herself and went to look for Sango. She saw Sango hugged up with the same who asked her to dance. She then looked at the time and saw it was also three in the morning. She knew Inuyasha was gonna go crazy, coming home at three in the morning was not what he meant by going out. She also knew she was gonna hear how all her friends are sluts again.

Kagome turned and saw the guy behind her.

"I'm gonna get going its late." She told him. She then realized she didn't know his name.

"I'm Kouga." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome." She told him.

"Kagome, I love it, it's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He stated and Kagome felt herself blushing. They both got quiet and Kagome sensed danger so she decided to leave before it could knock at her door.

"I have to go." She told him.

"Hold on Kagome." He said while following her. Kagome turned and looked at him.

"I'm really sorry, I have to get home. It's late and my husband will be worried." She stated and his face dropped.

"Husband? Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, look at the ring." She said holding her hand up so he could see which he looked directly at. "I thought you knew."

"Nope," He said while rubbing his head. "I don't know anything unless you tell me. However, I really do wish you said something earlier though." He stated and Kagome instantly got mad.

"Oh why is that?" She snapped. "So you could've found some other chick to put the moves on and take home to fuck." His face dropped and he raised his eyebrow.

"No…" He trailed. "You're crazy. It's nothing like that beautiful I just got myself all worked up this evening hoping we could get to know each other better. That's all." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry, we can't." She couldn't explain why she was suddenly irritated but she was. "It was nice meeting you. I have to go." She stated and walked over to Sango who was still hugged with the loser.

"Hey, Sango listen it's getting late and the club is closing, do you wanna walk out together?" Kagome looked at her friend who was all wrapped in the guy before her.

"Go head Kagome, I'll call you tomorrow." Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"Bye." She said and began walking away. She didn't see Kouga anywhere around which made her happy. He was a temptation that she didn't want to be around.

She began walking to her car.

"Hey Kagome wait up!" She turned and much to her horror she saw Kouga running over to her.

"_Shit." _She thought to herself. He was next to her in now time since his long legs could carry him far. Kagome looked at him. "Yes." She replied.

"I just wanted to give you my number in case you want to talk anytime." He stated while handing her a piece of paper.

"Alright, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." She told him honestly. His face dropped and he rubbed his head.

"Geez, why are you so mean?" He asked and Kagome sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, there's no reason really. It's just really late and I'm done." She told him and he nodded his head.

"I understand, have a good night and take care. I hope to hear from you. It's whatever you want." He replied. He then walked away and Kagome watched him away. She moaned.

She then began wondering why single men liked married women so much. She shook her head and tossed the piece of paper in a tin bin and began walking to her car.

She got in car and sat there for a moment as she ate some breath mints. She wasn't drunk but she wasn't sober either. She then began thinking about Kouga, she thought about their conversation before she turned into a moody bitch. He seemed nice and Sango didn't have any problem being all hugged up with another man. She then hopped out the car and stared into the tin bin. She grabbed a piece of paper and unraveled it. She saw his number and held it tightly.

Kagome then hopped into car and drove home. She moaned and waited to get a long lecture before being able to sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

**Fed Up**

After a while Kagome kept her usual routine, she kept sneaking around with Naraku and was hoping one day Inuyasha would open up in some type of way. She was also mostly praying never to get cold busted and she couldn't even think of what she would do it in that situation.

Also things with Naraku weren't well he kept begging her to leave Inuyasha but Kagome made it clear that leaving Inuyasha wasn't in any of her plans. She knew it was mostly her fault she made Naraku think so negatively of her marriage but even though the sex wasn't there that didn't change her heart and it never would.

Kagome tried ignoring the small voice in her head that kept saying everything was gonna backfire on her one day. She came to the conclusion nothing good ever lasted and it did it came back to haunt you. She couldn't figure out when, where and how the other shore would drop but it didn't take long to find out.

It was on a Friday, and typically she never went to see Naraku on Fridays and Saturdays that was strictly her family. They always had family nights on those days. However, this Friday Kagome decided to go over and visit Naraku. She had a rough stressful day at work and needed to release it. However, to this day she still wished she just went straight home…

***

She walked over to his door and saw it was cracked opened. She raised her eyebrow. She knew he couldn't have been expecting her since she decided to surprise him. She walked inside but she didn't see him anywhere. Kagome slowly made her way back to the door. She thought that was completely odd. She slipped her shoes on and walked out his door. She then heard soft jazz music coming from a door the down the hall from him. She raised her eyebrow.

_"Was that door always there? I could've sworn he had this floor to himself._" She stated to herself. Her gut instinct was telling her to call it a night and go home so she could watch movies with her family. However, her curiosity made her body move. She heard crazy moaning as she approached the door. She raised her eyebrow and looked at the name plate next to the door. _"Ootori Yura? Who the hell is that_?_ And where the hell did this door come from? Did I not notice it before_?" She felt confused. Kagome then paused for moment. Naraku's apartment door was open and this was the only other door on the floor. She looked around thoroughly to make sure she was right.

Kagome noticed the door was slightly ajar. She gently pushed it open wider. Kagome's eyes widened when saw Naraku banging the hell out of a small woman. She could clearly see them through at the mirror. The woman was definitely small from how he held her into his arms. She had short black hair that stopped at her shoulders but her face was pretty.

Tears instantly began to fill Kagome's eyes she was getting ready to turn and leave until his eyes caught with hers. Before he could say anything Kagome turned as quickly as she could and bolted out the room. She quickly stormed down the hall and began pushing the elevator button as many times as she could like that was going to make it go faster.

"Kagome!" Naraku went rushing over to her while pulling his pants up. Kagome looked away from him.

_"Pathetic bastard." _She thought of ignoring him but she was too angry not to say anything. "Let me guess, you were helping her change her light bulb and then you tripped and your dick landed right in the hole right? Good shot." She said as sarcastically and venomously as she could.

"Kagome, listen to me first." He said while grabbing her arm. She immediately snatched it away.

"Don't touch me you, you, you just don't fucking touch me!!" She shouted. Her mind was so full of anger she couldn't think straight.

"Listen, I've known Yura for a long time. This was the first time it ever happened and it was a mistake. I swear it'll never happen again!" He swore and Kagome rolled her eyes. She wasn't falling for it.

"Whatever! I don't wanna hear your pathetic lies!" She got mad and banged on the elevator button. "What the fuck is taking this shit so long to fucking open!!" She shouted taking her anger out on the elevator. Naraku then scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Look, it's not like you're not fucking married! You go home and lay up in the bed with him every fucking night while I'm sleeping alone!!"

Kagome sighed deeply and held her hand up to his face basically telling him to talk to her hand.

"I asked you even begged your ass to leave him and be with me. Kagome!"

She knew deep inside he was right but she wasn't going to let him turn it on her to get himself out of trouble. She then looked at him.

"How long you two been fucking?" She questioned and he paused for a moment.

"I wanted you to be with me, move in with me and leave him but you never got it, you treated what we have like a fucking joke!" Kagome gripped her fists and decided to make sure her question was heard this time.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING HER BRAINS OUT?!!!!" She screamed loudly. He sighed deeply.

"Like I said this was the first and last time." Kagome remained silent and didn't say anything. He then reached to touch her but she smacked his hand away. Kagome saw Yura stick her head out the door and Kagome decided to let her know how she felt about her.

"Bitch!!" She shouted. Naraku quickly turned away and motioned for her to go back inside. She quickly stuck her head back in the door and slammed it.

"Kagome, let's just go back to my place and talks this over." He begged.

"Talk it over?! There's nothing to explain Naraku, my eyes saw it all." She then pointed towards Yura's door. "So just go back in there and fuck your skank until next week because as of right now I don't give a flying fuck!" She then turned to the elevator and kicked it. "What the fuck is taking this shit so fucking long?!" She said becoming enraged. She had to get out of there before she had an all out conniption. She began walking away and he grabbed her one last time. He hooked a finger on the back of her skirt around her waist. She instantly slapped his hand away and headed for the steps. "Don't' fucking touch me! You smell like that bitch and I hate you! I fucking hate you!!" He paused for a moment in complete shock which gave her enough to time to make her way down the steps.

"Kagome!!!" She heard him shouting out but his cries fell on deaf ears. She didn't wanna hear it.

***

For the rest of the weekend she just couldn't focus. She asked Inuyasha to watch the kids on Sunday she had to have a talk with Sango. It didn't surprise her that he agreed to easily since his friends were coming over to watch the biggest basketball game of the seasons. He had Inya dressed in his favorite team jersey and she knew the two boys were gonna have ball while she wasn't there. For a moment she almost didn't go just to spite him but she had to get away. She had too much stuff on her mind. She made nachos and cheese, chicken and shrimp tempura and sushi for the guys to eat. Inuyasha kissed her and told her to have fun. She shook her head and made her way out the door.

***

She arrived at Sango's apartment door and heard a lot of shouting and screaming from inside. Kagome instantly knew who it was and banged on the door. Sango opened the door and Kagome didn't hold back.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Hey Kagome-Chin!" She forced a smile on her face. "I didn't know you were coming by."

"I decided to give you a surprise but it seems like I was beaten to it." She then barged inside of the apartment. "What the hell is going on Sango?! Why was I able to hear yelling from outside the building door?!" Sango rubbed her head and sighed.

"Oh um…Ryuu and I were just having a little disagreement. It's fine now." She told her. Kagome then noticed a black eye and grabbed Sango's chin to get a better view.

"What is that?" She snapped.

"None of your fucking business bitch!" She turned around and saw the Ryuu the wonderful. This guy was definitely trouble and she hated him. Kagome gripped her fists tightly.

"You think you're a fucking man by hitting on a woman that's smaller than you. You're nothing more than a pile of dog shit waiting for someone to clean it up and throw it away!" He paused a moment and stared at her.

"Who the fuck are you?" He then looked at Sango. "Who the fuck is this?" Kagome answered since Sango lost her train of thoughts at the moment.

"I'm her best friend and sister and I'm one person who will ram her foot up your ass and cut your dick off if you ever put your hands on her again!!!" She shouted.

He then began laughing as if as Kagome just told him the funniest joke. This definitely made her get angrier.

"I remember you now you're that stupid bitch Sango grew up with. Listen, don't tempt me because I'll fucking kick some sense into your ass as well bitch." He stated. Kagome looked at him and saw his eyes were red, she could tell he was drunk and she knew he most likely had other substances in his blood stream. Kagome decided to make her point understand. She pulled out a switchblade that Inuyasha made her carry just in case. She never thought to use it but it came in handy today.

She walked over to him and pressed the blade against his throat making his back hit the wall.

"I'm not playing at all. I will slit your throat and say it was for protection. Don't ever lay your hands on Sango ever again. Get your shit and get the fuck out!!" She yelled.

"Ok!" He held his hands up in the air. "Relax, I'll fucking go." He stated. He wasn't sure if she was serious or not but he didn't want to find out. He definitely knew Kagome wasn't one woman to mess with. Kagome held the knife down and opened the door for him. He grabbed his coat.

"Your friend is a crazy mother fucker." He whispered to Sango. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I've been called that a lot in my younger days." She snapped. He slipped his shoes on and quietly left. Kagome slammed the door and locked it. Sango dropped to her knees as she began hysterically crying. Kagome then looked at her. "Are you out of your mind Sango?!"

Sango wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Shit Kagome, I don't' need this right now. I really don't." She cried.

"Well, I'm giving it to you right now! What are you thinking?! Why are you letting some thug wannabe beat on you? You're not a fucking punching bag!"

"Ryuu's going through a lot right now. He's on the verge of losing his job and his baby's mother is trying to take his son to France." She said as she walked to the kitchen. Kagome shook her head and followed her. Sango poured herself a glass of water.

"Ok and I still don't see why that's ok for him to be putting his hands on you like that." She shrugged. "I understand people have problems but no one does that. I mean Miroku would've never put his hands on you." After that was said in a way Kagome regretted it from Sango's reaction.

"WELL MIROKU'S NOT HERE!!!!" She shouted. "HE'S IN FUCKING AMERICA LIVING THE FUCKING AMERICAN DREAM!!!!" She then stomped into her bedroom. Kagome feeling worried followed her. She looked around and much to her horror she saw drugs everywhere.

"Sango!" She ran over to her friend who was sitting on the floor. She grabbed Sango's face and stared into her eyes. "Are you high?!!" She yelled out and Sango slapped her hand away. Kagome ran into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bag. She then gathered all the shit from the bed and threw it in the plastic.

"Kagome, I can't believe you pulled a knife out of Ryuu. I love him, I love him so much."

"You don't love him Sango. I don't know what the hell happened between you and Miroku but you're living in a fantasy world. Come back to reality!!"

"Whatever Kagome! He gives me the love that Miroku never gave me! So I don't wanna hear it!!!" She shouted and Kagome shook her head. She knew Sango wasn't in the right state of mind right now. Kagome helped her best friend to the bed and tucked her in.

"Shh, relax and just go to sleep." She whispered as Sango curled up in the fetal position.

"I wanna be alone please." She cried and Kagome understood. She kissed her forehead.

"Just remember I love you Sango, your niece and nephews love you. Don't lose yourself." She told her friend before walking out.

Once outside she threw the bag out in the trashcan. She was going to make some homeless person happy but it wasn't going to be her best friend…not on her watch.

***

She didn't go home right away, she couldn't. She looked at the clock and knew the malls were closed. She began driving around and just let her mind wander. She really haven't been in the best state of mind these couple of days. First catching Naraku fucking some whore, her best friend was getting the shit beat out of her while doing drugs by some wannabe thug. Kagome sighed deeply. At the last minute she saw the red light and quickly stopped. Her tries screeched and she was just a couple of inches from the pedestrian walkway. She moaned and noticed her pocket fell over. She pulled over to the side and began picking everything up. She noticed she had random pieces of papers tucked in her pocketbook. She began going through them to filter out the important and non important. She turned on the inside light since the sun was setting and it was hard to read in the dark.

She saw old tickets that were cleared, appointments, little memos. She then saw the paper with Kouga's number on it. She stared it.

_"Naraku's too busy fucking whores._" She cleared her throat. She shook her head as she pulled out her cell phone. She didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it. She dialed his number.

"_Hai._" He answered as he was half sleeping. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Hi, Kouga this is Kagome from the club." She said softly.

"Kagome!" She heard how he instantly perked up. "What's up?"

"Is it alright if you could have company?" She questioned.

"_Un, _let me tell you how to get here." He quickly said and Kagome grabbed a pen and pad as she wrote down the address. Kagome moaned and shook her head.

"_Stop thinking of bad thoughts, I just need someone to talk to right now. I'm so stressed." _She said to herself.


	22. Chapter 21

**Benchwarmer**

Kagome soon arrived to his apartment complex about twenty minutes later. She looked around and saw this area wasn't like her upscale area. She felt a bit nervous parking her Mercedes for its safety. However he lived on the bottom floor so she was able to park near his front door. This was definitely a risk she was taking.

Kouga flung the door open just after one knock. Kagome obviously knew he was looking out the peephole waiting for her. She noted he had a cozy one bedroom apartment. She was able to tell he kept his things neat and cared for his belongs. Kagome then looked at Kouga. She realized he was wet, bare footed and just wearing a pair of jeans. She looked at his back and saw another tattoo. She gently ran her hand across his upper back.

_"Ookami._" She stated and he nodded his head as he showed her his left shoulder of an actual black wolf with murderous blue eyes.

"I love wolves ever since I was a kid, during my years of school everyone use to call me Ookami-San."

"Why?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll have to find out." He stated clearly. Kagome cleared her throat. They both knew why she called him and she felt flattered that he took the time to take a shower.

They began just talking about all sorts of things. Kagome felt herself relaxing after what seemed like eternity. Kouga sat his dining room chair while Kagome was standing in the living room staring at pictures.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked. Kagome shook her head no.

"No thank you." She said. He nodded his head and then looked at her.

"Take your dress off." He said suddenly and Kagome looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" She wanted to make sure she heard him correctly.

"I said…take off your dress." He said slowly. Kagome stared at him.

She knew in her mind she should've given him a piece of her mind and left but there was something about his arrogant rude personality that made her want him even more. She reached behind her and unzipped her gray casual dress. She lowered if off her shoulders and slowly stepped out of it while only standing in a black thong and heels.

"Come here." He said as he opened his legs and patted his right thigh. She scoffed as she slowly walked over to him.

"You're quite the assuming and demanding one huh?" Kouga licked his lips.

"I'm not assuming anything. I'm just not into playing game. We both know why you're standing here, so come and get what you want." He said arrogantly. Kagome moaned as she felt her nymphomaniac side awaking again which dubbed her evil twin after while.

"Fine, I'll do just that." She said as she sat down on his leg while caressing him through his pants. "I see you've been waiting for me." She teased.

"All day everyday." He stated. "Why not talk to him." He suggested and Kagome crossed her arms.

"Mmm-mmm." She said as she moved her head. "You do me first." She stated and he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really? So you play like that?" He asked and she smirked.

"It's my game." She shrugged. She then got off his lap and climbed on the table. He faced his seat towards her.

"Ok…I'll play this game." He then grabbed the two sides of her thong and began to pull her thong down however Kagome wouldn't lift her hips. She grabbed his face and shoved her tongue in his mouth. It was a brief, rough kiss. She wanted to try something different and that different meant something rough. She then moved from his lips.

"Rip them off." She demanded. He looked at her and smirked as he effortlessly tore the thin material. He tossed them somewhere behind him. He began kissing her again while pressing her back onto the cold metal surface of the table. He grabbed her breasts and began biting and sucking. Kagome grabbed the back of his head bringing his mouth closer to her breasts. He then licked the middle of her stomach. He licked her belly button and she twitched her stomach was definitely a spot for her. He then spread her legs and went to work on her. Kagome realized his technique was different than Naraku's. He bit on her clitoris and while it did pain her some she almost came instantly.

She began to discover another part of her that she didn't know. She realized that she liked it rough.

It was more obvious to her when he made her sit on the chair and held her head still as he rammed into her mouth. He held her head tightly and made her go the speed he wanted. She knew this was a guy who was in complete control of what he wanted and how he wanted it. However, she kept up with him. A painful realization came into her head. So far she's given two different men head and the only one who she wanted to do it wouldn't let her mouth no where near him.

"I have to go!" Kagome said as Kouga released himself in her mouth. She moved back and cleared her throat. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up as Kouga stared at her like she was insane.

"Are you fucking joking?!" He snapped.

"No, I really have to get out of here." She quickly moved to the living room. Now that she was thinking about, she didn't know what her issues were but she knew she definitely had some. It was if she actually thought oral sex wasn't cheating or something. Sort of like a Naraku situation have oral sex then go home however Kouga wasn't going to let that happened.

She was standing by the back of his couch while she putting her dress on. She decided to leave her tore thong they were of no use to her anymore. He then came up behind her and pushed her over the back of the couch so her head was upside down and her feet weren't touching the floor.

"Kouga, _yamete-yo!!_" She shouted.

"Ok, I'll stop when I'm done." He told her. She tried to get up but he was way stronger than she was and he forced her to stay bent over. He then entered her from behind. His thrusts were long and forceful. She couldn't help but moan she couldn't deny that she did like this. She felt herself cum instantly however that didn't stop from him ramming into her. He shortly came and let her go. She continued to get dress. The only sounds were their heavy breathing. Kagome didn't know what to think she was turned on so much she didn't know what to do with herself.

She walked over to the door and slipped her heels on.

"Kagome, wait." She turned and looked at him. "I know you're married and all but do you have an office number where I can reach you? I want to see you again." He told her.

Kagome opened the door and glanced back at him while he sitting on the couch catching his breath.

"I'm a housewife so I don't have an office number."

"No pager or cell?" He continued to question. Kagome shook her head no.

"I have no need for those things since I'm always home." She was definitely lying big time but she felt that Kouga didn't need to know anything else about her except that she was Kagome.

"So, will I see you again?" He questioned.

"I'll keep in touch." With that she closed his front door and drove home.

***

Inuyasha still had some friends over when she got home. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed deeply. The game was over but they were all drinking beer and just chatting about sports.

"Kagome, come here babe. Did you have a good time with Sango?" He asked. Kagome cleared her throat and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it was nice we had a long talk." She felt horrible for lying. It scared her that she was getting too good at lying. Inuyasha walked over to her to hug and kiss her but she told him she wanted to take a shower since she was all sticky from being outside. She didn't want him to smell the sex scent on her and everything was killing her from Kouga sexing her too hard.

By the time he came up to the room later that night Kagome was already sleeping. He woke her up to have sex. She instantly became excited he was the only man that she truly wanted in the first place. However, as usual he just used her to please himself and when she tried to go down on him he refused her once again.

She opened up and told Inuyasha about Sango's situation. Of course she made it seem like she was there comforting her the whole time. However, Inuyasha didn't feel sorry for her. He basically told her that if Sango wanted to live that life then Kagome had no right to try to interfere. He then began to give her _all your friends are sluts_ speech again. However she ended up falling asleep in the middle of it.

***

Translations

_yamete-yo- Stop it!!! (Feminine way)_


	23. Chapter 22

A New Headache

"Hayashi-San, there's an Onigumo Naraku-San here to see you." Tatsumi said through Kagome's speaker. Kagome was in the middle of drinking hot tea and almost spilled it all over her new collection of photos she received. She had decided not to use Naraku's work after all because she knew eventually the affair between them would dissipate and she didn't want anything tying them together when it did. I just wanted a clean getaway as far as she concerned they were over from the moment she caught him banging _what's her face_.

"Send him in please." She released the speaker button on the intercom. She could only wonder why he risked coming to her office when he could've called. She also couldn't confront him outside her office there were too many ears.

He stormed into her office as if it was his own and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Kagome, why haven't you called me or come by?"

"Ok so now you're bugging out." She told him. "Why the hell do you think I haven't?" She snapped.

"I don't know you fucking tell me!" He began getting loud.

"Keep your voice down." She hushed him. "This is a business place." She reminded him. He took a couple of moments to regain himself. "You know why I haven't called you. Get real! The last time I saw you, you were fucking the skank down the hall."

"I told you that was an accident." He came closer to her trying to hug her. "It's all about you and me baby, you're my girl."

"Get your fucking hands off me!' She began getting loud this time.

"See, now you're the one overreacting." He stated and she shook her head no.

"No the hell I'm not." She really didn't want to repeat the dirt and not in her office. "Could you do us both a favor and just leave? I have a lot of work to do. I've fallen way behind fooling around with you." She snapped.

By this time they were both standing up staring each other in the eyes, dark brown vs. bluish-gray. Kagome didn't have anything to say and by this point he didn't either. He then broke the silence.

"I'm not giving up on this relationship Kagome. That's just that, even if I have to camp outside in your secretary's office with a sleeping bag and a bunch of rice balls so be it." Kagome then began laughing. "So, now I'm fucking joke Kagome?" He snapped which made her laugh harder soon tears were rolling down her eyes as she held her stomach. She couldn't help it but what he said made her laugh not the situation. She cleared her throat and collected herself since she saw he was getting pissed.

"I'll call you Naraku, I promise." She told him. He didn't budge.

"When?" She sat at the end of her desk.

"Tomorrow." She replied.

"Why tomorrow? Why can't I see you this evening?"

"Because, I really do have a lot work backed up on me and tonight, Inuyasha and I are having some friends over for dinner." She wasn't lying completely, she did have a lot of work but having a dinner wasn't on her mind.

"Okay, fine. I'll leave, but you better call me tomorrow Kagome or else!"

"Or else what?" She asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Or else I'll come back here, throw your ass over my shoulder and carry you outta here." He stated and they both chuckled.

"You'll hear from me, I promise." She couldn't understand why she forgave him but she felt she couldn't be mad at him for going with someone else, she was married so it wasn't like she was one hundred percent devoted to him.

"Let's seal that promise with a kiss and then I'll believe you." He said as he walked over to her. He began kissing her and she moaned a bit. She instantly got turned on. She pressed the speaker button on the intercom and told Tatsumi to take an early lunch.

It wasn't long before her dress was hike up to her hips and Naraku's pants were on the floor and they were going at it on her desk. Instead of food Naraku ended up being her lunch for that hour.

***

When she left work that evening, she called Inuyasha and told him she had to meet one of her distributors to talk business before making her way to Kouga's apartment. Ever since her first time with Kouga she couldn't get him off her mind ever since he was rough with her.

She saw that he had just gotten home from the auto garage where he worked as a mechanic when she arrived. He was covered with motor oil and grease. She couldn't deny it, he looked sexy like that to her. Kagome shook her head.

_"I'm definitely taking things to the extreme, having sex with Naraku on my desk during lunch, now I'm getting ready to fuck Kouga before going home to my husband._" She whispered and rubbed her head. However while asking her conscience what she should do. Her nymphomaniac side began taking over and told her to go for it.

She got out the car and saw that Kouga was happy to see her. He then told her to hop in the shower with him. She instantly stripped from her clothes and did just that. They both did some oral foreplay before he held her up against the wall and gave it to her rough just as she liked it.

They got out the shower and dried each other off. Kagome then placed her hand on his muscular chest. She decided to tell him what's been on her mind all day.

"Kouga."

"What's up?"

"I wanna try something real freaky!" She stated and his eyes got wide. He then became excited.

"Like what?" She paused for moment and didn't know what to say.

"I don't know." She replied. "I was just gonna leave it up to you. You seem like a man who knows how to give a woman what she wants." She stated. He then smiled. Kagome rolled her eyes. He was definitely arrogant.

"Of course I am, if that's what you want. I have an idea." He said getting off the bed. Kagome raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

"I'm ready for anything." She stated.

She didn't know why she said that, next thing she knew, he tied her wrists to the headboard and put a blindfold on her.

He then entered her from behind and began thrusting deep into her walls. She began moaning as he did. She had to admit being blindfold and having no control of what was to come next did excite her. He began thrusting into her harder and deeper and she felt her inner muscles contracting.

There was a sudden loud bang on the door.

"Kouga, open this damn door!! You fucking bastard!!"

"What the hell?" Kagome turned her head towards the door but couldn't' see anything since she blindfolded. "Who is that woman banging on your door?"

"Shhhhh." He whispered. "She'll go away." He then began pumping into her again however she was turned off by now.

"Untie me right now!" He instantly covered her mouth.

"Just be quiet Kagome, I'm not answering the door. She's crazy."

"Kouga, I know you're in there with a bitch! Open the goddamn mother fucking door now!!!" She then kicked the door. "You're a liar! You're a cheat! You male tramp!! Just wait till your ass comes out with that bitch!! I'll be waiting!!!" She shouted.

It was silent for a while and it sounded as if she left. He then got off her and untied her. Kagome snatched the blindfold off her face and began getting dress as quickly as possible. She didn't need another lover who was messing with someone else.

"Kagome, she's my ex, we've been finished but she can't get that through her head." Kagome rolled her eyes she didn't need his lame explanation right now.

"Whatever!" Once she was fully dress she began looking for her keys. "She's not my problem Kouga! She's yours!" She yelled at him.

They both walked outside and Kagome dropped her pocketbook. She then ran over to car and saw the word _BITCH_ keyed on the side panel of her car. Kagome cursed her breath. The girl was gone and she was lucky she was because if Kagome ever caught her she was going to jail for aggravated assault.

People who were sitting on their stoops were having a good time laughing making snide remarks like _oh wow, was it worth it? That's what you get for fucking another girl's man._

Kagome went back in Kouga's placed and called the auto club. She couldn't believe this happened. She had no idea how she was gonna cover her ass on this one. She then snapped her fingers.

_"If there's a will there's way." _

She instructed the two truck diver to haul her car to her regular service garage near her house which was all the way on the other side of town. The guy was pissed but he had no choice since she was on the gold plus plan.

After she gave Kouga a piece of her mind she hopped into the cab of the truck with the driver. She had to play this right. She then called Inuyasha on her cell when they were almost there.

"I don't know what happened, I was at the restaurant with my distributor and when I went outside my car was vandalized. Can you please pick me from the garage in ten minutes babe?" He agreed and she hung up. The driver gave her a side look and she glared at him.

"Mind your business." She snapped.

***

When they arrived Inuyasha was already there talking to the mechanic. The expression on his face when he saw the car, which had to be towed on a flatbed since all four tired were flat was definitely going in history.

Inuyasha began asking her thousands of questions but she stuck to her answer which was _I don't know_.

***

That night they ended up making love more intensely than usual, it started when he entered the bathroom while she was in the tub. He rolled up his sleeve and began washing her back. She couldn't believe how affection he was being. She almost got ready to accuse him of not being her real husband. He then dried her off, carried her to the bed and gave her the love and affection she had been longing for. It wasn't great sex but Kagome had no doubt in her mind that were was still hope for them. Even though she didn't do all the things she usually love to, it still made her feel good to know that he desired her just as much as she did him.


	24. Chapter 23

True Love

Kagome stared out her office window. Last night between her and Inuyasha was something. She really felt like that they made love for once. She had messed up big time and but above everything else, she still loved Inuyasha more than life itself. He was the only man she truly ever wanted.

She had planned the ultimate romantic evening for Friday. She had asked her mother, who was always going out her way and more if she could keep the kids overnight so they could spend some quality time together. She agreed with no problem and she even hinted for another grandchild but Kagome clearly told her it was Souta's turn.

After work Kagome swung by to pick Inuyasha from his office. They had to share the Land Rover since her Mercedes was still in the shop.

He thought she was picking up just to go home and do their regular routine. However, he realized he thought wrong when he saw Kagome driving in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" He snapped.

"I have a surprise for you." She replied and he moaned while rubbing his eyes.

"Kagome, I'm kinda tired. I was looking forward to just going home and relaxing." He stated while rubbing his temples. Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha, I spent all day planning out tonight and asked my mom to take the kids for tonight. Please don't ruin this for me. If nothing else, do it to make me happy."

He then looked in the backseat and saw a small suitcase.

"Hmmm, overnight huh?" She smiled and reached over rubbing his thigh.

"Yes babe, overnight." He then gave her a devilish smile.

"Ok…I'll go along with this. Sounds good."

"Oh, it is. Believe me it is." She then moved her hand up and began caressing him through his pants. She was shocked that he didn't slap her hand away. However, she kept at it until he became hard. She wanted to make sure there no slip ups tonight.

***

They pulled up at a little Greek restaurant at the end of town around six. Inuyasha felt confused when she led him by hand straight through the entry-level dining area and up the back stairs. When they got upstairs, all the patrons were seated on fancy floor cushions while drinking cocktails and socializing in the dim, smoked-filled room.

"Kagome, where the hell are we?"

"You'll see." She giggled and pecked his lips. He held her close and slipped his tongue in her mouth just as he use to do back in high school. She savored every moment of the kiss.

The music began playing and a belly dancer made her way to the center of the room as she began her dance. Inuyasha began laughing just like she knew he would. It was the old Inuyasha she was trying to resurrect. The one who used to make fun of people along with her, the one who all the girls wanted even though they couldn't have and the one who stole her heart somewhere between kissing her in front of her house and making fun of her by saying she wasn't a _real_ girl.

The dancer began dancing wild and all the old men began cheering. Inuyasha and Kagome enjoyed the show as they had drinks. After the third dancer came out she excused herself by telling him she was going to the bathroom. She was clearly lying but by now she was a professional liar.

Inuyasha scooped out the room and took a sip of his drink.

"We like to introduce our next dance. Kagome." The man announced and Inuyasha almost spit out his drink. He covered his mouth and stared in awe as Kagome walked out with a white sheer costume, laced with gold.

She came to the place early that afternoon and took lessons, which was why she knew the place so well. She began dancing seductively and the other men cheered however her eyes never faltered from a blushing Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes went wide when Kagome rolled her stomach in front of him. She finished her dance and received a huge applause. She fell gracefully onto Inuyasha's lap. He removed the veil that was covering the body half of her face and kissed her with everything he had.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too baby!" She kissed him again. "I'll be back, I'm going to get dressed." She said while standing up she giggled when he gently slapped her butt while she was walking away.

When she came back he was rubbing his stomach.

"I'm starving. Let's go downstairs and get some grub."

"Sorry Hayashi Inuyasha-San but Hayashi Kagome-San is planning this and we're eating somewhere else." She told him. He then scoffed.

"Well shit excuse me." They both began laughing. They held hands as they made their way out the restaurant.

***

The next stop was a traditional Japanese restaurant. They had a private dining room with the sliding doors. They ordered a pot of green tea after being escorted to their room. They took their shoes off and sat down at the table.

"You know my back is gonna suck after this. This is why we got western style tables at the house." He told her. Kagome leaned over and whispered.

"I'll give you a nice back rub then." He then kissed her again. She began thinking the last time he kissed her so much in one day was when they were in school without a care in the world. "Maybe, you'll let me rub something else too." She added as she licked his inner ear and blew it which made him shiver. "I'll be back, I have to go tinkle." She told him as she walked out the room as she giggled.

Kagome then returned in a geisha get up. She had on pink silk kimono as her obi was a powerful purple with bright flowers. Inuyasha began laughing.

"You're too much Kagome, I swear." He laughed more. "Why are you going crazy?" He questioned.

"Because, I love to see you smile and you've been smiling a lot tonight." She told as he laughed. She sat down with her knees under her. She wasn't really good at this since she didn't grow up doing this so sitting in this posture was the worse but she was going to pretend just for him. Kagome then looked in his beautiful sparkling amber eyes. "Inuyasha, I would do anything to make you happy. I love you so much and this is forever." She told him from the bottom of her heart.

"Always has been and always will be baby."

They began kissing and for moment forgot where they were. Kagome climbed on top of him as he began to unloosen her robe. Kagome actually believed they would've had sex in that very room if the waitress didn't come. They still enjoyed their dinner, as Kagome fed him.

***

Inuyasha sighed deeply as he rubbed his full stomach.

"I'm scared to ask, what's next crazy woman." He laughed as they stood outside waiting for the valet to get their car. Kagome then stood on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek.

"What do you wanna do next?" She questioned and Inuyasha crossed.

"If I stand corrected last time I tried taking lead I was told that Hayashi Kagome-San is in charge and it's what she wants." He stated. She nudged him.

"Ya damn right." She told him and he began tickling her. She laughed out.

They hopped into the car and went to their next destination.

_"I'm sooo happy, Inuyasha and I are genuinely having a romantic time together, just like when we were younger_." She giggled to herself.

Kagome was glad that it was a warm and clear night because her next stopped wouldn't have worked out right it the weather was bad.

They took a long drive out to an observatory which was about an hour away from Tokyo. They had never been there, but it was one placed that Kagome had always dreamed of going to. They got their just in time to catch a slide show in the planetarium and then they went to the observation deck to look through the gigantic telescopes at the stars.

Kagome felt she enjoyed that part of the evening more than Inuyasha did. He just listened to her rant and rave about the heavens all the time and she made him promise to build her a home full of skylights so she could see the starts whenever she wanted even though his appreciation of them wasn't as profound as hers.

***

They left from the observatory and headed towards their final destination which was a cozy bed and breakfast inn in the countryside. When they arrived to the Waterside Inn, they were shown to their room. They had a balcony overlooking the small lake that was on the property.

Champagne was delivered to their room, Inuyasha popped the bottle opened and poured them some champagne. Inuyasha entwined his arm with Kagome so his glass was facing her and her glass facing him.

"So…what can we call this night?" He questioned. Kagome giggled.

"The Inuyasha and Kagome getaway romance, one night only." She replied and he nodded.

"I like that." They both began laughing and took a sip of each other's glasses. Kagome then spotted the white robes on the bed. She placed her glass on the table and walked over to the bed. She held up Inuyasha's robe.

"Shall we change and get comfortable?" She suggested. He placed his glass down and walked over to her. They both undressed and placed the robes on. Inuyasha then snapped his fingers.

"I know, you and I never went to prom." He stated and Kagome raised her eyebrow. "So, why not have prom right here, right now." He replied. He then walked over to the stereo and flipped through it until he found a station. Kagome listened to the slow music playing. Inuyasha smiled.

"I love this song. My real mother use to sing this song non stop, she was a great singer and I loved listening to her sing it. I dedicate this song to you Kagome." He then walked over to Kagome. She felt shock. This was her first time hearing him speak so openly about his real mother. He wrapped his arm around her waist and firmly held her hand as they began swaying to the music.

Kagome laid her head on his chest as she listened to the words.

**There's something that I want to say  
But words sometimes get in the way  
I just want to show  
My feelings for you  
There's nothing that I'd rather do  
Than spend ev'ry moment with you  
I guess you should know  
I love you so**

**You are my lady  
You're ev'rything I need and more  
You are my lady  
You're all I'm living for**

"I'd be a complete wreck without you in my life." He whispered in her ear. Kagome closed her eyes tightly. What was she doing? She was so busy looking for the greatest sex life that she forgot the one most important thing, Inuyasha…and their love that she shared for one another. She tightened her grip on his shoulder as she tried hard to fight her tears.

**There's no way that I can resist  
Your precious kiss  
Girl, you've got me  
So hypnotized  
Just say that you'll stay with me (you'll stay)  
'Cause our love was meant to be  
I promise to love you  
More each day**

Tears began flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't stop the feeling, her chest was suffocating that it was almost hard for her to breath.

**You are my lady (my love)  
You're ev'rything I need and more (oh, oh, oh)  
You are my lady  
You're all I'm living for**

She came to the conclusion that if Inuyasha ever left her there would be no reason to live. He was the reason why she kept moving forward. She was who was today because of Inuyasha. No matter how good Naraku could do oral to her or how rough Kouga could her give it to her. They would never be able to fill the spot that Inuyasha can by just loving her everyday. She buried her face in his chest.

_"Why am I so stupid? Why didn't I see this before?_" She cried.

**I love your shine  
(Shine, shine, shine)  
Let's make it last  
Until the end of time**

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and wiped her tears as he kissed her.

"Inuyasha, I don't deserve your love." She sobbed. He shook his head and placed his head to her forehead.

"No, it's me who doesn't deserve your love." He whispered as he kissed her lips. He scooped her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. He laid on top of her and they both kissed. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss.

She couldn't believe how passionate and gentle he was being with her. It made her think he was finally opening up to her. He undid her robe and began caressing her breasts. She moaned and untied his robed as well. She sat up and kissed him aggressively which he met. She pushed him on his back and began kissing his rock hard stomach. She went down further and further until she reached his sensitivity which was rock hard. She took a deep breath.

_"Now or never._" She thought and went to put him in her mouth. He quickly pushed her up and moved her.

"Kagome! Stop that shit god damnmit!" He yelled at her.

"Inuyasha, what the hell is wrong with you?!!" She snapped feeling frustrated.

"You know I'm not into that." He put his robed back on.

"How can you not be into something you've never tried? I just don't get it." She wanted to tell him so bad, how good it felt and how she perfected the skill to please him, but she knew that would only end in him divorcing her and that was the last thing she wanted. She just decided to leave it alone. "Inuyasha, please come back to bed, we don't have to do that if you don't want to." She told him softly. He slowly back in the bed and held her in his arms.

It wasn't long before both of them fell asleep. Kagome settled for what she got, she didn't want to the night to be ruined because they had an argument she put too much of her heart and time into this night. She was happy that they were making some type of progress.

***

Kagome snapped her eyes open and saw it was still early in the morning. She suddenly felt endless tears falling from her eyes. She tried wiping them away but they were replaced with new fresh ones. She got out the bed and went into the bathroom. Before she knew it she ended up in the floor between the toilet and the tub sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to keep it down, she didn't want Inuyasha to find her like this.

_"All I ever wanted was for one man to love me, and he does love me. He has loved me all my life. Whenever Inuyasha and I make love, it's like winning the lottery to me, but at the same time, it almost feels like he's just doing me a fuckin' favor._" She placed her head to her knees and continued to wallow in guilt, sorrow, agony as she felt misfortune approaching her.


	25. Chapter 24

No Help!!

"Ryoko-San, I'm totally exhausted!" Kagome stated. It wasn't so much exhaustion from stress she had been discussing her sex life for hours and still hadn't gotten to the _really_ deep part. Not that she wanted to do that anyway.

"Kagome-Chan, that's fine. I understand." The woman replied. Kagome glanced at her from the lounge chair and saw the older woman sitting in the leather wing chair beside her while scribbling on her notepad. "We've actually covered a lot today. We made a lot of progress." She stated.

"Did we?" Kagome asked feeling otherwise.

"Did we what?" Ryoko questioned.

"Make a lot of progress?" Kagome mumbled.

"But of course. The mere fact that you were able to discuss your problems is a significant breakthrough dear." She stated. Kagome sighed deeply. She couldn't help but feel like the woman was _bullshitting_ her. "Like I said, we managed to cover a lot of ground.

Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. They were sore from shedding so many tears. Most of the time she was talking, she kept her eyes shut tightly so she couldn't see the woman's face. She didn't want to see the look of disgust. Once Kagome, opened her eyes however, she was surprised to see Ryoko-San not looking at her with disgust. However, Kagome knew she was hiding it below the surface.

_"She didn't want me to pick up on her loathing me. How could anyone not hate a despicable, cheating, lying, manipulative skank like me?_"

"Yes, we did cover a lot of ground, but…" She trailed off slowly. Ryoko raised her eyebrow.

"But what, Kagome-Chan?"

"Do you think you can help me? Honestly? How do I stop this madness when it had taken control of me?"

"Well, the first thing I should ask is, how do you feel about Naraku and Kouga? Are you in love with either one of them?" She asked and Kagome sat to think about it. She then shook her head.

"I can't be in love with Naraku or Kouga because the one I'm in love with is Inuyasha." She replied. Ryoko cleared her throat and crossed her legs.

"So you don't feel it's possible to love more than one man at the same time?"

"I mean…I care about them both…Naraku more so than Kouga but it's not love. They give me things I need. I'll admit that I've become accustomed to being with both of them. I never intended to be with Kouga more than a couple of times but at this point. I'm with both of them every week. This shit has got to stop! That's the bottom line." Kagome stated firmly.

"I see…" Ryoko responded. Kagome moaned. She hated the _I see_, response.

"Ryoko-San, can you just answer my previous question? Do you feel as though you can help me get out of this mess?" Kagome asked almost desperately. Ryoko sat at the edge of her chair, moving closer to Kagome.

"Ok, I will be perfectly honest with you. Sexual addiction isn't exactly my area of expertise." She stated and Kagome looked down. "However, there are certain things that apply to all addictions." She then hesitated which made Kagome looked at her.

"Such as?" She asked. Ryoko cleared her throat and fixed her glasses.

"Well, are you aware that both alcohol and drug abuse rehabilitation programs work on a multi-step matrix?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked while squinting her eyes. She then began realizing that all hope for recovery was fading fast. "Are you telling me I need to stop on a gradual basis?"

"Something of that nature, but listen first!" She raised her voice a bit which caught Kagome's attention. She knew Kagome was hot-headed and getting angrier as the moment passed. "Just, like any addiction, it's extremely hard to go cold turkey on-"

"Hold on! Are you telling me I should keep fucking these other men and lying to my husband?!

"Kagome, please relax and hear me out." She stated while standing up. She walked over to her desk to get a cigarette.

"Calm down!" Kagome got up and grabbed her coat. "I can't freakin' believe this bullshit! I finally get the nerve to tell someone about all the fucked up, backass, conniving shit I've been doing! I finally spill my heart out about everything and not to mention pay your ass to let me do it and this is what I get for my trouble?! You telling me to keep doing it? What do you suggest? To maybe cut back to two sexual trysts a week instead of four?! Let Naraku get a piece of me on Monday and Kouga on Wednesdays, and everybody's fucking happy right?!!"

Ryoko's hand began trembling while she attempted to light a cigarette. She was definitely nervous. She set off Kagome's temper which she didn't want to do at all. She cleared her throat to regain herself.

"No, not at all Kagome! I _am_ going to help you! Just hear me out!" Kagome took a couple of breathes and sat down. She was so nervous and fed up with herself that was she basically a walking time bomb. Ryoko retook her seat as she smoked her cigarette. "I have a friend who specializes in sexual addiction. He has a practice in Okinawa and I think he might be able to help you."

"_He?_ Oh, no, no, no this shit just got thicker and thicker. I can't discuss this with a man. Men are the cause of all my problems!" She moaned while cradling her head in her hands.

"I understand that but-"

"The main reason I came to you is because you're a woman and I thought at the very least, you would be able to relate to my situation a little better. But a man can't even begin to relate to the confusion going on in my head."

"I understand what you're saying but-"

"Besides, what am I supposed to do? Tell Inuyasha I'm going Okinawa on a business trip while I go check into some clinic for nymphomaniacs? That shit is out of the damn question."

"Are you a nymphomaniac?" She asked Kagome. Kagome took a deep breath and got up as she headed to the door.

"What the hell do you think?!" She snapped as she walked out the room. Ryoko chased after her.

"Kagome, come back in the office so we can talk more. Off the clock. We need to settle this. I don't want you leaving here so distraught, I really want to help you. Why can't you believe me?" She pleaded. Kagome collected herself for a moment and cleared her throat.

"Ryoko-San-"

"Ryoko." She corrected.

"Ryoko, I really do appreciate you listening to me and fitting me into your busy schedule. I'm truly sorry for snapping at you just now but all the pressure and stress I've been under lately is destroying me." She replied calmly as she pressed the elevator button.

"I can see that it's destroying you." She stated. "That's why you have to let me help." Kagome stared at her and slowly shook her head.

"No, you can't help me. No one can. I got myself into this and I have to get myself out."

"No! That's where you're wrong?!" She shouted and Kagome looked at her. She noticed the woman before her was sweating. Kagome felt bad that she was actually sweating over her. "If you could get yourself out then you would've a long time ago. In fact, you never would have put yourself in this situation in the first place if you had an option."

Kagome looked down, she did have a point but Kagome felt she couldn't do anything for her.

"The bottom line is this. After all the shit I've gone through with Naraku, I'm still sleeping with him. After all the shit I've gone through with Kouga and his bitch vandalizing my car, I'm still sleeping with him. There's nothing that's gonna make me stop, short of Inuyasha finding out and _**literally**_ killing me. That's the truly pathetic part of all this."

The elevator door opened and Kagome stepped in. She then pressed for the lobby. Ryoko placed her hand inside to stop it from closing.

"So what are you going to do now Kagome? Just continue down your own path of destruction?"

Kagome threw her hands up in the air and then leaned against the elevator wall.

"Gee! I don't know what I'm going to do now!!" She fought to hold back tears. "I love my husband to death, but maybe instead of heading to my happy home, I'll go let one of my lovers have their way with me. Who knows?!" She made sure Ryoko heard the sarcasm in her voice. "Actually, I do know what I'm going to do after I leave here." She continued. "I'm going to my best friend's house and make sure she's alright. I haven't seen Sango since I cursed out her boyfriend. So who knows maybe she got herself in another situation and needs me and if she's alright then I'll ask her if I can cry on her shoulder for a change." She stated. Ryoko smiled softly even though it was a weak and forced. She slowly nodded her head.

"Sounds good Kagome, but listen…" She then rubbed Kagome's shoulder. "If you ever want to talk again, I'll be right here. You can call me anytime, day or night. I can't make you continue therapy with me. I just want you to know I'm always willing. Always."

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu._" Kagome smiled and bowed at bended waist as Ryoko did the same thing. The elevator door closed halfway before Ryoko stuck her foot in the way making the door open.

"Oh yeah Kagome, we never got a chance to talk about your third affair. Are you sure you don't want to stay for another hour to talk about it?"

Kagome smirked softly to herself, she was wondering how sick Ryoko would think she was if she revealed that. Kagome slowly shook her head.

"Trust me, Doc. That's the last thing I need to talk about right now. In fact, I think I'm better off keeping that skeleton in my closet." She replied as Ryoko slowly moved her foot. The last thing that Kagome saw as the elevator doors slammed was a the confused expression on Ryoko's face.


	26. Chapter 25

All One Needs

The rain started to pour as Kagome made her way to Sango's apartment building. She sat in her car for a while. She was still a little shook from the unexpected altercation with Ryoko. The last thing she was prepared for was Ryoko admitting she didn't have a clue what the _fuck_ she was doing.

_"She could've told me that from the start to avoid all this unnecessary shit."_ She moaned as she ran her hand through her hair. She just wished she told Sango all of the drama from the start to save herself from going to therapy like she was a psycho or something. She couldn't help but feel aggravated and humiliated by telling a complete stranger everything about her. Still, Kagome couldn't help but like Ryoko there was something about the woman that told Kagome she was genuine. She only wished she could've helped.

Kagome decided it was time to have a heart to heart with Sango which was long overdo. She knew Sango saw her marriage as perfect but Sango was her sister and she wanted her to know the truth. However, Sango understand the Inuyasha-Kagome soap opera better than anyone besides Miroku since they had front row seat of all the drama that happened from childhood to now.

***

Kagome ran inside the apartment building. She ran her hand through her damp hair and knocked on Sango's door however she didn't get an answer. She saw Sango's car parked in the front so she knew she was home. She was surprised that Sango didn't come to the door. She knew Sango was serious about her work so she knew she wasn't out playing. Kagome pressed her ear against the door to see if she heard any movement. She heard music playing rather loudly.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"_She's in the shower as usual._" Kagome waited for a little while before knocking again. She wanted to grab the spare key and go inside but she knew she couldn't keep doing that to her friend all the time. After all she wouldn't want anyone doing that to her. Kagome decided to be extra patient since she had no desire to go home and face Inuyasha and going to one of her lovers was out of the question. She was also worried about Sango. Most of all she needed her best friend to confide in. She didn't wanna lie anymore.

She jumped out of her skin when the door across from her swung up abruptly. Kagome stared at the little woman in her housecoat in front of her. She had a baseball bat in her hand while looking demonic. Kagome's back instantly hit the wall. She stared at Kagome before lowering the bat. Kagome assume she passed the criminal appearance test.

"Something bad happened in there last night." She whispered softly as if she didn't want anyone to hear what she was saying. Kagome placed her hand on Sango's door.

"In here? This apartment?" She questioned as the old woman nodded.

"Something _real_ bad!" With that she slammed the door shut. Kagome stood there for a moment feeling confused. She felt nothing but fear in her heart as she then began banging on the woman's door like a mad woman.

"What do you mean something bad? Ma'am? What are you talking about?!" However Kagome's cries fell on deaf ears.

Her first instinct was to call Inuyasha. She went through her purse to grab her cell. After dialing the numbers she then began laughing and turned the phone off.

_"This is ridiculous! That old woman was probably senile._" Kagome laughed as she concluded the woman was making up everything. She knew Sango was fine, it wasn't that long ago since they seen each other.

She decided her last resort and grabbed the spare key as she stormed inside. She stopped short when the living room was completely dark however everything looked intact. There was a light coming from the cracked door of her bedroom where the music was coming from.

Kagome walked into the bedroom she instantly couldn't breathe. She turned and looked at the bed shortly following her ear piercing scream.

***

Inuyasha ran into the landlord's apartment drenched in rain. Detectives filled Sango's apartment. It seemed that she was an inch away from death and they weren't sure how the outcome was going to be. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. The head detective wanted to ask Kagome questions but the only responses she could give were hysterical sobs. Inuyasha hugged her tightly.

Things didn't go as well as she wanted, she was being asked fifty million questions some she could answer and others she couldn't.

The worse part was when she had to describe exactly what she saw. She had to state how she saw blood all over the place, her best friend stripped of her clothing. She grabbed her head as she began crying, she didn't want that imagine in her head anymore.

A young detective rookie walked inside and went straight to his boss.

"Sir, I have been informed that the victim had cocaine in her system and she had been raped and sodomize before being stabbed eighty-seven times. The hospital doesn't think she's going to make it." He stated. Kagome flinched as she covered her mouth. Inuyasha glared at them.

"Excuse me does my wife really have to hear this? Don't you guys have any compassion?! That's her childhood friend." He snapped. The head detective bowed his head and took the rookie out the room to continue. Kagome hugged her arms as she rocked back and forth.

"I talked to Miroku today." Inuyasha stated and Kagome looked at him.

"What?" She asked. He sighed deeply.

"I talked to Miroku today." He repeated. "He asked me how was everyone, you and the kids…" He then paused. "He then asked about Sango. I told him about Sango's situation, the guy she was dating…everything." Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "It was silent on the phone and then Miroku said, _see you soon_ before hanging up." Kagome's eyes widened.

"He's all the way in America why would he come here now?" Kagome snapped feeling extremely furious. Inuyasha furrowed his brows.

"Miroku moved back to Japan six months ago. He's living in Okinawa now." He replied and Kagome's eyes widened. She sighed deeply and shook her head.

The detectives came back to ask Kagome about Sango's boyfriend. Kagome, gladly gave them everything they needed to know about him, from how he looked, to where Sango met him from, to how he was beating on her nonstop and etc.

Kagome was happy when she saw her mother who was with the children. The kids were already sleeping which made Kagome happy, she didn't want her kids seeing their mother on a verge of breaking down.

Kagome was grateful to have Inuyasha in her life. If she needed him, he would drop anything and everything to come running to her side. She knew for a fact it was because of Inuyasha that she kept it together. Inuyasha was her love, her life, her everything.

***

The next day Kagome went hospital with Inuyasha to check on Sango's condition. Kagome felt extremely nervous since everyone was tip toeing and acting secretive.

A doctor finally walked over to them.

"Can I ask you relationship to her?" He questioned.

"I'm her sister." She replied without another thought. He nodded his head.

"Follow me please." He stated as Kagome and Inuyasha followed him down to intensive care. They stopped at a door and the doctor cleared his throat.

"One of the stab wounds was located on her right lung." Kagome's eyes went wide. "However, it wasn't critical and we were able to fix it. Not many people can say they were stabbed eighty-seven times and live to talk about it but she will." He stated instantly Kagome's legs gave out and she hit the floor as she sobbed. Inuyasha instantly knelt down and hugged her tightly as he looked at the doctor.

"So…she's gonna make it?" He asked to make sure he heard correctly. The doctor nodded his head.

"It's going to take a while, she needs to stay in the hospital for at least a month in a half to make sure everything is going well with her, after that she'll need to go to the rehabilitation center to get her muscles working again and after that she'll be fine so I give six to eight months." He stated.

"You hear that Kagome?" Inuyasha laughed as he hugged her tightly. She wanted to respond but she couldn't.

"Unfortunately, you can't see her until three weeks but if you keeping back. I'll gladly tell you of her progress." He stated and Inuyasha nodded.

"Thank you so much." He replied as the doctor then walked away.

"Inuyasha!" They both looked up and Kagome's body froze completely when she saw Miroku running over to them. She wiped her eyes and slowly stood up to make sure she was seeing the right person.

"Miroku?" She whispered as he approached them. He panted heavily and wiped his brow.

"It's been a while hasn't it Kagome?" He replied. Kagome slowly nodded her head before slapping him as hard as she could. He stumbled a bit as Inuyasha grabbed her to hold her back.

"This is all your fault?!!" She shouted. "How could you just leave Sango like that?! Look where she is now?! She was almost dead because of you!!!!" Kagome shouted as him as Inuyasha pushed her against the wall.

"Hey! Listen to me right now don't blame Miroku for Sango's mistakes!" He yelled at her.

"No…" Miroku said softly which got their attention. "It is my fault. Everything that's why I'm here now, if Sango would've died I don't know what I would've done." He whispered.

"Miroku, what happened between you two?" Kagome asked softly. Miroku sighed deeply and stared at the floor.

"Let's go somewhere and talk."

***

They went downstairs to the cafeteria and ate in silence. Kagome stared at Miroku who stuffed his face. She couldn't believe she was looking at Miroku again. He definitely changed. Even though he still had his young baby face he looked tired and worn. He didn't look health and perky like the Miroku she knew growing up.

"Miroku…" Kagome said softly. He then looked at her and cleared his throat. He wiped his mouth and took a sip of his water.

"_Gomen_, it's been a while since I ate something." He cleared his throat.

"Why did you and Sango break up?" She asked. He sighed deeply and rubbed his head.

"Where do I begin?" He moaned as he moved his hand to the back of his neck. "Sango and I use to fight…we use to fight a lot."

"You two?" Kagome questioned in shock as he nodded his head. "Since when?"

"Since eleventh grade." He answered. Kagome shook her head.

"But, you two never seemed to have any problems. You two looked happy together…even perfect."

"Yeah, that's what everyone outside looking in thought but it wasn't like that." He stated and Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. She was definitely having déjà vu. "Anyway, as we got older the fights became worse and things escalated. One day I slapped her out of anger." He held his right hand up before making a fist. "This same hand that once caressed her skin was used to slap her after a slap it turned into a punch. Before I knew it I was turning into him…"

Without another word Inuyasha stood up and punched Miroku in face. He flew from his seat and it was Kagome's turn to hold Inuyasha back.

"Are you crazy Miroku! You turned around and did the same thing your father use to do to your mother?!! Didn't you declare that would you be better than that?!" He yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"I know that!!! That's why I left!! I packed all my shit and left! I left without telling Sango anything! I ran from my problems and took my ass to America!!" He shouted back. Miroku then punched the ground. "I love Sango with all my heart. I didn't want to hurt her ever let alone let some clown I don't even know damn near kill her!!"

"Miroku, why did you come back?" Kagome asked. He slowly looked at her and Kagome paused when she saw tears falling from his eyes.

"Because, I love that woman more than anything and I feel like this is my second chance to prove it. I can't run forever, I love her with all my heart and if she was dead I would've died myself. I love Sango with everything I got." He sobbed. Kagome walked over to Miroku and hugged her childhood friend. She understood Miroku completely. She knew exactly how he was feeling. She looked at Inuyasha who was staring at the window.

Seeing Miroku like this made something spark in her. She knew it was over. She finally realized she could beat her sexual addiction. Inuyasha was all she never needed. If she had to live the rest of her life curbing her sexual desires in order to be with him and just him she was fine with it. She was willing to sacrifice everything.

Inuyasha then looked at her before mouthing _I love you_. Kagome smiled softly as she mouthed back to him _I love you too._


	27. Chapter 26

That Easy? Never

Just as the doctor promised within three weeks Kagome finally got to see Sango. However, she was too weak to speak or anything. However, Kagome didn't have any problems talking away to her best friend. She told her over and over how much she loved her. Every time Sango gently squeezed her hand she knew her best friend was telling her she was sorry.

When Kagome finally returned to her office, most of her business stuff was cleared off her desk however she had tons of messages. It came to the point that even Tatsumi was giving her a suspicious look, it had to cause suspicious with all three of them calling her nonstop while she was out. However, Kagome didn't really care if she knew or not. She already had enough people woven in her web of deception.

She glanced through all the messages and threw them out next to her desk. It was time to stop everything. No more BS, no more lies and no more stress. She told Tatsumi she would be back later during the day after being in her office for ten minutes. She couldn't sit in the office all day. Miroku was staying with them for a while. He lost the courage to go see Sango so he was just there idling time. He did provide a good babysitter and the kids loved them.

***

Kagome walked on the sidewalk and took a deep breath. She was ready for the drama to be over and done. She wanted her life back. She was going to end everything in one day, go home, make love to the one man who held the key to her heart. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she was prepared for it all…or so she thought.

She decided to go to Kouga first because he was the most temperamental. She figured if she dealt with the worst first and worked her way from there it been easier than she thought. She looked at her watch and saw it was ten in the morning. She figured the best way to do this was to go to his job. She knew it would be the safest.

When she pulled up to the building, she saw his motorcycle parked on the side of the building. She found him inside one of the service bays working on an import. His head was underneath the hood.

"Kouga!" She shouted and saw the surprise look of a life time. He stood up almost bumping his head on the underside of the hood.

"You scared the shit out of me!" He said as he grabbed a cloth too wipe some of the oil and grease off his hands.

"_Gomen_, I didn't mean to take you off guard." She replied.

"Where have you been Kagome? I've been leaving messages for you at your office for almost two weeks."

Kagome looked down at the concrete to avoid eye contact.

"I've been busy, something came up." She mumbled.

"Uh-huh…so in other words, you pushed my ass to the curb." He then walked over to a cooler and grabbed a Pepsi bottle. He then held a can towards her. "You want one?"

"No thank you." She walked over to him and leaned on the workbench. She needed some strength to come from somewhere and help her through this.

"So, what's up Kagome? Must be mighty important for you to show up here out of the blue, _at my job_, after not even bothering to call for so long." Kagome definitely nervous, as she began thinking of their sex together, sex with him was always rough and she began wondering if that was because he had some type of violent streak within him. He had never hit her or anything but there was a first time for everything. She cleared her throat as she prayed that he didn't jump up and punch her in the face.

"Kouga, it's over." She whispered. He looked stunned for a moment but that was quickly replaced with anger.

"What's over?" He snapped. Kagome felt a little upset, she knew he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You and I are over." She announced. "I can't do this anymore."

"I see…" He was silent for a while. Kagome was thankful he didn't punch her so she began to relax a little. "Kagome, I think you're just feeling stressed. Obviously something bad happened. You weren't even going to work or _anything_, so it must've been serious."

"_Un_, something very bad did happen." She admitted.

"Ok, and if you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine too. But don't let this affect us, we can get past it baby."

Kagome looked at him in complete shock. She didn't think a sincere side of him even existed. It almost made her want to put this whole thing aside and keep him but she couldn't. She had to do this while she still had the courage.

"_Iie,_ we can't get past this. I made a mistake, a terrible one, and this is all my fault. I take full responsibility for it all. I played with other people's emotions to benefit myself and I can't any longer. I have to burn the bridges with all of you and move on. My place is at home with my husband." Kouga raised his eyebrow.

"Hold on, what do you mean by burn bridges with all of you? _All of who?_" He questioned.

_"Shit, I slipped!_" She thought. "It was a figure of speech." She mumbled hoping he followed along. Even though he was brawn she didn't think he was that smart. "I meant burn the bridges with you." She stated. He stared at her for a moment looking puzzled before nodding.

"Oh, I thought you meant something else."

"Something like what?" She decided to play dumb. He shook his head.

"Never mind, let's get back to the matter at hand." He then reached out and gently grabbed her hand as he caressed her fingers. "I can understand if you need some time to yourself but I don't want to lose you."

"Kouga-"

"Please, just hear me out." He pleaded. She nodded her head. She agreed even though no matter what he said would change her mind.

"If it's because I've been putting too much pressure on you, I'll back off. We can do this on your terms. I promise."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but her words were cut off when a rock smashed into her car shattering the back of her window.

"What the fuck!!" She exclaimed in pure shock. Kouga grabbed Kagome trying to keep her from leaving the service bay.

"Let me handle this Kagome!"

"Handle it? Fuck that!!" She ripped her arm from his grip and to confront the _lovely lady_ who was causing trouble for her. Kagome saw her leaning against her car smiling like she won a prize.

"So you're the tramp that's fucking my man? Keep coming around him, whore! I just love fucking up your pretty little car." Kagome stared at her, she was much taller than Kagome was and she had light brown hair and green eyes.

Kagome didn't say another word as she punched the girl in the face. They both instantly began fighting. She managed to slap across the face as Kagome scratched her jaw up with her wedding ring. She ripped one of the buttons off Kagome's shirt while Kagome retaliated by kicking her in the ribs. Kouga pulled the girl off of Kagome.

"Ayame, get the fuck off her!!" He grabbed her from behind and pulled her hands behind her back. However Kagome wasn't through yet.

"You're a sorry excuse for a woman going this length over a guy?!! What are you dick deprive!!" Kagome shouted at her.

"Fuck you bitch!!" She shouted back. Kouga growled and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, get in the car and leave! We'll talk later. I'll come by your office!"

"Kouga, my goddamn window is broke! This is the second time this bitch did something to my car!!"

"That's right! I'll do it again if you ever come around Kouga again! He's mine!!" She shouted. Kagome couldn't believe the girl was still running her mouth. Kouga growled getting fed of with her and pushed the girl onto the ground before kicking her in the stomach. Kagome instantly jumped at Kouga for hitting a woman. Kagome pulled Kouga away from her.

"Kouga stop it! She's a woman don't hit her!!" She shouted at him. Ayame slowly sat up as she looked at Kagome.

"He doesn't give a fuck about hitting women. That's what his ass got locked up before!" Kagome paused and looked at him.

"Locked up?" He sighed deeply and looked at her.

"Kagome, do us all a favor, get in the car and go back to work. I'll come by later to talk to you!!!" He shouted as he and Kagome were in a staring contest. Ayame instantly stood up quickly as she ripped Kouga's earring from his ear before hopping in her car and driving off quickly. Blood then started gushing everywhere. Kagome couldn't have been mad at the girl because she would've done the same thing and from the look on Kouga's face he was ready to beat her into Friday and then some.

Kagome wasn't going to wait around to see what happened next. Before he could turn around to say anything to her she hopped in her car and drove off. She had accomplished what she wanted to do. She just prayed his wasn't serious with coming to her office she just wanted this situation to be done and over. With Ayame telling her he's been locked up for hitting women before really threw her off guard.

She then began thinking about Ryuu, the police have yet to track him down which made her angry. She just hoped the police found him before Miroku did.

Kagome felt embarrassed as she was driving back downtown, she got all sorts of looks from people walking by. Kouga was a criminal and she had no idea what real crime he's committed, her window was busted out, her blouse was torn, her lip was bleeding and she just got the greatest migraine.

She slapped her forehead.

_"How the hell am I gonna explain this to Inuyasha?_" She moaned. Coming up with another lie to cover the tracks wasn't going to be easy. Not to mention she looked like she was doing a losing street fighter character cosplay didn't help. Another realization came to her mind. Kouga was just one down and she had two more to go. She felt her sanity was slipping away fast as she gripped the steering wheel with both hands on her way to her next and final destination.


	28. Chapter 27

It's All Over

She arrived at Naraku's building about thirty minutes later and tried to make herself look presentable before going to see him. She didn't care about her car window. She put some lipstick on, she ran her hand through her hair and tucked her blouse in her skirt while trying to hide the missing button. She couldn't explain why she was going through all this trouble as if she was going on her first date. She was going to end her mistake. Two of them.

When she got off the elevator, she hesitated before deciding which way to go first. She knocked on Naraku's door. He answered the door right away.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" He stood in the doorway, blocking her entrance to his place.

"Can I come in Naraku?" She asked.

"No!" She was wondering why he being rude to her until it hit her that maybe he had already found out something she should've told him months before. "You can't come in!"

"Okay, fine. I'll say what I have to say right here and then leave." Her legs began trembling she felt as if her legs were gonna give out on her. "Why are you being so nasty?"

"No reason!" He snapped.

"Ok, so I get back to my office and I have fifty messages from you asking me to get in touch with you. Then I come here and you won't even let me in the door. What's your problem?"

"What can I say, Kagome? Things change."

Kagome automatically knew something happened without her knowledge. She was about to ask him what happened until she heard noise from inside his apartment.

"Who's there?"

"Now you're imagining things Kagome." She looked at him. She had never seen him glare at her the way he was. He nothing but hatred in his eyes. "I guess you would have reasons to be paranoid huh?" He spat.

"Naraku, I'm going to get straight to the point, since you seem to have a rock stuck up your ass anyway." She snapped as he rolled his eyes. "I can't see you anymore."

His response…was just pure laughter. He just stood there and laughed in her face. The same man who begged her to leave her husband and live with him a thousand times. Kagome instantly got mad.

"Am I a fucking joke Naraku?!!" She shouted. He instantly stopped laughing and looked at her.

"You've always been a joke Kagome. I just never realized it until the other day."

"What other day? What the hell are you talking about?" She was getting angrier and angrier as the minute went by not to mention her head was killing her.

"Kagome, guess what?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"What?" She said slowly almost feeling afraid to ask. She had a feeling it was going to be something she didn't want to hear.

"I had a luncheon meeting the other day about a new project I've been commissioned for."

"Ok and…" She asked not following him.

"And the project is painting a mural for the new civic center currently under construction." His smile grew wider as Kagome wanted to die right then and there.

"Please no!"

"Oh yeah, now you're catching on. I always knew you were smart." He said as he tapped his temple. "It's the same civic center your husband _Inuyasha_ is the chief architect for."

"Naraku, if you said something to him, I swear I'll kill you." She said without hesitating.

"Relax, I didn't say anything to Hayashi Inuyasha. Oh wait but what if you don't believe me? Do you wanna see his business card so you know I'm speaking the truth?"

"No, fuck you!"

"You already did that madam. Several times as I recall."

Kagome felt so shock, she completely lost every train of thought that she ever had. She just wished this would all go away.

"Kagome, that man worships the ground you walk on. All this time, you had me believing he was some little school boy who doesn't pay you any attention and doesn't act like you're alive. You're such a lying bitch!"

Kagome's mind came back when she heard the B-word from his mouth.

"I never said that. I never said Inuyasha was like that. All I ever said about him was that he didn't want the same things sexually as I do. Inuyasha loves me!"

"Yes, you're right. He does love you. Imagine how stupid and shitty I felt sitting there at lunch, listening to him tell everyone about his beautiful, perfect wife. How much he loves you, how the two of you first met and fell in love, how proud he is of you for starting your own business and standing by his side always, how he built you a house so you could always see the stars, how-"

"He said all that?" She whispered. She felt overwhelmed because she never pictured Inuyasha talking to his business associates or anyone else for that matter about her like that.

"_Yes, he did say all that!!_" He mimicked her and was about to slam the door in her face. She pressed her hand against the door to stop it.

"Just promise me one thing. Give me your word you'll never tell him what happened between us. Please!" She felt she was at his mercy, he was the one person who could destroy everything.

"Don't worry your little lying ass over it Kagome. I would never tell that man about us for two reasons. First of all I feel sorry for the poor husband and secondly because as ridiculous as it is, I still love your scandalous ass. You need help, you really do and not the kind of help you thought you could find in me. You need professional off the books help." Kagome instantly began crying.

"Naraku, I tried to get professional help." She admitted. "But she couldn't help me either." She sobbed.

"Well, I suggest you try harder then." He snapped as her sobs became harder. Naraku wanted to hold her in his arms but he couldn't. He had to be strong. "Kagome, I'm not trying to be mean to you. That's the last thing I want to do you, but if you're not strong enough to put a stop to this for once and for all, then I have to be man enough to do it."

"I understand!" She felt Naraku was reading her like a book. Even though it was her intention to come here and break it off with him, more than likely they would've ended up sleeping together if he had let her in.

"I'm sorry Naraku. I'm sorry this happened." She did have to end her addiction. She didn't want to do this anymore.

"I know you are." He said as he brushed a few tears away. She savored the moment she knew this was their last intimate gesture.

Both Kagome and Naraku jumped when they heard a noise from the stairwell.

"Who's there?" Naraku called out.

Kouga came barreling through the exit door with fire in his eyes.

"You're fucking someone else too?! You cheap slut!"

"Kagome, who the hell is this _baka_?" Naraku demanded to know.

"Kouga, how did you find me?!" She started freaking out being confronted by both of them at the same wasn't what she planned for.

"You wanna know how I found you?" He question. Kagome really didn't care, she just asked on an impulse. "I was on my way to your office when I spotted your car and I followed you here. My dumbass was tracking you down to beg you to take me back."

"Hold the damn phone!" Naraku snapped getting into the conversation. "You're having an affair with this long haired thug wannabe too?"

"IT'S OVER!!!!!" She shouted as loud as she could.

Naraku's neighbor Yura opened her door.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked. Naraku replied first.

"Oh it's nothing big, Kagome is just out here trying to clear up all her loose ends with her lovers!"

"Lovers?" She questioned.

"Yes, Yura, lovers with an _s_! It's seems Miss Kagome has been cheating on me while cheating on her husband, and lords knows how many other poor bastards are caught up in this _fun_ game."

"You know what?" Kagome cleared her throat. She was to through with this and just wanted to leave. "I'm sick of this shit and all I want is for everyone to leave me the fuck alone." She then turned and looked at all three of them. "All of you, leave me the fuck alone!!!!!!" She shouted.

Before Kagome could blink Kouga called her bitch and began strangling her. He knocked her down to the ground with his hands wrapped around her neck. She couldn't breathe and she was fading fast. She believed he would've killed her if Naraku wasn't there.

"She's a woman you can't hit her!" They both struggled for a few moments while Yura helped Kagome off the floor. Naraku held Kouga back long enough to him to realize he almost committed homicide. He then stormed towards the exit door. He paused and looked at her first.

"You're not even worth it. Not even a bitch like you is worth going back to jail for!" He then kicked the exit door open and disappeared. Yura placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Do you wanna go in my apartment so we could talk?" She asked softly. Kagome slapped her hand off her.

"Fuck no!!" Yura instantly backed off and went back into her apartment. She got up and pressed for the elevator button while trying to get her mind back together. She almost blacked out and she felt a little dizzy. She didn't notice Naraku standing behind her until she got on and pulled the gate down. She pressed the button for the garage. Naraku spoke his final words to her.

"Kagome, get some help. If not for you or your husband then do it for your children." He went back to his apartment and slammed the door shut.

Kagome got back to her office, feeling sick, hurt and disgusted. At the same time she was relieved it was all over. Facing off with all three of her lovers in the same hallway at the same time was pure hell, but it was over and her life could finally be normal again.


	29. Chapter 28

To Find True Happiness

Kagome sat in her office and stared out the window. She watched as countless of people went on their busy way in the city street. She rubbed her temple. Her eyes were bloodshot, her bottom lip was puffy, her shirt was torn, her stockings were ripped to shreds and she had fingerprints on her neck. However, all in all, it had been a good day. Her secretary as well as her other workers all gave her the _what the hell happened to you look_ as she made her way to secluded office.

Kagome hit the intercom and asked Tatsumi to come into her office. Within seconds Tatsumi was up and in the office with a pen and pad waiting for something major to happen. Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi, but do you think I can get a pack of cigarettes?" She questioned and Tatsumi's face dropped.

"Are you ok Hayashi-San? Did…um…" She trailed off slowly not knowing what to say. "Um…did something bad happen to you?" She questioned gently. Kagome sighed deeply.

"I'm fine, you can take the rest of the day off to do whatever you want." Kagome stated and the younger woman's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure? I mean if you need anything I can-"

"Just cigarettes." Kagome said cutting her off while rubbing her temples. "That's all I need and you can have the day off." She repeated. Tatsumi slowly nodded as she bowed her head before walking out the office.

Kagome stared at the cigarette in her hand before taking a drag of it. It had been a long while since she last smoke a cigarette but her stress was so overwhelming that she would have a cup of Scotch in her cup if she could. It was only a little after noon and all her walls came tumbling down in the space of a morning. She called the auto club and told them to tow her car to the garage near the house. They asked her a bunch of questions since this was the second vandalism in such a short time. She did try to explain at first but then she got frustrated and snapped at the old man. According to their contract there was no limit to the number of times they could use their services, so Kagome simply told him to send a tow truck and slammed the phone down.

Kagome put her head.

"_Kuso, how am I going to explain to Inuyasha this time? I don't know how to explain why I look like I just came from a street brawl. I can't stand lying. I don't wanna lie anymore."_ She moaned. She started to say she was mugged in the parking lot and blaming the broken car window on the assailant, stating it happened during the struggle. She then quickly shook her head. She knew that wouldn't have gone well. They would've had to call the police to make a report, there also wasn't any glass on the ground around the car in the parking lot of her building. She also knew if the police got involved they would've tried to link it to Ryuu who they still couldn't find. "_Bad idea." _She shook her head. She didn't know what to do. Before she knew it she was on her fifth cigarette before hacking her lungs out she wasn't use to smoking this much.

***

Kagome glanced at the clock and saw it was two. She began freaking out she still didn't know what to tell Inuyasha. The stress was getting to her and she didn't know what to do any longer. She pulled her compact mirror and stared at herself. She almost didn't recognize who she was looking at. She let her addiction to sex take over everything in her life, including her health. Kagome stared at the phone and thought about Ryoko. She knew the woman had to hate her but she had no where else to turn. She shook her head and called anyway. She felt her heart get heavy when the secretary picked up.

"Hi, um…" Kagome cleared her throat as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "I wanted to know if I would be able to see Dr. Kobayashi today?"

"I'm sorry, she's booked for the rest of the day." The woman answered shortly.

"There's nothing? You can't squeeze me in at all?" Kagome continued.

"I'm sorry, she has a spot open for tomorrow evening?" Kagome shook her head as she hung up. She then began sobbing. She had no clue what to do. She felt alone.

Her phone then began ringing. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Hayashi Kagome speaking." She answered as professionally as she could.

"Kagome, its Ryoko." Instantly Kagome perked up. "I rearranged my schedule so you can come right now." She told her. Kagome instantly paused, she didn't have a way of getting to her. "If you want I can come to you." She suggested. Kagome smiled softly.

"Thanks but, I'll be there shortly." Kagome hung up. She gathered herself and quickly bolted out her office before anyone could get a good look at her.

She waved down a cab and as the cab rode up next to her. A man tried to get in the cab before Kagome could.

"Get the fuck out my way!!!" She shouted and pushed him before getting in and slamming the door. He had definitely picked the wrong day to mess with her.

***

Ryoko and Kagome ran up to each other as Kagome got off the elevator.

"Kagome, you got here quickly, I just got back from ladies room." She stated. Kagome felt Ryoko was more anxious to talk to her than she was. Ryoko's smile then faded when she got a good look at Kagome.

"Oh my god! What happened to you Kagome?!" Without another word Kagome fell into her arms and began crying. Ryoko hugged her and helped her into her office. Kagome instantly sat on the longue chair and crawled into a ball as she cried with everything she had.

Ryoko kept handing her tissues and rubbing her back.

"Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Water? Soda? Anything?" Kagome slowly shook her head no. Ryoko sighed deeply. "Kagome, we have to talk about this. You're very upset and you look like you may need medical attention. Do you need me to call the ambulance?" She asked as she continued to rub Kagome's back.

"No…" She whispered. "No ambulance. I'll be fine."

"Let me see your neck." She said gently and Kagome laid on her back to let her examine her neck. "Are those finger prints on your neck? Did someone try to choke you Kagome?" Kagome then scoffed as she shook her head.

"More like murder me, Kouga tried to kill me this morning."

"_Nani?!!" _She shouted. She then jumped up from her chair and picked up the phone. Kagome instantly sat up.

"Ryoko, what are you doing?" From her jumping up so quickly made Kagome nervous.

"I'm calling the police Kagome, you need protection."

"No!!" Kagome sprang up from the longue chair as sharp pain pierced her side. "Put the phone down!" She ordered. Ryoko stared at her in shock.

"Kagome, you've got to go to the police. He tried to kill you. What makes you think he won't come after you again?" She argued as she and Kagome wrestled with phone. Kagome then slammed it down holding her hand over it. She then realized irony hit her. She had the same fight with Sango over Ryuu. Kagome shook her head.

"Ryoko, please I really need to talk. After I've told you everything if you still think I should call the police, I won't argue with you. But right now I just really need a friend." She told her hoping she would listen.

"Ok…" She whispered as she grabbed her pen, pad and tape recorder while Kagome laid back down on the longue chair.

Kagome took a deep breath as she began telling her everything since she last stormed out the office. She told her how she left with the intention of confiding in Sango only to find her in her bedroom damn near stabbed to death. However she was ok and getting better as the days went by. She told her about Sango's boyfriend Ryuu, how she had to pull out a switchblade on him one time and how the police had no luck finding him after the attack.

She admitted how she ignored Ryoko's advice and tried ending all the affairs at once instead of gradually. She told her everything she endured during the morning, all the things she feared might happen before the sun went down. She told her about the confrontation with Kouga and Ayame and how a she got into a fist fight. She her told about the confrontation with Naraku how he shocked her by kicking her to the curb after he had a luncheon with Inuyasha. She told her about the confrontation between Naraku and Kouga after Kouga followed her and tried to strangle her to death in the hallway.

She spoke about the ultimate and last confrontation with all three of her lovers in the hallway. She opened up and spoke about her sexual experiences with Yura. She told Ryoko she didn't like it and never once touched Yura but she let Yura touch her. She told Ryoko how her need for affection had gone over the edge and that she regretted that situation most of all because she wasn't and would never be attracted to women like that.

She told Ryoko how she kept her eyes shut majority of the time she was with them, imagining that every part of them were Inuyasha the one who she truly ever loved and will only love.

Ryoko listen to everything without interrupting her. Kagome slowly began to relax more and more after she let it all out. Kagome then paused when everything hit her hard. She realized by just saying everything the one thing she had to do.

"Kagome, do you know what you have to-" Kagome quickly cut her off.

"I have to tell him. I have to tell Inuyasha." She whispered while staring at the wall. Ryoko placed her pen and pad down as she shut the tape recorder off.

"You do realize that if there is ever to be any happiness or hope for your marriage, you have to tell your husband everything. You have to tell Inuyasha!" Kagome slowly looked at her.

"I know…" She whispered. Ryoko went into her closet and pulled out a duffle bag.

"I have some work out clothes that you can use. You can't go home looking like that." She said as she went through the bag. The sweatpants and t-shirt were a little big for her but she didn't care as long as she was out of those clothes. The tennis shoes were a perfect fit though, so she didn't have to wear her heels which made her happy.

Kagome smiled she was grateful for meeting Ryoko. She even offered to go with her to hold her hand while she told him. However, Kagome refused the offer, this was something she had to do alone. They went to the ladies room so Ryoko could fix her hair and make up. Ryoko placed some make up on her neck to hide the horrendous marks.

Kagome then called Inuyasha's office to tell him she was going to catch a cab over. She wanted to make sure she caught him before he headed home, so they could drive somewhere and talk without the kids. His secretary said he had someone in his office and demanded that no one disturbed him. Kagome started to tell her she was an exception but she didn't want to fight anymore so she just told her to leave Inuyasha a message which said don't leave until his wife got there.

She then called Miroku who was already with the kids and asked him did he mind putting them to bed and making them dinner since she and Inuyasha had to talk about something important. He agreed. After she hung up, she decided this was where she was going to take her life back. She didn't want to lie anymore not to her mother, not to her friends, her husband and kids. She felt nervous this was all or nothing. She knew two things would happen, one was reality and the other was a hope or mainly a wish. She would tell Inuyasha, he would believe she never meant to hurt him and he would stick by her side throughout her recovery. Or…the reality he would leave her which was worse than death to her.

Ryoko called a cab for and walked her to the car.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" She asked. Kagome took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face.

"I got myself into this mess and I have to get myself out. Inuyasha is my world, my everything and I didn't realize it until now but each time I lied to him a part of me died. I don't want that anymore. I wanna go back to how we use to be." She stated and Ryoko nodded.

"If you need me just know I'm here." Kagome bowed but Ryoko hugged her tightly. Kagome slowly hugged her back and fought back her tears. She wasn't done yet.


	30. Chapter 29

Too Late

Kagome stared out the window of the cab, she watched as people quickly ran out of their working building trying to get to wherever they were going next. Kagome sighed impatiently and looked at the cab driver.

"Can you please drive faster, I'm in a hurry!" She snapped. He glared at her but remained silent. Kagome sighed deeply.

After all the years of hiding things from Inuyasha going all the way back to their childhood, she was anxious to clear the air. Inuyasha was the one person she should've revealed everything to from the start. If she had none of the other events would have happened in the first place. There would've never been an affair, rather less affairs and her marriage would have never been in jeopardy.

Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach. She was just hoping that Inuyasha would understand. She believed in her heart he would, if she could just get him somewhere alone and explain it to him in her own way. Maybe she would take him somewhere nice and secluded. She sighed deeply no matter where they went she had to tell him. She was prepared to face the consequences for her actions.

When they got about four blocks from Inuyasha's office, she noticed flashing police lights ahead and wondered what happened. The cab also got stuck in heavy traffic, not being to wait any longer she paid him and decided to go the rest of the way by foot. She walked toward the office slowly at first but then broke into a full out sprint when she saw Inuyasha being handcuffed. By the time she covered the three remaining blocks, they had already put him in the car and drove off. She stopped running to catch her breath as she began to panic.

She then saw Inuyasha's secretary Yuna standing on the step. She rushed over to her.

"What happened? Where are they taking Inuyasha?" Kagome asked however she didn't reply she glared at Kagome and crossed her arms. "Why are you ignoring me? Where the hell are they taking my husband?!" She demanded to know.

"You know, you have a good man and don't know how to treat him." She snapped as she rolled her eyes. "The rest of us spend our entire lives trying to find a good man. Its women like you that ruin it for the rest of us."

Kagome gripped her fists so she didn't physically attack the younger woman like she wanted instead she got in her face.

"Listen! I don't know what you're talking about, nor do I give a shit! I asked you a questioned and I would like a fucking answer! Now, what the hell happened here?!"

"Fine! I'll tell you what _happened_. When you called earlier and I told you Inuyasha had someone in his office, that someone was your lover!" Kagome instantly felt her body freeze. Yuna sucked her teeth and decided to add fuel to the fire. "You're such a slut!" Kagome instantly lost it and grabbed her by the shoulders as she shook her.

"What lover? What the hell are you talking about?!" She instantly thought of Naraku thinking he broke his word to her. She figured he told Inuyasha out of angry or to protect him from his evil ways. It was apparent to her that he felt sorrier for Inuyasha than for her. However she realized she was wrong when Yuna pointed to the other police car that was still parked out front with the lights on. Kouga was seated in the back with handcuffs on.

She left Yuna standing there along with other staff members who were shaking their heads in disgust. She slowly walked over to the police car and began wondering how the hell Kouga found out where Inuyasha worked in the first place. She slapped her head and remembered that Kouga overheard her conversation with Naraku about the job and the location.

Kouga confronting her husband was the last thing she ever expected. She shuddered to think what he must've told Inuyasha and the crass manner in which he did it.

_"How embarrassing it must've been to Inuyasha to be accosted in his own place of business and be told what a sex fiend his wife really was_." She instantly felt shame. Before she could make it all the way to the car, a police officer grabbed her arm and instructed her to stand back.

"That was my husband you guys took away! Where was he taken and why?!" She asked while shaking.

"The two men got into a physical altercation and while no charges will be filed against Hayashi-San since he was provoked into fighting at his own office, they had to take them both down to the station to get this sorted out."

"Officer, I can explain the whole thing, It's all my fault. My husband had nothing to do with this!"

"Well, then you definitely need to come down to the precinct and give a statement. Here's the address to the station. I'll put my name on the card as well." He scribbled his name his on the little white generic card on the blank line before giving it to her. "Do you need a lift?"

She thought about his offer for a moment. There was no way she was getting in the same car with Kouga. He already tried to kill her and apparently tried to kill her husband as well. Getting the car with him only meant an ugly situation. She then shook her head.

"No thank you officer. I have another way there."

"Ok, Hayashi-San." He bowed slightly before getting in the driver's seat and while he pulling off, she looked at Kouga who had a look in his eyes that could melt ice. His lips were trembling and while she wasn't a professional lip reader, she recognized the all-too-familiar nickname for her when he mouthed, _Bitch_.

***

She found the spare key to the Inuyasha's Land Rover in her purse and she ran to his car in the garage. When she got to the precinct, it was pure madness. Citizens who chose to cross the blue line of the law, from pimps and prostitutes to drunk divers and drug dealers and the ones paid to represent them were everywhere. She knew this was one place Inuyasha did not belong.

The officer that gave her the card wasn't there. A female officer behind the booking desk told her to have a seat and wait for a senior officer to come and get her. She agreed even though she didn't want to. She wanted Inuyasha out of jail right that second but causing a scene and pushing past the lady behind the desk would've only landed her in jail as well. She rubbed her head. Even though she felt she should've been there instead.

After an hour of pure hell of not knowing where Inuyasha was, a man in a pair of gray slacks, white shirt and a tie approached her with a shield hanging out of his shirt pocket.

"Hayashi-Kagome-San, I'm Detective Ogata. Please follow me." She quickly gathered her things and followed him to a small, cramped room at the end of one of the several cluttered hallways. It was silent in the hallway all Kagome heard was the heavyset man's breathing.

Once they were in the room with the door closed, he turned to her.

"Hayashi-San, I understand you think you can clear up the whole situation with your husband?"

"I can!" She was constantly being offered something to drink and she always declined. The first time she actually felt parched no one offered her. Kagome took no time and quickly related the whole sordid story at least the part of it involving her extramarital affair with Kouga and the ultimate breakup. She told him Kouga couldn't deal with being dismissed from her life and decided to seek revenge by telling her husband. She decided to omit the fact he tried to strangle her to death as well as her other affairs. Things were complicated enough without bringing all the other headaches into it. She knew that would only escalate and possibly hold up Inuyasha's release.

Kagome was thankful that Detective Ogata was a very nice man. He was one of few people not to call her a bitch, a slut, a whore that day. He just calmly listened to what she had to say and informed her situations like this happen everyday.

That didn't surprise her, considering all of the people who appeared on talk shows fighting over their lovers but his nonchalant approach took her off guard just the same. He mentioned that this situation happens to tons of people not just her and her husband.

"Wait right here, Hayashi-San." With that he left her in the room for ten minutes. It felt more like ten hours to her. He came back with a grin on his face. "Your husband will be released without any charges. His story matches yours and in this country, self-dense isn't a crime." Kagome jumped up from her seat and shook his stubby hand and bowed at bended waist. If her body wasn't so sore she would've definitely got on her knees and really groveled to him.

"_Domou Arigatou_, Detective Ogata. I really appreciate it." She told him.

On her way out the room she stopped short. She knew this shouldn't have mattered to her but she had to find out.

_"Ano…_Detective Ogata, what about Kouga? Will he be released too?" He smirked he had to wonder she why she cared since she claimed the affair was over.

"Now that's a different matter Fuiji-San has violated his parole so the PO assigned to his jacket will have to deal with him."

In all that time, she knew Kouga she never knew his last name. That made her feel even more like a whore. Jeopardizing her marriage for a man she knew on a first-name basis only. What Ayame blurted out earlier ran through her mind.

"On parole for what?" She questioned. He shook his head.

"I'm not supposed to give out that type of information. _Gomen_."

"Please!" She begged. He stood tough and shook his head again.

"_Gomen_. You can have a seat out in the waiting area. He'll be coming out that way from the holding cell in a few moments."

"_Arigatou!"_ She bowed at bended waist once more before making her way out the door. She knew the worst challenge of the horrid day was still in front of her. She just hoped she could make Inuyasha see the light.

All of Kagome's optimism quickly faded the moment she saw Inuyasha's face. She had known and loved the man all of her life and had never seen him look so hurt, angry and disappointment. He glanced at her and when she headed toward him he brushed right passed her almost knocking her down right in the middle of the station.


	31. Chapter 30

Understanding

She followed him outside and caught up to him at the bottom of the station steps.

"Inuyasha!" He just kept walking, headed in the opposite direction from the Rover since he didn't know it was parked there anyway. He didn't care where he was headed he just wanted to get the hell away from her. However Kagome was right one his heels. "Inuyasha, you've got to talk to me!" He then stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and glared at her.

"Kagome, I don't have to do shit but stay me, pay taxes and die! I don't have shit to say to you right now!" He didn't say anything else but he didn't walk away from her either. She took that as her cue to try to explain. Even though he claimed he didn't want to talk. She knew him like a book. He wanted her to make sense out of it to him or at the very least make a sincere attempt.

"I was going to tell you Inuyasha! I tried to tell you a thousand times and after talking to Dr. Masaki today, I was on my way to tell you. I swear!" He rolled his eyes and started walking around her like he was examining a piece of furniture.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you were going to tell me?"

Kagome instantly looked down. He was right. There was no reason on earth why he should believe her. She tried to touch his arm but he pulled away from her.

"Baby, can we please just go someplace quiet and talk? I asked Miroku if he could put the kids to bed. I told him we were going to dinner and a movie."

"So you lied to Miroku." He paused before continuing. "I guess you're an expert at lying though, aren't you?" He spat. She wanted to deny it but she knew the lies had to stop. Lying had did enough damage,

"Yes, I'm an expert, Inuyasha. I'm very sick baby."

"You've got that shit right! That's one thing we can agree on and who the fuck is Dr. Masaki?"

She felt some type of hope in her heart. They were making some headway. They were having a conversation without raising their voices and she felt maybe there was still a chance.

"Dr. Ryoko Masaki."

"What's wrong with you? What kind of doctor?"

"A therapist. The one I was telling you about, the one I met a while back," She then moved her eyes to the ground. She couldn't look him in the eyes and continue. "She's been counseling me about my addiction to sex." She mumbled.

"_NANI_?!!" Kagome cringed as his octaves took a turn for the worse. "Sexual Addiction!!! What the fuck?!"

Kagome gripped her fists. She knew he was trying so hard to have faith in her. He had loved her just as long as she loved him and she could tell he was trying to grasps on to whatever might be left.

"The whole thing with Kouga was nothing. He means nothing to me. You're the only man I have ever loved and you're the only man I will ever love. It's just that…" She trailed off.

"Just that what?" She stood there trying to figure out a way to tell him. She sought things from others he would never give her sexually. "Just that what Kagome?"

She couldn't do it. She would have given anything for Ryoko to be there with her. She would have given anything for her mother to be there. She would have given anything for Sango to be there. Anybody willing to hold her and tell her it would be alright.

"Inuyasha, I love you and you love me and we'll work this out. I promise!"

"Kagome, are you even hearing the shit you're saying? That mother fucker barged into my office and told me you've been fucking him for months. What am I supposed to say now? _Oh gee honey, it's no big deal._" Kagome knew his last statement was pure sarcasm and his words cut through her heart like a knife.

"Not at all. It's a big deal. It's a very big deal and I understand that. All I'm saying is don't make a final decision to throw away everything we've built together until you hear me out."

"YOU THREW IT AWAY!!!!!!" Kagome flinched for a moment she thought he was going to strike her. "You threw our marriage and our life away for a piece of dick! Not me!"

"That's not the way it happened, Inuyasha."

"I've loved you all my life Kagome. I've tried to give you everything you ever wanted, everything you ever asked for. I have never, _ever_ cheated on you. I've never even thought about it. Not once! Then you turned around and do this shit to me!"

"I know, Inuyasha!"

"Do you have any idea how many women have tried to sleep with me? I have women trying to throw pussy at me every damn day and I never cheated on you because you were my life!"

"I'm still your life and you're mine! Don't you see that? I just need to fix what's wrong with me and we can go back to the way things were!"

He stared at her before shaking his head,

"You don't even realize what you've done. You don't realize the damage you've caused. We have three kids Kagome. Three beautiful children. Did they ever once cross your mind when you were out in the streets acting like the next whore?"

"All the time baby. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt them. I never meant to hurt anyone but I couldn't control it."

People were walking past them in both directions the entire time but they were lost in their own world.

"Inuyasha, please. Let's go someplace where we can be alone and talk."

"I'm not sure I want to be alone with you! I'm not sure I want to be anywhere near you period!"

"Don't say that Inuyasha! Please don't do this to me!" She tried reaching out to him again.

"Don't fucking touch me!!" He shouted. She then began doing the only thing she could, which was cry. She tried to hard to manage the tears but by this time she couldn't.

"I never loved them Inuyasha! Never! They meant nothing to me!"

"They? They?" She began backing away from him. She instantly knew she messed up big-time. "What the fuck do you mean by they?!!!"

"I can explain Inuyasha. Dr. Masaki help will me explain it to you. Let's go see her and she can help us get over this."

"You're nothing but a skank, a bitch and a whore just like that mother fucker said! Pure evil!"

"Please don't say that Inuyasha!!"

He then looked at her with pure disgust.

"Why not? It's all true Kagome! It's all true!! You're nothing but a manipulative, cheating bitch-ass whore! That's what you are and that's all you're ever going to be!!"

"Let's go home. Let's go home and play with our children and get a good night's sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning when we both calm down."

"Hell no! I'm not going home with you! I'm not lying down with you! In fact, I'm going home alone and if you try to show up there, I'll make sure you regret it!"

"You're not being rational. We have to go home at some point. What will Miroku think if you go home without me? What will my mother think?!"

"They're going to think the truth because I'm going to fucking tell them! I'm going to tell your mother all about her baby girl and how she's nothing but a lying whore!"

He started walking away from her and when she tried to grab his shirt. He swung around and hit her in face. She hit the ground but was determined to hang onto him. She let all of her self dignity go out the window and grabbed onto his pants leg. He kept walking while dragging her along the concrete until she couldn't hang on any longer.

"INUYASHA! NOOO!!! I can't live without you!!!" She shouted in pure desperation.

He looked down at her as she stared up at him.

"That's unfortunate, because as of this very moment you're dead to me! Fuckin' dead! In fact, why don't you do everyone involved a favor and just fuckin die somewhere!!

She got up from the ground as he walked farther and farther away from her. She then realized he was right. She did deserve to die for what she did to him.

"You want me to die, Inuyasha?!!"

It was dark and rush hour was over, so the speed of traffic was normal again. She wanted him to see how much she loved him, how much he meant to her and how her life meant nothing without him.

"You want me to die, Inuyasha?!!!" She shouted again. He stopped walking and looked at her. "You got your wish!"

With that she walked out into the middle of the traffic and waited. Cars started slamming on their brakes. All she could see were blinding headlights.

"NOOO!!!!" She heard Inuyasha scream. She then saw him running towards her as fast as his legs would take him. Hope fell in her heart.

_"He does love me. He does care._" She thought happily. She turned to run into his arms when she saw the lights fast approaching out of the corner of her eye. The guy in the floral delivery van tried to stop and turn the wheel but the truck skidded toward her sideways. She took one last look at Inuyasha who was less than five yards away from her. She felt the impact before darkness overcame her.


	32. Chapter 31

Road to Recovery

The dripping sound from the IV was the first thing she heard when she woke up. Her eyes adjusted to the fluorescent lighting in the ceiling of her hospital room. At first she thought she was paralyzed because she couldn't move her neck but it moved a bit during her second attempt. She realized that it was just really stiff,

"Don't try to move Kagome. I'll go get the doctor on call." Kagome instantly recognized Ryoko's voice. She couldn't turn her neck to see her all she heard were heels clicking quickly down the hall.

Before she knew it, she was getting poked sand prodded all over her body, The nurse took her temperature and blood pressure while the doctor checked her ears, eyes nose when he got to her mouth, it was so dry and brittle she could barely open it.

"Hayashi-San, that's okay. I'll check your throat later. We've been feeding you intravenously for the past week, so a dry mouth is perfectly normal."

"Week?" She said even though it hurt like hell.

"Yes, you've been here in the Hospital since last Friday. The night you had your accident, do you remember anything?"

She blinked her eyes because they were watery and glanced at Ryoko who was sitting on the pleather chair designated for visitors.

"I remember everything." She whispered.

The nurse returned with a small pitcher of water and a paper cup. She gulped the water down gratefully. She winced in a pain from the needle of the IV since it hurt her arm when she held the cup up to her mouth. The doctor tried to drill her with a bunch of questions but she just told him she was too tired and that she needed rest. He nodded his head.

"We'll talk later, it's the middle of night and it would be better if the head doctor spoke with you. He'll be here first thing in the morning."

"_Arigatou_." She forced out. He bowed before leaving. Soon everyone cleared out the room leaving Ryoko and Kagome. "How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"Your husband called me the night of the accident and told me." She replied. Kagome cleared her throat even though she was extremely hoarse.

"Inuyasha, called you?"

"_Hai_, he did, He told me what happened and how you discussed the fact you had been seeing me with him." She moved the chair closer. "I must admit I was surprised you told him about the therapy. You seemed so ashamed about having to seek help for your addiction. I was even more shocked you would walk out in the middle of traffic and try to kill yourself."

A single tear flowed down her right cheek.

"At that moment Ryoko, I didn't think I had one reason to live." Ryoko grabbed Kagome's hand and held it tightly. "In fact I'm still not sure I have one." She admitted.

"You have plenty of reasons to live. A lot has happened we need to talk about it."

"Kouga told Inuyasha about us and now he hates me!"

"_Iie!_ Inuyasha, doesn't hate you. He loves you very much. He and I have talked quiet a bit this past week and I can see why you adore him so. He's a very special man."

"_Un_, he is." It suddenly hit her that Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. She began wondering why he wasn't there by her side if he really loved her. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's been here the entire time Kagome. Your mother and a friend of yours have been watching the kids most of the time. I also met your mother. She's a very sweet woman." Kagome instantly felt ashamed.

"Does she know? Does she know about everything?"

"Yes, she does and she loves you more now than ever." Ryoko continued to stroke Kagome's hand. "Don't worry about a thing Kagome. Everything is going to be fine. Inuyasha wants to work out your marriage problems."

"He does? Are you serious?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, he does. I convinced him to go home for a little while and spend some time with the kids. I told him I would stay overnight with you. The hospital allows me visiting rights around the clock since I'm a doctor."

"I see…thank you for everything Ryoko."

"No need for thanks, Kagome. You've become much more than a patient to me. I would like to think of us friends perhaps." Kagome managed to give her a weak smile.

"I would like for us to become friends. I would like that very much."

"We're friends already Kagome-Chan, and friends we will remain. Now get some sleep and I'll be right here if you need anything. Inuyasha will be back early in the morning. I'm sure seeing you with your eyes open will be a blessing to him."

***

Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep, for once she was able to sleep and not dread what will happen when the sun rose. Ryoko told her that Inuyasha still loved her and wanted to save their marriage. Thank goodness her accident wasn't fatal. Thank goodness she had a second chance with the love of her life.

She slept like a baby for the remainder of the night. Just like Ryoko promise, Inuyasha was there when she opened her eyes the next morning. She was so relieved to see him. She was lying on her side and Inuyasha was lying behind her on the bed, he sleeping as well with his arm draped around her waist.

She wanted to let him sleep but she was so anxious to talk to him. Having his arm around her was extremely comforting. At least she knew he didn't find the thought of touching her repulsive.

"Inuyasha." She said gently.

She tried to turn over to face him but from the IV in her arm it was hard to move. Her movements jolted him awake. She had made it as far as getting on her back so she could look at him.

"Hey Inuyasha." She whispered.

"Hey baby." She took a survey of her hospital room and noticed helium balloons, cards and flowers everywhere along with a huge red balloon with the words _I LOVE YOU ALWAYS_ that was tied to one of the safety handles of the bed.

Her face turned red as embarrassment overcame her body.

"Inuyasha, did you do all of this since I went to sleep last night?" He brushed his hand across her cheek.

"_Hai,_ Ryoko called me to tell me you came out of your coma, and I rushed over here. She told me to wait until this morning, but I couldn't, so while you were sleeping. I raided the all night drugstore down the street. It was afterhours for the gift shop here in the hospital."

"You're so sweet! Arigatou!" She felt a tear run from her eye.

_"Iie_, thank you for being alive and coming back to me, I was so afraid you were going to die when I saw that van hit you. I didn't get there in time to stop it. It was all my fault you were out there in the middle of the traffic in the first place." He looked down.

"Inuyasha, none of this is your fault. I'm the one who fucked up, just like you said. I can't believe you're even here with me after all the things I did. I deserve to lose everything and I'll understand if you want to end the marriage. I don't want you to stay just because of the kids." He took her hand, spread her fingers and kissed them one at a time.

"Kagome, I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay and don't interrupt, because I might lose my nerve and never get all the words out." She turned a little but more toward him so she could rest her hand on his thigh.

"_Hai._" She nodded her head giving her full attention.

"Before there were any kids, before there was any house or any business, there was me and you. As much as we hated each other the first time we met and by the way, I still swear up and down you are exaggerating about kicking my ass." They both shared a nice laugh. "Anyway, as much as we despised each other at first and fought countless of times when we were friends, that eventually grew out and became love, _real love_ and this is the kind of love that never dies." She bit her bottom lip to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She knew that if she felt the pain then she wasn't hallucinating. Her lip in fact did begin to hurt and she was grateful for that pain. "I love you Kagome. That's why it hurt so bad when Kouga came storming into my office telling me not only things about you that I never knew but also things I could never imaging you doing."

Tears began running down her cheeks and she wanted to tell him so bad she never meant to hurt him. She wanted to tell him so many things but he asked her not to interrupt so she just listened.

"Looking back on it now, all the signs were there. You did try to talk to me on countless occasions and I always snapped at you. I can see that now, Dr. Masaki told me how you related everything to her about how we met, how we fell in love and how things got complicated, she even told me you thought I looked sexy while mowing the front lawn with no shirt on the summer we had broke up during high school. I never knew that." He smirked and she giggled. "You see, the only side of this whole story I've ever been able to relate to is my own. I never knew your side of the story. I never knew the things that went on in your mind. Not until now. Somewhere along the way, we lost something and I think that something was communication. I promise you that you'll never have to look for love and attention anywhere else. Not ever again. You can talk to me about anything and I won't snap at you. I won't say it's immoral or disgusting. I promise!"

He took his hand and gently started caressing her stomach.

"As far as the affairs you had, I was very upset and disappointed. I have to be honest and tell you it may take a while for me to truly get over it, but I will. We can get past this because I realize you didn't do it to hurt me, you didn't do it because you didn't love me and I _know_ you never loved any of them. When you told me you were sick that night I didn't believe you. Now after talking to the doctor, I do think you did all of those things for reasons beyond your control." He gently kissed her on the lips. "We're going to get through this and we're going to save our marriage, not matter what it takes, no matter how long it takes. Dr. Masaki is going to help us and she has a friend from Okinawa who's willing to come here and help us overcome our sexual issues. I love you Kagome and this is forever." He became quiet and Kagome decided to add on to his statement.

"Always has been! Always will be!" They both laid there holding each other in silence and something Inuyasha mentioned began to worry her. "Inuyasha."

"Yes, baby."

"What did you mean when you said Dr. Masaki and her friend are going to help us with _our_ sexual issues?"

"Huh?" He gave her a confused look.

"You said _our_ sexual issues, not just mine." He stared at her and his eyes got watery.

"Yes, I did say that."

"What do you mean by that?" Her heart began thumping hard against her chest.

"There are some things I need to tell you also Kagome. There are reasons why it's always been difficult for me to make love to you completely. Just know that is was never anything about you. It was never anything about your appearance, like you apparently thought. You've always been and will always be the most beautiful and amazing woman in the entire world to me."

She tried to prop herself up on a pillow using her elbows but she was too weak.

"Are you saying you cheated on me too, Inuyasha?"

"No! I told you I never cheated on you and I haven't. I've never even thought about it. I promise you that."

"Then what was it, Inuyasha?" She wanted him to explain what he meant because he was scaring the hell out of her.

"Kagome, let's just get some rest. I'm really tired, between running back and forth from the hospital and trying to keep up with everything else has drained me this past week. I'm just glad you didn't fool around and die on me. After we get some rest and the doctors get here, we'll get this all cleared up once and for all." She slowly nodded her head. "Also, Miroku went to visit Sango." Kagome instantly looked at him.

"What happened? What happened?" She asked feeling anxious. He smiled softly as he closed his eyes.

"Just like us, they're getting a second chance to fix their lives." He replied. Kagome felt her heart warm up. She let him fall asleep with his head on her chest.

That made her feel good that they were going to give it another try just like her and Inuyasha. She wanted to see Sango as soon as possible. She looked down at Inuyasha and frowned a bit. She wanted to know what he meant, but decided to wait until the doctors got there as he requested. All that time, she thought she was the only one with sexual issues. While she knew Inuyasha wasn't willing to experiment in bed, she never thought he had any _real_ problems except for lack of creativity. Obviously, she was wrong, real wrong and the road to recovery was going to have more twists and turns than she ever imagined. They loved each other though and their love was strong. As she drifted to sleep, she whispered aloud to no one in particular.

"I've survived my cheating, I've survived getting hit by a freakin' van and I _will_ survived this too, so bring it on!" She said out loud to herself.

***

Even though that was said she wasn't expecting all the shock she received the next day when Rin walked into the room along with Ryoko and Miroku.

"Hello, Inuyasha…Kagome." Rin said and they both looked a bit nervous.

"Hi, Rin-Nee-Chan." They both mumbled. She sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Where do I start?" She began as she crossed her arms. Kagome looked at Ryoko.

"How do you know my sister in law?" She asked.

"Hayashi-San is my boss and I was giving her my monthly report and when I told her your last name. She asked me to tell her the first names which happened to be both you and Inuyasha."

"And that was where I discovered a lot that was going on." Rin interceded. "You two need a lot of fixing and I would love to help you but I can't take this case as much as I want to, since this is a conflict of interest." She then looked at Miroku. "Miroku was the specialist that Ryoko was going to ask to help you." They both looked at Miroku in shock as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I got a psychology degree while I was in America." He replied.

"However, he can't take the case either since it's a conflict of interest. So we asked Miroku's mentor to help with this case. Egawa Mushin." She said as the older man walked inside the room.

He looked like his swollen gut was suffocating from his fitting suit. He looked at them with his soft eyes and smiled.

"_Konnichiwa, _I'm Doctor Mushin Egawa, it's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed. Kagome smiled. If he was a mentor of Miroku she knew he was a good person. She looked over at Inuyasha and saw that Inuyasha felt the same way. "Shall we, waste no time and get started as soon as your better."


	33. Chapter 32

Childhood Trauma

A couple of days had passed since Kagome first woke up from her coma. She spent them trying to recover from her injuries, which thankfully didn't amount to much more than a few bruised ribs and a big lump on her head. She was lucky she missed out on the worst pain and had been drugged up by the IV when she woke up so she wasn't in too much pain. Whatever pain she missed, she was quite sure it was nothing like labor. Inuyasha even suggested they should try for another baby. Kagome laughed and passed that off as a joke even though she knew he wasn't joking.

Inuyasha was there around the clock, except for going home to shower and change. Her doctor wouldn't let her children come visit but Inuyasha took instant pictures of them everyday so she could see their smiling faces. She felt so stupid. She tried to kill herself and leave them behind. She felt so guilty. Inuyasha's partners were holding down the fort for him as for her business the same executives who covered for her during the time of Sango's attack helped her out again. She made a note to herself to give them a nice raise when she returned.

As for the Sango, they were both able to see each other and hug one another. They cried for hours, Sango was still weak however her recovery was proceeding nicely. Sango apologized to Kagome saying because of her own selfishness she didn't see her friend's cry for help. Kagome apologized to her and told her she should've been more patient and been there more. They both knew after this they're friendship was going to be stronger.

When the time finally arrived Mushin has revealed he had to leave for the next day for an emergency case. So they all decided that no matter how many hours it took _everything_ was going to come out. Mushin, Ryoko, Kagome's mother and Rin along with Inuyasha gathered in the hospital room. Kagome knew she could handle this. After dealing with all her lovers, Ryoko, Inuyasha and getting hit by a van all in one day, lying in one position on a bed all day was going to be a breeze. She was concerned about Inuyasha though since he seemed extremely uncomfortable and she couldn't say she blamed him. Most of the conversation would be about her sexual escapades with other people and the reasons behind them. As for mother, she didn't want her there at all but her mother insisted even though Kagome was an adult she knew she couldn't disrespect her mother without being in the hospital for another three weeks.

Before they started, Kagome's doctor came in to make sure she was alright to handle any type of emotional stress she was most likely going to endure. One of the nurses bought in extra chairs, a couple pots of coffee and a pitcher of ice water. There were several memo pads, tape recorders. When she saw the stacks of notepads, she began to wonder who the hell was going to be saying enough to fill them all up. Even though Rin couldn't be there as a doctor, she was extremely experienced in the whole marriage counseling thing and she wanted to give Inuyasha and Kagome support as well.

Mushin cleared his throat and took the lead.

"Now that we all gathered together here today, shall we begin?" Kagome felt like they were going to pray or something. Inuyasha was plopped on the bed right beside her for moral support. It was more than likely they were both going to need each other to lean on throughout the ordeal. He held her hand and kissed her on the cheek as he attempted to reassure her.

"Everything's going to be ok, babe, I promise."

"Kagome." Mushin blurted out her name and all of sudden all eyes fell on her. "Ryoko, has filled me in on the majority of your case. I've also listened to the audiotapes and read her notes. She and I have had several phone conversations as well. She sent copies of everything to my office while in Okinawa so I would be able to be all caught up when I arrived." Kagome glanced over at her mother who looked like she was going to need a straightjacket before the end of the day. Her hands were trembling and she had terrible bags under her eyes which probably could've been attributed to spending many sleepless nights worrying about her. She then looked at Kagome and forced a smile which Kagome returned.

"However, there are some things only you can clear up for me Kagome. As for Ryoko has probably mentioned, I'm quite experienced in the area of sexual addiction and if you let me I can more than likely help you tremendously. Not to mention Miroku has told me great things about you and your husband."

"I would really appreciate the help Mushin-San."

"We would both appreciate the help." Inuyasha rephrased for her. She smiled at him.

"You're extremely lucky for a lot of different reasons, Kagome. Your suicide attempt failed, your mother loves you, your kids love you and your husband loves you. I hope you'll think about them if thoughts of suicide should ever arise again."

Kagome cut him off because she wanted them all to know.

"That won't ever happen again! Not matter what I'm in this for the long run. No more tying to take the cowardly way out." Mushin nodded his head.

"That's good, Kagome, real good."

Ryoko was sitting in the chair next to Mushin looking like a college student trying to keep up with her professor. She was taking notes Kagome figured she was trying to get some knowledge about the one field she knew nothing about…sexual addiction. However, Rin looked like an overseer, she was in a far corner with her own personal notepad. Kagome just wondered if Sesshoumaru and Setsumi knew the situation. They probably did.

Mushin took a sip of his black coffee and cleared his throat.

"There's something that's been bothering me about this whole situation Kagome."

"What's that?" She asked even though this whole thing had been bothering her.

"You talked to Dr. Masaki about a lot of things dating back to childhood, such as sexual feelings and masturbation at a considerably young age." Kagome looked down at the blanket covering her legs. She was extremely embarrassed.

"I realize now that it wasn't normal." She mumbled.

"No, it wasn't but what bothers is _why_ it happened. Do you have any thoughts on the subject?" He asked her.

"_Iie." _She shook her head no. "Maybe I was just born that way."

"Anything's possible Kagome, but I don't really think that's the case. I think something occurred during your childhood that started the whole chain of cause and effect." He stated. Kagome then began laughing. He couldn't have been further off base.

"That's ridiculous. Something like what?" She shrugged.

"Something traumatic maybe, possible something that was sexually related? Something…" Kagome shook her head no.

"Mushin-San, far be it from me to criticize you but nothing like that ever happened to me. I had a very normal childhood, a childhood I remember extremely well." She told him. He stared at her.

"Are you sure about that Kagome?"

"I'm positive! The most traumatic thing that ever happened to me when I was young was the death of my father. I was in the third grade and my brother was born not too long ago before that. I remember that like it was yesterday." Inuyasha grasped her tighter he knew talking about her father's death was very touchy to her and Souta.

"Hmmm, I see. Well maybe something occurred that you don't remember Kagome. That does happen you know."

"Not to me. Nothing happened and I would most definitely remember if it did!" She was starting to get offended. She felt like he was insinuating that she was too dumb to recall her own childhood. Plus, she didn't like what he was implying. She wondered if he was trying to say she was abused by her parents or something of that nature and she hoped he wasn't. She would've hated to get out of the hospital bed and lay a whooping on the older man.

"Kagome, are you really sure?" Ryoko asked this time.

"I'm very sure! What the hell is this?! What are you two trying to insinuate?" she snapped.

"Kagome, to be honest I was thinking the same thing before Mushin even brought it up. Why do you think you were so obsessed with sex at such a young age?"

"Hell if I know!" She got a bit louder. Inuyasha sensed Kagome was losing it and he rubbed her head.

"Baby, calm down, it's all good and everything's going to be fine." Kagome listened to her husband and began to calm down.

"Kagome," Mushin said taking over again. "Have you ever considered being hypnotized?" Kagome stared at him for a moment before giggling that turned into hysterical laughter. She then stopped when no one else laughed.

"No, never thought about it and would never do something so stupid. There's no point to it because _nothing_ happened!"

Katsuko began squirming in her seat and then slowly raised her hand as if she needed permission to speak.

"Kaa-Chan, you don't have to raise your hand. We're not in school. What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Everyone then looked at her.

"Are you two saying that everything my daughter has done might be attributed to something horrible from her childhood?" She asked softly. Kagome answered before Ryoko or Mushin could.

"Kaa-Chan, that's what they're saying but its all bull. You and I know both know nothing ever happened to me as a child that could even halfway be considered sexual trauma."

Ryoko got up from her seat and knelt down next to the older woman.

"Is Kagome right? Was her childhood free of such incidents?"

Katsuko stared at Kagome and whispered. "Not exactly." She then burst out into tears.


	34. Chapter 33

Secrets Revealed Pt I

Never in Kagome's life had she ever cursed in front of her mother or in a conversation with her mother but there was a first time for everything.

"What the fuck are you talking about Kaa-Chan!" She looked confused. Katsuko kept crying as Ryoko and Rin rubbed her back. Kagome then looked at Inuyasha. "What the fuck is she talking about Inuyasha?!" She demanded, however he looked just as dumbfound as she did even more.

"I-I-I have…I-I-I…" He stuttered he couldn't even get his sentence out. Kagome shook her head. She wanted somebody, anybody to make sense out of what she just heard. Confusion turned to terror as all kinds of things ran through her head and she went into an all out panic.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She asked.

Mushin instantly swung into action realizing he was about to lose control of the situation before anything could be resolved. He walked over to Kagome and patted her on the shoulder.

"Calm down Kagome, just calm down, take a few breaths and relax. It's all going to be alright." However it was too late for Kagome. She smacked his hand off her shoulder.

"No! It's not going to be alright because I don't know what the hell is going on! This shit isn't making any sense! How the hell could something have happened to me and I don't even fucking remember?!!" She snapped. She was about to lose it any second since she couldn't think of anything.

"Kagome, maybe if you let me hypnotize you, we can all find out the answers." He suggested. Kagome then looked at Inuyasha, who looked more lost than she was.

"Inuyasha, I'm scared." She whimpered. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Rin then whispered in Katsuko's ear which made Kagome even more upset. She was tired of the secrets and lies.

"Kaa-Chan?" She cried out. Since the room was so silent she heard Rin whisper _Tell her._ "Yes! Kaa-Chan tell me!" Half of her wanted to know while the other half wanted to crawl up into a ball with a pair of headphones on so she couldn't hear anything. Whatever it was had her mother bailing like a baby and it was obvious a serious matter.

Katsuko slowly stood up and walked over to Kagome's bed side. She gently took Kagome's hand and sat at the edge of the bed so their hips were touching.

"Kagome, something did happen when you were younger. I don't know all the details because you never really told me. Not me or your father. All I know is it happened." She rubbed her daughter's hand rapidly like a mother trying to warm her toddler up outside in the dead cold of winter.

"All what details Kaa-Chan? I'm so lost! So completely lost!"

"I know you are honey. Something happened and somehow you managed to bury it deep inside you. It was the reason I decided to move to Tokyo after your father passed." Kagome shook her head.

"Kaa-Chan, you're not making any sense? Tou-Chan didn't do anything to me did he?" She asked and Katsuko shook her head no. Kagome then looked back at Inuyasha before looking back at her mother before looking at him again. She just wished someone threw her a life jacket because she was sinking fast.

"You remember how we moved in the middle of the year and we were a transferred student and all of that?"

"Yes, of course I remember. After Tou-Chan passed, you got a new job and moved to Tokyo right away. You couldn't stay because of the memories of Tou-Chan."

"Actually that's not the case. I accepted the job because we _needed _to move right away. We _needed_ to leave as soon as possible. It had nothing to do with the memories of your father." She then broke down into wails but Kagome couldn't cry her mind was racing too much.

"What happened to me, Kaa-Chan?" She sat up further on the bed. She released her mother's hand and began shaking her. It wasn't out of anger but out of desperation to know the truth. "Kaa-Chan, look at me. What happened to me?"

No one else spoke Kagome knew that everyone was just as confused as she was.

"Kagome-Chan, I don't know exactly what happened, but-"

"Yes!" Kagome released her mother's shoulders and clasped her hand. She began rubbing her mother's hand as if she was the toddler. "Go head Kaa-Chan!"

"One day, about a month into your third-grade year, you came running in the house crying and your clothes were torn." Kagome's eyes went wide and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist to try to brace her for whatever was about to come. "You were late coming home from school and I was worried. I called the school to see if maybe you stayed after but they said you weren't anywhere in the school. So I just figured you went to a friend's house which you normally did from time to time." Kagome squinted her eyes she couldn't remember any of the things her mother was talking about and that made her ten times more scared than she was before.

"So…what happened to me on my way home from school, Kaa-Chan?" Katsuko grabbed both of Kagome's cheeks in her frail hands and pulled her face close to her so that their noses were touching. Tears were rolling down both of their faces.

"I don't know honey! You would never tell me. You wouldn't tell anyone. All I know is I felt so bad that I didn't call the police or try to look for you, even if you were only an hour late. I should've realized you wouldn't go someplace and not call. I should've realized something was wrong and I've lived with this guilt ever since." Kagome threw her arms around her mother almost yanking the IV from her arm.

"It's not your fault Kaa-Chan! It's not your fault!"

Inuyasha hugged both of them in his arms. Tears fell from Kagome's eyes and she wasn't sure if they would ever stop. She had never been so confused and lost. She thought the whole situation with Naraku, Kouga and Yura was messed up. Only, to find out something happened to me when she was just a child that was the underlying the cause of it all.

"I had to have told you something. What I did say?" Katsuko shook her head and Rin came over with a tissue for her. She used the tissue to wipe her tears from her tears. She then cleared her throat.

"Kagome, the only thing you ever said to me was, _Why did they hurt me?"_

"Why did who hurt me?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Katsuko screamed it was her turn to lose it completely. Kagome's doctor quickly ran into the room to make sure everything was ok. Mushin politely showed him to the door while reassuring him everything was fine. The doctor reluctantly departed. "You came home crying with your clothes ripped and I called your father's job because that was an impulse and you kept saying _Why did they hurt me_ over and over again but you wouldn't say anything else. It was like you were in a trance or something, my immediate thought was that you'd been raped, but you wouldn't let me touch you anywhere below the waist. Every time I tried you pushed my hands away violently, so I took you to the emergency room. They had to strap you down to examine you. You put up one hell of a fight, kicking and screaming and-"

"And? Was I raped?" Kagome clamped her eyes shut and waited for her mother's reply, hoping the answer would be one she could live with. Tears were even running down Inuyasha's cheeks by this point but they were silent tears.

"According to the doctors, you were _not_ raped. They did say you were bruised down there and red. No penetration though. They were very definite about that point."

Mushin nodded his head as he jumped in and asked.

"So, Kagome was the victim of some type of sexual trauma other than rape?" Katsuko looked at him and nodded her head.

"_Hai_, she was." It became silent as Kagome and her mother were wrapped in each other's arms consumed in tears. All of those years, she'd blamed herself for something beyond her control. "Mushin-San, I wish I could be of more help, but after a couple of weeks, Kagome started acting real strange. She acted like nothing even happened and when I broached the subject, she gave me the impression she didn't remember. So I thought the best thing was to just move away and leave it all behind especially since we never discovered who harmed her. In my eyes that meant they could do it again and since I didn't have my husband there to help or give my guidance. I didn't trust anyone after that. Everyone was a suspect even my family members."

Inuyasha who loved Katsuko almost as much as he loved Kagome, wanted to comfort her as well.

"It's not your fault. Kagome's going to get through this. We're all going to get through this together." He whispered. Katsuko looked at him and sighed.

"She almost lost you because of this. She almost lost everything. My baby girl even tried to kill herself and all these years I thought she was faking about not remembering. I thought she pretended not to know just so she wouldn't have to talk about it. When she fell in love with you, I was so happy, because I was scared she would never lead a normal life and find someone who truly loved her."

"I do love Kagome. You know that more than anyone." Inuyasha stated. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I do know that and I'm so very grateful that she has you, Inuyasha." Katsuko told him. Kagome who was feel unnerved rubbed her head.

"For the life of me, I don't' remember any of this." She whispered.

Ryoko walked closer to the bed, she looked wearier than Kagome had ever seen her. She figured by this point everyone was emotionally drained.

"There is a way you can bring it all back, Kagome. There is a way to find out what really happened to you that day. Let Mushin hypnotize you. We'll all be here for you and when you wake up, this entire nightmare will be over."

"Will it be over or will it just be worse?" Kagome asked feeling uneasy about this.

"Let him do it Kagome." Katsuko pleaded. "I wish I could fill in all the missing pieces but I can't. You have to do it." Kagome then looked at Inuyasha to get his input. He kissed her forehead before whispering in her ear.

"I love you, always and forever."

Mushin who was standing at the end of the bed waited for her answer. Kagome sighed deeply.

"Well, Doc, if I ever want this to end. I have no choice. So let's do it."

Everything to Kagome happened so quickly. She remembered his pocket watch swinging back and forth in his hand and she remembered him softly speaking some words to her. He didn't say the usual words you expect them to say _You're getting very, very sleepy_.

She don't know what he said but it worked like a charm because before she knew it she was out cold.


	35. Chapter 34

Secrets Revealed Pt II

Kagome didn't know how long she was in a hypnotic trance but when she woke up and looked at everyone's face, she wanted to be put back out. The face on Mushin's face made her nervous, Ryoko looked like she seen a ghost of a president or something. Rin stared at the titles on the floor not moving from her spot. Her mother looked like hell froze over and Inuyasha looked like someone did a _Larina Bobbit_ move on him. All of their mouths were hanging wide open, if a fly was in the room it would be having a fiesta from going to mouth to mouth.

She couldn't decide which one of them to ask, so she turned the only man in her life.

"Inuyasha, is it that bad?" He instantly broke out his own hypnotic trance as he pressed his thumb under her chin and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"It's bad Kagome, but nothing we can't fix together." She didn't say another word. It was silent in the room a pin could have dropped and it would've been heard. Mushin cleared his throat which broke the silence.

"Kagome-Chan, the reason we're all shocked is, as it turns out, there wasn't just one incident in your past the came out during hypnosis. There were two."

"Two? What the hell?" She looked at her mother but there was nothing her mother could do to help her. She was too busy fighting her own demons. Rin then stood up.

"The best way to clear all this up is by letting you hear it in your own words." Rin stated while pressing the rewind button on the mini cassette recorder. She then looked at her sister in law. "Ready?"

Kagome who was still in Inuyasha's arms laid her head on his chest. She was hoping to still have an ounce of sanity left after she listened to the tape.

"Ready." She whispered.

***

When the tape first began playing, it was about what she expected. Mushin was asking her a bunch of questions about her life, gradually working his back to her childhood. They back to when she first moved to Tokyo, across the street from Inuyasha and of course she mentioned the ass-whooping she gave him since it was once of her most shining moments.

Then he asked her about her old hometown and with the mere mention of the town's name, her voice on the tape changed to one even she wouldn't be able to recognize if she didn't know it was her. The voice she heard was herself but it was a younger version of herself who disappeared once puberty hit. She hadn't heard that voice in almost two decades. She heard her mother freak out.

_"Kagome? Mushin-San, what's happening? That's what she sounded like when she was a little girl!_"

_"Un, I'm sure it is, but please, calm down. That's the Kagome we need to talk to._" She then heard Inuyasha freak out as well.

"_Jiji, if this is something that's gonna damage my wife in anyway I want this shit to stop right now!" _

_"Inuyasha-Kun, I assure you it won't harm her. It'll make her better. She has to get the secrets out or they'll destroy her like they almost did this past year." _She heard that Inuyasha became silent but his breathing was heavy.

_"Ok, as long as you understand I don't want my wife harmed." _

_"I understand Inuyasha, and I promise you that won't happen._"

Everyone then fell silent allowing Mushin to continue. He asked her several questions about her early childhood. Kagome was amazed listening to the tape, that she even knew the answers to half of them. They all sat there while little Kagome described her first day at kindergarten and how she won the biggest smile contest in the schoolyard, how most of the other kids had cried when their mothers left them there but not her, that's why she won the lollipop. Then, little Kagome talked about how much she liked finger-painting and playing ring-around-the-rosy, she talked about the various dolls she had as a child, she even talked about this one special doll her grandmother made that was stored in the attic and how she was going to give it to her daughter when she was old enough to appreciate it. She talked about how she used to make new dresses for it from old pieces of clothing around the house. She talked about the piggyback rides her daddy use to give her and how he used to sit her on his lap in his recliner and read her favorite books. Little Kagome talked about how much she used to hate carrots and how she would sneakily feed them to her dog, underneath the dinning room table and how he got ran over by a car before she made it to grade school.

Then, the first incident came to light. Since the incidents seemed to be running in chronological order from kindergarten on up, it appeared to have happened some time during her first grade. It was an incident her parents never knew about, one that preceded the incident in the third grade that ultimately made her mother leave.

Kagome still had her head resting on Inuyasha's chest. She tried to let his heartbeat comfort her while she listened to the little Kagome on the tape begin to recall the story.

_"It was a holiday. I'm not sure which one but it was one where everyone has cookouts and get-togethers at someone's house so all the kids can play. Mama and Papa took me to one of Mama's friends' houses from college. Her name was Risa-San or Rika-San or something else with an R." _

Kagome heard her mother call out.

_"It was Rika! Oh my god did Rika did something to her?" _

_"Shhh._" She heard Rin say softly. Little Kagome continued.

_"All of the kids were out in the street playing when Mama's friend came out and told her daughter to walk down the street to get her son from his girlfriend's house because it was time to eat. She told her daughter to take me with her so I could go for a walk too, since we were about the same age."_ Kagome heard her mouth interrupt again.

_"Rika did have two kids. A daughter Minmi who was a year older than Kagome and a son who was in his teens." _

_"Ok, but let her finish and then you can fill in the blank spots ok? We've got to let her tell it in her own way._" She heard Mushin reply

_"When we got down to the other house, there were a bunch of teenagers hanging around outside. When we went indoors to get him, there were people everywhere and music was playing. I don't think any adults were home and they were having a party. The girl I went down there with asked where her brother was, and some boy told her he was upstairs in the bedroom." _Kagome heard a pause for a moment.

_"She led me by the hand up the stairs. There were a bunch of a teenagers in the hallway up there too. One of the doors was open and everyone was standing around laughing and saying things I knew they shouldn't be saying because they were all __**very bad things**_**. **_We went into the bedroom, and her brother was on the bed doing all sorts of things with this girl. His girlfriend I guess."_

Once again she heard her mother cry out.

"_Oh, god no!"_ Kagome heard Rin asked her if she wanted to step out until it was over but her mother refused and became silent again.

_"They were both naked and he had his mouth on one of her breasts. He was on top of her and had his thing inside of her private part. When his sister told him to stop, he wouldn't. He yelled at us to go away. Everyone started laughing and knocking us around."_ Kagome noticed she took a deep breath on the tape. It was almost as if she feared to state what happened next._ "I ran out the room and left the little girl there I had come with, but when I got to the bottom of the stairs, there was this boy there, an older boy and he smelled like liquor. He wouldn't let me get past him and he pushed me down on the steps and started putting his hands all over me. I was so scared. I know I was big for my age but I still a little girl._"

Kagome heard her mother's sobs but other than that her mother remained silent.

_"He put his hand under my t-shirt and started squeezing me and it hurt. He tried to pull my shorts off but I started kicking and screaming just like Daddy told me to do if someone ever tried to hurt me. All the other kids were standing there laughing but then one boy helped me. He pulled the bad boy off me and then he hit him. They started fighting right there in the living room and everyone was yelling and screaming at them. I ran out the front door and down the street to find Mama and Papa. I got back down to the house and when Mama asked me why I was crying, I made up a lie because I didn't want to tell her the bad thing I had done. I told her the little girl had been mean to me and told me to go back to her house because she didn't want to play with me anymore._" Kagome listened as she heard her mother happily added some important input.

_"It was during the summer! Rika and her husband had a cookout in June, and she did send them to go get her son because the food was ready. When Kagome came back alone, she was crying but she didn't tell me what really happened. I just thought she and the little girl had gotten into a petty spat because neither of them had taken a nap and it was late in the afternoon. The other kids returned to the house about fifteen minutes after Kagome, but no one said anything. They were all acting normal by then and Kagome and the little girl started playing together again." _

_"Arigatou Hakubi-San, that was very help. Let's move on now. Kagome-Chan, let's jump ahead a bit. Do you remember your third grade year? The beginning of the year when you were still in school in your old hometown?" _He asked softly.

"_Un, I remember_." Kagome noticed how the voice changed on the tape. It was still one of her youth but it was a bit more mature than the previous voice. It also seemed more tense and uneasy than before. "_I remember everything, including the day they hurt me."_

_"Who hurt you?"_ She heard Inuyasha snap.

"_Inuyasha_." She heard Rin call out to him. _"Calm down. I know this is hard on you."_

_"Hell yeah this is hard on me! My wife was molested and you all are sitting around here acting like she's talking about a ballerina recital or something!" _

_"Inuyasha, we're all just trying to get to the bottom of this, but we can't do that if you're gonna overreact throughout the whole process." _She then paused. _"Do you wanna got out in the hallway? I'll go with you."_ She suggested.

_"Hell no! I'm not going out in the hallway! I'm sitting right here on this bed with my arms around my wife!" _He snapped.

_"Inuyasha, please calm down dear._" She heard her mother said softly. He instantly became quiet. Mushin then cleared his throat.

_"What happened the day they hurt you Kagome-Chan? What happened on your way home from school?_"

_"I was supposed to walk home from school with Mika-Chan and Kira-Chan but I had to stay behind for a few minutes to complete a science worksheet I forgot to do for homework the night before. When Matsumoto-Sensei finally let me leave, Mika-Chan and Kira-Chan were both gone and so was everybody else. The schoolyard was completely empty, so I started to walk home alone. I was angry they didn't wait for me but I knew they were trying to rush home to see Sailor Moon our favorite anime. Besides it wasn't their fault I forgot about my homework."_ Kagome heard herself clear her throat before continuing. _"I got to the walkway at the edge of the playground that led out the street and noticed there was a group of Jr. High boys standing at the end of it. The walkway was surrounded by woods and I was scared to walk down it because one of the boys, Shiro-Kun had always teased me telling me I was big breasts for my age and that I didn't look like a grade schooler. He always asked me if he touch my developing breasts. I always told him no. The only other way for me to get home was to take the long way around and I knew Kaa-Chan would be worried if I did that because I was already late. I walked down the wooded path and when I got closer to them, they all started whispering and laughing. It was Shiro-Kun and his younger brother Shinji-Kun along with some other boys who went to my school but they were older."_

Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha, her heart was racing was so fast she thought she might go into a cardiac arrest before the session was over.

"_They started pushing me back and forth between them and calling me bad names. Suddenly, Shiro-Kun and Shinji-Kun dragged me into the woods. I dropped my bookbag on the walkway and tried to yell out but one of them I don't know which one put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't. They told me they would kill Kaa-Chan if I didn't do what they said. They did really bad things to me. They pulled my panties off from under my skirt and yanked my shirt over my head so I couldn't see. Then Shiro-Kun pulled his pants down and was rubbing his private part against mine. It hurt me and the rocks and branches underneath me hurt. I felt his tongue on my chest and he bit me on one of my breasts and it was very painful! Shiro-Kun got angry at me about something. He kept yelling 'I cant get it in!' He picked up a stick and started hitting me all over like it was my fault. He hit me in my privates and I started screaming. That's when I heard a woman's voice call out 'Who's over there?'" _She took another breath before continuing. "_Shiro-Kun and Shinji-Kun jumped off the ground and ran away, so did the other boys. Somehow I managed to stand up. I was crying and covered with their sweat and spit. I pulled my shirt down and put my panties back on. I had cuts and bruises all over my body. Then, this lady came running into the woods. I'd never seen her before. She asked if I was alright. I just cried and ran away. I found my bookbag and ran home to Kaa-Chan but I couldn't tell her what happened. I thought it was my fault to for being fat and ugly. I was bigger than the other girls and more developed. It was all my fault for being like that."_ Kagome heard a brief moment of silence before she heard herself screaming. _"Why did they hurt me?!! Why did they hurt me Kaa-Chan?!! Why did they hurt me?!!!"_

That was when Mushin clapped and woke her up out of the trance. That was when she saw everyone staring at her with their mouths hanging open. After hearing the tape for herself she found her own mouth hanging open.

"Mushin-San, I don't remember any of that! None of it whatsoever! Was it real?" She exclaimed in shock.

"_Hai_, Kagome, it was very real. That was you well the younger version of you relating the whole thing." He replied softly. Kagome knew he was right but she still didn't want to face the facts. She just laid her head back on Inuyasha's chest and wished none of that happened. Ryoko then decided to speak.

"This is a great start Kagome! At least now we know what the underlying reasons are for your behavior and attitude toward sex!" Kagome started at her in amazement.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?! What does any of that have to with me cheating on Inuyasha?!" She snapped.

She felt bad as soon as the words left her lips. It was bad enough everyone in the room knew she cheated on him without her making a public announcement.

"It has everything to do with it. Mushin-San and I will explain it all to you a little later. But first-"

"First what?!" Kagome cut her off she then realized Ryoko wasn't looking at her. She was looking at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, listening to Kagome throughout our therapy sessions and hearing about your apparent fear of sexual openness has caused me a great deal of concern. Mushin-San and I discussed it and he tends to agree with me." Mushin gave a nod as Ryoko continued. "Do you think if we hypnotize you, we might be able to figure out why that is?"

Kagome sat up and looked him in his amber eyes. He looked back at Kagome before he whispered.

"That won't be necessary Ryoko. I already know why."


	36. Chapter 35

Secrets Revealed Pt III

"Could you all please leave Kagome and me alone for a few moments?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome knew he was on the edge and she was falling over with him. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle everything in one day after all. She would've preferred another day of everyone kicking her ass and getting hit by a delivery van.

"Inuyasha…" Ryoko looked a bit worried as did Kagome. "It would really be better if this all came out with Mushin-San and myself present." She stated.

"NO! I need to talk to Kagome alone. At least first and then you can all come back in here. Once she knows everything, I don't give a damn who finds out!"

"Why don't you all go out and get some food, it's about lunchtime anyway." Kagome figured if Inuyasha didn't want them there then that's the way it was going to be. Katsuko stood up and walked to the door before turning to them.

"Do you two want me to bring you back anything?" She asked softly.

"No thank you." They said in unison. She slowly nodded her head and walked out the room while closing the door. It became silent as Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone. Kagome waited patiently for him to get his thoughts together. She began running her hand through his tangled hair. She automatically knew he hasn't been brushing it.

"Kagome." He began.

"Yes, baby?" She replied.

"Let me say straight out this has nothing to do with cheating. I already told you I would never do that to you and I haven't." He swore. She smiled softly and nodded.

"I know you wouldn't babe, I believe you." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and then raised his hand up to her lips as she kissed it as well. Kagome then decided to ask the one question everyone had been wondering. "Were you sexually abused when we were kids Inuyasha?" He instantly jumped off the bed.

"No, hell no! I was never sexually abused or molested!" She turned on her side to face while he stood by the window looking out of it.

"Then what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"Kagome, I don't know how to say this, I'm just going to come out with it full force, as you know Setsumi isn't my real mother." Kagome nodded her head. He sighed deeply. "But, before then I lived in an orphanage." He then walked over to the bed and pulled a chair close it before sitting down. Kagome reached for his hand and held it tightly. "My biological mother was a prostitute. I remember her clearly and she left me on the stoop of the orphanage when I was only five, she told me she couldn't take care of me anymore and had to go away." Tears then poured from his eyes. Kagome reached over at the nightstand and grabbed some tissues. She began clearing his tears.

"Did something happen to you in the orphanage Inuyasha?"

"No Kagome! Actually the women at the orphanage were very nice. That's why I have such a high respect for women. I'm not an expert on orphanages but I've heard horrible stories about some of them. The one I lived in was nothing like that." Kagome slowly nodded feeling slightly confused.

"Okay, did Setsumi-Kaa-Chan or Sesshoumaru-Nii-Chan do something to you? Did they hurt you?"  
"No! Of course, there were times when they would get mad at me and kinda throw it in my face saying I should be grateful they took me in when they could've left me. They didn't really mean any of it because as you know I wasn't the most easily pleasant child to deal with back then."

"Baby, if you weren't abused and nothing happened at the orphanage, then why are you so afraid to touch me?" She couldn't understand what was going on. He then hesitated and there was no sound in the room for a few minutes.

"Like I said, my biological mother was a prostitute. Her name was Izayoi."

"Did she hurt you?"

"Not physically."

"Then what?" Kagome furrowed her brows.

"She used to leave me alone in this nasty, dank, rat-infested motel room for hours at a time. One time, she left me alone for several days. I lost count after the fifth one, and I was so scared she wasn't ever coming back." He put his head down as more tears came from his eyes. Kagome pulled him towards her and he crawled onto the bed with her. She held him tightly to her chest hoping her heartbeat would somehow comfort him for a change. "She would go out and sell her ass to support her heroin addiction. She spent all her money on drugs and hardly ever bought me anything to eat. I was so skinny and frail, my ribs were showing and my cheeks were sunken in. I would have to watch her shoot the poison into her arms and legs while singing her favorite song. Sometimes when she didn't have anyplace else to take them, she would bring her fellow whores back to the hotel with her. She would make me sit in a corner and watch her having sex when she was high and thought it was funny or tell me to go sleep in the bathtub while they were there."

"Baby, I'm so sorry!" Kagome hugged him tightly. It made her realize why he was so good to his kids. No matter what, he always made sure to see them before he went to bed or left the house. He made sure he played with them everyday, he made sure to do homework or projects with them. Most importantly he made sure they always had a smile on their faces which lead to them having three spoiled children.

"Looking back on it now, I realize Izayoi did me a favor by abandoning me outside that orphanage. I was real sick when the nice old women found me. I had pneumonia and an extremely high fever. While I was upset my mother would leave me like that, she actually saved my life because I was literally hours away from dying. The women rushed me to the emergency room and they were able to pack me in ice and bring down the fever before I had a seizure." He then slid more on the bed so that they were face to face. He kissed her lips gently. "Besides, if she hadn't left me there, Setsumi-Kaa-Chan couldn't have adopted me and I never would've found you."

"Well you did find me. Somehow, in this big old fucked up world, we found each other."

"_Un,_ we did."

"This is meant to be Inuyasha, we _are_ going to get through all of this. Together!" She exclaimed. He grinned and nodded.

"Like the lemon to the lime! Like the bumble to the bee." They pushed their foreheads together and giggled.

***

About an hour later, everyone returned to the room. Kagome wondered what they did for that hour. She knew it didn't take that long to eat but she was glad they did take long. She was able to calm Inuyasha down some.

He did have trouble telling them about his past. It was like shock therapy part two; they were all once again sitting there with their mouths hanging wide open. When Inuyasha finished, Kagome tried to add on some humor.

"Pretty wild huh? Two-fucked-up-in-the-head people end up married with children? Shall we make a movie about us? What can we call it Down right and Crazy."

"Kagome that's not funny!" Katsuko scolded her daughter. She should've knew her mother wasn't in a humorous mood. Mushin then realized he wouldn't be able to stay just for a day. He left the room for a moment and when he returned he told everyone he would be staying for an additional three days. Ryoko was happy about his extended stay more than anyone else. She thought she was going to be left to sort out the mess alone.

"Mushin-San, Inuyasha's tired and so am I. Since you're staying could we possibly continue this tomorrow?" She looked at Inuyasha who was half sleeping. "We're both emotionally drained and it would be great if we got a fresh start in the morning." Kagome was shocked when he agreed.

"I'm kind of emotionally drained myself. I think we all are and besides, Ryoko and I really need to put our heads together to figure out the best way to go about treatment." Kagome gave him the thumbs up.

"Sounds like a winner Doc." Ryoko and Mushin packed their stuff up and said their goodbyes before leaving, leaving the four family members alone.

"Rin-Nee-Chan, please drive Inuyasha home along with you and Kaa-Chan." Kagome asked. Inuyasha then suddenly sat up.

"Kagome, I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere." He snapped.

"Yes you are. You're going to go home, kiss our kids goodnight for me and take instant photos of them for me to add to my collection tomorrow."

"But Katsuko-Kaa-Chan can be there with them not to mention Miroku is there as well."

"Not the point." She crossed her arms remaining strong. She didn't want him spending the night in the hospital with her. She knew the kids had a better chance of cheering him up and she really needed some time to herself. She had to sort out today's events between her secrets and his she had a lot on her mind. "Do it for me Inuyasha. Please."

After him throwing a temper tantrum he finally agreed to leave with Rin and Katsuko. He made her promise to go straight to sleep and assured him that wouldn't be a problem.

***

A little after they left she fell into a deep sleep. She would've stayed sleeping most of the evening if she didn't sense someone standing over her. She instantly woke up and when she opened her eyes she saw Yura hovering over her while gripping a pillow in both hands. Kagome was completely in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome snapped. She sat the pillow down on the end of bed by Kagome's feet.

"You were sleeping so peacefully. I was just going to put another pillow underneath your head because you looked like your neck was twisted."

"Oh!" Kagome rubbed her eyes. She still wasn't fully awake not to mention her eyes were extremely sore from crying so much. "Yura, what are you doing here and why do you know where I am?" Yura plopped down in one of the chairs.

"I called your office and told your secretary I was an old college buddy of yours. After a little prodding, she told about the accident and where I could find you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe Tatsumi was stupid enough to give out information like that not to mention she never stepped foot in college.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I wanted to check on you and make sure you're alright .What else? By the way, I didn't tell Naraku you were in the hospital. He would've asked me a bunch of questions about how I knew so much. I figured you wouldn't want that." She knew her husband knew she experimented with a female but she would've felt ashamed if Naraku was to know.

"You figured right!" Kagome was getting irritated and was beginning to show.

"Why are you being so nasty to me?" She sensed Yura was about to get into bitch mode which was a scene she didn't need right now.

"No reason. Sorry if I snapped at you." Kagome wasn't sorry at all, she just wanted her visitor to hurry up and leave.

"I came to see you, out of the goodness of my heart and this is the shit I get." She snapped. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Look, I never asked you to come see me. I never asked you for jack shit and I would appreciate it if you would get the hell out so I can get some rest!" She snapped losing her cool.

"You weren't saying that shit when I was sucking on your pussy!" Yura then smirked when she realized that statement pissed Kagome off.

"I never asked you to do that either! You insisted and it's not like I returned the favor!" Yura got up from the chair.

"You're right! I did insist as you put it, bottom line is you let me do it and you would probably let me do it again!"

"Don't flatter yourself bitch! I let you do it because at the time, I didn't give a shit who was eating me out as long as I was getting eaten out! I don't want you! I'm not attracted to you! I don't even fucking like you!!"

"You're such a bitch!"

"Ooooooh, that really hurts." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Bitch is my middle name. Haven't you heard? I've been called that so many times lately, having your little scrawny ass call me that doesn't even faze me!" She snapped. Yura gripped her fists.

"Well, everyone can't be wrong! Maybe you should try to figure out why you're getting out of your name, Kagome!"

"Maybe you should drop dead! You're a waste of fucking oxygen anyway!"

"I should've-" Yura looked away from Kagome and eyed the pillow at the end of the bed.

"You should've what?" Yura didn't answer and Kagome began looking around the room for something to clock her with. She then picked up the hard metal telephone and flung it at her. Yura managed to duck but not before it caught her in the shoulder blade. She yelled out in pain.

A nurse nearby came flying into the room.

"What's going on in here? Hayashi-San, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but could you call hospital security and tell them to get this skank ho out of my room!"

"Don't' worry bitch! I'm fucking leaving" She headed for the door.

"Good! Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!" Kagome shouted. Yura left and the nurse stood there looking nervous and confused. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Um, could you please hand the phone back over here please?" She asked politely.

"_Hai_." She nodded and handed the phone to Kagome.

"Thanks." She mumbled she then looked back at the nurse who didn't like she had any plans of leaving. "If you don't mind I'd like to get some rest now."

"_Hai_." She nodded again. "Just let us know if you need anything." She stated before making a quick exit.

Before Kagome drifted back to sleep, she looked at the crumpled pillow at the foot of the bed.

_"Was Yura really that demented enough to try to smother me?_" She asked herself. She then began laughing out. "Nah."


	37. Chapter 36

Renew

As promised Mushin and Ryoko got down to business, for the next few days they counseled Inuyasha and Kagome together and apart. They had them read several books. Kagome thought she was back in high school for a moment, they had homework assignments along with a bunch of other stuff but Kagome knew it was well worth it.

She and Inuyasha had spent hours on end talking about everything that happened throughout their years together such as what went right and what went wrong and where they wanted their marriage to go in the future.

Inuyasha learned to deal with his mother's prostitution and things he witnessed and had become subject to at such a young age. Ryoko also made them do touching experiments which made Inuyasha understand that there was nothing nasty or vulgar about having oral sex with his own wife. He had confessed that he had always wanted to try it but could never bring himself to le her do it.

As it turned out while Kagome was hiding sex toys all over the house, Inuyasha was hiding porn flicks that he watched on a regular basis when no one was around. He said he mostly watched them on the TV/VCR combination in his drawing room. A lot of the times when Kagome thought he was down there sweating over blueprints he was watching the movies and masturbating. She was stunned at finding this out she just couldn't picture him jacking off.

His main fear about letting go sexually was allowing Kagome to take control of the situation. They talked it over and she promised him she would never do anything to make him feel uncomfortable. They would do it at his own pace, gradually adding new things and positions as time went on.

As for Kagome, that was another story altogether. Mushin requested she make arrangements to come to his clinic in Okinawa for a couple of weeks. She told him she would, but not right away. She had been away from home and children way too long. Being home for her was the best therapy for her at the time. Ryoko agreed to work with her three times a week and Rin suggested that the whole family get together and have a small reunion. She then told everyone, knowing what happened to her as a child helped her tremendously. All along she never understood why she because so obsessed with sex at a young age. She felt she could put all those incidents behind her and move on. As long as she had Inuyasha moving forward wasn't a problem.

Inuyasha and Kagome knew they wouldn't be able to recover from everything overnight because it didn't happen overnight. They made a pact that whatever it took and no matter how long it took they would both in it to win. After three long days of therapy everyone seemed satisfied. Mushin then left but he made sure Inuyasha and Kagome had both his home and office numbers first.

Kagome sighed deeply as she stared around the hospital room. She was getting tired of this. Kagome grabbed a phone book and looked up her doctor's number.

"Moshi-Moshi." A tired man answered, Kagome took a deep breath.

"Konbanwa, Hayashi Kagome speaking." She said politely. He chuckled a bit.

"Konbanwa, Hayashi-San, what do I owe to this call?"

"If you don't release me by tomorrow just a fair warning I'm gonna become the patient from hell, screaming all day and night disrupting the other patients." She told him while never losing her polite tone. He then began laughing. She knew he didn't find her intruding on his time at home funny but none the less he still laughed.

"Hai, Hai Hayashi-San you will be released tomorrow." He told her. She smiled softly.

"Arigatou."

***

The next afternoon as her doctor promised she was finally released with a clean bill of health. She was excited about going home however she stopped at Sango's floor to see how she was doing first. When she entered the room she saw Miroku helping Sango eat. They both looked at her and Sango's face lit up.

"Are you going home today?" She asked and Kagome nodded her head as she hugged Sango. She still felt a bit weak but she was going to force her body back in action.

"How long are you in for?" Kagome asked. Sango cleared her throat.

"My legs are getting a bit stronger. I'll be in here for another two weeks before I move to the rehabilitation center." Kagome nodded her head as she looked at Miroku. She loved her best friend to death he did so much for her between watching her kids and coming back and forth to help Sango. She felt she owed him so much. She walked over to Miroku and hugged him as tight as her weak arms would allow her.

"Thank you so much Miroku." She whispered. He hugged her back.

"Don't mention it Kagome." She giggled. They heard a voice clear and they all turned to the door only to see Inuyasha with a nurse along with a wheelchair.

"I knew you would be here. I would've took you to see Sango before we left. You may be able to walk but you're still weak." He reprimanded her as he walked towards his wife. He placed his hand on her head before kissing her lips.

"You guys are heading home? What are you gonna do when you get home?" Sango asked. Kagome thought about it for a moment.

"Hug and kiss the hell out of my kids." She replied. They all began laughing.

"Ok, well let's you home so you can get fully recovered and Sango we'll be back to visit you."

"I can move now so I will be calling like a madd woman if I don't see you two." She stated which caused them to laugh. Inuyasha helped Kagome into the wheelchair.

While they wheeled her to the nurse's stations to get her release papers, she got suspicious about why Inuyasha was smiling so much. She instantly asked him why.

"No reason." He laughed. "I'm just happy my baby is coming home. Things haven't been the same without you."

Kagome lifted her feet off the slat on the wheelchair and kicked him lightly in the shin.

"Things better not be the same. I'm not easily replaceable, ya know." He leaned over to her and kissed her lips.

"You could never be replaced."

Once they were in the car heading home they talked about what the children knew and didn't know about the recent turns of events. They knew Inya and Shippo were both young so they wouldn't be able to grasps everything so they weren't a worry it was Katsuya who was mature for his age and knew a lot of things a normal ten year old wouldn't. Inuyasha reassured Kagome that Katsuya only knew of the automobile accident and that she had to stay in the hospital until she got better.

Kagome felt more relax and Inuyasha held her hand tightly. He told her what he had planned for their future, he told her he had planned on buying some lands in the mountains and building a summer home for their family. Instantly Kagome couldn't help but smile she had always dreamed of having her very own summer house. It wasn't that they couldn't afford it they just never had the free time to put the action forward. Kagome knew everything was going to be alright.

***

When they walked in the front door, Kagome gasped in pure shock as her heart stopped. She saw a huge _Okaeri _banner, flowers and balloons everywhere. Katsuko was in the main hallway along with all three of her kids. Kagome thought it was adorable how the kids were all dressed alike, stonewashed jeans and red shirts. However Inya had on a skirt and the red ribbons in her hair that held up her curly pigtails. Kagome couldn't help but feel like she was looking at a little her. Katsuya was kneeling on the floor and he had his arms around a Dalmatian puppy with a huge red ribbon attached to his flea collar.

"Kaa-Chan, this is Spot! Tou-Chan bought him for you!"

Without another word Kagome rushed over to her children and hugged all of them along with the dog. Inya, Shippo and Katsuya all laughed with joy, they were happy to see their mother after so long. Kagome was grateful Inuyasha went and got her dog that looked just liked the one she used to feed her vegetables to under the table as child before it was a hit by a car.

Katsuya helped Inuyasha fire up the gas grill on the patio while Kagome played a board game with Shippo and Inya. They also showed her all the new stuff their grandmother got them while she was away. She knew her mother loved her grandkids and definitely went overboard in her absence knowing she couldn't say no.

The phone began ringing.

"I'll get it Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled out. She picked up the cordless phone. "Moshi-Moshi Hayashi speaking." Kagome raised her eyebrow when there was no answer however she just heard someone heavily breathing. "Hello? Who's there?" She asked and then the phone went dead.

Inuyasha walked into the house to grab some steak and chicken for the grill.

"Who was that babe?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Wrong number, I'm guessing." She stated.

They all had a lovely picnic on the screen-in porch. Afterwards Katsuko went home to spend some time with her husband who Kagome knew was feeling neglected. Miroku come back periodically, he told them he was looking for a place to live with Sango. Inuyasha offered to build them a lovely home for half price. Of course Miroku accepted and promised he would give their children therapy so they didn't end up crazy like their parents. For some odd reason Inuyasha and Kagome found that hilarious and they agreed.

Kagome put the kids to bed herself. She first started with Inya and worked her way to the boys. She really did miss her children and she was shocked how she almost left them. She couldn't imagine what sadness they would've felt if she didn't make it. Kagome ate some more food before relaxing in her bathtub.

Inuyasha locked the bedroom door and joined her in the tub. He held her tightly in his arms and from the way that he held her Kagome felt hope in her heart. The therapy sessions were working and things would be way different.

He moved behind her and kissed her ears and neck while he took a loofah sponge and squeezed warm water all over her shoulders and breasts. He released the sponge and firmly grabbed her breasts.

Kagome turned to the side so that she was sitting on his thigh in the tub, instead of between his legs and they began kissing. Inuyasha grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her deeply. Kagome then straddled her legs over his thighs and locked her arms around his neck as they continued their kiss.

Inuyasha began palming her breasts as his lips and tongue explored them. Kagome moaned out some and slid him inside of her. Her ribs were still sore from the accident but she wasn't missing this opportunity to really make love to Inuyasha. She wanted this for so long and she was finally getting it. Kagome gripped his shoulders and moved her hips against his.

For the first time he was letting her take control, the one thing he was so afraid of, the one thing he would never let her do was the one thing he was loving more than anything. They stayed in the water until it was almost freezing Inuyasha got out and grabbed some towels. They dried each other off, he carried her to the bed and they made love again. In all their years together, Inuyasha had never been with her intimately more than once a night. He was usually quick with it but this time he had made love to her longer and harder than anyone. It surprised the hell out of her when Inuyasha told her wanted to do it doggy style.

Kagome felt her muscles contract so hard and long she lost count, also Inuyasha released as well inside of her. Kagome looked at him.

"Inuyasha!! You better hope I don't get pregnant!" She yelled at him. He smiled before chuckling.

"Don't worry about it if you did. We can afford for another child." He said nonchalantly. Kagome giggled and they both soon drifted off to sleep.

The phone then began ringing. Kagome opened her eyes and saw it was after midnight. She moaned and reached over grabbing the phone since it was on her side.

"Hai." She mumbled. Once again nothing. "Hello?!" All she got back in reply was a single word. The caller's voice was being distorted by a rag or something held over the phone.

"Bitch!" They then hung up as did Kagome. Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up.

"Who the hell is that calling here so late?"

"I don't know baby. Let's get some sleep." She said as he laid back down. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat like she always did when she was scared. She had trouble falling asleep. She began wondering if that was the same person who called earlier. She came to the conclusion it could have been only two people. Ryuu and Kouga, both of their whereabouts were a still a mystery. Kagome made a mental note to herself to make a stop on her way home from work the next day.

_"Buy a freakin' gun_."


	38. Chapter 37

Encounter Again

As planned, she returned to work the very next day after her release from the hospital. It was very important for her to try to pick up all the pieces of her life and move on. The last thing Ryoko told her was, _always remember the past is a guiding post and not a hitching post. You must learn from your mistakes and keep on going._

Kagome knew she was right and that was exactly what she intended to do. Everyone was very pleasant to her upon her return to the office and most had common sense and decency not to pry into their boss's personal life. A couple of gossipmongers made an attempt but Kagome being the outspoken person she was set them straight.

Kagome called Inuyasha's office to see if he wanted to have lunch with her. His secretary Yuna had an attitude with her over the phone. Kagome never had a problem with the woman until she called her a tramp that day and Kagome wasn't going to forget that either. Kagome wanted her gone and after a few conversations with Inuyasha, she knew he would grant her request if for no other reason than to make her happy. Kagome had a feeling Yuna was one of the women who tried to turn Inuyasha on their side.

_"Bottom line, she has to go. I'll be damned if I get an attitude every time I call for my husband or go to visit him." _She thought to herself.

Kagome was disappointed when Inuyasha told her he couldn't make lunch with her due to a business appointments but she understood. He had missed a lot of time at work and needed to catch up. She settled for a sub, some chips and a soda in front of the mural Naraku painted at the MARTA station. She sighed deeply. She missed Naraku but not in a sexual way. He had always been kind to her and she missed his friendship, a friendship that would never be because of their sexual history. His apartment complex was directly across the street and she glanced up at it a few times while she picked at her food. She ended up feeding most of it to the birds.

When she got up to head back to the office, she almost strayed over to his building but she caught herself. She didn't want to run the risk of bumping into Yura. She still couldn't believe the beanpole had the nerve to cause drama while she was in the hospital. Besides she couldn't see Naraku, not then, not ever again. He had live through too many people walking out his life already. Since she knew she couldn't walk back in his life for good, she decided to leave it alone. She already realized she would have to make up one last lie once the Civic Center had its grand opening. She couldn't possibly attend, even though Inuyasha was the head architect. Even though Inuyasha knew about the affairs he still didn't know Naraku was one of them and she wanted to keep it that way.

Kagome knew in another lifetime she and Naraku could have been the best of friends just not this one.

In a weird way Kagome now understood why Naraku's mother killed herself. It took her trying to do the same thing to comprehend it. When she thought she had lost Inuyasha, her life was over and she didn't want to go on. She guessed his mother felt the same way when her husband left her and the kids for a foreigner. Luckily her attempt had failed and she had been given a second chance and she wasn't going to mess it up.

***

"Goodnight everyone! Have a good evening and see you all tomorrow!" Kagome said as she rushed through the outer offices and pressed the button for the elevator to go down to the garage. She was in a hurry since she was trying to make it to the gun shop before they closed for the day.

She didn't tell Inuyasha about being called a bitch on the phone the night before. She was determined not to let anyone upset their happy home. She didn't want to get the police involved either. They were already looking for both Kouga and Ryuu, so there was really nothing they could do. Also Kagome wasn't stupid either she knew getting a gun wasn't a bad idea just in case. She would have to take special precautions to make sure it was never left anywhere one of her children could get a hold of it.

When she got off the elevator, she spotted her Mercedes twice vandalized but still hanging in there with her. There was a security guard stationed in the garage twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. She didn't see him anywhere however that didn't surprise her since they had only one guard to patrol all three levels.

She got halfway to her car when she heard some footsteps echoing from somewhere in the garage. She couldn't pin down the exact location. Kagome stopped and turned around.

"Who's there?!" She shouted however there was no response. She then realized she had stopped walking and just standing there frozen like a sitting duck. If there was maniac lurking in the garage the last thing she wanted to do was wait for him to attack. She made a dash for her car while searching for her keys in her purse. _"Shit, I'm so stupid. I had seen fifty millions tapes on safety yet my dumb-self doesn't have my keys out before I enter the garage._"

She got to her car but still couldn't find her keys. She sat her briefcase down and put her purse on the roof of the car so she could go through it eyelevel. She finally found them and unlocked the door, flinging her purse onto the passenger seat. She turned around to get her briefcase which was behind her on the ground only to come face to face with Ryuu.

"You looking for this bitch?" He had her briefcase in his hands. Before her reflexes could fly into action, he hit her square in the face with it, knocking her back against the open driver's side door. The door caught her in the ribs and she bent over in pain. He threw the briefcase on the ground. "Now, what you got to say bitch? Where's your fucking switchblade this time?"

He hit her across the face with his fist and she could see her blood splatter on her light gray suit. The left side of her face went numb. She wanted to scream but no sounds would come out.

"I know you told the fucking police about me and now your ass is gonna pay!!" He wrapped his hands around her neck and that's when Kagome decided to fight back. She remembered how Kouga had choked her and she knew if she didn't do something fast, he would cut her airway off. She pulled every ounce of strength left in her together and kneed him between the legs. He squealed out in pain and released her neck to grab his throbbing member.

Her first instinct was to get in the car and drive off after running his ass over but then she realized her knocked the keys out of her hands at some point during the struggle. She looked around quickly but couldn't find them. She figured they must've landed somewhere underneath her car or the one parked next to it. Before Ryuu could fully regain his composure, she took his head in both of her hands and kneed him in the face as hard as she could.

"That's for Sango mother fucker!" She spat at him before running as fast as she could. Her vocals finally kicked back in. She had lost one of her shoes and paused for a moment just to kick the other one off. She ran uphill to the next level of the garage which also the entry level was hoping to locate the guard in his booth. She could hear Ryuu yelling out behind her but if he was running he didn't seem to be closing in on her. She was definitely happy about that. She reached the guard booth while screaming.

"HELP ME!!!" She sighed deeply when it was empty. She turned around getting ready to run full speed out onto the busy street to get help from some bypassing stranger. Instead, she ended up running straight into the guard who was coming out from the small filthy bathroom. He was zipping up his fly when started yelling. "You have to call the police!! Call the police!!!" He called the police right away but by the time the cops came Ryuu was gone.


	39. Chapter 38

It's All Over

By the time Inuyasha arrived, her nerves were completely shot. She couldn't believe after all the crap she had been through she now had to deal with Ryuu stalking her. She began to wonder would this madness ever end. The detectives who in charge of Sango's attack were called to the scene and she finally learned their names, Kudo and Oonishi. They gave Kagome their names and cards the night of the attack but of course she was too out of it and upset to even care.

She instantly told them about the two phone calls from the previous day. Inuyasha looked at her in stunned disbelief, she had yet again been untruthful to him. She then quickly explain to him she didn't want to ruin her first day back from the hospital and her first night with him since they started therapy. She then told him she was on her way to the gun shop when the attack happened. He wasn't satisfied with her explanation but he didn't continue he was just glad she was alive.

The police already had an all points bulletin out on Ryuu so there wasn't much more they could do except offer her around-the-clock protection. After two near-death experiences from strangulation once by Kouga and now by Ryuu, she gratefully accepted it. Her lips were swollen and so was her left eye from the hits she took from the briefcase and Ryuu's fist. She absolutely refused to go back to the hospital. She had just got out and there was no way she was going back. Inuyasha insisted she went so she ended up getting pain medication, gave her ribs a check and Inuyasha told her he would take her home as long as she promised to get plenty of rest and not overexert herself.

***

That night Kagome confessed and told him about Kouga's attempt to strangle her. He stated that the doctor's had asked him about the some marks on her neck but he just passed it off as something that happened because of the accident. They both then decided to stop talking about the bad stuff. Two police officers were stationed out front in a patrol care and the alarm system was on, so she felt extremely safe.

She then rubbed Inuyasha's hard stomach.

"Inuyasha, let's make love tonight." She said while kissing his cheek. He looked at her.

"That's overexerting yourself." He told her and Kagome frowned. She just hoped he wasn't going back into his shell after amazing night she had with him last night. She wasn't going to let that happen, beaten up and bruised or not. He didn't keep her guessing for long. "Making love would _definitely_ be too physically straining. However, there is something I can do to you that wouldn't gall into that category. Yet it would bring about the same results." He replied with a smile on his face. Kagome began laughing which hurt her ribs.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you talking about?" She giggled.

"Hmmm, I can show you better than I can tell you." Kagome raised her eyebrow, her previously shy, sexually repressed husband got up from the bed to lock the door even though the kids has been asleep for hours and then wasted no time getting my black lace panties off.

"I thought you said we can't have sex." She stated.

"We're not gonna have sex at least not sexually intercourse." He stated while grinning. Kagome still felt lost.

That is, until he spread her legs open and started tonguing her down. Kagome felt like she was going faint. Inuyasha was eating her out and she couldn't hold in her surprise.

"I-I-Inuyasha you are eating me out!" He paused for a moment and looked at her.

"Uh-huh and it's good." He started going at her more and more intensely. She knew the mere thought of him going down on her made her cum the first two or three times but it didn't stop there. After some time, she had an orgasm on top of orgasm. She figured he must've been trying to make up for lost time. At one point, she had to grab a hold of the headboard just to be able to hang in there with his tongue action.

She wanted to perform oral on him so bad but he told her it wouldn't have been a problem if her lips weren't so sore and swollen. Kagome growled feeling furious with Ryuu for keeping her from doing the one thing she's been longing to do more so than him trying to kill her. They both fell asleep around 1 am but a couple hours later, a noise startled her awake. At first she thought it was Miroku going to the bathroom. She decided to play it safe and walked to the window facing the street to make sure the police were still out front. She relaxed a bit when she saw them.

Since she was up already, she decided to go downstairs and make herself a pot of green tea another thing she missed while she was in the hospital. She loved making a pot of tea, take it out on the screen-in porch on the back of the house and listen to nature around. She made her tea and headed outside onto the porch. As soon as she opened the patio door, she smelled something cooking and wondered who the hell would be grilling at that time of morning. She put her tea cup down on the table when she realized their grill was smoking.

_"Something was cooking in our backyard._" She knew it was stupid not to get the police or call for Inuyasha but she had to see for herself. Once she unlocked the porch door leading out into the yard itself, she noticed Spot wasn't on his chain or barking wildly. She figured Katsuya forgot to chain him up and he was probably wandering somewhere around the house. She ran barefoot over the cobblestone patio and threw the hood of the grill up. Kagome's eyes went wide as her screams woke up the whole neighborhood.

***

Kagome asked her mother to take the kids, she also asked Miroku to stay at her mother's house as well if he wasn't with Sango. Her mother without a second thought agreed. Besides, she knew her mother wasn't too thrilled with letting her grandchildren stay in a house where people could trespass in the backyard and grill the family pet.

Kagome and Inuyasha refused to leave their home, especially for the likes of Ryuu. She had one of the police officers escort her to a gun ship, where she purchased a .45-cailber handgun. They couldn't really take issue with it in light of the fact that the officers positioned out front had done nothing to prevent what happened to their dog.

They stayed in the house most of the time for the next few days. Since Inuyasha had a drawing room, keeping up with his work wasn't that big of a deal. Yuna came over with some papers he needed and had the nerve to in the house with an attitude. While she was waiting for Inuyasha to come downstairs, Kagome made it perfectly clear all of the commotion had nothing to do with an affair but the brutal attack of her best friend. Yuna looked at Kagome and rolled her eyes.

"Oh!" Kagome glared at her and went off.

"You know what? I don't owe you an explanation in the first place, so just do your job, let Inuyasha sign the papers and then get the fuck out of my house!"

"Fine! I'll do just that!" Kagome decided to leave it alone until Yuna mumbled her breath. "One of these days, he's gonna wise up and get him a _real_ woman." Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Bitch please!" She snapped getting loud. "Let's get something straight! I've been with Inuyasha since the eighth grade and have known him even longer than that! His ass is not going anywhere! Don't believe me? Just ask him for yourself!" Yuna never got the chance to say anything because Inuyasha walked over to them.

"Definitely not going anywhere!" He stated with a smile on his face. He got to the bottom of the steps, wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and gave her a big kiss. Kagome couldn't help but smile, even with all the things stressing them, they were acting like newlyweds again. "Yuna, where are the papers I need to sign?"

She handed him a manila folder.

"Right here." He took them, signed them and handed them back to her. She bowed her head slightly and turned to leave.

"Oh yeah one more thing Yuna." She turned and looked at him.

"Hai, Hayashi-San."

"Don't ever talk to my wife like that again or you will have to find employment someplace else." He then paused and decided to drive the knife in deeper. "Without a recommendation from me, at that. Addressing my wife in such a way, is not professional and will not be tolerated. You understand?" He stared at her getting in boss mode. From looking at his serious face she couldn't help but see Sesshoumaru all over him. They were definitely brothers by blood.

"H-H-Hai _wakrimasu_. _Gomen-nasi._" She bowed at bended waist and made her way out the door with watery eyes. Kagome couldn't help but giggled.

Kagome also asked Tatsumi to bring all the important papers that couldn't wait over to the house to her as well. She was glad that she and Tatsumi had no problems so her visits were pleasant. If anything, she was too concerned about Kagome's health and welfare. Kagome appreciated and gave her a bonus for all the hard and extra work she been putting in.

The sex that Inuyasha and Kagome shared was nothing short of amazing. The kids were gone, they were in the house together around the clock and they made good use of the time alone. Once the swelling went down around her mouth, she wasted no time in exploring him with her mouth. In fact she got to the point where she became a bit obsessed with it. Inuyasha almost had to put her on a schedule so that he was able to get some work done.

However, he loved performing oral sex just as much as she did. He also became a little over attentive to exploring her with his tongue. She had no complaints. They took advantage of every possible moment. They had sex all over the house like teenagers. They did all the mind boggling things that they didn't have the nerve to do when they were younger. They went everywhere from his drafting table and the kitchen countertop to the hearth of the fireplace and the top of the washing machine during the rinse cycle.

She was lying between Inuyasha's legs on the couch while giving him head as he watched the late, late news. It was a week after Ryuu's attack on her life.

"_Tonight there was a shooting at club Oragin._" Kagome immediately stopped and turned to the TV. "_There was apparently a scuffle over a female which soon turned into gun fire._"

"Inuyasha, that's the club Sango met Ryuu at!" She exclaimed.

"Really." He said however he wasn't that interested he just wanted her to finish what she started. Gun fire was common in club so the news didn't interest him. Kagome went back to giving her husband attention however she still listened to the news. She heard the news reporter state three people were dead and seven were injured. She had wished to herself that Ryuu was one of the dead people but she knew luck didn't run on thin air. She knew he wasn't stupid enough to go to a club after she told the cops that he hung out there.

Inuyasha moaned out and released himself in her mouth just as the phone. Inuyasha reached over and grabbed it.

"_Hai." _He answered. "Yes…yes…" he nodded his head. Kagome wiped the corner of her mouth and looked at him trying to figure out who he was talking to. She couldn't read his facial expression so she didn't know. He then hung up the phone. "That was Detective Kudo." Kagome felt her heart rate increase. "It's all over Kagome! Ryuu's dead!" He told her. Just then the phone rung again, Kagome grabbed the phone.

"Hello." She answered. She then heard a sob. "Sango…" She whispered. "Did you hear the news?" She asked.

"_Hai." _She cried and Kagome smiled softly. She was glad her friend's sorrow had ended.

***

Translations

_Wakrimasu­_- I understand


	40. Chapter 39

The Message

Kagome felt relieved that everything was finally behind them. She wasn't the type to wish death on anyone but she had to admit she wasn't upset when Ryuu was shot and killed at Oragin. Personally, she felt a quick death was too good for him after what he did to Sango. However, she did feel sad for the other two victims, one girl who was too young to be in the club she obviously snuck in and an innocent bystander who was shot in the spine.

Two months had passed since that incident, Sango was doing much better. Miroku had found an apartment for them it was a nice two bedroom apartment. Sango just had another two weeks of rehabilitation before she could go home. Kagome had no complaints everything was running smoothly, her marriage, her business, her relationship with her kids and mother. Things had never been better for her. Her business picked up considerably, she knew that was because the CEO of the company was finally content with her own life and able to run everything in a more pleasant and efficient manner.

Inuyasha and Kagome also made it a habit to go out on dates at least twice a week. They spent two romantic evenings a week alone together away from the kids and household. It was during one of those romantic evenings that Inuyasha surprised her.

They were having dinner at one of their favorite restaurants.

"So I…rented a log cabin up in the mountains for us to have a romantic weekend getaway. So how about we leave Friday and spend Saturday looking for sale to build our summer home."

"Really?!" Kagome exclaimed and Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome jumped up from her seat and hugged him tightly while sitting on his lap before kissing him deeply. They forgot where they were for a moment until the owner walked over to them and told them to stop since they was children present. They both looked around and saw people staring and whispering. They both blushed before laughing.

***

That Friday afternoon Kagome dropped the kids off at her mother's house. Inuyasha had his Land Rover packed and ready to go when she arrived back at the house. They had a fun trip there it took them about two hours to reach their destination. Kagome instantly fell in love when they got to the cabin. It was nestled deep in the woods, a split level with three bedrooms and two full baths. What she loved most was the huge fireplace. Inuyasha headed outside to get some wood so a fire would be up and ready for dinnertime.

They had plenty of groceries. She went shopping the night before and got everything they would need for their romantic getaway. She made Shrimp Tempura along with white rice and she made a side of Inuyasha's favorite ramen noodles. They ate their dinner on a bearskin rug by the fireplace. After they washed the dishes they returned to the rug and made love for the remainder of the night.

Inuyasha got up before Kagome the next morning and prepared a huge breakfast for her.

"Since when did you know how to cook so well?!" She exclaimed. He smirked at her.

"Hmm, I wonder." He winked. Kagome giggled and kissed his lips.

They spent most of the daylight hours riding around with a local real estate agent. He showed them every section of land up for sale in the area. Kagome and Inuyasha were completely exhausted by the time they got back to the cabin.

Kagome tried to call her mother to check on the kids but the machine came up. She left the number to where they staying just case her mother misplaced it. She figured they went out to eat.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha crept behind her and grabbed her waist making her jump out of her skin.

"Inuyasha! You scared the hell out of me! My nerves are wracked enough as it is!" She snapped pretending to be mad at him. Inuyasha sucked his teeth.

"Oh come on, we're here all alone. Who else would be grabbing on you?"

"That's not the point!" She then began walking away but he grabbed her and plopped on the couch bringing her down with him.

"You're still jumpy aren't you?" He asked as he began kissing her neck.

"Yes, I'm still a little freaked out by this all."

"Well don't be." He began unbuttoning her white blouse. "We're safe now and the kids are safe. It's all over baby." He told her.

"It's you say so."

"I _do_ say so! Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with two important clients." He said as he unfastened her bra. Kagome began laughing. After a few moments of foreplay, all her fears disappeared and her sexual desire took place. She knew Inuyasha was right she was freaking out over nothing.

***

Kagome and Inuyasha woke up the next morning to the sound of loud knocking on their door. Inuyasha threw on a robe and went downstairs to see who was at the door.

"Who is it?!"

"It's the local sheriff! Hayashi-San?" Inuyasha opened the door, Kagome was standing at the top of the steps tying her robe tightly. The sheriff walked into the living room with one of his deputies, right on his heels.

"What's wrong, sheriff? What's this all about?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Hayashi-San, we tried to call but your phone seems to be off the hook." Kagome looked and saw that the phone one the end table next to the couch had been knocked over. She figured her foot must've hit it when Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"There's been some trouble back in Tokyo and Detective…" He paused as he looked at the notepad in his hand. "Detective Kudo asked me to drive up here and informed you what happened-" Kagome ran down the steps in a state of panic.

"What happened? Did something happen to my kids? To my mother? Were they in an accident or something?"

"No, ma'am. Nothing like that, in fact he wanted me to tell you that your mother, stepfather and kids are all in protective custody and have been transported to a safe house. Your mother is the one who told them how to find you."

"A safe house?!" Inuyasha yelled out before Kagome could.

"_Hai_, do you know a Sato Yuna?"

"Yes, I know her, she's my personal secretary at my architectural firm." Inuyasha answered.

"Well…" He took off his hat and scratched his head before putting the hat back on. "Not anymore she isn't." He stated to the puzzled married couple before him. The deputy walked around the couch and placed the phone back upright while checking to see if it worked.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked still feeling lost.

"She was found murdered a couple of hours ago in her apartment."

"Murdered?!!" Kagome exclaimed. Kagome was completely shock, first she calls the woman a bitch, tells her to get the hell out of her house, threatened to have Inuyasha fire her and now she was dead. Kagome had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Somehow she knew the death involved them or else the sheriff wouldn't have been there and her kids wouldn't have been in protective custody. "What happened to her?" Kagome asked softly.

"From what I understand, she was severely mutilated, ma'am. Look here, here's the number to the station house back in Tokyo." He ripped the piece of paper out of his notepad and handed it to Kagome. "The best thing would be for you to call Detective Kudo. He's waiting to hear from either of you or me anyway. He can clear this whole thing up a lot better than myself."

They were able to tell handling murder wasn't his thing he looked just as disturbed as they did.

Kagome instantly called Detective Kudo the phone was instantly picked up on the first ring.

"Hayashi-San, I have some extremely disturbing news for you." Inuyasha was sitting next to her while holding her hand as the sheriff and his deputy paced back and forth looking a lot more nervous than Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So, I heard." She mumbled. "What happened to Yuna and what does this have to do with me." He sighed deeply.

"Sato-San was discovered by her boyfriend a few hours ago. He went over there and used his key to get in when she failed to show up for their date. He found her hanging from the piping in her basement apartment." He then paused before continuing." She had been gutted like a pig."

"WHAT?!!" Kagome began trembling.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome told him she would tell him when she got off the phone.

"Detective, that's horrible but her death might not have anything to do with me at all! Ryuu's dead remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I identified that bastard's body at the crime scene myself."

"So…what makes you think this involves me?" Kagome was sweating by this point. She was scared to hear his answer.

"Well, I guess you could say the writing on the wall was a dead giveaway.

"Writing? What writing on the wall?" There was silence on the other end of the phone and Kagome became more scared. "Detective!"

"It was written in Sato-San's blood on her bedroom wall."

"What was?"

"_Kagome is one dead bitch!" _


	41. Chapter 40

Unexpected Turn of Events

Kagome dropped the phone into Inuyasha's lap and froze in place.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you? You're extremely pale!" She wouldn't answer him, she couldn't answer him, she was in the middle of a heart attack. "Detective Kudo, this is Hayashi Inuyasha. What happened to my secretary?"

Inuyasha listened intently while Kudo repeated everything he had just told Kagome, he also added that he thought the most likely motive for the murder was gaining information about their whereabouts. Apparently, whoever killed Yuna tortured her first and didn't put her out of her misery until she told them what they wanted to know. Kagome instantly felt guilty who was ever after her had to kill someone innocent. She was tortured because she tried to protect Inuyasha and her.

_"Her death on my hands is something I'm going to have to deal with for years to come…if I live that long._" Kagome thought to herself. Kagome was in a trance until she heard Inuyasha still on the phone.

"A gold earring? What about it?" Kagome snatched the phone from Inuyasha.

"Detective Kudo, what about a gold earring?"

"It just seemed out of place. It was found on top of the comforter on her bed but she wasn't wearing the match. We couldn't find the other one in her jewelry box or anywhere else in the apartment. It may show up after forensic goes through the place more carefully but the way it was positioned, I figured the assailant may have lost it during a struggle." He paused before adding. "It's probably nothing. Just a hunch."

Kagome thought about it and decided to go with her hunch.

"Detective, was the earring a gold cross?"

She heard his breathing stop completely as he whispered.

"How did you know it was a gold cross?" She couldn't answer him a thousand things were going through her mind. "Hayashi-San?"

"Kouga wears a gold cross earring in his left ear!"

***

Kagome couldn't believe it. How could everyone she ever ran across in her entire life turn out to be psycho. Ryuu, Yura, Kouga all nuts. Kagome began wondering if the old say_ you are what you attract_ was written all over her or something. Maybe she was the maniac and all the others were following her lead.

All that time the police had assumed Kouga had fled jurisdiction to another area to avoid doing for his parole violation and she assumed the same thing. When he tried to strangle her that day in Naraku's hallway, she figured it to be a one-shot deal, caused by a fleeting moment of anger. She also passed off his attack on Inuyasha as the same. She never thought in a million years that he would be capable of pure madness.

The sheriff informed them they had two choices. There was really no place for them to go stay that side of the country line at that time of night, so they could either stay where they were and have him and his deputy keep a watch outside or they could stay at the sheriff's department for the night. Kagome immediately declined the second offer as did Inuyasha. There was no way they were going to send the night sleeping on a hard cot in a cell.

The two officers who Kagome decided to nickname them Andy and Barney for whatever reason, took up a post out in their car in front of the cabin about midnight. Kagome refilled both of their thermoses with hot coffee and they took turns relieving their bladders in the downstairs bathroom before heading out into the cool March night air.

Inuyasha and Kagome both decided to call it a night. They instantly fell into a sleep. They were both stressed and worried about their kids being in a safe house, it sounded too much like something for people in the witness protection program. She didn't like it and she wanted this to all end. So many times she thought this madness was over but each problem resolved seemed to bring about an even bigger one. Now Kouga was after her.

She fell asleep thinking about the fight between her and Ayame that day in the parking lot of the garage where Kouga worked, and how she ripped the gold cross earring out his ear causing it to bleed when he pulled her off of Kagome. The same earring she use to take into her mouth and suck on along with his earlobe while he gave her pleasure a new height in his apartment, was the same earring they had found in Yuna's apartment after he _gutted her like a pig_ as Detective Kudo stated.

****

Kagome and Inuyasha were both in a deep sleep when glass shattered somewhere downstairs. They both jumped up. Kagome grabbed the phone next to the bed but the line was dead. Inuyasha covered Kagome's mouth to muffle her screams and whispered into her ear.

"Kagome, don't say a word. Just listen to me and do exactly what I say, ok?" She nodded her head. She listened as he instructed her on what to do. He helped her climb out the top floor window and she jumped down onto the ground below. Her ribs were still damaged from the accident and Ryuu slamming them up against the car door began throbbing when she landed on the ground. However, she didn't care she just had to get to the police car to let them know Kouga was in the house.

She was five yards from the sheriff's car when she realized something was terribly wrong. The sheriff's arm was hanging limply out the driver's side window. When she got closer she saw his eyes in the moonlight and knew right away they were the eyes of a dead man. There was small bullet hole in his forehead and his deputy had his head on the sheriff's shoulder. If she didn't know any better she would've thought they were napping but they were dead. Inuyasha was alone in the house with Kouga. Kouga who had a gun was blowing people away with it.

She opened the driver's side door and the sheriff fell halfway out the car. She reached over and yanked on the part of the police radio you spoke into. It came to her too easily and once she had it in her hand, she discovered why. The cord had been cut. Calling for help on the radio was out. She felt all over for the guns they both wore on their hips earlier that evening. They were nowhere in sight. They could have been anywhere, tossed in the bushes or taken by Kouga. She didn't have time to search and she slapped her forehead.

_"My dumbass left my gun at my office assuming this whole madness was over._" She then looked at the house and gasped. "Inuyasha." She had to save him, too many people had paid the ultimate price and her husband wasn't going to be one of them. Even if it meant laying down her own life to save his.

***

Kagome snuck around the back so she could look in through the rear windows of the cabin. She couldn't see anything at first but then she spotted Inuyasha sprawled on the kitchen floor unconscious. There was no blood so she didn't think he had been shot. She had to find out.

The patio door was ajar and missing a pane. That was obviously where the glass they heard breaking. For once in her life, she wasn't afraid. She was sick of everything if Kouga wanted to kill her then he was going to have a hell of a time doing it, because she had no intentions of going without a fight. She went in and looked around the downstairs living room area. It was dark in the living room. She didn't sense or hear any movement. She made her way over to Inuyasha and tried to wake him but he didn't budge. He had a nasty knot on the back of his head, she figured Kouga must've clocked him with the butt of the gun. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why he didn't kill Inuyasha like the cops but she was happy that he didn't.

Suddenly she heard some footsteps coming down the steps. She gently laid Inuyasha's head back down before sneaking off to conceal herself in the darkness of the living room.

"Where's that bitch wife of yours?" Inuyasha began to regain consciousness. A swift kick to the chest cavity made him wake up all the way. "Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha didn't answer he just looked up off the floor with fear and pain in his eyes.

"Come on out Kagome, my love! Snookums! I have something I want to give you, a present!"

"Aren't you-" Inuyasha began.

"Yes, I am. I'm also the man who's been fucking the shit out of your wife. Well, at least one of the men she's been fucking."

"_Teme_…" Inuyasha growled. All he got in return was another violent kick, but this time to the leg. Kagome wanted to rush over to him but she needed to think things clearly. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Kagome's such a whore Inuyasha, Don't you realize that?"

Inuyasha spit on his assailant's shoes, Kagome noticed blood coming out along with his saliva.

"I thought for sure you would leave her. Kick her ass out of the house. That way she could have been with me. We could have been together forever, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's temper started flare up.

"If she's such a whore, as you put it, then why the fuck would you even wanna be with her?!"

"Don't get smart with me bastard!" Another kick to his chest. "Don't _ever_ take that tone with me! The only reason you're still breathing is because I need you to get her! I know that skank bitch won't show her face unless it's to save your pathetic ass!"

"Kagome, loves me and only me!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "She always has!"

"How sweet! Not that it's gonna matter much a few minutes from now."

Kagome saw Inuyasha about to get kicked again but Kagome watch anymore.

"Naraku!" She screamed out. Naraku swung around to face the living room. She could see him squinting to make out her shadow.

"Kagome-Chan, my love!" He held out his arms. "Come to poppa, baby!"

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" She asked as she walked into their view. Inuyasha was frantically trying to wave her away, silently telling her to run. There wasn't a chance in hell of her doing that. She looked back at Naraku. "You killed Yuna, didn't you?"

Naraku simply smirked as if he thought her question was humorous.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" Kagome was dazed and confused. Part of her still didn't want to deal with what was going on. She was completely prepared to face off with Kouga but not Naraku. This threw her off guard completely.

"But, but, but, why?" She stuttered. "Why are you doing this?"

Naraku held up his gun and scratched his temple.

"Hmm, I dunno, Kagome. Maybe something just snapped." Kagome noticed the gun had a silencer on it. No wonder why she and Inuyasha didn't hear any gunshots when Andy and Barney were killed. "Yeah, that's it." He continued. "Temporary insanity brought on by falling in love with a trifling-bitch!"

"But, but we thought it was Kouga-" He interrupted her sentence.

"HA! Ingenious, wasn't it?!" He boasted, waving the gun around in the air. "Planting the earring and everything? I knew the police would pick up on that and if they didn't, you would." He then gave Kagome a devilish grin. "Setting up Kouga as the fall guy was perfect. Not that he gives a shit!"

"How did you…" She hesitated and thought back to the confirmation in Naraku's hallway. She clearly remembered that Kouga wasn't wearing the earring because Ayame had ripped it out in the parking lot. "The day Kouga came to your place he wasn't wearing it."

"Uh-huh." Naraku chuckled, shaking the index finger of his gun free hand like he was scolding a toddler. "Correction! The _first_ time he came to place he wasn't wearing it."

"What do you mean by that?!" Kagome exclaimed. Naraku simply ignored her question.

"Now that I've had a couple of months to reflect back on it, Kagome, I should've let him kill your bitch ass then. The stupidest thing I've ever done was prying his fingers off your neck."

Kagome instantly began getting pissed off. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to say all those things to her. However, she knew she had to stay calm because Naraku was there for one reason and one reason only…to kill her. But when he made that last statement, she threw all of that out of the window. She stomped over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Then why didn't you, you stupid bastard?! You fucking piece of shit!"

Naraku rubbed his cheek. Kagome almost went to grab the gun but she didn't want to risk Inuyasha getting shot. She didn't care what happened to her at that point. She figured she probably deserved all this anyway.

"Ah, come on Kagome." Naraku cooed. "No need to be rude. Let's not make this situation any uglier than it already is." He pushed her down on the floor next to Inuyasha. "Why don't you just have a seat down there with your husband? Cool your heels off."

_"Sick bastard!!!_" She roared in her head. She thought back to all the passionate afternoons and evenings they spent together. He was so romantic, so giving of himself. To think, all along he was a psychopath.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, Kagome. Kouga didn't have on the cross earring the first time but he did the second."

Kagome glared up at him, as she was trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"The second?"

"Can you believe that piece of shit came banging on my door, demanding I leave you alone?" Naraku asked she saw that he was getting enraged. She felt sick to her stomach. If Naraku was crazy enough to kill Yuna and the two police officers, what would keep him from killing Kouga?

"What did you say to him?" She asked for the hell of it.

"Ah, nothing much." Naraku quickly answered. "I sat there for a few minutes, listening to him profess his undying love for you. I told him he really needed to be telling all of this bullshit to Inuyasha. He said he already had and told me about their punk-ass fight." Inuyasha growled.

"You're the punk, mother fucker!!" He shouted. Before Kagome could stop him, Naraku kicked Inuyasha in the head.

"I beg to differ with you Inuyasha! You're the biggest punk of all! You married the queen bitch and bred babies with her!"

Kagome cradled Inuyasha's head in her lap and looked around for a weapon, anything she could use to defend them. She was willing to die and she would've begged Naraku too get it over with if Inuyasha was safe and in the clear. She couldn't let Inuyasha pay the ultimate price for her sin besides their kids needed at least one their parents to survive.

Naraku was pointing the gun at Inuyasha's head. Kagome quickly changed the subject.

"What did you do to Kouga?" Naraku started laughing, his laughter became even louder. He leaned on the counter in hysterics. Kagome was glad when he stopped pointing the gun.

"You what to know what I did to him? I'll be glad to tell you. I killed his wolf loving ass!"

Kagome prayed this whole nightmare would go away.

"I killed his ass and buried him in the train yard right along with my brother, sister and Yura!"

"Train yard? Yura?" Kagome just knew she had to be hearing things.

"Yes, Kagome." Naraku knelt down in front of her and Inuyasha. "Remember the second time I fucked you, Kagome? In the train yard? Guess what? We did it right on top of the graves I dug for my brother and sister fifteen years ago." Kagome felt shocked.

"You killed your brother and sister?"

"Among other people." He answered calmly. "As for Yura, I know what you did with her Kagome." She looked away in shame. "I know what you did and she paid the ultimate price for touching you too, just like Kouga."

He ran his fingers through her hair, he grabbed her face and tried to force his tongue in her mouth but she refused it.

He then stood up.

"I hate to sound so old cliché but _if I can't have you, nobody will_."

Inuyasha tried to push his way off the floor using his hand to no avail. His eyelids were fluttering and he was barely conscious.

"Enough of this!" Naraku exclaimed. "Come to me, Kagome-Chan!"

She hated to let go of Inuyasha but she had to try something and there was nothing on the floor that would help out her cause. She gently placed Inuyasha's head on the floor and slowly stood up.

"Naraku, I have an idea. If you really want us to be together, why don't we just leave? I'll go anywhere you want to go. Just don't hurt Inuyasha, ok?"

"How admirable Kagome." He looked her up and down as if he was pondering her offer. "However, I don't believe shit you're saying."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Truth?!" He began laughing. "You don't know the meaning of the damn word."

He suddenly grabbed her arm and flung her against the kitchen counter, making her hit her ribs against the over hang. She screamed out in pain. He walked up behind her and pressed himself up against her back.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" He asked he moved the hair from her face and stared at her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, love."

"If you don't want to hurt me, why are you here?" She asked him. He took a deep sigh.

"Because I'm confused Kagome. Part of me wants to wring your little neck but the other part of me wants to carry you away someplace and make love to you."

Kagome didn't reply and stood frozen in place while he began licking the back of her neck.

"Maybe if I fuck you right here, right now in front of Inuyasha, I might be able to figure out the solution to my bitch problem. You think?"

"You're sick!" She snapped. She searched the countertop for something to hit him with but since the cabin was a rental most of the countertop was cleared off. He turned her to face him.

"I'm sick? What about you?" He snapped back.

"Okay, we're both sick." She readily admitted. "But Inuyasha, has nothing to do with this. Let him go!" She pleaded. "For the sake of my kids." For a brief second she thought she saw a tear forming in his left eye. "Please Naraku! You remember what it was like to grow up in a home without parents. Look at what it did to you!"

"Shut up!" He then punched her in the face. "Shut the fuck up!!" Before she could react to the punch, he started ripping her clothes off. He lifted her up on the counter top and her again until she had no choice but succumb to his advances. She shut her eyes tightly because she didn't want to see what she knew would be next. She heard him unzipping his pants and he roughly entered her walls. She laid here in fear while he had his way with her. The mere fact the he was sexing her with Inuyasha in the room made her want to crawl up in a hole and die. She just wanted everything be over with. She began to think about all the things she would never get to do, including watching her kids grow up.

She opened her eyes when Naraku dropped the gun on the counter so he could grab her hips and push deeper into her. She tried to gauge where it was within her reach and stretched her fingers out in a useless effort. Naraku saw what she was doing and laughed.

"Forget it! Not a chance! Just fuck me Kagome! Fuck me hard!" She refused to move her hips which made him even more irate. "I said fuck me!" She shut her eyes tightly and prayed for it to end. That's when she heard a crack like a walnut being opened with a nutcracker, she suddenly felt Naraku stop moving.

"Who's the punk now? Who's the punk now, you fucking bastard?!!" Inuyasha roared while beating Naraku on the head ferociously with the butt on the gun.

By the time Kagome, managed to get off the counter, Inuyasha was on top of Naraku on the floor still him beating the shit out of him. A handful of Naraku's teeth were scattered on the floor and his face was so bloody it was almost unrecognizable.

Kagome tried pulling Inuyasha off him.

"Inuyasha, that's enough!" However he didn't stop and she was afraid he was going to kill him. "That's enough Inuyasha!" She didn't want her husband to be like Naraku by taking a life. "Death is too good for him! Let the police handle him!"

Inuyasha finally stopped hitting him and tossed the gun to the side. She got down on her knees and she hugged him tightly. He began crying as did Kagome. She kissed him all over his face.

"I love you Inuyasha!"

"I love you too Kagome." He whispered. "This is forever."

"Always has been, always will be."

****

Translation

_Teme- extremely rude way of saying you, anyone who uses it is looking for trouble_


	42. Epilogue

New Beginning

The police found more than a dozen bodies buried in shallow graves in the train yard where Naraku painted his first mural…the mural of the perfect family he wished he had.

Along with Kouga and Yura, they also identified the bodies of Naraku's brother and sister using dental records they obtained by a court order. Two additional bodies are believed to be those of his father and stepmother. Naraku admitted to killing them on the one year anniversary of his mother's suicide.

Naraku was permanently confined in the criminally insane ward. They were still trying to get him to reveal the identities of his other victims but he refused. However, all the remaining victims were believed to be had been young women.

"My name is Kagome and I'm addicted to sex!" She was attending her first Sexual Addiction meeting and decided to waste no time telling the whole room her dilemma. Ryoko told her she could just sit back, watch and observe until she felt comfortable enough to speak. Kagome however jumped right in with her testimonial though. Hidings things, keeping secrets had caused enough damage to her life and never again would she allow them to overpower her. She was surprised to see so many people suffering from the same illness that she did. What was even stranger to her was that they all appeared normal. They came from all walks of life from accountants and housewives to lawyers and college students. While she wasn't happy to find out so many others shared the same problem, it felt good to know she wasn't alone.

Inuyasha waited outside in the waiting area with Ryoko. He was dying to come in with her but she reassured him that she would handle it alone. Things between them were improving everyday and their lovemaking was nothing short of awesome. She always knew he was the man for her and her love for him had never been and will never be more profound.

She gave her testimonial to the group. She told them how her life had been turned upside down because of incidents in her childhood. She explained that nothing and no one had been what they seemed. She told them her life transformed into a web of lies and deceit filled with people who all had their own secrets and mental issues to deal with. She described how she was stalked and almost murdered. Finally, she explained how it all came to a horrible end in the mountains a week before the meeting.

Kagome made it through the session and listened to a few of the others relate their depressing stories and enlightening recovery experiences. Then she went back out in the hall and kissed Ryoko goodbye on the cheek.

"Oh yeah our best friends Sango and Miroku are having a house warming party next weekend, you should come." Kagome told her. Ryoko smiled widely and nodded her head.

"I will definitely be there. Give me a call."

"Will do." Kagome waved at her.

Inuyasha reached out for her hand and they walked out the hospital exit.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began.

"Hmm." She looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Can we have another baby?" He asked and her smile slowly slid off her face. He saw her look and chuckled. "It's just that we make such beautiful children and I feel like the world needs to be blessed with our beautiful children." He stated and she began laughing.

"Don't make me kick your ass like I did when we first met!"

"Are we on this again?! If it'll make you feel better I want a rematch and watch me make you KO! I'll meet you tonight in our bedroom."

Kagome laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared a long kiss. She pressed her forehead against his. They were finally going to be able to live their happy life, free of lies and chaos. She knew she was addicted to her husband more than anything and that was one addiction she was going to leave untreated.


	43. Author's Note

ADDICTION

Hey, I know I got some complaints on grammar and the content, if you all would like I can revise the story, at the time when I was writing it I was going through a lot the things and didn't take time to edit it. If I get enough votes I would totally enjoy rewriting this for you all. ^_^ thanks again.


End file.
